Marionette
by terra hotaru
Summary: I am the Puppeteer. You are the Puppet… no, you are my Marionette. And I will give you pleasure and experiences you have never experienced before. Dark AkuRoku. Lemon. Yaoi. Blood. Torture. Bondage.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm writing a multi-chaptered horror. First time.

Enjoy.

**Marionette**

The Puppeteer sat on his throne in the dark. The room was only illuminated with very dim moonlight that seeped in from the window by the corner. The Puppeteer smirked, resting his chin on the back of his palm. His eyes narrowed some and the chuckle that followed was a dark and eerie one.

The thunder rumbled outside; the lights of lightning seeped in through the window and the wind made the curtains danced, giving hint of what was inside the room.

The Puppeteer was wrapped by strings so silky and so thin—so thin and sharp that there was no doubt they could cut through flesh cleanly and flawlessly if he willed it. He played with the strings, plucked it a little, producing an eerily tranquil melody in the silence. He rubbed it a little with his thumb and index finger and licked it with his pink, moist tongue as he looked about at the marionettes lying around his throne on the floor—his subjects.

Some of those marionettes lost legs and arms. Some had crimson colored liquid oozing out from the spot they had lost their limbs—even if they were made from plastic. The puppeteer kept the same sadistic smirk, watching as his marionettes continued to ooze out the thick, red liquid. He tugged on one marionette's string. The marionette with hair so golden, wearing casual outfit and checkerboard wristband. However, the marionette's eyes were merely little dots of black—those of a puppet. Then, he brought the marionette close, looking at it eye to eye. His grin grew, watching those dead pair of eyes with his lucid jade one.

"_Roxas_," he breathed, rubbing a thumb over the marionette's cheek, holding it firmly and gently in his right hand.

-xoxo-

The blond jolted awake from his sleep, taking in a sharp breath, feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins, and feeling his breathing going a little bit faster than usual. He blinked himself to his surroundings, noticing that he was just dreaming.

Was he dreaming?

What was he dreaming about then?

He didn't remember anything.

It was probably an unimportant dream anyway. He rubbed the back of his sore neck and looked around. He was still at school. Oh shoot, the school was probably over. There was no one in the classroom and the sun was setting.

"You sleepyhead," Olette's giggle could be heard.

He yelped softly, jumping up from his seat a bit. "Oh, it's you, 'Lette. Don't scare me like that," he huffed, smiling. "So, uh, I guess I've managed to sleep through my political science class again…"

"Yeah and quiet soundly at that. You were drooling and snoring," Olette giggled.

Roxas' eyes went wide. "What? Really?" his jaw dropped open slightly.

"I'm just kidding. But I saw that you were shifting some though. Were you having a nightmare?" the girl with beautiful curly hair tilted her head to the side, concerned.

"I… guess I did. I don't remember though."

"As forgetful as usual. Really, Roxas, it's a crime to be able to sleep so soundly on a piece of wooden desk," Olette pouted a bit, always the one to have a hard time sleeping.

Roxas grinned brightly, chuckling softly. "I guess that's my talent."

Olette laughed. "Yeah, be proud of it, idiot," she shrugged. "Well, now that you're awake, sleeping beauty, you'd better head back home. Your mom said that dinner's ready."

"Oh really? Sweet!" the blond jumped up from his seat and started packing.

Olette sighed. "Roxas, you're already 19. But you act as if you're fourteen."

Roxas pouted.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer watched calmly, planted firmly in his red throne. He observed what he could see from the marionette's eyes. The female marionette with curly brown hair. The Puppeteer licked his dry lips, wetting them. He smirked under his breath, drinking in the sight of the blond.

"_Soon, my marionette_," he whispered, running an index finger down the blond marionette's back.

-xoxo-

Roxas gasped, halting abruptly as he was walking through the pavement. He shuddered and arched back. Afterward, he looked around, eyes wide, blushing a bit. What was… that just now? It was as if someone just ghosted fingers on his back.

He shook his head.

Maybe he was still half asleep.

That really wasn't appropriate at all. Besides, there was no one there except him.

He was probably too hungry. He should really head back home.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer's smirk grew wider, amused that he was awarded with such response from his marionette. He played with the string a little, tugging it gently. Then, he smoothed his index finger down the back of the marionette's ear, then to its neck and shoulders, waiting eagerly for the marionette's response.

-xoxo-

Roxas was eating his dessert when he suddenly released a moan and let out a breathy, pleasured sigh. His parents watched him with very peculiar expressions, almost frowning. His dad even corrected his glasses to make sure if the boy sitting in front of him was his young boy. His sister laughed. "Seriously, Roxas. You should stop acting like you're about to have sex with your cake every time you're eating your dessert," she commented.

"Naminé, hush. It's inappropriate for a girl to say something like that," his mom warned.

"Aww, mom. C'mon. Roxas was the one who moaned," she giggled.

Roxas bit back the blood that was ready to rush up to his cheeks.

"_Very good."_The Puppeteer chuckled, extremely amused. Again, with his index finger, he reached inside the marionette's shirt and ghosted his finger up the puppet's abdomen. He then massaged gently around the marionette's thigh and lower waist.

-xoxo-

Roxas bit the inside of his lips, suddenly feeling himself rather… aroused… without any reasons at all. And he was really sure this was _not_ because of the cheesecake.

He breathed in shakily, toes curling up in response, biting his lower lip, trying not to let out another moan in front of his family. W-what was happening to him?

He was old enough to hold back sudden arousals. And there wasn't anything in the dining room that was arousing him. However, he felt really pleasured and really good. He felt the tingling around his stomach area and around his thigh. He took in yet another shaky breath, feeling the insides of his stomach suddenly burning from sensation as he felt the gentle massages around his area.

He swallowed hard, already feeling his own body heating up. "I-I'm finished!" he stood up suddenly.

Naminé gasped softly, startled. "Well, geez, Roxas. Wait… you're not finished with your cake yet. I thought…" before Naminé was finished with his sentence, Roxas had already stormed inside and disappeared.

-xoxo-

Slowly, the puppeteer rubbed the area around the marionette's nipple. He rubbed it gently and then sped up, all the while watching the marionette's reaction.

Then, he slowly ghosted his finger down. Then, with two enormous finger that was obviously a little bit too big for the marionette, he rubbed the marionette's arousal through the clothing.

-xoxo-

"A-Ah!" Roxas squirmed, locking his door and immediately throwing himself on the bed, not even turning on the light. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple. He took in a shrill breath.

The moonlight shone into the room, making out the blond's silhouette.

He took in yet another deep breath and released shakily, beginning to rub his legs together, feeling his arousal fully erected.

"W-what's happening to me? I… ah!..." he choked, suddenly feeling a pair of hands spreading him wide open.

And without knowing what was going on, the buttons of his shirt were slowly unbuttoned, one by one… and his shirt was pulled open, slid off his arms and off his body, leaving his upper body bare. He could feel his nipple turning very pink and hardened, perking up. He reached around, trying to stop everything from happening, but it seemed as if he was paralyzed—maybe from pleasure or from fear.

Just what was happening?

He blushed profusely, letting out a very silent moan, his toes curled up at the intense pleasure.

Then, he could feel his pants slowly unbuckled itself and slid off of his legs, leaving his whole body bare. His arousal popped out of its hiding, fully erected.

He felt the wetness running down the tip of his length to the base and he felt the soft massaging around the base. He moaned, louder now that he couldn't hold in it anymore.

He drew his knees up.

He figured that it would be too late to stop it now.

… Absent mindedly, he reached for his own arousal and started stroking and pumping. He could still feel the strange soft massages that caused the pleasure to be doubled. He arched back, head burying deep inside his pillows.

His knees were drawn up even further and he could feel the push of his legs up to his knees, spreading him very wide apart. His throat turned dry and he turned his head to the side to let his voice be muffled by his pillow. He continued to stroke, eyes clenched shut, sweating and moaning profusely. He was about to cum when he suddenly something small poking around his entrance.

He took in a shaky breath, not used to the sensation. He had never touched himself there before. Yet, something… something was poking on his entrance and he could feel the wetness of his cum dripping down.

He relaxed… but then, he tensed as he felt the intrusion. He breathed in sharply.

He could feel something… something the size of a pencil or two of them going into his entrance. And he could feel it moving inside of him, going in and out slowly. And he bucked into the thing, completely taken away by the immense pleasure.

His eyes were clenched shut and sweat was glistening on his whole body.

He swallowed again, stroking in the same rhythm with the thing which was going in and out inside of him. As the thing moved faster, so was he.

Afterward, he could feel the intense bliss and pleasure building up and he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. He tensed, arching back.

Then, he came, spurting out everywhere, some landed on his stomach, some on his cheek and mouth.

And he could still feel the pleasurable massaging.

And slowly, the touches and massages were gone.

And he took in labored breaths, extremely exhausted.

His legs slowly landed and rested on the cover of his bed. He could still feel the stickiness of his cum and the tingling of his body.

His breathing slowly calmed down. He was in an intense bliss.

What….

What just happened?

-xoxo-

"_My marionette."_

-xoxo-

Proofread and Updated: 30 July 2010

Tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

You made chapter 2 happen.

Enjoy.

**Marionette**

**Chapter 2**

The Puppeteer held the marionette close; his lucid jade looking into the marionette's black, lifeless one. He tilted his head to the side, watching the marionette carefully, looking through the marionette's eyes, watching the marionette's every single movement and motion.

He licked his dry lips again, eyes becoming half-lidded.

His smirk grew on his lips and he released a small sigh.

Then, he turned his eyes at one of the marionette which had made a move without his permission.

He tugged on the female blonde marionette's string, causing it to fall down and turn around, walking through the sea of dead marionettes which oozed out blood without end.

And he threw his attention back to his blond marionette.

-xoxo-

_Maybe last night was a dream._

That was all Roxas could think of ever since he woke up in his bed. Maybe… maybe the dream was so intense that he wet his bed. He had never wet his bed before... no matter what dream he had. He always had the control.

He swallowed. It was so real, yet it felt rather impossible. Then, he groaned softly. Being laughed at by Naminé early in the morning for wetting his bed when he was already nineteen wasn't exactly fun.

Hopefully his family would not catch on about him having… touched himself.

They always viewed him and his sister as the innocent angels amongst all the teenagers around and he certainly wanted to keep that image of himself.

It felt weird and his body was sore.

He didn't want anything like that to happen again.

He was not sex-crazed.

He didn't want anything inside his hole.

He released a sigh and jumped into the bathtub, closing the curtain, and let the shower run. He closed his eyes as he felt the lukewarm water running through his body, watching as the water being swallowed hungrily by the drain. He turned the temperature up, feeling the heat of the water increasing and he rubbed his cheek and stomach where his cum had landed last night. He didn't believe he actually went to sleep when he was covered in cum. That was disgusting.

He was about to let out a breathy sigh when he suddenly arched back, gasping. His cheeks blushed red involuntarily and he bit his lower lip as he felt the pleasure building up again. He was thrown against the wall of the bathroom a bit to harshly. He immediately felt himself growing weak in the knees and he slid down slowly until he was sitting on the bathtub, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"W-Who's doing this?" he breathed out, reaching around with his hand only to grab a bar of soap only to have the slippery thing slid off his grasp.

Someone was again, massaging his lower back. Then, he could feel the fingers ghosting over his erection, making subtle, teasing movements here and there.

"N-no, stop…" he pleaded, reaching and grabbing the shower head, yanking it down forcefully, gripping it tight. "Please stop…" he cried and whispered. Tears accumulated at the corner of his eyes.

He tried to stand up, ignoring the immense sensation accumulating in his stomach. However, he soon knelt down as his legs trembled in pleasure and his length wept. He swallowed, feeling his throat growing dry.

-xoxo-

Naminé slowly grew tired of having to wait for her turn to use the bathroom. If Roxas took any longer than he should, she was going to be late for class. She sighed, placing her head on the table. Roxas didn't usually take this long, especially if he knew she had a morning class.

She grabbed her towel and clothes, wondering if she should pester Roxas about it, feeling rather bad because Roxas never actually complain about her being in the shower for too long.

"Ah, that's it! This is taking too long, Roxas!" she whined impatiently as she stood up, taking her pink towel and white dress along.

She made her way to the hallway that led to the second bathroom in the house. The other bathroom was located in her parents' bedroom and that was off limits per her parents' rules.

She heaved a sigh as she walked down the hallway, prepared to scream and knock at the door for Roxas to come out. Along the way, however, she heard strange muffled screams and moans. W-what was that? She frowned. It couldn't be Roxas. It… couldn't be the neighbors having sex… it was still so early in the morning. She stopped dead in her tracks, trying to make out the small noises.

She shook her head and continued to walk.

However, along the way, she slipped down and fell square on her bottom.

"What the…" she pouted, rubbing her sore butt.

She squeaked and screamed when she looked around to find blood accumulating and pooling around her, spreading across the hallway. The thick red liquid flooded down. She screamed some more as she spread her legs wide, crawling back, trying to avoid the slowly approaching blood.

She gasped, face pale, still crawling away, watching the material of her towel and dress absorbing the thick liquid hungrily, turning crimson.

Then, she quickly stood up and ran downstairs, still screaming, panting. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted frantically, jumping on the couch, hugging her knees close, shaking in fear, eyes clenched shut as if some unnatural would appear in front of her and attempt to kill her.

She swallowed then, noticing that her parents had already left for work.

Braving herself, she stood up, going upstairs to check whether the blood was still there.

But… there was nothing.

And his towels and dress weren't even red.

What the hell was that?...

-xoxo-

The side of his face was pressed flat against the bathroom wall. His hands trying to push away while his knees shaking and the bottom of his stomach burned. "S-Stop! Please… whoever it is… please…" he pleaded some more, however much he enjoyed the friction and the massages that grew harder and faster.

The shower was still running, raining down on him with hot water.

Without willing it, he humped the wall, going up and down in a motion, rubbing his length against the slick wall. He tried to reach for something—for something to hold on to.

And without knowing it, he felt himself getting lifted up.

"A-Ah!" he cried out, looking down at the bottom of the bathtub, finding that he was floating. He looked over his shoulder, but there was nobody around, except him. His legs were spread wide apart from behind and the cheek of his bottom was forcefully spread open.

He could feel a slippery finger slide in forcefully.

And he gasped, moaning.

He cried out when he felt that the finger had gotten bigger in size.

"Stop…" he whispered, pushing against the water stained wall with his palm, tears running down his cheek. "I don't want this…"

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer's smirk grew increasingly wider. He chuckled darkly, staying hidden in the darkness as he watched his marionette's reactions to his touches from the corner of his eyes. He continued to rub and squeeze the marionette, waiting to see what reaction he would be awarded with, impatient to know how further apart he could spread his beautiful marionette, wondering when those pair of dead marionette's eyes would turn into gorgeous emerald blue.

-xoxo-

The finger was soon replaced by the half-used soap bar that previously slipped out of his grip. The blunt tip of the soap slowly entered him and his entrance soon sucked the entire thing in. He let out a scream. He couldn't move his arms because he was too overwhelmed by pleasure to do so. He kept pushing against the wall as the soap entered him. Moreover, no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't move. It was as if he was bounded by some strings tied around his whole being.

He gasped as the slippery soap slid out of him and was immediately pushed in.

It slid out and then it was pushed in again.

He panted, groaning, and moaning from the pleasure.

Cum drizzled out of the tip of his arousal, wetting his length and his lower back, sliding down the wall. The soap continuously entered and went out of him.

Then, there were the subtle massages around his neglected length, pumping him. The pump increased in speed as time went by and he felt two digits entering him, pressing and reaching around as if trying to find something.

He gasped, slowly getting used to the intrusion. "Please…" he let out a whisper. "Don't…"

And then, he screamed when the fingers touched a spot inside of him. He arched back, tensing around whatever was inside of him.

He couldn't think of anything. His mind went blank and he could feel the overwhelming pleasure dominating him.

"S-stop…" he said shakily.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer let out a breath. _"As you wish,_" he muttered, throwing the marionette down to the floor.

-xoxo-

Roxas could feel himself slowly sliding down the wall, sitting down on his bottom. He swallowed. "W-what?"

He looked around, finding nothing and nobody.

"It stopped?" he said, still panting, somehow disappointed.

Then, he closed his eyes, willing the erection away, turning the temperature of the water down, shuddering from the coldness.

"Roxas, are you done? I'm going to be late!"

"Oh, Naminé… Rats…" he cussed, slowly standing up, legs still shaking. He hissed as he accidentally rubbed against himself. "I'm coming, Nam! Just a sec!" he shouted.

Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed his own length and began to pump himself to completion.

He shot out everywhere. His cum soon mingled with the water.

Somehow, he was relieved that he was inside the bathtub.

At least it was going to be easy to clean…

-xoxo-

He felt weak and he didn't feel like going to any of his classes at all. He groaned miserably as the hour approached, meaning that the class was about the start. He didn't have the energy to sit in a two hour lecture. That was plain torture especially after how much he was drained from the activity last night and this morning.

Just what was exactly happening? He couldn't make anything out it. Some invisible being that came from another world—some alien decided to intrude his house and pleasure him? That was totally absurd. But he _did_ feel all those touches… those weren't a dream. And he could still feel the tingling and the lingering sensation in his body.

He huffed a sigh. Whatever or whoever it was, he hoped it would go away soon and didn't decide to do anything to him when he was in a class. He laid his head on his arms, completely blocking himself out of the professor's lecture. It didn't matter, he was sitting at the back of the class anyway and the professors never called out on people.

To add to the bizarreness, Naminé said something about seeing blood flooding the hallway when he was about to head out to college. Maybe Naminé was just trying to scare him off, angry because he was in the bathroom for too long.

He sighed again, feeling his stomach churning uncomfortably. He closed his eyes. It was certainly comforting and pleasurable—but that didn't mean that he liked it. He wanted no more of it.

What kind of a sick person would touch him and spread him apart like that and even fingered his entrance? Furthermore, he was a boy and nothing like that should happen to him or even be done to him.

He tried to sleep, but it was harder than usual for him. He perked his head up, watching the professor enthusiastically explaining math in front of the class. He never had any real passion for math and he honestly didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to study hard enough to get an A in every single one of his classes so that he could have a 4.0 GPA. It was his job, right? He was a college student after all.

Oh, how he hated his math teacher. He wished the teacher would just shut up and let him sleep peacefully. He just needed a little bit of sleep. Was that too much to ask? He groaned, watching the calculus that the professor was trying to implant in the students' mind.

He was immediately jolted up when he heard a shriek.

His professor suddenly screamed and was slumped down on the desk in front of the class, reaching around frantically in panic all the while pushing everything off from the desk. The papers and chalks came flying down to the floor.

Roxas watched with wide eyes, blinking. "W-What's wrong?" he asked, jumping up from his seat just like everybody else.

The girls shrieked, taking steps back towards the back side of the room, watching in horror.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer laughed. "_I will grant every single one of your wish, my marionette."_

He held the red hot needle carefully and made precise stitches around lips of the marionette of the professor. Red warm liquid began to ooze out.

Lucid jade eyes shone in amusement.

-xoxo-

Roxas cringed in disgust as his professor's lips started to bleed and as strings started went in and out of those lips, stitching them together. He paled. "What's going on?" he yelled.

The other students screamed. They were afraid, however, they still watched, unable to take their eyes away. Panic stricken, they had no idea what to do. Searching for help certainly didn't cross their frantic mind.

Roxas was about ready to throw up as those strings sealed his professor's mouth shut.

The professor still tried to reach around, groaning in pain and eventually passed out from the immense pain, lips covered in warm blood.

He had wished it…

He was the one wanting the professor to shut up. And now…

All of a sudden, he could hear sweet music box melody coursing through his head; the eerie sound of the piano gently running at the same rhythm as the music box's melody. He suddenly felt sleepy even though he didn't want it. He felt the heaviness of his eyes as he slowly sat back down on his desk, falling into slumber, feeling the soothing rubbing at his back and the back of his neck.

He slept…

Like a child.

-xoxo-

"_Your wish is my command, Roxas."_

-xoxo-

Well, here's your second chapter. Do tell if you're interested in more.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol, **Bored Spitless** presented a very interesting question about what happened to the soap bar in the last chapter. xD I'll leave it all to your imagination. 8D

Well, more smut. You will either RUN, or you will either like it very much after reading this.

Enjoy.

**Marionette **

**Chapter 3**

_Something strange was happening._

But Roxas didn't know what. The next thing he knew, he woke up in the college's health center.

"Roxas, you're awake. Thank God. Are you okay?" Naminé asked worriedly, releasing a relieved sigh, leaning in close to check on her brother. She pulled away then, finding that the color had slowly come back to Roxas' face.

"What happened?" Roxas asked absent mindedly, feeling as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. His body was in a very tranquil state, extremely relaxed. He blinked himself to full consciousness.

Naminé sat down on her chair, looking away. "I-I heard what happened in your class. It was horrible…"

Roxas shot up. "W-what happened?" And suddenly, without any warning, all the memories came back. He felt sick to the stomach. "Is Mr. Lorriett okay?" he asked, worried.

"He was sent to the hospital, I guess… he'd be okay. The faculty refused to say anything more than that."

"What happened to me then?"

"People said you fainted and they brought you here."

Roxas nodded. "I see…" he sighed, looking away mournfully.

He didn't faint. He was lulled to sleep by that sweet, yet eerie melody that coursed through his head.

"J-Just what is happening, Roxas?" Naminé asked softly, fisting her white dress, trembling in fear. "You're not the type to faint just like that, I know it. And I have a really bad feeling…" she looked up, looking into Roxas' eyes, demanding an answer.

"Naminé…" Roxas looked back. "I-I don't know what's going on too. I want to know… Mr. Lorriett, he… in the middle of the class, he suddenly leaned against the desk and then the next thing I saw… his lips were slowly sewed together for no reason at all. And he was screaming, struggling in pain…" he looked away.

"What?" Naminé's eyes went wide.

"That's what happened. I don't know, Naminé."

"Roxas… I-is something strange happening to you too? I've been feeling very uncomfortable lately…" Naminé squirmed in her seat, swallowing.

"Uncomfortable?" Roxas gasped. "What do you mean, Naminé?" _Does the bastard touch Naminé too?_

"It's just that, I have a bad feeling, you know. Like something very bad is about to happen."

Roxas relaxed some. "Oh… I have a bad feeling too…" and he shook his head. "Nothing strange is happening to me, Naminé. Don't worry," he smiled softly, comforting his sister.

Naminé smiled softly. "That's good to hear," she took in a deep breath and released it.

"Naminé, if there is anything wrong. Anything out of the place at all, tell me ok? Promise?" Roxas said carefully, concerned.

"I will," Naminé nodded and smiled. "Well, are you feeling alright now? Any pain? Dizzy?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Naminé."

"I have to rush to my art class now. If anything's up, call me. I'll be with Olette."

Roxas nodded. "Alright. Don't worry about me, honestly," he waved Naminé's worries away. "Go to your art class."

Naminé smiled. "Right. Don't sleep too long, you lazy head."

The blonde then walked out of the health center, carrying her art tools.

Roxas watched his sister's disappearing figure and lied back down on the bed, under the cover. He took in a deep breath then stared out the window, not having any desire to think any more about the strange happenings lately.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer played with the dancing doll in the music box. He gently prodded it with the tip of his finger, causing the dancing doll to lose a bit of balance. He watched intently, curiously. Then, he prodded once more, this time stronger, causing the doll to fall off its magnetic stand. The doll tumbled down the floor with a small thud.

The Puppeteer continued watching, not making a move to pick the doll up. From where he sat, he put his hand right above the dancing doll lying on the floor. Strings began streaming out of his white gloved hand. The strings rushed, as if racing to reach the doll. And when they finally did, they began wrapping themselves around the doll.

Some of them united and blended together into one strong string, piercing through the doll's fingers and wrists.

The doll bled.

The Puppeteer let out a satisfied smirk as the strings began piercing through the doll's ankles, toes, knees, elbows, and finally, neck.

And then, two pieces of same size and same length woods began to be nailed together, forming a cross. The strings then began wrapping themselves around the cross-shaped wood.

The Puppeteer took the wood.

He flicked his wrist a little, maneuvering the dool, causing the doll to begin dancing freely, moving according to the Puppeteer's desire—according to the Puppeteer's hand movement.

The doll danced in beautiful motions, following the music box's tune…

And it cried.

Red, watery liquid streamed out of its pair of dead eyes.

It was no longer free…

-xoxo-

He managed to fall asleep for another thirty minutes before he woke up. He had no more class for that day. And he could go home at any time. He wondered slightly if he should wait for Naminé. Maybe he should. What with what had been happening, he didn't feel safe leaving Naminé all by herself. Moreover, Naminé had told him about her seeing blood pooling around her…

That wasn't a good sign.

He sighed in relieve that he didn't feel anything weird anymore—he didn't feel anymore sensation. Maybe it was all simply a dream.

At least… he hoped that everything was a dream.

He stared at his wristwatch, watching its ticks and tocks. _Still an hour left until Naminé's art class is over._ He figured that he might as well go back to sleep. He didn't want to feel guilty. Somehow, he felt that what happened to Mr. Lorriett was his fault.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer watched the sleeping figure of his sweet marionette. He caressed the marionette's cheek softly, lovingly, then cupped it warmly with his hand.

The Puppeteer had somehow turned into the same size as his marionette.

"_I am not done yet, my marionette,"_ he whispered under his breath.

He smirked, lucid jade turned dark, eyes narrowing slightly.

He tugged on the marionette's string once, plucking it a bit before pulling his marionette close.

He drank in the entire figure of his fully dressed marionette.

And he could feel his marionette's plastic figure slowly turned to warm, delicious flesh. He pulled his marionette's close and licked its earlobe.

Then, slick and slippery tentacles sprung out from his white gloved hands.

-xoxo-

Just as the blond was about to fall asleep, he could feel cold, moist tongue—something—licked up his neck and then to his ear. He shuddered, taking in a shaky breath, thinking that he was already in the land of dreams. Then, he felt something cold pressing against his body from all direction underneath him. He could feel the slipperiness, sliminess, and slickness of something, crawling and sliding all around him. He shuddered, taking in a sharp gasp, frowning.

"W-wha…?" He sat up, finding himself surrounding by slimy tentacles.

And he could feel himself being hoisted up as the slippery things began wrapping all around him, making some squish squosh noises.

He was lifted up to the air and the cover slid off to the bed.

"What is this?" he screamed, struggling.

There were tentacles everywhere, springing out from under the bed. The tentacles were pale pink in color with a rather blunt, medium sized tip, covered in very very slippery mucus. Somehow, he had a really bad feeling and he continued struggling, but the more he struggled, the more the tentacles tightened their grips around him.

The tentacles around his wrists tighten, trapping his hands up above his head.

He swallowed and gasped as a tentacle decided to slid inside his pants and teased his arousal from the outside of his underwear. He could feel the pressing and pushing and poking of the tentacles, hungrily exploring him as if he was their lunch.

He let out a scream as one tentacle found it way inside his underwear and wrapped itself around him.

As his mouth opened wide, one tentacle took the chance to shove itself into his mouth. He gagged. The tentacles made a thrusting motion around his mouth and he gagged some more and the tentacle slid itself further into his throat then pulled out. He swallowed, unknowingly making sucking motions around the tentacle.

Other tentacles began to slide his pants and underwear off, leaving him with only a shirt.

Two tentacles snuck into his shirt, slickly crawling all around his abdomen, reaching his nipples and rested themselves there. The tentacles then made sucking motions at his nipples. The other helped by drawing his shirt up.

He gasped as the other tentacle forced him to suck it through his mouth.

The tentacles underneath him, having successfully gotten rid of his pants and underwear began wrapping themselves around his thigh and ankles, massaging slightly before tightening around him and spreading him wide apart.

The tentacles drew his knees up to his chest so that he was spread further apart.

He groaned, blushing so wildly, tears coming out from the corners of his eyes.

He took in shrill breaths, soon feeling the burning sensation taking over him and one tentacle toyed with his length, the other poking his entrance, another playing with the base of his erection, another kissing his neck, another shoved inside his mouth, two others kissing his nipples and so many others spreading him apart.

He cried out, trying to spit out the tentacle that was inside his mouth but was unable to do so.

Then, he felt something moist… from what he could make out as the tip of a tongue slide inside his entrance and made circling motions. He arched back in response, eye rolling down the corner of his eyes. The tentacle inside his mouth quickly drew out before he bit down on it.

He panted as the tongue kept making circling motions inside him, pushing in then going out as his legs were spread further and further apart. He gritted his teeth together, palms forming fists, toes curling up.

So…

So good…

He tensed, eyes clenched shut as he cum, spurting out everywhere around him.

Then, the tongue drew away completely.

-xoxo-

"_Not enough…"_ The puppeteer smirk, tasting the blond, licking his lips hungrily.

-xoxo-

He took in labored breath, overwhelmed by bliss. However, he tensed again as the tentacles slide all over him and tightened around his arousal, making him hard again.

He tried to struggled but finding himself growing weak as one tentacle began to prod against his entrance in an attempt to moist it. Then, it slickly entered and penetrated deep inside him. He arched back and was spread further apart by the other tentacles.

He could feel the thrusting motion of the tentacle and then, before he could adjust to the intrusion, another tentacle entered him together with the other one. Two tentacles—and then three. He gasped.

And the other tentacle that was already wrapped around his length, pumped him slowly.

He kept moaning, saliva running out from the corner of his mouth.

The three tentacles pushed in and out of him. And he bucked to those tentacles involuntarily.

He swallowed the mucus' cum as one of them suddenly spurted into his mouth.

Afterward, he let out a sheer cry as the three tentacles shoved deep inside him and touched a spot. He shuddered and trembled from the pleasure.

"P-Please…" he whispered. Not knowing if he wanted this or not.

Not knowing if he really didn't want this at all.

He came again.

But the three tentacles were still going in and out of him.

And then they stopped, lingering inside of him, moving around inside, purposefully rubbing against his prostate.

He squirmed, cheeks tightening.

He turned hard again, arching back as the tentacles moved inside of him, rubbing against his prostate faster and faster and faster.

He was quickly running out of breath.

He toes curled up and his palms curled into fists.

A tentacle prodded the base of his length, the other finding ways to pleasure him, touching and exploring every single part of his body, abusing his sensitive spot.

His eyes clenched shut as he came again.

And again…

And once again…

He didn't know what was happening.

Those tentacles won't stop…

He felt disgusted of himself for cumming over and over again…

Pleasured by those nasty, slippery, and slick things.

His body was covered in sweat and sex.

However, he couldn't help it.

It… felt so good.

It felt…

Too good.

Then, it was all over. The tentacles disappeared and he was thrown back down—not too gently—on the bed, along with the cover, still panting, out of breath.

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer was satisfied. Toying some more with his marionette, he turned his attention to the other marionette—the blonde and the curly haired brunette marionettes. He walked over to put his marionette gently on the small marionette bed set on the table at the corner.

Then, standing where he was, he pulled on the strings of the two marionettes, drawing them close. He held them with one of his hands, smirking. _"Sister… and friend…"_ he whispered, pointing at each one of the marionette respectively.

Then, he released them, holding the two cross shaped woods in both of his hands.

Easily, he maneuvered the puppets, making them dance, following the melody of the piano and the eerie music box's tunes in the background.

Then, he stopped as he drew the blonde marionette near and pinched its arm.

-xoxo-

She tried to finish her day's assignment of drawing a sketch of the figure before her. She took in a deep breath and released it as she tore away the umpteenth piece of paper from her sketchbook. Nothing came out good.

She started all over again.

"Are you okay, Naminé?" Olette whispered, asking worriedly. "Is Roxas okay?"

Naminé sighed. "Roxas is fine. I'm just feeling… really uneasy. I don't know why.

Olette took in a deep breath. "Don't worry, I feel so too," she comforted.

Naminé then turned back to drawing, making a rough sketch first before filling it in. She sighed and cringed suddenly, wincing and hissing in pain.

"Naminé, what's wrong?" Olette said, putting down her pencil and sketchbook.

The blonde gritted her teeth together, dropping her pencil and sketchbook, holding her right arm. "I-it hurts…" she whispered, feeling the searing pain at her upper arm.

"What happened, Naminé?"

The professor rushed over to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…"

The burning ceased and she panted, feeling light headed, looking at the floor. As she threw her head to the side, she saw two marionettes resembling her and Olette, sitting on the floor across from where she was, leaning against the wall.

She frowned.

She didn't remember of any dolls in the classroom…

As she looked closer, the doll resembling her suddenly craned its neck to stare straight into her eyes with its pair of dead, soulless eyes. The marionette's lips curved up in an eerie smile.

Then, it blinked at her, smirking darkly some more.

As blood welled up in the marionette's eyes, so were hers.

She screamed, trembling in pain at the sting of her eyeballs, eyes opened wide as blood kept streaming out, rolling down her cheeks and as maggots… began crawling out underneath her eyeballs, making sickening squishing noises.

She hyper-ventilated, scratching at her cheeks with sharp fingernails she didn't know she had, drawing blood.

The pain…

The pain…

She scratched some more, having no control…

As if attempting to reach into her eye sockets to gouge her eyeballs out, hoping that it would reduce the pain.

-xoxo-

"Naminé, Naminé! Are you okay?" Olette shook her.

"H-huh?" she panted, sweating, pale.

"Naminé, you looked really pale. Is everything alright?"

"W-Where am I?"

"The art room. We still have to finish the figure sketch for today and you haven't started anything. Do you want to tell the professor that you're unwell?" Olette asked, growing more and more concern.

Naminé smiled softly. "No, I'll be alright. Thanks, Olette."

"As long as you say so…" Olette then went back to sketching.

_It's all a dream?... but I… didn't remember falling asleep…_

-xoxo-

Hi, yeah... Hours of posting this. I feel rather iffy with it. I might just delete this chapter and replace it with something that doesn't have the smut in it... I mean... what's the point, right? Do tell if you want me to write a next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, uhm… all I can say is wow at the reviews. Thanks, guys. :]

Well, I said that I will update tomorrow in my review replies… but I thought that I might as well update now.

Enjoy!

**Marionette**

**Chapter 4**

"_You can have this one, Roxas," said a very sweet and gentle voice._

_He saw the beautifully hand-crafted marionette handed to him. He blinked, wondering if he should take the gift. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that the faceless person who handed him the marionette had put a lot of time and soul into that particular doll. _

_And somehow, he knew that that person had never before presented a marionette to anybody as a gift._

_He was honestly confused._

_Why him?_

"_Take it, Roxas." said the voice, still so gentle and so sweet._

_He hesitantly took the marionette and held it in his hands. He brushed the marionette's hair aside, smiling when he saw the marionette's clear blue eyes._

"_It looks… just like me…"_

"_Yeah. I made it just for you, Rox."_

_-_1000 1101_-_

He tried his very best to forget everything that happened, insisting that it was nothing but a dream… a very weird and nonsensical dream. He jumped quickly off the bed in the health center and quickly took his clothes and wore them, not forgetting to make up the bed so that no one would start giving him suspicious stares.

For once, he didn't want to fall asleep even though his body was protesting against him.

His body needed much rest. At every step that he took, he could feel the stings searing up his spine. He was sore, having been much abused. Walking as natural as possible without limping, he exited the health center, praying that the nurses would change his bed cover. He laid his sympathy on anyone who had to rest on that same bed with the same cover…

He walked slowly to the Art building, limping slightly, feeling very exhausted.

_It wasn't a dream, was it? What the hell was that though?..._

Releasing a sigh, he walked down the rather steep walkway downward towards the first floor of the art building. At least he wasn't heading up. That would have been much more painful.

-1000 1101-

There was no humor in the Puppeteer's face. He was well planted on his throne with his leg crossed over the other. Even though he was watching from the marionette's eyes, his mind was elsewhere. His soul was as if absent from his body. He threw his attention at that one spot where the blood was pooling around numerous parts of the marionettes' lying about.

Hands, arms, legs, heads, headless body…

Some well in-tact marionette was moving about, as if having their own life, ignoring the puppeteer's presence. Strings were strewn about, dragged around by the moving marionette, causing the strings to make a barely noticeable thin, red trail all around the crimson carpeted floor.

It used to hurt to think…

It used to hurt too much to even remember…

To have those flashbacks…

Who was he?

Was he somebody important?

A Puppeteer?

How did he become the Puppeteer?

Was he always a Puppeteer?

How did he get the powers to control people through the marionettes?

How did he get all those marionettes?

The memories were slowly fading away, mixing with other memories, creating false memories.

He didn't choose to forget.

He was forced to forget.

It hurt too much to remember.

It killed him deep inside to remember…

He didn't choose to forget.

He didn't…

-xoxo-

"Is… everything alright in your art class, Nam?"

Naminé turned to him, eyes widened a bit before she smiled. "Everything's alright. I managed to finish my sketch in a given time and submitted it to the teacher. Why do you ask, Roxas?"

Roxas breathed a sigh of relieve. "That's good. I'm glad nothing weird happened."

Naminé looked away then, face slightly pale. Then she smiled, not wanting her brother to worry. "Why? Did something strange happen when you were in the health center?"

Roxas stuttered for a bit before he was able to give a meaningful reply. "Nothing happened. It's just that the nurse started acting weird saying that she wanted to give me a shot or something, so I immediately ran away."

Naminé giggled. "That's just so you, Rox."

Roxas tried to smile and chuckle. "That's just me…" he shrugged, smiling, looking at the sky that was slowly turning dark orange.

He felt comfort and ease as he stared at the slowly drifting clouds. How nice would it be to be those clouds, just drifting along without any worries.

"I wonder if Mom and Dad are in Japan now…?" Naminé wondered out loud.

"In Japan?" Roxas asked, confused. "Why would they be in Japan?"

"Didn't you hear what they said last night? They're going to Japan this noon for some business."

"I didn't know! They didn't tell me!" Roxas protested.

Naminé laughed. "Well, you should try to not have dirty thoughts over your dessert when Dad and Mom are talking."

Roxas blushed. "I don't have any dirty…!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Rox." Naminé laughed, running ahead to their house.

-1000 1101-

"_Sister… Sister…" _he paused._ "Princess… Roxas… Witch… Wedding… Don't forget."_

The Puppeteer continued watching from his marionette's eyes, the strings of the marionettes' hanging loosely around his fingers and fingertips.

"_Don't forget." _He mumbled absent-mindedly.

"_Don't ever… forget."_

8. 13. 1529.

-1000 1101 0001 0101 0010 1001-

"Eight. Thirteen. Fifteen. Twenty-nine."

"What did you say, Roxas?" Naminé raised her eyebrows, eyeing Roxas from the corner of her eyes while stirring the soup and watching it boil.

Roxas shook his head slowly and frowned. "I… didn't say anything," he shrugged. What did he just say?... Eight thirteen fifteen twenty-nine? That didn't even make any sense.

"Oh, I'm just imagining things then," Naminé smiled. She then put in the vegetables into the boiling soup, humming a soft, comforting melody.

"Naminé… that melody…" Roxas whispered.

"Huh? What is it, Rox?"

"That melody you were humming. Where did you…?"

Naminé raised her eyebrows. "I just sort of… hummed it out of the top of my head. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Roxas went back to cut the celeries.

That melody… was the same melody that he heard when he was lulled to sleep.

And somehow… it sounded familiar now…

-1000 1101-

_Don't forget…_

_Don't forget…_

-1000 1101-

"_Hey, Axel. What are you doing?" _

"_Just being bored," the redhead smiled lazily, sitting on the table. _

"_Being bored in this little house of mine?"_

_The redhead chuckled, jumping off, staring face to face with the little blonde. "Yes, being bored in this little house of yours."_

"_That's mean, Axel."_

"_Yeah, and stop being a girl about it!" the redhead grinned and flicked the blonde's nose. _

"_But I __**am**__ a girl!" the girl with golden hair who was wearing a beret that hid her long hair and a pair of cargo pants with well tucked-in shirt pouted, staring straight into those acid green eyes that belonged to the redhead. _

"_Well, Roxas. Believe it or not, you don't look like it!" Axel laughed and immediately ran before the village girl could chase him and hit him over the head. _

_Boy, did Roxas hit hard._

-1000 1101-

After dinner, Naminé and Roxas had their nice little quality time together in the living room, watching cartoon before going to bed. Roxas sat on the floor, doing his homework while Naminé was laughing, apparently amused by the animation.

The boy concentrated on his math homework the whole time. He didn't have to do it, but since an exam was approaching, he thought that he might as well do it so that he wouldn't flunk the text again like last time. He wondered if there was still going to be a math test… considering what happened to his teacher. He felt relieve about it even though he knew he shouldn't.

The sounds of the cartoon and Naminé small little laugh were like music to him.

Then… everything grew quiet suddenly.

It took him a while before he noticed the silence.

He raised his eyebrows and looked up to find Naminé just sitting there with the TV turned off.

"Why'd you turn off the TV?" Roxas asked, curious. That was definitely not like Naminé. Usually, Naminé would ask him whether he wanted to watch the TV before turning it off. "Are you going to bed?"

Naminé craned her neck slowly to look at him. Roxas frowned a bit, wondering if Naminé found it amusing to act so creepy in the middle of the night. Then, a smirk crawled up to Naminé face.

Namine's smirk grew wide—wider and wider, her lips curling upwards in an eerie expression.

"Nam… are you… o… kay?" Roxas asked carefully, still watching very closely.

Naminé then snickered in a small, haunting fit of giggles. Roxas scooted back a little. "Nam?..." he swallowed, suddenly having a bad feeling.

Naminé kept giggling with her lips continued to be drawn upward unnaturally, so unnatural that her lips started to break apart in two, blood running down her chin as the corner of her lips touched the lower lids of her eyes.

"Naminé!" Roxas was ready to run over to do something about it.

However, Naminé tilted her head to the side. She kept tilting her head to the side until her neck was completely bent sideways, until her face was a complete ninety degrees from its original position with her ear touching her shoulder.

And her neck kept bending…

And bending…

Until Roxas could hear the vein and muscles snapped and the bones cracked.

And Namine's neck tore apart…

And then, her head was separated from her body.

Roxas gagged, watching with eyes so wide…

So… so wide…

And Naminé's head tumbled down like a ball to the floor, rolling away, separated from its body, still keeping its same growing smirk, eyes watching, boring deep into Roxas'.

Then, her body tumbled down on the table, tainting Roxas' math homework with splashes of blood.

-1000 1101-

"Naminé!" he screamed in terror, jolted up from his sleep, sitting there.

He looked around, forehead covered in cold sweat, eyes wide, face pale, panting, fisting his bed cover tightly.

He was in his bedroom?

He didn't remember going or being there.

He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He jumped off his bed, feeling nausea overwhelming his body. He immediately rushed over to the bathroom and leaned against the toilet, letting out what he had eaten at dinner into the toilet bowl.

He panted and sighed as he flushed the toilet, trying to catch his breath.

Then, he jumped up.

_Naminé!_

He dashed over to Naminé's room and knocked frantically, still pale.

_Please be alright, Nam…_

He kept knocking and banging on the door, growing more and more worried.

And then the door opened.

"Huh?" Naminé said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Roxas? Is something the matter?" she asked softly, still drowsy from sleep.

"Oh God, Nam… you're alright…" Roxas took in a shaky breath.

"I'm not alright now that you've woke me up," she pouted childishly. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Nam. Good night."

"Uh huh…" Naminé forced a smile. "You have a good night sleep too, Rox," she said, closing her door softly, obviously not noticing the sweat running down her brother's forehead and the labored pants of his brother's.

Roxas watched as the door was fully shut and then stepped back as his back touched the cold wall. He slid down the wall, taking in deep breaths, relieved that his sister was well. He never had dreams like that before… Never. And it was so real… so real.

When did he go to bed? He didn't remember anything.

He ran his fingers through his damped hair, trying to figure out what just happened.

_It was all a dream…_

_It was all a dream, Roxas._

-xoxo-

"_Geez, Roxas. Stop being so girly! It's just a dream!"_

"_But it's so real! And for the last time, Axel! I __**am**__ a girl! Get it through that thick head of yours!" _

_The redhead chuckled. "You sure don't look like a girl." He hooked an arm around the blonde's neck friendlily. _

_Roxas pouted. "Fine. But I still insist that the dream feels too real to be a dream."_

"_Whatever you say, girl," the redhead ruffled the girl's hair, grinning, as he lied down on the grass field._

-xoxo-

He was starting to fall back to sleep. But before he fully fell into slumber, he was brought into a dreamy-state of consciousness. He squirmed under the comforter, blushing, arching back against the bed. He reached around, rubbing his legs together, suddenly feeling very needy and very… aroused.

Someone was teasing him, rubbing a thumb over his length.

His breath hitched, his eyes still closed.

He kept rubbing his thighs against himself, breathing through his mouth, moaning softly.

He could feel the rubbing getting harder and harder, squeezing his arousal.

However, he couldn't move his hands. It was as if his wrists were tied to the bedposts.

He struggled, trying to get rid of the pain in his throbbing length.

"Nnnn… stop…"

_It's just a dream…_

_It's just a dream._

-xoxo-

Well, I was asked for a plot. And here you go, some plot. Well, do tell me what you think of how everything is now and if you would want more chapters. Also, if you like more horror, smut, or plot as of now. Love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Marionette**

Mixed hues of red, orange, yellow, and gray surrounded him. The fire was as if burning eternally, emitting dirty gray and black smoke in the air. Its orange and red colors continuously flared, eating everything in its way without mercy, smoldering everything into ashes. It smothered him, enwrapping him in its excessive heat and finally reaching him.

He couldn't move. He was tied together with a strong rope to a plank of wood which kept him upright. He struggled, watching as the flame slowly closing in, ready to suffocate him and burn him into pieces of nothing, taking away his existence.

He didn't want to die.

He still wanted to live. Live and enjoy the world with a significant other's company. He still wanted to get pleasure from the fresh breeze, hear the wind softly scratching his ears, see the bright blue sky, feel the rain on his skin, smell the refreshing scent of plants and herbs early in the morning.

There was still a lot to do…

So much to do.

So little time…

And his time was being taken away.

… smothered by the eternal flame.

He tried to break free, but it was in vain.

Strangely, he didn't feel burned even though the fire was smoldering off his lower part. He took in a sharp breath, but all he inhaled was smoke. The burning scent invaded his lungs, choking him. He could feel his lungs constricting, trying to take in more air.

Why?

He wasn't feeling any pain from the fire eating away the lower part of his body.

But why did he feel pain because he was suffocating?

Because he was deprived of oxygen?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why was he burned alive?

What had he done to deserve this?

It reminded him of Jesus, the savior of mankind.

No, it was different.

Jesus was mistreated, labeled a traitor, and crucified.

He was chained on a cross shaped wood, eaten away by flames.

He choked and coughed, gasping like a soon to be dead fish out of the water.

There was no one there to save him. It was all dark. The fire didn't even illuminate anything around him. His vision was blurry. It was as if some cruel being had taken some really sharp needles and stabbed them to his eyeballs. One needle. Two needles. Three. Four. Five. …

Countless times…

The fire kept burning, finally reaching his lips, nose, and eyes.

Burning…

Burning…

The last thing he saw was his lips melting… melting away like it was made of wax. Soon, his lips detached themselves from his face and then his nose.

Melting…

Melting…

And there was nothing he could do as his arms and legs also melted away. He had no hands to reach and catch his detached nose, lips, and soon… eyeballs.

His eyeballs slowly oozed out of his eye sockets. Its veins detached. Gorgeous thick red, yellow, and transparent liquid leached and dripped down into the abyss of darkness.

He screamed.

He screamed for forgiveness, for repentance.

Everything went dark.

He couldn't see anymore.

His eyeballs were no longer there. His lips were no longer there. No nose. No limbs. Nothing…

Yet, he was still conscious.

Very conscious.

There was no pain.

There was no peace either.

He searched desperately in the darkness.

But there was nothing.

-xoxo-

He gasped as he sat upright on where he was sleeping. Sweat rolled down his temple to his cheeks and his jaw. He panted, eyes wide, looking at his palm. He used his hands to reach all over his body, checking every little pieces of himself. His face, arms, knees, legs…

Everything was still there, attached to his body.

He could see.

He was inside his room.

He could see his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

And he was… okay.

There was nothing wrong.

Yet another nightmare.

How he missed his sleep without dreams.

The nightmares kept coming, haunting him, clutching on him tightly as if forcing him to live in it.

He shook his head, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, trying to calm his beating heart down.

-xoxo-

The puppeteer was left all alone, playing with his little marionettes. He tugged on the strings, making the marionette move wondrously with his fingers—with just a little tweak.

His eyes were the darkest shade of green, gleaming brilliantly in the dark.

He tilted his head to the side and parted his lips, breathing out the name of his favorite marionette.

He wanted contact.

The blond marionette was his.

His and his alone.

No one else's.

No matter if his marionette wanted him or not.

He wanted his marionette to experience pleasure.

But why?

Because of love…?

He laughed darkly.

What was that?

Love?

How absurd.

He laughed maniacally, quite amused by the four lettered word.

And he was reduced to snickers.

And he was silent.

He was a puppeteer. He had the power to control his marionettes. His will was his marionettes' commands.

Love?

He had touched countless number of marionettes.

But the blond was different.

So very different.

The blond's reactions to his touches aroused him in the sickest kind of way.

No marionettes were able to inflict the same beastly reaction in him.

The constricting of his pants around his arousal…

The breathlessness…

The intense pleasure building up inside of him, ready to be released.

-xoxo-

He ate Naminé's homemade waffles for breakfast. He quickly glanced through the daily paper, trying to absorb in the news and hopefully be able to talk about it in his political science class. He chewed on the chocolate chip waffles, enjoying the crunchiness and the fluffiness of the round shaped delicacy.

He couldn't focus at all.

However, one news captured him, the same news that had been keeping him on his toes for weeks.

It was almost a month now.

According to Twilight Daily, his teacher was finally released from the hospital. Also according to the paper, Mr. Lorriett wasn't going to teach in his college anymore, talking about some evil lurking around in the college's corners.

Something evil?...

No, there was nothing evil except for the nightmares.

The touches and the sexual abuses must also be nightmares.

A month had quietly passed by without any of those touches.

A full month.

"Roxas, are you ready?" Naminé asked as she poured more coffee into her brother's cup. "Seriously though, Roxas. When did you start drinking so much coffee? I thought you'd always stick to OJ in the morning any time…" she sighed, concerned about her brother's well being. She knew Roxas all her life and she certainly knew that Roxas was not someone addicted to caffeine.

Roxas only smiled as a response. His face was pale. Black rings were the makeup under his eyes.

Suddenly, Roxas looked so old in her eyes. Was this the same Roxas a month ago before the incident? "Do you want me to head along to the college first without you? My class is starting in fifteen minutes."

Roxas was about to say no. But then, he bit down harshly on his lower lip. He took in shaky breaths as his head was pushed down and his cheek was pressed flat against the wooden dining table.

"Roxas? Are you… okay?" Naminé blinked, not really understanding what was going on.

Roxas stood straight, trying to look OK to his sister. "Oh, I'm alright," he tried to smile, looking paler and paler, out of breath. "I… my stomach hurt. I think I'm having bowel problems," he released a soft moan as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. He clenched the daily paper tight as if clinging on life itself.

"Roxas, you don't seem ok!"

"Don't worry about me, Nam. I-I just need to go to the bathroom and you know…" he chuckled awkwardly, trying to not let out another moan.

Naminé cringed a little. "Oh, let out your bladder? Alright then."

"Go on ahead to the college, Nam."

"Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded, still gripping the dailies tight, making his way to the bathroom. He held his breath and let it out with a soft moan. "Very… sure…"

"Okay then…" Naminé nodded uncertainly as she watched her brother closing the door of the bathroom. "Let me know if something is wrong, ok, Roxas? Call me."

"Y-yes…" Roxas replied from within the bathroom.

Not knowing what to do, Naminé finally walked over to take her art instruments and made her way out of the house.

Her art class was starting soon. And there was an exam without any make-ups available. She sure didn't want to be late.

-xoxo-

Roxas hung on to the shower curtain as he felt himself being pounded from behind—without any prior preparations.

His pants were thrown recklessly on the floor and he was violently thrown on his abdomen and lifted up almost immediately, made to stand on all fours like a dog.

His butt cheeks were spread as he was slammed.

He let out silent little moans and pants, tears streaming out of his eyes as he felt the warm wetness oozing out of his entrance.

He didn't know what it was. His eyes clenched shut as his limp arousal started getting erected.

He cried out silently.

The pounding never stop.

It kept getting faster and harder, slamming in deep inside him. He hated the feeling.

He hated being aroused like such.

His length started letting out little cums, wetting him.

Blood oozed out from his entrance from the friction.

There was nothing pleasant about it.

However, the pain blended into pleasure as he felt his prostate being slammed into again and again and again.

He tensed, tightening around whatever was inside of him.

He held on to the bathtub, resting his chin on there as he was kneeling, legs spread wide apart, red mixed with white liquid rolling down his inner thighs, making a small pool on the bathroom tiles.

"S-stop…" he gasped out. "Please…" he pleaded, feeling sick to the stomach that he was really getting aroused from being abused—practically raped.

He tensed again, feeling himself ready to release.

And as he arched up, his length shoot out strings of cum, making its way to his chest, his chin, cheeks, and to his lips.

He felt disgusted that he swallowed his own cum, saliva mixed with cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

The pounding continued.

Never once stopping.

Never once letting off.

It kept the same hard and rhythmic pace.

He kept moaning and panting, breathing from his mouth.

"Stop…"

-xoxo-

The puppeteer was pushed to the edge as he took his marionette from behind. He kept pounding in and out of the lifeless marionette. He could feel everything building up inside of him—everything concentrated on the tip of his length.

Yet, he couldn't find release.

The lifeless marionette was silent, not at all moving.

But the real life being of the doll was making sweet little moans and pants, moving in rhythm with him. However, it was merely a vision.

The marionette in front of him made no single movement.

He couldn't find release…

He couldn't…

The friction caused him to hiss slightly.

There was no heat.

His lifeless marionette kept the same cold temperature.

He knew it wouldn't work.

He knew it.

There was no climax.

There was nothing except for the pain in his throbbing length.

He kept pounding in and out.

In and out…

Nothing…

Then, ignoring the pain in his length, keeping the same rhythmic pounding, he looked around in his vision. He saw the boy spread apart before him.

His hands gripped the deliciously round little pale colored butts. He squeezed them as his hands made their ways down to the boy's thighs, rubbing the flawless skin there, ghosting his fingers all over the delicacy.

He then smoothed his palm through the boy's lean stomach, into the boy's shirt, then he pressedhis chest against the boy's back. With his thumbs and index fingers, he began teasing the boy's nipples, twisting the pink buds until they became perky.

And as he looked down, the puppeteer tensed as he saw blood dripping out of the boy's hole, rolling down the delicious skin. Then, the puppeteer let out a long breath as he finally cum inside of his marionette.

Release…

How… was…

How was that possible?

-xoxo-

The pounding finally stopped. Rolling around, he slumped down, sitting on his bottom.

He let out a cry as he felt the pain and sting from his lower back.

His eyes were closed as he tried to level his breathings.

He came three times.

How sickening…

He liked being treated like that.

How humiliating.

It was all a dream.

He was sure of it.

Must be another mindless nightmare.

Must be another imagination of his.

Must be…

Then, he fell unconscious, deep into slumber, the tip of his forefinger dipping into the tiny pool of blood mixed with sex.

-xoxo-

"_I'm getting married, Rox…"_

"_What?" the girl blinked as the sentence uttered from the redhead's mouth registered in her head. "What did you just say?" she asked for clarification. _

"_I'm getting married," the redhead answered simply. _

"_To… to who?" Roxas blinked, feeling the pain in his heart. _

"_I don't know…" the redhead shrugged, looking out to the orange colored firmament. "To an aristocrat and noble girl… I think…" he scratched his head. _

"… _oh…" the blonde looked away. "Well… that's nice for you," the girl forced a smile as she rested a hand on her best friend's shoulder. _

_The redhead shrugged ignorantly. _

_Roxas laughed. "And here I thought no girl would want to marry someone as brute and annoying as you."_

_Axel looked at the girl, looking serious for the first time in the girl's eyes. "She doesn't even know me, Roxas." _

"_Oh?"_

"_We haven't even met each other. It was an arranged marriage. What are you happy for me for?" he frowned. _

_Roxas looked away, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry… I… didn't mean to impose. I… was just…"_

_The redhead let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Rox," he pulled her close. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. Just… feeling rather pressured."_

"_No… it's ok," the girl curled up to herself. _

"_Are you… happy that I'm getting married?"_

"_Me…? Well, as a best friend, I should be, right?" the girl grinned. _

"_But?" Axel asked, hoping for a 'but.'_

"_But… I also want an idiot like you around," she giggled. _

_The redhead chuckled. "Why? To lower your IQ?"_

_Roxas smiled. "Why not, right?" she tilted her head to the side, long, beautiful blond hair dangling below her shoulder. _

_The redhead mirrored the smile and used his fingers to smooth the girl's hair, inhaling the sweet, citrusy orange scent of the blonde's. _

-xoxo-

Sorry for the long update. Has been… uhm, travelling. Lol. I'm jet-lagged. Anyway, I don't know if you guys still like. Please do tell if you want a next chapter. Thanks. : ) All the love for the reviewers! X3


	6. Chapter 6

^^ Enjoy.

**Marionette**

**Chapter 6**

It took him quite a few weeks to recover. He didn't want to go to the doctor even though he panicked when he found out he was bleeding inside. After being…. Raped, he cleaned himself up. Making sure that he hid everything—making sure that Naminé would never find out.

He had a hard time with his bladder. His lower back hurt like no tomorrow and there was nothing he could do about it until it recovered naturally. Because really, if he went to the doctor, the doctor would find out that he was sexually abused… that he was raped. And soon, he would be interrogated and taken to the psychological ward to perform all sort of hypnotic stuff to make him reveal the truth if he were unwilling to tell. Or maybe not…

But he had read stories and the doctors and police would definitely question him about this and he would send to a trial and be questioned again by the lawyer or the judge.

But then again, he wondered how it would work if he were to press charges against an…invisible person, if it was a person at all.

He didn't want any of that to happen. He was okay. He would be okay.

Or he could choose the easy way out and tell the doctor that he did it to himself using sex toys? He frowned. He wouldn't say any of that. It wasn't like he hated the idea of sex toys. He was okay with it. Just that… his parents viewed him and Naminé as their little angels. He didn't care about his image. However, he didn't want to disappoint his parents or Naminé. In addition, he didn't have the money to pay for the doctor even if he had insurance.

His parents weren't back yet. Their business stay was prolonged because their client was being a tough ass—to put it bluntly. He was still all alone in the house with Naminé. Naminé seemed to be alright these days. There was no sign of his sister being haunted by nightmares or anything.

It was only him… and the word why was the only thing that kept resounding in his head, repeating itself like a broken record.

-xoxo-

Naminé trudged around the kitchen, preparing the breakfast like usual. She made toast and pancakes today. Making sure the maple syrup was already on top of the table, she went back to check if her pancakes were ready. She knew that Roxas loved maple syrup and a lot of them. Her brother always had a thing with sweet stuff.

She flipped the pancake over and discovered that it was already light brown in color. Then, she moved the fluffy pancake on to the plate and served the pancake on the table. She sighed. "Roxas is taking a long time again as usual…" she spoke to nobody but herself. "Isn't he always the fastest one in terms of taking a bath?" she mumbled to herself and heard some random moans coming from the bathroom.

She frowned slightly. She had been hearing moans and silent cries around the house. She didn't bother to find out what those noises were. She had her share of nightmares and finding out more was just going to give her less sleep.

In fact, she had resorted to pretend as if nothing happened. Roxas' face was getting paler day by day—as if someone had sucked the life out of him. She pretended she didn't see anything. Maybe Roxas was merely stressed with his coursework or there were some other things that he was worrying about. Either way, she convinced herself that everything was alright. Because really, if she didn't reassure herself, who would?

"Roxas! Where are you? Breakfast is ready!" Naminé spoke loud enough to be heard in the second floor.

"Coming, Nam! Just give me a sec, ok?" came her brother's weak voice from the second floor.

Naminé nodded, not replying. After she set the table up, she went out to fetch the daily news and mail. She opened the mailbox and stood there for a minute to check what mail she had gotten and finally took all the mails together with the daily paper, ready to head back into the house.

Her slippers made little scratchy noises as they created frictions against the cemented side walk.

She suddenly halted in her steps as he felt a cold breeze blowing against her neck. Her eyes went wide, shuddering and shivering. "I thought today is supposed to be hot and sunny…" she muttered.

"Ah, I thought so too. One of these days, you'll just have to stop believing the weather forecast."

"Huh?" Naminé craned her neck up to find someone standing in front of her. Where did he come from? Did it matter? The man in front of her was absolutely dashing. Fine jaw line, long nose with a slight curve that made out the rest of his face and upside down triangle tattoo under his eyes. The man was wearing denim colored sweater which looked very good on him.

Naminé checked him out unconsciously.

"Are you alright, miss?" the man smiled.

Naminé blushed. "I'm alright. Thanks," she nodded, watching the man some more. Crimson hair, pale skin color, dazzling smile… and what a gentleman…

It had been a while since the last time Naminé thought about dating or fooling around with guys. Since the last accident with Eric, she had sworn to herself not to drink or even go out on a date anymore. But this man before her was most definitely attractive and Naminé wouldn't want to miss this good a chance.

She silently wondered why she was so strongly attracted to the man.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, looking into the man's acid green eyes.

The man smiled friendlily. "I've just moved in around the corner," he pointed to one direction.  
Nice neighborhood around here. I have to say that I enjoy it quite well."

"Yeah. There's no kids around here, so it's peaceful and quiet most of the time. And people get off to work or school in the morning too."

"I see what you mean."

-xoxo-

When Roxas descended the stairs and arrived at the first floor, he saw the abandoned kitchen and no sign of his sister anywhere. Tilting his head to the side, he walked over to the window to check if Naminé had gone out to get the mail. And when he drew the curtain to the side enough for him to see clearly, he found Naminé standing at the front yard, chatting away with a redhead.

…

He gawked at the redhead. There was something about that man… something foreboding. But he couldn't put together what uneasiness he was having.

He pursed his lips together, frowning slightly, watching the man closely. Maybe he was merely being paranoid as usual.

Soon, their eyes met.

He was caught off guard. Gasping in surprise, he fell down on his bottom even though he was holding the curtain.

Those pair of green eyes…

He saw them before…

Where?

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer let out a big grin, playing with a marionette that was the exact copy of himself. The Puppeteer's face was concealed in the dark.

He then licked his dried lips.

This way, he didn't need to look through Roxas' vision anymore. He had another pair of eyes. And he could use the marionette of himself to do his tasks easier.

Why didn't he think of this before?

He let the marionette of himself talk with the blonde.

The dirty, slut of a blonde.

How can she be Roxas' sister?

Roxas was so pure, so innocent, so kind, and gentle.

And yet this blonde… she was so dirty that even saying her name would filth his mouth. He scoffed, eyes narrowing in boredom as the Naminé's words went inside his ears. He sat back, using his gloved hand to massage his temple, wishing that she would stop talking.

What a nuisance.

He only wanted to hear the words coming from his marionette's mouth.

Yes, only Roxas.

That sweet and tender voice…

Female or not…

Past life or not…

Only Roxas.

-xoxo-

_She hated pretending. She had had enough. She didn't want to pretend anymore… She sobbed silently in her small room, pressing her fragile body against the corner of the wall, hidden in the dark. She sobbed silently. _

_The dress… the effort she had put into making herself looking like a girl… _

_She was not a girl… _

_But she wanted to be a girl. She felt as if she was a girl trapped in a boy's body. _

_Sh—he wanted to be let out of the jail that was his body. _

_He wanted nothing more than for Axel to love him. _

_He didn't want Axel to get married to anyone else beside him. _

_Just him… _

_He used his fingers to smooth his long hair, sighing. _

_As long as he had that piece of… thing below him… he would still be a boy. _

_And he knew that for Axel to love him, he had to be a girl. _

_Why? Why was he born a boy? _

_It was unfair._

_All he could do was pretend in front of Axel. Pretend that he was a girl. _

_He was always good at pretending. He excelled in it. _

_He wanted to be a she. And he had acted it all out, slowly by being with Axel. He knew that not even Axel suspected he was a boy. _

_He lifted his dress and pulled down his panties, revealing that piece of ugly genital. He hated it. He wanted it gone. He wanted it gone so that Axel would love him. He had to have it gone. But he's afraid of the pain. _

_But he wanted Axel to… _

_He groaned and fell down on his bed. _

_He had redecorated his bedroom so that everything resembled what a girl's bedroom should look like. He acted feminine. He did everything a girl would. Giggle, smile very softly, long hair, long eyelashes, elegant, wearing dresses… He did everything._

_But nothing worked. Axel didn't love him. _

_Axel didn't love him because he still had his penis. _

_He fell into sobs again, letting his long, fluffy dress covered his bare lower body and letting his long hair frame his flawless face._

_Why?_

_Why couldn't he be born a girl?_

-xoxo-

_Going out with Naminé was a torture for him. He hated going out with Naminé. Naminé was a distant relative of his. She was a princess, born in a noble family, compared to him—an orphan, who was nothing but a street boy who went out of the orphanage each day to sell newspaper by day and spending time with Axel in the afternoon. He worked hard and ate so little each day so that he would be able to buy a dress and wear it to impress Axel. Having another identity as a girl didn't bother him at all. He liked it, to be honest. As long as he could be with Axel, he didn't care about anything. And dressing up as a girl was the last thing he would be worried about. _

"_Roxas, which one of these dresses suits me best?" Naminé asked, her followers holding the dresses. _

_How he hated going out with Naminé. Couldn't she just pick one dress and get it over with? Why would she need him around anyway? How annoying. _

"_C'mon, Roxas. I'm meeting with the Prince this week. Which one do you think the Prince would love to see me wear?"_

_Roxas rolled his eyes. __**He would love to see you with nothing on, that's for sure.**_

"_Roxas! Are you listening?" Naminé whined. "it's like I'm going out with a dead rock."_

_Roxas never knew that rock was ever alive before in his life. _

"_That one," Roxas said, trying to stay as calm as he could while pointing to the blue dress the second maid was holding. _

"_You think so?" Naminé thought for a second. _

_**Don't ask me if you're not going to take my opinion. **_

"_I'll take the red one then."_

_Roxas rolled his eyes again. _

_Naminé giggled afterwards. "You're poor, Roxas. So if I pick the exact opposite from your taste, I know what the Prince wants, right?"_

_Roxas looked away, not saying anything, just nodding. _

_The Prince… _

-xoxo-

Roxas didn't like any of it at all. Who was that new guy in the neighborhood anyway? Naminé seemed to be very fond of him. He sighed, trying to concentrate in his calculus class. A new substitute teacher had been employed to replace Mr. Lorriett. And he thought Mr. Lorriett was boring, but the new substitute teacher whose name escaped his mind was even more boring.

He half listened to the lecture. His mind wandered everywhere.

The dreams…

The man…

Naminé…

Everything.

-xoxo-

"I met this really cool and charming man this morning, Olette! I even talked to him!" Naminé grinned as she began doing sketches on her sketch book.

"Oh really?" Olette grinned, nudging Naminé with her elbow. "What's his name?"

"… I've forgotten to ask his name."

Olette laughed. "Getting too nervous or something?"

"Maybe. But I've invited him over to dinner," the blonde artist grinned. "So, I can ask him his name then!"

"That's great. And here I thought you'd never date anymore after Eric."

"Eric's a past. I don't care about him anymore."

"That's good then."

Naminé nodded and smiled as she began mixing her oil colors.

-xoxo-

_The dreadful day with Naminé was finally over. He was exhausted. Sighing, he sat upright on his small bed, leaning against the wall. He opened the drawer and reached around for something. And he pulled it out… a pair of scissors. _

_His eyes were glued on that pair of scissors. He made a scissoring motion with it and taking in a deep breath, he put it down beside where he was sitting. _

_Then, sitting up a bit, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his panties. He still liked wearing girl's panties, no matter if he was dressed as a boy. He looked at his own length._

_As if saying good bye to it. _

_He took the pair of scissors in his hand. _

_Putting the pair of scissors near his length, he looked away and clenched his eyes shut. _

_He was about to snap it off…_

_But he didn't have enough courage. _

_He trembled in fear, tears stained the corner of his eyes. _

_No… he couldn't do it. _

_He was afraid of the pain. _

_He… What if he died because of the bleeding? _

_He needed to look more into this… _

_He was too much of a coward to say goodbye to that part of genital that made him a boy. _

_Closing his eyes, he imagined his best friend—the redhead. _

_He imagined Axel caressing him, holding him very close and, giving him lingering kisses. He imagined Axel gently kissing his neck and putting his hand at the inside of his thighs, rubbing him softly there._

_Roxas moaned as his hand began venturing down to his own length, rubbing his thumb over the tip. _

_He threw his head back at the sensation as he kept imagining Axel touching him everywhere. _

_He slowly began to pump himself to completion as he panted, moaning Axel's name._

_-_xoxo-

I don't really like writing the 'p' word or the 's' word. I was about to use the 'b' word. Lol. O.o But for the sake of this fic, whatever. Most of you had probably run away in the middle of the chapter because of the strong word use. For those of you who reached the end and read this. Wow. You guys are awesome. –applause- 8D Do remember to tell me whatchu think and bug me for an update if you want/will. Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Lol, see. I told you bugging works. At least you won't wait one month for another update. –ish bricked- Yes, very fast update.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Marionette**

Swimming helped cleanse his mind. It calmed him down and made him feel as if there was nothing in the world he needed to care about. He liked swimming.

But it had been a long five years since he went to swim.

He was typically a normal teenage boy who usually had no trouble coping with life. Even if he had some problems, just a couple hours of video games or wasting time in the internet worked. He would usually just escape from the reality for a while and then go back to real life and do whatever he was supposed to do.

He wasn't usually faced with hard problems.

He had trouble keeping himself afloat in the water at first. But after half an hour of trying to swim, he finally got the hang of it. He had learned swimming when he was small, so it was pretty easy for him to float and learn how to swim all over again.

He floated backwards, face kept above the water, breathing in and out calmly as he slowly moved his arms and legs to propel himself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the tranquility, trying not to think about everything that had happened.

If he didn't know himself any better, he would have thought he needed a therapist. Maybe he did need a therapist…

Who knows…

It could be something about sexual repression. He remembered someone named Freud said something about sexual repression could lead someone to… become crazy? He didn't remember exactly. But he did take general psychology last Fall. And he remembered this crazy guy named Freud. He was pretty sure Freud was pretty famous… or something like that.

Not that he really cared.

But he was pretty interested in psychology.

And if he was to diagnose himself as a psychologist would, he would label himself permanently crazy and completely incurable and threw himself into the mental institution.

He released a sigh as he removed his goggle and let it hang around his wrist.

The water felt nice… too nice. And the space… it was only him.

Alone.

Without anyone intruding his personal space.

How he loved being alone.

"Hey there! Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the calmness was gone as a jerk decided to shout at him. He wasn't dying or anything.

"I'm okay, thanks," he groaned and dove into the water and swam to the side, only to meet someone familiar with very wild red hair. "It's… you…"

That was definitely a surprise. He didn't expect to see the man here.

The man grinned—almost too friendlily. "Why hello there. Do you know me?" the man asked, staying as far away from the water as possible.

Roxas looked left and right, blinking. "No, I don't really… know you. Who are you?" he asked, a bit annoyed, swimming backwards, watching the redhead closely.

"Why the hostility? I've done nothing to you," the redhead grinned.

Roxas gave an unwilling smile and swam around and away, not wanting to talk to the man anymore, feeling very uncomfortable.

The man merely watched and walked away.

-xoxo-

_Axel was the Prince of the country. He knew so much about that. But he pretended as if he didn't know that piece of information. The first and foremost reason why he approached Axel was because Axel was a Prince. Axel was one of the royalties. Axel had all the wealth in the country and that was enough reason for him to sell himself and try to look attractive in front of the redhead. _

_He was merely some commoner, a little orphan boy who would never be able to go anywhere in his life. He would stay forever a commoner until he grew old and wrinkly. If he didn't work hard towards his happiness, he would never experience happiness… or in this case, the life of luxury. He needed someone rich. But he was a boy, which made it hard for him to get married to someone who would support his life. _

_Being a girl was definitely easy and his looks supported that. He had flawless skin to begin with and with a little nurturing, he was able to look like a girl. He had no breasts, but that didn't matter, most girls around the area were flat breasted anyway. He did have some curves around his body. _

_All he needed was a victim, someone who would take him in and take care of him for the rest of his life. And what better than to start with a Prince?_

_Now, he was the Prince's best friend. They met almost every afternoon to have a nice evening together. _

_It was peaceful. _

_But, of course, like some clichés, things went wrong. He fell in love with the Prince and he kept falling deeper and deeper into his lies. So much so that he really had no other choice but to make his lie a reality. _

"_You seem to have a lot in your minds, lately," Axel chuckled, breaking the silence. _

"_Why, of course. A girl has to think a lot, no?" Roxas giggled. _

"_You girls. Always so secretive," Axel shook his head, grinning. _

"_Well, of course, Mr. Canterburry. As they say, you're not a gentleman until you can figure out a girl's mind."_

_Axel laughed then. "Well then. I will try, Ms. Roze," he smiled, suddenly kneeling on one knee in front of the golden haired girl. The redhead gently took the girl's hand and brought the back of her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. _

_Roxas watched, blushing. _

_He loved Axel. He was obsessed with the man. Even though Axel was not a Prince, he didn't care. He would still love Axel either way. _

"_Why, you sure know how to make a girl feel special," Roxas giggled once more, cheeks red._

"_Do you know? You look so cute when you're blushing," the redhead grinned and lean up to kiss the girl on the cheek. _

_Roxas wanted to take it further—but that wasn't what an appropriate girl should do. So, he drew back as a noble girl would, still blushing. "D-do you think it's ok? Y-you already have a fiancée, right? I mean… would you get in troub…"_

_He was cut off before he could finish his sentence as a pair of soft lips pressed against his demandingly. His eyes went wide as he saw Axel's cat-like eyes up close. He blushed more, taking in a sharp breath, slowly melting into the kiss. _

"_Axel…" he breathed out softly as the redhead slowly lie him down on the sea of grasses and crawled on top of him, straddling him, watching him. _

"_Axel?" he asked. _

_Axel smiled. "Roxas, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this. To feel you up close. To feel your lips against mine…" he gently ghosted his fingers over Roxas' tender lips. "You always look so delicious. And you look even more appetizing in dresses," he smirked then. "I notice that you've been wearing dresses lately."_

_Roxas blushed even more if possible, throat suddenly becoming very dry. "Y-you just notice?" he smiled nervously. _

_Axel chuckled, not answering Roxas. He slowly kissed Roxas' cheek, going down to the girl's delectable neck. He licked and nibbled the soft skin there. _

_The girl let out a soft moan, swallowing, feeling his arousal slowly getting erected. _

_No… Axel would find out if he didn't stop it soon. But… but it felt so good… too good… to finally have Axel touching him, kissing him as how he always fantasized it. Having it come true made his sensitive skin tingle like no tomorrow. _

_He didn't want this to end…_

_But he didn't want Axel to find out that he had been lying to him all along. _

"_Axel… stop… no, not here…" he moaned, biting his lower lip, panting softly. _

"_Do you like it?" the redhead asked, leaning up to capture Roxas' eyes in his. _

"_Y-yes, I do. But not here… Somewhere else."_

_Axel smiled. "Where do you propose?"_

"_Somewhere more private? How about… your place?"_

_Axel didn't answer. _

"_Well then, how about my place?" Roxas smiled. _

"_Sounds good to me. But I want you now," Axel whispered, nibbling the girl's ear. _

… _Roxas didn't know why, but he suddenly began doubting himself… why did Axel suddenly want him?_

"_Why?" he asked. _

"_You look spectacular and you're very different from the rest of the girls I know. You're not whiny and bitchy."_

_Roxas smiled softly. "Not all girls are whiny and bitchy. I'm sure some are pretty… well-behaved." __**Definitely not Naminé though. **_

"_Definitely not the one I met yesterday. Urgh, she's so annoying," Axel groaned, sitting up, helping Roxas up. _

"_You mean the girl you're going to marry?" Roxas crawled over and sat beside the redhead._

"_The girl I'm __**forced**__ to marry. She looks a lot like you. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was you."_

"_Oh… I… I guess that's a good thing?" Suddenly, Roxas felt jealousy overwhelming him. _

"_Not at all. She's really annoying. The thought of her looking like you disturbs me," Axel answered, as straightforward as always. "Her name's Naminé. Do you know her?"_

"_Oh… she's a distant relative of mine," Roxas nodded. "Well... since you don't like her… why don't you just say no to the wedding?"_

"_I can't… it's prearranged. I… I am actually the Prince of this country, Roxas. And the kingdom needs an heir."_

"_Y-you are the Prince? … Y-you're kidding, right?" Roxas acted surprised. _

"_Axel Lambardia is my real name. I'm the first Prince of the Kingdom of Lambardia."_

"_T-then… we shouldn't… I mean… you…"_

"_I don't care. Roxas… I can't promise you happiness. You're just not… You're not a noble… I can't cancel the wedding and from now on… I'm pretty sure I'll be spending most of my day in the castle. But I promise I'll do my best to get you into the castle."_

_Roxas was hurt that Axel had blatantly spoke out the barrier between them. He would never be a noble… Never… But at least… he could try his very best… _

_To get closer to what he wanted…_

_To get closer to Axel…_

_Roxas smiled then, concealing his injured heart, leaning close to capture Axel's lips. "Then that's good enough for me." _

_-_xoxo-

_So, maybe this was his way of repenting for his sins. He had approached Axel because he wanted Axel's wealth. But God had a way to get back to him…he had fallen in love. He felt guilty for approaching Axel for such a reason… He needed to do something. _

_He needed to become a she. _

_For Axel…_

_If he didn't… _

_Axel would leave him. _

_And Axel wanted him. _

_They would make love. _

_Show their love to each other. _

_It made his heart flutter endlessly to know that Axel felt the same way about him. _

_Just the thought made his heart beat in excitement. _

_The promise was tomorrow night. _

_Axel would come over… _

_And take away his virginity. _

-xoxo-

He got out of the swimming pool, feeling very heavy, weighed down by the water. The smell of chlorine felt fresh. He didn't want to head home, but it was already dark.

Walking over to fetch his towel, he almost slipped and fell on his butt.

But someone caught him from behind.

He pushed away from the person and stood up straight, looking over his shoulder to find manes of red hair.

He turned around the find the same man from before.

"You're welcome," the redhead grinned even though Roxas never said a thank you. "So, I guess this is a good way to start a bond. What's your name?"

Roxas frowned, feeling very hostile towards the man. "Excuse me? What bond? Mister, I'm not interested in you."

"Ah, but I am interested in you. And it would make my day to know your name. My name's Axel. Axel Lambardia," the redhead kept grinning.

Roxas shook his head, not having any desire to exchange another word with the stranger.

The redhead suddenly grabbed the blond by the wrist and pulled him close. Then, he whispered, "You know, Roxas. I love you. No, I _more_ than love you."

"What the…" Roxas's eyes widened. "Let go of me!" he struggled.

Axel smirked even more darkly, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, embracing him from behind. He breathed against Roxas' neck and kisses the back of the boy's neck. "So delicious—always so delicious. I can take you right here and right now, Roxas."

Roxas moaned softly…. Somehow liking it, much to his own dismay. "Let go of me!"

"Ah, but your body says otherwise. You want me," the stranger whispered.

"I don't! I don't even know who you are! I said, let go!" Roxas struggled to get away.

Then, suddenly everything went dark as the man bit down on the soft flesh of his neck and shoulder junction. His eyes closed involuntarily and he fell unconscious.

"_Good night, Roxas._"

-xoxo-

The memories were slowly coming back to the Puppeteer. The reasons… answers…

The dead marionettes came to life, covered in blood, drenched in thick red liquid.

Those marionettes danced eerily, eyes blank, filled with death.

The Puppeteer was sleeping very peacefully. Letting his marionettes be.

He let the memories overwhelm him.

He relished in the memories, reliving them.

-xoxo-

_He prepared himself the next day. Having read books and found out all the information he needed, he tried to calm himself down. _

_His penis had to be flaccid. _

_So that meant that his mind shouldn't wander to Axel because the thought of Axel aroused him which would cause blood to flow into his penis. _

_He walked over, carrying a small, sharp knife. Sterilizing the knife with alcohol and heating it over fire, he put everything he needed on his bed. _

_Then, he crawled up his bed, making sure beforehand that his door was locked, that there would be no interruptions. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, and taking in a deep breath. Then, he sat up a bit to slide his pants and panties down his thighs, all the way out. Afterward, he placed his pants and panties beside him. _

_Just to make sure everything was perfect, he took the knife and stood up to burn it again until it was hot then crawled back up to bed. _

_He pursed his lips together. _

_**This is it… no turning back… I want to find happiness—with Axel.**_

_He whimpered a bit, gripping the knife handle as if hanging on his life itself. If it went wrong, he would die… if it was successful then there was nothing to worry about anymore. _

_There was a moment of hesitation before he finally did it, slowly cutting through his limp member. He whimpered. Even though there was no blood flowing through it, it still hurt like tomorrow. He poured alcohol all over his length to numb the pain, feeling the coldness and numbness overwhelming him. _

_Tears rolled down his cheeks. Sobbing silently, he kept cutting and cutting…_

_Trembling because of the pain…_

_But still cutting…_

_And cutting…_

_He wanted everything to be over soon. _

_He reached over to grab a towel and stuff it into his mouth. _

_His screams and cries were muffled by the towel. _

_He bit down hard on the piece of cloth, tears kept streaming out endlessly because of the overwhelming pain. _

_Little drops of blood started trickling down, oozing out of the wounds. _

_He made sure everything was clean. _

_He wished he had used a bigger knife and just took his penis off in one chop. He shouldn't have used a small knife. _

_Then, it was all over as he panted and whimpered and cried. _

_His consciousness started going in and out. _

_His vision was blurry. _

_Cold sweat covered his forehead and his body. _

_Weakly, he looked over to see his penis lying on his bed, separated from his body. _

_Finally… _

_He was finally a she… _

_Now… he just… needed to make a couple of adjustments to his genitals…_

_Before he completely fall unconscious… _

_For Axel… _

_Everything was for Axel… _

-xoxo-

So, people will either. 1) Run away because of the scene at the end. 2) Throw stones at me because of this chapter. 3) Leave and never read this anymore because it has scarred them for life. 4) Get more interested and want me to update. 5) get annoyed by me and decided to say nothing at all. 8D Either category you're in, do tell me what you think. It makes me happy, it keeps me motivated. It makes my day. It's a mutual feeling! xD All you shy favers and alerters out there, give a comment or two~! 8D –ish shot- I love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marionette**

**Chapter 8**

_Seven year old Roxas knew that there was something wrong—something different about him. He knew that compared to the rest of his counterparts… he was not normal. He had the outward appearance of a boy but at the same time, he felt like he had something… softer inside of him… _

_He was not brutal and violent like the other boys. _

_He loved peace and quiet. _

_He urinated sitting down like the girls instead of standing up like the other boys. He had no idea how to pee standing up._

_He always secretly went inside the girl's bathroom without being caught, not to peek on the girls, but to use the toilet. Girls' were cleaner than the boys'. _

_He loved flowers. He loved beautiful little things. He loved the little details of life. _

_Ever since he caught a glimpse of girl's panties, he thought that boy's underwear was ugly. _

_He could not fit in. Not with the boys… not even with the girls. He tried to make friends with the boys, but because he constantly refused to have any physical contact when playing with them, he was harassed for being too girly. _

_He tried joining the girls, but he was shunned away because he was a boy. _

_He was always all alone. _

_All alone in the Orphanage… without any friends. _

_He was ready to isolate himself, never to talk again, never to be in any contact with people anymore. _

_But then, one particular adult… one nurse comforted and encouraged him on. _

_A nurse named Aerith who was always so kind, so gentle, so motherly. _

_He told her everything._

_He told her that even though he had a penis, he didn't feel like he was a boy. He felt like he constantly had the desire to merely sit down and arrange flowers into a basket. He also said that he wanted to be like the girls, wearing dresses with pretty long hair. _

_He wanted to wear powder and look elegant and gorgeous. _

_He also dreamt of having a Prince in white horse to come to him one day, save him from this hell people called orphanage. Save him from the friends he hated…He believed a Prince would show up for him someday. If such a chance never crossed him, then he would simply go out to find the Prince himself._

_Aerith dismissed Roxas' thoughts, thinking that it was merely a temporary desire of a child growing up. _

_But she didn't know better. _

_She didn't know how much Roxas wanted to be called a she… how much Roxas wanted to __**be**__ a she. _

-xoxo-

_Twelve year old Roxas knew that there was definitely something wrong with him when he found himself bleeding from his genital… but not from his penis. _

_There was a large stain of blood in his underwear. He frowned. _

_Was he hurt?_

_But he didn't feel hurt…_

_Though he did feel a horrible stomach cramp yesterday. _

_But that was yesterday…_

_And now, there was blood. _

_And there was more blood as he urinated. _

_He didn't know what it was… _

_It was so bizarre that he decided to not tell even Aerith about it. _

_He kept bleeding for five days. _

_In fact, the bleeding grew worse that he had to use a piece of thick clothes to cover his genital and to prevent blood to run down his inner thighs and legs. He didn't want anybody to find out. He didn't remember any of the boys ever bled from the genital before…_

_The blood sometimes come in chunks and he had to wash the piece of cloth at least three times a day in which he finally requested to nurse Aerith that he needed more blanket because he felt really cold at night. _

_And he was given more white clothes for blankets which he used to cover his bleeding up. _

_He thought he was going to die._

_But there was no pain…_

_Wasn't there going to be a lot of pain if he was about to die? _

_What was that?..._

_Why was he bleeding from his genital?_

_Twelve year old Roxas was confused. _

_And as time went on… _

_He discovered that the bleeding would happen at least once a month… periodically. _

_Was he having internal bleeding? _

_What was wrong with him?_

_Why did he bleed?_

_And no one knew. _

_No one found out because Roxas was so good at hiding and pretending. _

_Then, one day… he overheard. _

_He overheard when Nurse Aerith and the other nurses was talking about how Yuffie was having a "period" for the first time, that Yuffie was finally mature, a grown up now. _

_He heard something about "heavy" and about "redness." He couldn't hear everything very well. _

_But he was convinced that what he was having must be what the nurses called a "period." _

_Yuffie was a girl…_

_So girls had periods. _

_And he had periods too! _

_Because he bled periodically every month!_

_It made sense now!_

_Grinning smugly, he was happy to find out that he was more of a girl than a boy even though he had a piece of genital that definitely made him stand out more as a boy… _

_He wanted to start be able to wear dresses soon. _

_He wanted to blossom as a pretty girl… dressing up and charming other boys and maybe… girls._

_Roxas knew he was different from other people no matter how much Aerith said he was normal…_

_No matter how much Aerith said that he was merely confused because he was in his stages of growing up. _

_Aerith was wrong. _

_He had periods and now, he had matured._

**-**xoxo-

He gasped as he came to consciousness. He looked around to find himself being in a very dark room… so dark that he couldn't even see himself.

There was no light at all.

He tried calling out—whimpering, but all he received in response was silence.

He looked around to find nothing.

"Is anybody there?" he frowned.

He tried to move only to find himself shackled. He moved his arms and legs to hear the shackling of chains. What kind of a sick joke is this?

He took in a deep breath, not having the ability to be angry.

He tried moving his arms and legs again, hoping that he would eventually be able to break the chains binding him together.

"Let me out!" he said, shouting.

But there was nothing… No one.

He hoped he was able to be angry then.

He really hoped he could…

But Roxas was never angry.

He couldn't.

He was just not born with that emotion.

-xoxo-

_He slowly blinked himself to consciousness. Shifting a bit from where he was lying, he could feel the pain jolting up straight to his spines and then to his head. He groaned, burying his head into the pillow, trying not to move. What just happened? _

_Why did he feel such… intense pain?_

_He tried to recollect what he did and what he had gotten himself into…_

_He looked around silently, finding himself in an enormous room, one fit only for the Princess. The bed he was lying on was covered in transparent, white, lacy curtains. He reached out to feel the soft, silky material of the curtain and instantly fell in love with it. What a rich fabric. Being a poor, orphan boy, this was the only chance in his lifetime that he would be able to experience such luxury. _

_The bed's cover was made of the finest of silk—woven from the most hardworking of silkworms. So soft… so comforting. _

_The lavender and vanilla scent coursing through the air instantly calmed his headache down. _

_He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of luxury he was given. _

_Maybe he died…_

_Maybe God gave him the chance to experience a piece of heaven…_

_Maybe God took pity on his pitiful soul and decided to let him be happy for once. _

_He thanked God. _

_But why would he think that he was dead…?_

_Oh, wait…_

_He… cut off his… thing… _

_Did he really? _

_He immediately shot up sitting from where he was lying. Ignoring the pain, he quickly threw open the blanket covering him. He looked straight down to his genital to find out that it had been neatly and comfortably wrapped with bandages. _

_He reached around, rubbing carefully, trying to find that one usual bump he would feel through his panties. _

_But there was none… _

_He couldn't feel or find a penis… _

_Was he really… still alive after cutting it off? _

_What kind of sick miracle was this?_

_Of course he was happy to be alive… but it was so ridiculous he could hardly believe it. _

_He didn't believe he would come out alive._

_He patted his cheeks. Maybe it was merely a dream of him being alive. _

_But he was truly there… he was not a manifestation of anything…_

_He felt alive… _

_And he was parted with that one genital that he had hated ever since he met Axel…_

_Everything was alright again…_

_Finally, everything was right._

_Finally…_

_He was finally a she… _

_For once in his life… he finally felt as if he was truly alive…_

_But where was… she…?_

_She tried to stand up…_

_But the pain was so overwhelming that she settled back to sitting down instead. _

_Even sitting down was painful. She positioned herself so that she was seated as comfortable as possible. _

"_Don't move around. You don't wanna injure yourself more, Roxas," a familiar voice rang throughout the room. _

_She looked over, eyes wide. "A-Axel…?" she breathed, voice stuck in her throat, blood rushed away from her face, making her pale as a ghost. She swallowed hard… Axel found out?_

_The redhead looked at her. _

_She looked away, ashamed, embarrassed, overwhelmed with guilt. She hadn't wanted Axel to know. And now… _

"_Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright? How are you feeling?"_

_She could feel one side of the bed sank as Axel drew the bed curtain up and sat down beside her. _

_Axel wasn't angry? _

_Axel didn't feel that she was disgusting?_

"_You were unconscious for weeks. I had my father invite a doctor from Western Europe to take a look at your condition… and he said he had done what he could do."_

_Roxas had no idea what Axel was talking about. It was then that she remembered about handing over a set of keys to Axel so that the redhead could easily access her room. _

"_He fixed everything… I guess. Y-you're a girl now if… if you weren't a girl before."_

_So, Axel knew… _

"_I'm sorry… Axel… I'm sorry I never told you…"_

"_What are you?" Axel asked, trying not to frown, trying not to sound hostile._

_What… what is she? What is he?_

_Roxas was confused. She didn't know. Maybe she was a freak work of nature._

"_I-I don't know…" the girl shook her head. _

"_Did you really cut it yourself?" Axel shook his head in disgust, revolted. "Are you insane? You could have died."_

"_But… but it's for you, Axel… I'd do anything for you…" she whimpered, gripping the bed cover, not looking at the look of disgust apparent in her best friend's expression._

_**Please don't reject me…**_

"_For me?..." _

_Roxas nodded weakly, letting out a soft sigh. "I love you… I… I want you too… and… and you're not going to want me… with… with that thing I cut…"_

_There was silence. _

_Before Roxas was about to speak, she felt herself being wrapped in a tight hug. She gasped. "Axel…?" she breathed out the Prince's name. _

"_Roxas… Roxas… I'd love you either way. You are my Roxas… You are mine. I want you. I want you ever since I fell in love with you."_

_A smile slowly crept up to her face. She smiled, hugging Axel back. "Me too, Axel… me too…" _

"_Stay here. Stay here and don't go anywhere. No one knows you're here except for my father and the doctor. You'll be safe here. I'll come to see you everyday," the redhead pulled away and looked into the girl's eyes. _

"_Promise?" the girl asked sweetly. _

"_I promise," the redhead chuckled and pressed his lips against the girl's. _

_Roxas melted into the kiss and breathed out hotly, feeling the blood rushing back to her cheeks. She parted her lips and moaned into Axel's mouth as she felt the redhead's wet tongue began licking her lips and venturing past. She felt his tongue teasing hers and she teased back with hers. _

_She giggled at the sensation, obviously loving the feeling. _

_Running her slender fingers through the redhead's mane, she pulled away, panting for breath. _

_Axel smiled, never once taking his eyes off his beautiful blonde. _

"_I want you…" the redhead whispered to the girl's ear._

"_Me too…" the girl was about to move closer but cringed in pain. _

_The Prince chuckled. "As soon as you've recovered, ok?"_

"_Ok…" the girl nodded timidly, blushing wildly. "Axel?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Now that you know… Should I act like a girl… or a boy in front of you?"_

_The Prince smiled gently, comfortingly. "You should act like yourself, Roxas. I love you for who you are."_

-xoxo-

_He knew it was all a lie. It was __**all**__ a lie. _

Roxas blinked, frowned, and shook his head. What was a lie?

_Remember…_

_Remember… _

_8. 13. 1529._

_Don't forget…_

_Don't forget…_

-xoxo-

The puppeteer was watching.

He was always watching…

He was in the dark.

He was hiding.

He knew…

He knew everything…

The memories were returning…

The emotions…

Were also…

Returning.

-xoxo-

"_Good afternoon, Princess. I am honored to be graced with your presence today." the redhead asked politely, knelt on one knee and took Naminé hand to his lips. He then pressed his lips against the back of the princess' palm. _

"_Oh, Prince. Not at all. The honor is mine," Naminé giggled, obviously liking the attention. _

_The redhead stood up then. It was all a pretense. _

"_How do you fare, my Prince?" the blonde smiled, standing gracefully in front of the prince. _

"_I am faring well, my Lady. How of you?"_

"_Very well. I am looking forward to the day we are wedded."_

_There was a moment of hesitation in the prince's part. "I am too."_

"_It will be gorgeous. It will be grandiose. I can't wait to tell all my relatives and noble friends about it," the princess cheered. _

_Even before they were wedded, she was already the princess. _

"_Do you know… of Roxas?" the prince asked suddenly. _

"_Roxas? Why, Roxas is my cousin. What of him, my prince? Has he, perhaps, offended you in any way?"_

"_No, he has not. He is a close friend of mine. And you look a bit like him."_

_Naminé frowned. That cousin freak of hers was a close friend with the prince? Unacceptable. _

"_But I haven't seen him in a while, have you?" Axel asked. _

"_No, I have not, my prince. It has been a while since I last saw him."_

"_I see," Axel nodded. _

_Naminé hated her cousin. She didn't need to hear Roxas' name when she was in the castle. This was a great opportunity for her to do something about it. _

"_The last time I heard of him, my prince. Roxas has travelled somewhere and has disappeared from the orphanage. He hasn't been seen ever since."_

"_Ah, I see…" the redhead nodded. "Then, I guess I have lost a friend. It can't be helped," he smiled at his bride-to-be._

"_Now, my prince. Shall we enjoy ourselves?" Naminé giggled and leaned up to press her lips against the prince's cheek. _

"_Yes… let's."_

-xoxo-

He could feel a pair of hands intimately rubbing his exposed flesh. Rubbing his arms, his legs… and then those pair of hands slipped into… whatever he was wearing and rubbed around the area of his inner thighs.

He arched up, feeling the sensation, breathing out heavily, chains shackling wildly with his movements.

The rubbing increased in pace.

He could feel the hands ventured further, rubbing him from outside his underwear…

Wha… just what was he wearing… it was lacy… it was silky…

A dress…? Was he wearing a dress?

He moaned softly, liking but at the same time hating how he was treated. He rubbed his thighs together, trapping the one hand that was working his arousal.

He moaned at the friction, releasing shaky breaths.

What kind of a sick person would chain him up and put him into a dress?

Of course…

Of course…

It was him…

Of course…

Only one person would do that…

Only one person would humiliate and molest him so…

Only one person…

_Remember…_

_8._

_13. _

_1529._

-xoxo-

Hope you enjoyed. Those who read chapter 8 before I deleted it, good job. Those who didn't, I found out that ffnet's alert is going bad. So I decided to remove it and try again later. 8D as always, nag me and leave a comment or two! Yes, one day update because you guys are awesome! Though it feels like this chapter's missing some touches. I dunno, I might delete this chapter—or not, accordingly. So tell me what you think~ don't be shy~ ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Marionette**

**Chapter 9**

"_Does that make you a noble then? Since Naminé is a princess?" the question suddenly came out of Axel's mouth when the prince visit her one day._

_Roxas blinked for a while before her brain could produce an answer. She swallowed, tilting her head to the side. "What… are you trying to say?"_

"_If Naminé is one of the nobility and she is one of your distant relative then… that makes you a noble too, right? If that is so…" _

"_We can get married?" Roxas asked, hopeful. _

"_We should be able to… but no, you can't produce an heir for me," Axel said blatantly, shaking his head. "You're…" he hesitated for a bit. "Not a woman after all. I don't even know what you are…" he shrugged, saying dismissively. _

"…" _Roxas swallowed, hurt. "Yeah… I'm sorry," she said submissively. _

"_Hey, it's not your fault, right?" Axel smiled. "You had to do it… I mean… it would be pretty awkward if I found out that you have… uh… the same genital as me when we're about to make love," he said again as straightforward as ever, feeling that he had no need to conceal his feelings from his best friend. "If anything, I'm glad you did it…"_

_Roxas looked away. Just a week ago, Axel said that he would love her no matter what… and now… Axel said he was happy that she cut off her genital. How ridiculous. However, she still smiled. "I'll do anything for you, Axel." _

_**I'll even get pregnant and produce an heir or two for you if I can…**_

"_That's good. I know you would," the prince smiled, satisfied. _

_She knew that he wouldn't do the same for her—but that was fine with her. _

_-_xoxo-

_When she had recovered and finally able to walk and do activities within the room without being in pain, she took a small mirror and sat down on the bed. She hugged her dress and pulled her panties down to her legs and spread her legs apart. _

_Using a mirror, she looked at her own genitals. _

_It… looked weird…_

_It looked distorted…_

_What did the doctor do?_

_She tried reaching around gently using a finger… _

_She found her anus and prodded it a bit. _

_Reaching up a bit, she found another hole that was already always there since she found out. _

_She smiled. _

_She inserted her index finger inside and played around, taking in calm breaths, waiting for her finger to be lubricated by the strange liquid that would be produced from inside that hole of hers when she felt good. Once her finger was thoroughly wet, she began fingering herself, smiling and moaning softly, feeling very good as she inserted her finger in and out._

_Still… her genital looked unfamiliar. _

_But it was okay. _

_She hoped Axel wouldn't mind. _

-xoxo-

_She felt like she was raped…_

_Was making love the same as being raped?_

_One day, when Axel found out that that she already recovered and could already walk very well without cringing or being in pain, Axel came into the chamber she was caged in and threw her on the bed, not so gently. _

_Axel had a look of rage on his face. _

_She gasped when Axel got on top of her, straddling her. _

_She watched the redhead's expression closely. No words were exchanged. Axel's beautiful jade eyes were swimming with anger. "Axel, is something wrong?" she asked timidly, slightly afraid of what was to come._

_She was… afraid of Axel._

"_Axel?" _

"_Shut up, you bitch!" the prince snapped and slapped her across the cheek, leaving a very red mark, even drawing blood from the corner of the fragile girl's lips. _

_Roxas frowned, pressing her palm against the side of the cheek Axel slapped. "What is wrong with you?" she asked again, voice soft, whimpering, tears threatening to stream out the corner of her eyes. _

_The prince angrily trapped both of Roxas' hand above her head. _

"_Stop, Axel… I-I don't want this," she pleaded, fear dominating her. Suddenly, all her desires of wanting Axel melted away. _

"_You slut! You always said you wanted this!" Axel yelled, ripping apart the girl's dress and began violently sucking and biting down on Roxas' nipples while still holding her hand above her head. _

_Roxas moaned softly. She hated being treated violently but at the same time couldn't resist her bodily want. _

_Axel finally used only one of his hands to grab both of Roxas' wrists while his other hand travelled down to smooth up the girl's dress, feeling the delicious flesh of Roxas' thighs. He felt around, liking the softness and flawlessness there. _

_He squeezed her thighs and eventually reached into her inner thighs, rubbing and feeling around while still sucking and gnawing on Roxas' nipples until they became perky. _

"_Uhn… Axel…" _

"_You like this, don't you? Say it. Say you like it!" _

"_No, Axel… please… please don't be like this…"_

_The prince stopped altogether and leaned up to hit Roxas across the cheek again. _

_Roxas sobbed, tearing up, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Say it…" the redhead narrowed his eyes, hissing. _

_The girl looked away, absolutely ashamed, not a hundred percent lying when she said, "I like it."_

"_Say that you want more."_

"_I…" she trembled, out of absolute fear. She didn't want to be hit again. She only wanted Axel to be gentler. It was her first time… she didn't want to be treated violently. "I want more…"_

"_Beg me." He whispered darkly to her ear. _

"_Please…"_

-xoxo-

"Are you trying to do what you have done in the past again…?"

"So… you remember now…" came a very familiar dark voice.

Dim light began seeping into the darkness, illuminating a small portion of the room.

There, he could see the puppeteer standing with a hat that concealed his face, white gloves on his hands, and very formal suits and pants.

Roxas gagged once he got a full view of the puppeteer's face. He was about to throw up, but he held it in. "What the hell are you? You freak…" he frowned, feeling revolted.

"I'm the puppeteer," he smirked. "Have you forgotten, Roxas? Just like you… I'd do anything for you… even if that means I'll become a living dead and take on a form like this."

Roxas shook his head. "You shouldn't have lived until today. You… Let me go, let me out. How long has it been since then? It's been almost five hundred years! J-just forget about everything and let me go!" he tried to convince the puppeteer, trying to sound desperate to get away.

"Don't forget, Roxas. You were a freak too back then and I accepted you."

"That doesn't mean that I should… Ahh!" he moaned as he felt something slick and slimy slide into his dress and inside his panties, penetrating him from behind. "Stop! Take it out!" he said, feeling good, but at the same time feeling disgusted.

"But you enjoyed it," the puppeteer smirked, one fat maggot crawled out of the little room between his eye socket and eyeballs. The maggot then slid out fully and dropped to the floor with a small shy thud.

Roxas moaned again, the chains around his wrists and ankles suddenly lifted him up to the air and stretched him from four directions. He could feel the slimy tentacle sliding deep inside him and then began making a thrusting motion, going in and out of him. "Ah… ah… stop… stop… please, Axel…"

The puppeteer grinned darkly. "You enjoy it a lot, don't you?"

"N-no…"

The puppeteer flicked his finger, causing the tentacle to increase in pace.

Roxas gasped every time the tentacle harshly thrust into him. Sweat trickled down his temple to his cheeks and down to his jaw line. He closed his eyes, enjoying the friction, slowly growing used to the slickness and the feeling of being filled inside.

He panted.

With another flick of the puppeteer's gloved hand, the tentacle stopped and drew out of his blond.

Roxas' panting slowed, saliva dripping out of the corner of his lips, eyes opened only so slightly, cheeks red. "Axel…" he breathed out.

"You liked it. You have always liked it. So why…? Why?..." the puppeteer asked, seemingly confused.

"You know why!" Roxas hissed hatefully. He blinked after a while, noticing that it was the first time in his life he had shown his anger.

"I don't know why." The puppeteer hissed back, narrowing his eyes, and walking up close to the blond who was hanging midair, supported by the chains around his ankles and wrists. Little squeaks could be heard as the puppeteer craned his neck up to look into Roxas' eyes.

Roxas looked down at the puppeteer he knew as Axel in the past life. "What happened to you…?" he asked, slightly worried. He held in his feeling of disgust, gagging a bit. The smell was revolting. He breathed in a deep air before he held his breath again.

"Do I smell?"

Roxas watched as the little maggots crawled up from the little holes of the exposed flesh that could be seen. The puppeteer was so well dressed and covered that it was really hard to see what was happening under that formal attire. He shivered, feeling more disgusted and icky as the cold wetness dripping from the tip of his length rolled down along his inner thighs.

But fat little maggots could still be seen crawling out of the little openings and sleeves that were present. Axel's young, flawless face and flesh were long gone. The puppeteer was no more than a living dead, a zombie. Skin all crinkled up, maggots eating him inside out, little holes and chunks of flesh could be seen.

Roxas didn't want to be anywhere near… that thing…

Now… he understood… he understood a bit of why Axel treated him like an object ever since Axel found out that he was both a girl and a boy. Axel dehumanized him.

And now… seeing Axel in that form…

Roxas didn't see anything human about the redhead anymore. No matter if it was out of love…

It was just…

"Now, you understand now, right? You feel what I feel when I found out…" the puppeteer whispered near Roxas' neck, smoothing his gloved hand down Roxas' cheek.

"So… it was all a lie. You… you didn't mean it when you say that you'll love me no matter what."

"No, of course I didn't," the puppeteer laughed, amused. "But at least I lied straight through to make you feel good, you can't even say that to me."

"I have no reason to say the same to you."

"Roxas, I did all this because I love you. I'm in this shape because I love you."

Roxas scoffed. "You love me…" he whispered and laughed, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard all his life.

"All I want is you. After all these years… You're still the only one I want. No one else…" the puppeteer narrowed his eyes, trying to convince his blond.

"Gee, thanks…" Roxas looked away, absolutely repulsed. "If you've… _loved_ me _less_ back then… then nothing like this would ever happened," he said spitefully, bitterly.

The puppeteer ran his gloved fingers gently along the blond's hair. "The past is the past, it's still not too late to make up and make out, right?"

"You wish. Look at you. You're disgusting," Roxas said it outright without drawing back. He had never thought he had the ability to be so angry before. All the anger, anguish, sadness, and disappointment swimming back all at once. The hatred was unbearable.

"Shut up!" the puppeteer bit back as angrily, slapping Roxas across the cheek.

Roxas glared, taking in a deep breath, tugging on the chain. He couldn't do anything, except than feeling the rage boiling inside of him.

"… You're mine, Roxas. You're mine. Don't forget that. Don't. Ever. Forget."

The chains suddenly turned to tentacles, quickly wrapping tightly around his wrists and ankles, hoisting him up to the air.

Roxas yelped. "What are you going to do?"

"Something that I know you'd like…" Axel smirked, letting the tentacles turned the blond around so that he was face to face with the blond's lovely bottom that was covered with lacy, fluffy dress.

He lifted the dress so that it hung on Roxas' waist, revealing the smooth skin hidden underneath. Gracefully, he slid Roxas' panties down and leaned close to teasingly lick the slit of Roxas' bottom with his tongue.

Roxas moaned, feeling disgusted that he was actually aroused by such humiliating act.

The tip of the redhead's tongue thrust into his entrance, slowly poking in and then out.

He felt himself being spread apart. The cold gloved fingers stretching his butt cheeks in both directions. He tried to struggle, but the tentacles were holding him in place. So tight that he couldn't even move a single limb.

Then, he moaned deeply as he felt the puppeteer's hand teasingly rubbing the tip of his length.

The rubbing stopped, much to his disappointment. He hoped it would all stop now. Yet at the same time, he wanted more.

But it didn't stop.

With a smirk, the puppeteer pulled out the glove and revealed his maggots covered fingers with long nails. Horrible stench of death and rotten flesh emanated all about.

Roxas gagged.

"Suck," the puppeteer commanded, giving Roxas his hand, two fingers held up.

Roxas cringed in disgust, looking away, feeling his stomach churning.

The puppeteer smirked and flicked his other hand that was still gloved. "I'll make it easier for you… because I love you," he whispered.

As Roxas looked back… he could see that the hand was… normal. It was not rotten. There were no maggots… all the stench disappeared in an instant. Now everything felt… alright again…

"Now, suck."

Roxas swallowed and took both digits into his mouth, sucking and coating them with saliva. He made sure to wet them thoroughly, making slippery little noises.

The puppeteer groaned in response.

Then he pulled his hand away and used one of his digit to penetrate his marionette. And then without any warning at all, he inserted two digits, stretching the little hole.

Roxas gasped, trying to adjust to the intrusion. "It hurts..." he hissed.

But the puppeteer ignored him as he inserted a third digit… and then a fourth… and a fifth…

Until Roxas could feel the puppeteer's whole hand being inside of him. He had never thought he could be stretched this much before.

He arched back as he felt a brushing in that particular spot, moaning loudly.

Axel laughed and let his tentacles lowered his marionette.

Roxas was still floating midair, held tight by the tentacles.

He licked his dried lips as he felt the tip of the puppeteer's length prodding against his stretched hole. He took in a sharp breath as the tip went in slowly and then the whole thing went inside him. He got used to the feeling almost immediately.

And then, he was lowered to the ground, standing on all fours, being pounded from behind by the man he had known as Axel. He groaned at the friction. Soon, he used his hand to pump himself.

Just as he was about to cum, he gasped as the puppeteer drew out of him and grabbed his wrist then threw him harshly to the wall.

The front of his body was pressed against the wall as the puppeteer neared him and penetrated him again.

"Why are you doing… this?" he panted, gasping.

"Because… you like it…"

The pounding and the thrusting never stopped. His prostate was abused again and again and he let out silent little cries, moving at the same rhythm with the thrusting.

Little drizzle of cum began spurting out of the tip of his length.

And soon, he tensed around the puppeteer's length, arching back, eyes clenched shut as he came.

His cum spurted across the wall.

A couple more thrust and the puppeteer tensed and then, Roxas felt the wetness inside him, oozing out and dripping down his legs as the puppeteer drew away.

He took in deep breaths, slowly sliding down the wall and turning around, sitting, hugging himself close and covering himself with the dress.

He stared at the living dead standing before him, eyes filled with hatred.

"You did nothing… you did nothing…" he whispered, shaking, curling up to himself.

All along, he had been only treated as an object of possession.

He was nothing more than a doll, a marionette…

An object.

The puppeteer watched.

After a while, he walked away, without sparing a single word.

-xoxo-

The next thing he knew when he woke up, he saw Naminé in front of him, tied down to a chair. He blinked, "Naminé?"

The beautiful blonde slowly blinked herself back to consciousness. "Roxas?" she looked around, finding the darkness, gagging at the stench. "Where… where is this? It smells horrible in here."

Roxas took in a deep breath, still smelling a bit of the stench, having gotten used to it. "It doesn't matter, Nam. Look, you have to get out of here. He… the owner of this house is crazy," he whispered, hoping that the puppeteer was nowhere around, wondering the reason why Naminé was brought there.

"I see you're awake," came a deep familiar voice.

"You…" Roxas narrowed his eyes, hating the sight of the man.

"I've cleaned up some. Not so disgusting anymore, right, Roxas?" the redhead smiled softly. "I hate baths… but, I'd do anything for you, Roxas. Anything that you want me to do…"

"Let Naminé out this instant. And let me go too."

The puppeteer laughed, amused. "No, except that, of course."

Then, Roxas saw something as he examined the redhead. Axel definitely looked dashing. There was no more sign of maggots… though the man wore something that covered every single bit of flesh up. He had no doubt that underneath all those clothes, the puppeteer was rotting. However, aside from that, he saw the puppeteer holding two marionettes with blond hairs.

The puppeteer then went over to sit beside him.

Roxas scooted away, but was immediately held close at the waist by the man's arm. "Look, Roxas. Look at what I could do. You'd be impressed," the redhead grinned childishly.

Roxas didn't have any idea what to say. "Please… Ax…"

"I said… Watch…" the puppeteer hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Naminé frowned. "What… what are you… you smell… oh god. You're the same man that I invited over to dinner?... What are you doing? Roxas…"

Roxas shook his head, no idea what he should do. He struggled away but ended up getting slapped across the cheek by the puppeteer.

And then, as the puppeteer took a marionette that looked exactly like him, he suddenly couldn't move. "Stay still and watch the show," the puppeteer smiled lovingly.

The Roxas marionette was set down beside him, sitting with him.

Roxas took in a deep breath, mouthing a 'run' to Naminé.

But as Roxas was bounded, Naminé also had no way to escape. She tried struggling and loosening the ropes, but it didn't work.

"See this marionette, Roxas? I crafted it with my own hands," the puppeteer held up the marionette of Roxas. "It costs me a lot. But it's worth it. This one though… not so much…" he smirked as he lifted up the marionette of Naminé.

Naminé was amazed by the similarity and the exact details of the marionette. Being an artist, she, of course, admired the puppeteer.

The puppeteer then pinched the blonde marionette's arm. Naminé cringed a bit. "That hurt…" she whimpered softly.

Axel smirked.

Roxas frowned, shaking his head.

"Look, look at this, Roxas," the puppeteer said excitedly, tearing off one of the marionette's arm.

Naminé screamed in pain as her left arm suddenly unattached itself from her body. Flesh tearing apart, bone joints snapped, and blood poured out of the wound. Her eyes widened, screaming louder as she saw her left arm lying limp on the floor, completely separated from her body.

The arm on the floor was still moving… its fingers twitching.

Roxas gasped. "No… stop. What had she ever done to you? STOP!" he yelled, but did nothing. There was nothing he could do. He was paralyzed and it was as if someone glued him into one place… he couldn't even look away.

The puppeteer laughed. "What had she ever done to _me_? Why not ask what she had ever done to _us?_" he yelled, twisting the marionette's leg and eventually yanking it off.

Naminé screamed and went out of consciousness as her right leg twisted from the joints of her thigh and snapped. She could hear the snapping of her bones and muscles as she went out of consciousness.

With a little slimy sounds, her leg dropped to the door with a thud. Thick red liquid oozed out, dripping to the floor, making a mess of crimson stain and little pools of blood.

"She did nothing! Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Roxas screamed, unable to cope with the cruelty and inhumanness of it all.

"I'm going to kill her?" the puppeteer was surprised. "No… I can't kill her… she can't die…"

Roxas looked over, finding himself finally able to move—at least he was able to crane his neck now.

"She still has to suffer more… more torture. She can't die just like this. I know…" the puppeteer smirked. "I'll let the marionettes heal her. She'll be fine. Don't worry, Roxas. We'll give her the cruelest death she deserves, okay?"

And all the dead marionettes began to move, some covered in blood.

They crackled, walking mindlessly towards the human mess that was on the chair. And soon, Naminé couldn't be seen anymore as the numerous amounts of marionettes covered her figure.

Roxas paled. "But… why?" he whispered.

"Because… she deserves it," Axel leaned in close and whispered to his blond's ear. "Once you remember everything… you'll know that she deserves it."

_You'll find out that I have been right all along. _

_I've never wronged you, Roxas._

_I promise. _

_I would never even dream of hurting you. _

_All I do… is out of love. _

-xoxo-

Complaints about the huge flashback in the last chapter made me reluctant to write too much of a flashback in this chapter and hence made me reluctant to reveal everything in this chapter.

That aside, I still can't reply to anonymous reviewers, so I'm sorry! D: but I love to hear from you! All you anonymous reviewers are so nice! I love you all! So I give all my kisses and loves to all of you! 8D and of course, the signed reviewers are so awesome too! –grins- you guys are the porn to my life. xD lol that sounds wrong. Sorry about that. –ish bricked- Thanks, everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think or if I should even continue with this. Lol. Love.

… before I am gone… I have to say…

Sorry the porno is BAD in this chapter. D:


	10. Chapter 10

A reply for **Tsukiee **as requested: I dunno how many chapters this fic have left. I suppose it will be below 20. I'm not sure if it will be below 15. Maybe~ maybe not. Lol. I tend to drag quite a bit. I'll try not to. Though I really enjoy writing this fic. ;D Hope that answers you. Thank you for all of your reviews! X3

**Chapter 10**

**Marionette**

_The rape became more and more frequent. So frequent that Roxas had a hard time walking or even sitting down. Her genital hurt, due to much abuse. It became so sensitive that just a slight touch made her cringe. It also bled. She even had trouble with her bladder, just a little movement and she could feel the sting and the pain. _

_She was trapped in the room. Every day, every night. There was no way out for her. She was told by Axel to stay inside. That she would be safe as long as she never went out of the room and she listened. She knew that Axel would never lie to her. _

_So there she was, waiting everyday with the maids especially assigned to her, ready to grant her every single wish at any given moment. _

_Every single wish except for her freedom. _

_She honestly didn't care about being trapped inside. She just waited everyday for Axel to come home to her. _

_Axel wasn't violent everyday… but he was violent most of the time. _

_But when Axel's mood was fine, he was really sweet and Roxas loved him. _

_When Axel was in a sour mood, she would be the object of his anger. She would be beaten, abused, and raped. And there was nothing she could do about it. She had no choice but to force herself to like it no matter how much she didn't like it. _

_And so she did… her body slowly began to get used to the abuse and violence that it grew fond of it. She knew that it was wrong—it was never right to be beaten by anyone. But she also knew that as long as it was Axel, everything was right. _

"_I would never wrong you, Roxas," Axel smiled sweetly, smoothing his fingers down her smooth hair. "I love you, you know that right?" _

"_Of course, Axel. I love you too," the girl smiled lovingly. _

_She knew that Axel loved her. And she loved him too. It was mutual. _

_And so, everything was right. Just right. _

_No matter how much she hurt physically… or mentally. _

_It didn't matter. _

_As long as there was Axel… the source of her love and at the same time, pain. _

_She began to learn knitting and arranging flowers. Every day, she searched for ways to bring Axel happiness and pleasure. She was always thinking… thinking of ways to make Axel happy. _

_She hoped that Axel was also doing the same for her. _

_She was at the other side of the castle, the side that no one would ever visit because it was surrounded by forests. The room she lived in was already so old that some part of the wall cracked. _

_But of course, thanks to the servants, everything was well taken care of. _

_Just a little bit more…_

_If she could only just give Axel what he wanted… _

_Then… _

_Then… she would be able to move to the other side of the castle. _

_And be known as the princess…_

_Instead of a measly nobody…_

_Instead of a mistress…_

_Whose presence would remain unknown for the rest of her life. _

_-_xoxo-

_He took in a deep breath, obviously annoyed. Once again, his father was using that same reason to provoke him and to show him how useless he was. _

_He was a prince, but no one respected him, no matter how hard he had tried to earn respect. _

_He had tried and tried…_

_But nothing was right. _

_The fair and beautiful princess Naminé was his wife and he had made sure he didn't let his beautiful blond know. Because he didn't want his blond to become discouraged by it. He didn't his blond to leave him._

_He wanted her. _

_Roxas…_

_Only Roxas. _

_To prove his worth, ever since the marriage, he had made lo… had sex with Naminé so many times. He had tried. And it didn't work. Whenever Naminé came back after checking with the doctor, she was still not pregnant. _

_And they had more sex._

_And he was faced with more disappointment. _

_Rumors began to spread that he was a man of no caliber. _

_That he was not strong enough… not fit enough to produce an heir. _

_He was angered. _

_The flame of rage and hatred boiling in his blood. _

_And he took all of his anger out on his doll…_

_The one kept at the other side of the castle…_

_His puppet…_

_Roxas…_

_Roxas was the only one he knew he had absolute dominance of. Roxas was the only one who was submissive to him. _

_And Roxas was the only one who was always there. _

_He had no control over people… His words never meant anything even if he was the prince. Everyone looked up to his father, the King. They obeyed him because of his father. _

_But Roxas was different… _

_Roxas obeyed him because he was he. _

_Because he was Axel. _

_And Roxas did everything for him. _

_He felt especially flattered that Roxas would go into such lengths of cutting her own genital for him… even though the thought was unflattering and disgusting. _

_But he liked it. _

_He loved Roxas. _

_Roxas was his puppet._

_No… Roxas was his marionette. And he was the puppeteer. _

_He knew that he had Roxas' strings. _

_And he knew that he had full control of that one marionette of his. _

_He knew…_

_He knew…_

_And that was why… _

_He would continue to use Roxas…_

_Because Roxas was his…_

_Roxas was his marionette._

-xoxo-

_She rolled her eyes as she trudged around the room. Stupid servants… they can't do anything right. She just wanted a time away from the castle. She just wanted to get out and be gone for the night. She hated having to have sex with the prince, no matter if they were married. She just wanted a break. The sex wasn't fun at all anymore. She felt like she was treated like a breeding machine. _

_And she hated how Axel would lash out all over her when he found out that she wasn't pregnant yet. _

_It wasn't her fault that Axel was incapable. _

_It wasn't her fault that she couldn't get pregnant. _

_God, Axel even had sex with her during her period. _

_That was just wrong. There was definitely something wrong with the prince. _

_She shook her head. She needed to get away from the castle… at least for a while. _

_It was a torture to be caged and trapped inside. _

_And here she was… in every girl's dream—of being in the castle, married to the prince. _

_What a foolish dream it was. _

_Marrying the prince was the worst mistake of her life. _

_She was of a noble family—a family that was even more prestigious and even more respected than the kingdom or the king itself. _

_Axel didn't deserve her. _

_How dare the prince treated her as a sex object instead of as a lady. _

_She hated it all. _

_Even if she had pushed Axel away, Axel still threw himself on her, inside her. _

_She tried writing to her father about the matter, but nothing was done. Her father didn't even write back to her. _

_She didn't want to be there. She had to do something to get out of this horrible nightmare. _

_She had to have a conference with the King. _

_Maybe the king would do something about it. _

_-_xoxo-

_He tore the letter he just read to pieces and let the pieces of paper flew down to the floor. _

_That little witch… she had finally shown her face. _

_If he had had the choice, he would have married Roxas instead of that witch. _

_But he had no choice. Naminé was forced on him because she was of a noble family and marrying her would mean the welfare of the kingdom. _

_And now, Naminé was trying to shame him. _

_It didn't matter. _

_He just had to make sure that the guards and the servants kept her inside her room. _

_She should have known her own place. _

_Just because she was of a very noble and well respected family, it didn't mean that she should be treated like one. _

_She was already wedded to him and was already inside the castle. _

_She should have followed the rules._

_She should learn to respect him. _

-xoxo-

_The girl panted as she was raped. _

_She moaned, trying to smile to show Axel that she liked it. _

_She moaned Axel's name while she was pounded. _

_She then pulled Axel down by the neck and mashed her lips against the prince. _

_She never pushed Axel away. _

_Because she had always wanted Axel. _

_Axel was the only one for her. _

_She would never be able to push Axel away. _

_And then, Axel came inside her as usual and it was all over and she rode out her orgasm. _

_She felt the tingling in her stomach. _

_She watched as Axel came out of her and lied beside her. _

_She nuzzled close to him, sighing in relief to know that it was all over. _

_It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it…_

_It was more that she had already trained herself to enjoy it. _

"_Axel? Is something wrong today?" she asked softly, trying to be understanding. _

_Normally, she chose to not pry on Axel's problem. But this time, she wanted to at least try… She wanted to try to understand and maybe solve whatever was bothering her love. _

_She pulled away from Axel's sweaty chest and looked up at her lover. _

"_There's nothing wrong," Axel answered darkly, seemingly not having any desire to say anything at all. _

"_Oh… I'm sorry I asked…" she drew back, being submissive. "I'm glad you're here today though," she smiled, snuggling to Axel's neck. "Welcome home, Axel." She said softly, lovingly, meaning it. _

_Even if it didn't mean a lot, she had treated the room like a home to her. _

_And it was a place where Axel would come back to during the afternoons. _

_She kissed Axel's neck lovingly and fell into slumber as exhaustion took over her. _

-xoxo-

_Once he knew that his blond had fallen asleep, he pulled his love close. He kissed the top of her head. _

_Why? Why was Roxas still nice to him even after what he had done? He practically raped, hit, and abuse him every day. Yet, Roxas was always smiling. Roxas was always caring and kind. _

…

_Maybe it was because Roxas enjoyed it. _

_But of course…_

_Roxas enjoyed the sex. _

_Roxas enjoyed being treated roughly. _

_So that was it… _

_To earn Roxas' love, he had to treat her roughly. _

_He didn't want Roxas to go away. _

_No… of course not. _

_Roxas was the only one submissive to him. _

_Roxas was the only one who would never push him away. _

_Roxas was the only one who was always there. _

_Roxas… _

_Roxas welcomed him home._

_Roxas was his home…_

_Roxas…_

_Roxas…_

-xoxo-

"Stop, Ax. Stop!" he screamed, clutching to the tablecloth, lying on the floor where he kept being abused and penetrated by the tentacles all day… and all night. He had taken all the effort to crawl out from the bedroom to outside—to the filthy living room. "I don't want this anymore… stop…" he gasped, barely able to breathe the tentacles kept going in and out of him.

Tears streamed out of the corner of his eyes.

Axel had decided not to give him any dress or any clothing anymore.

He was kept naked in rotten house.

And the tentacles were all around him, pleasuring him every single second without him even asking him if he wanted or even enjoyed it.

He swallowed, eyes closed as he came again for the countless time that day.

Saliva dripped out of the corner of his lips, drooling down to his neck where the tips of the tentacles were suckling on his delicious flesh.

"A-Axel…" he pleaded as the tentacles massaged his length.

He tried to stand up to walk over to where the puppeteer was sitting, but he had no energy to do so. His knees grew weaker and weaker every time he felt the slimy, cold thing was inside him, pounding him like no tomorrow.

So, he crawled on all fours to the puppeteer.

He then grabbed hold of the puppeteer's boots and leaned up, still being thrust into from behind.

"Axel… make it stop."

The puppeteer smirked. "Are you sure? You seem like you're enjoying it, you little slut…" he said darkly.

"I-I'm not a slut…" Roxas gasped weakly, feeling helpless. "I'm not… why are you calling me that?" he asked desperately.

"Because I know you like it when I call you that."

"No… no I don't. Let me out… please… I don't want to be… I don't want this…"

Axel laughed and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make you want it. I'll make you enjoy it like you always do. I'll make everything better, I promise. I know you like it, Roxas. I'll just have to be more violent, right?"

Roxas shook his head. "No… No..." he didn't need any more violence. Anymore and he would die… "I… I only want you Axel… please… I…"

He let out a cry as he came again, reaching his climax. His cum staining the puppeteer's boots. He panted. The tentacles kept working him, never resting.

"I…" he continued. "I only want you. I don't want any of this inside me… I want _you_ inside me…"

The puppeteer brightened up. "Very well. Granted," he smirked and flicked his fingers, making the tentacles disappear within an instant.

Roxas let out a relieved breath. Finally… a moment of rest…

He passed out then, sliding down to the floor.

The puppeteer graciously picked his little marionette up, maggots dropping and crawling all over him.

He took his blond to into the bedroom where Naminé was kept.

He laughed as he saw the little marionettes turning cannibalistic and began feeding on Naminé's flesh. He put his blond down gently and admired the beautiful piece of work.

He had done whatever he could to make sure that Naminé would forever be alive and forever be conscious.

The little marionettes kept eating her flesh—inside and outside.

Blood was pooling all over the floor where she sat.

She was motionless, as if already dead, numbed to the pain.

But she was very much alive and aware.

She wished it was all a bad dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

The pain was all there.

She had screamed and screamed…

But it was too tiring to even scream now.

She decided to just keep quiet. And pray to God that it would be all over soon.

Just let it be over…

She saw her brother… but there was no use yelling for help.

Because Roxas couldn't help her.

Roxas looked half dead himself.

She cried, sobbing silently as the marionettes feast on her body.

She was nothing but pieces of flesh, being gnawed on.

It hurt… it hurt so much…

It hurt even more that she couldn't die…

That she couldn't fall unconscious.

She didn't even screamed when one of her eyeballs slid out of her eye socket and fell with a plunk to the pool of blood. A marionette walked up to her eyeball and began eating the delicious round eyeball.

And she watched with one eye… as her brother was raped by the nasty rotten creature that was the master of the house.

A tear rolled down her half eaten cheek. "Please… just let me die…" she mouthed.

-xoxo-

_Maybe the girl had eaten something wrong… _

_She had no idea. _

_But she always had a morning sickness and it was getting into her. _

_She sighed, having just come out of the bathroom throwing up. _

_How she hated having that churn of the stomach in the morning and having to run over to the bathroom to let it out. _

_Groaning, she lied down on the bed, rubbing her tummy over her dress. _

_Maybe she should stop eating prawns… maybe that was what causing her sickness…_

_Or maybe it was because of those noodles last night… _

_Or that beef… _

_Or maybe the clams…_

_In any case, she blamed the seafood. _

_She wondered if she should tell Axel about it. _

-xoxo-

_The princess woke up to find that she was all alone in her bed. _

_She narrowed her eyes, hating it all. _

_Axel wasn't in the bed again, as usual. _

_What did she expect anyway? _

_Axel was never there. _

_And now, there were rumors spreading across the castle that Axel was always away from main part of the castle in the afternoons. _

_Some servants said that they saw Axel venturing into the woods and into the other side of the castle. _

_Rumors had it that Axel was seeing another woman. _

_A mistress he had secretly kept. _

_Naminé swore to herself that she would find out who, if the rumors were true. _

_That might be her only way of escape. _

_And that would mean that she would be able to earn the prince's respect and love and make the prince bow to her words. _

-xoxo-

_His father never respected him. _

_If… if his father decided to tell the whole country that he had been seeing a freak… a freak like his blond… Roxas… his reputation would be all gone. Nobody would see him as the prince anymore…_

_Everyone would lose whatever respect they had for him. _

_It should never happen. Roxas' existence should never be known. _

_He would kill…_

_He would kill the king if he decided to reveal his secrets. _

…

_Or… _

_He would even kill Roxas if need to. _

-xoxo-

"_Axel… I have been… feeling nausea lately… do you think I'm okay?" came the sweet voice of his lovely blond. _

"_Nausea?" _

"_Yeah… maybe I eat the wrong food or something… I don't know… but it's been bothering me…"_

"_Well, you're okay, right? I'm sure it's nothing. Don't dote yourself," Axel said harshly. _

_Roxas was hurt but didn't show it. She smiled. "Okay then. If you say I'm okay, then I am, right? Thanks, Axel." _

_What was she thanking him for? He had done nothing except mistreated her. _

"_I can… call a doctor for you or punish the cooks and tell them to cook their food properly," he offered, letting off a bit. _

_Roxas smiled, cheering up immediately. She knew Axel cared. "Thank you, Axel. But don't punish them. Please just tell them to maybe cook the meats better. Thank you," she kissed Axel's lips lovingly, gratefully. _

_Axel smiled for the first time in months. "You're welcome, Roxas." _

_Roxas giggled and continued kissing Axel repeatedly. _

_Axel then chuckled and flipped Roxas to her back, straddling her. _

_And it was then…_

_The first time in months…_

_That the two made love…_

_The girl knew that the Axel she had known as her best friend some time ago was still there somewhere. _

_And there it was…_

_The gentle…_

_And kind…_

_And caring redhead. _

_The Axel she had grown to like and love. _

-xoxo-

Good morning, America! Good night, Australia.

So… as God says in Evan Almighty, "Ask and you shall receive." 8D you want more flashbacks, there you go.

Fast one day update for all of you awesome reviewers out there. Though I have to say that I still can't reply to all of you. It's already late and I have to go to sleep. =.= I've went out all day. And rather than waiting for tomorrow morning… 9 hours later to update, I thought I'd just update now, y'know. So, I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to all of the reviews for chapter 9 yet. I'll get to that tomorrow.

That to say, I'd love to hear from all of you. ;D have a nice day. Does anyone want this fic to end soon? Or does everyone just want this to end right here? O.o lol. Just wondering.


	11. Chapter 11

LOL, there's something wrong with the hit stats! It said ZERO hit for chapter 10! Do you guys not like it that much that you don't even HIT it? .. that sounds quite the opposite. I guess you all love chapter 10 so much that you don't even hit it. ;D lol. –ish shot- just kidding.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

**Marionette**

_She frowned… it was already passed a month and a half… and her period still didn't come. Her period should be coming soon right?_

_What was happening...?_

_She needed the period… it was the only thing that she thought made her a girl… a woman. _

_If… if she didn't have her period anymore… what was she then?_

_The morning sickness was getting more and more frequent. So frequent that she even had the urge to throw up even when it was not morning. Maybe she was sick, maybe that was why she didn't have her period._

_She sat on her bed, sighing and groaning, hating the bitter taste in her mouth. She used a handkerchief to wipe her mouth, going back to the bathroom to flush her mouth with water, making sure that it didn't smell. _

_It was almost afternoon and Axel should be there soon. _

_But then, the feeling of nausea hit her and she threw up again. _

_She coughed, not feeling good at all, growing paler and paler every second she threw up. _

_She gasped as she felt a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the figure of a lean man with red hair. She jumped up and smiled sweetly, wiping her mouth clean with the cotton handkerchief. "Axel… good afternoon," she bowed. _

"_Are you alright?" Axel asked, worry in his voice. _

_Even since the last time they made love, Axel had seemingly been growing more and more loving. She wondered why. She was still raped one time or another, but it was not so frequent anymore. She had no complaints though, she loved the loving and caring Axel. _

"_I'm okay, don't worry about me!" She said, trying to be energetic but failed as soon as nausea hit her again. She took in a deep breath, trying to hold it in. _

"_You look really pale, Roxas. And I've been told by the servants that you haven't eaten anything since morning," Axel sighed, pulling Roxas close and hugging her tightly. _

_The girl nuzzled to the prince's chest, taking in a deep breath of the sweet vanilla scent—which was a wrong move since it made her feel even more sick. She coughed, still trying to hold it in. "I… whenever I eat, I feel like throwing up… I don't wanna eat…" she said, pouting slightly. _

"_But you have to eat. Or you'll starve him," Axel smiled so sweetly that Roxas thought everything was a dream. The redhead then pulled her away and put a hand on her stomach. _

_Roxas tilted her head to the side, confused. She had been noticing the bulge of her stomach. That was one of the reasons why she didn't want to eat. She was getting fat from no exercise and from staying in the bed all day. She pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry… I'll… I'll go on a diet, Axel. I promise," she looked away, cheeks red. _

_Axel chuckled. "You silly girl," he ruffled the girl's hair and pulled the girl close again, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "You're pregnant."_

-xoxo-

The puppeteer stared at his real-life marionette, not doing anything to him. Slowly, he used his hand to smooth the blond's hair. He quickly pulled away as soon as one maggot fell down to Roxas' neck and began chewing on the flesh there. The puppeteer then carefully removed the maggot with his thumb and index finger then crushing it to little mess of goo.

The feelings…

The emotions were all slowly coming back…

This was always the best part…

This part…

Reliving this part was always the best…

The part where nothing seemed to go wrong.

Where everything seemed to be alright.

And where his love for his blond seemed to multiply every single day.

The feeling of anger was still there…

However, to know that he would be always welcomed home every day by the person he cherished the most in the world…

And now…

Another baby who would soon be born to the world…

To know that… gave him happiness…

-xoxo-

_He heard from Doctor Vexen. He heard and he was shocked. _

_He was more than shocked…_

_He didn't know what to say. _

_Roxas was pregnant? How could that be possible? He though Roxas was a boy…?_

_But then again, Doctor Vexen had told him that Roxas was __**both**__ a boy __**and**__ a girl. _

_He shook his head in confusion. Not sure whether he should be happy or angered because of the oddness of it all. _

_He smiled and laughed then. _

_Roxas was pregnant. _

_The person he loved was pregnant with his child. _

_He was sure that it was his child because Roxas hadn't been seeing another person. _

_He had made sure that Roxas never saw another person beside him. _

_He had made sure to let no one into that other side of the castle. _

_Even after Naminé had escaped from her room and made her way there, he made sure that no entry was granted. _

_He kept on laughing. _

_A baby…_

_He was not incapable after all. _

_It was Naminé all along. _

_That little bitch. _

_She was the one incapable of bearing his child. _

-xoxo-

_Roxas blinked slowly which grew faster. She was honestly confused. "Pregnant…?" she asked, as if she had never learned of that word before. _

_Axel laughed. "Yes, you're pregnant, sweetheart."_

_To hear Axel used a nickname on her felt rather strange, but she decided she liked it. "Your child?" she smiled at last. _

"_Of course, unless you've been seeing another person," Axel narrowed his eyes, sour mood back again. _

"_Of course not, Axel! You know that you're the only one," she smiled. "I'm pregnant…" she whispered. _

_So… that was why Axel didn't lash out on her like usual. _

_That was why Axel was being so loving… _

_It was because she did something right. _

_She pulled away and looked into Axel's eyes. Then, Axel leaned down to press his lips on hers lovingly, pulling her in close, protectively. _

_Roxas smiled into the kiss, melting into it. _

_Her stomach growled then. _

_The prince chuckled and pulled away. "You're hungry. You should eat. I have told Vexen to bring you some herbs that would hopefully reduce your nausea. And I have told the cooks to cook food that was less strong for you. I don't want you to be getting sick now," he smiled. _

_Roxas giggled and poked Axel's nose with her index finger. "How considerate of you, my prince."_

"_Of course, I am the Prince of the country after all. And most importantly, I am your husband."_

-xoxo-

He blinked himself awake, completely worn out. He took in a deep breath, coughing at the nasty stench surrounding him. When he saw the puppeteer beside his naked body, he yelped in fear, immediately scooting away. He shook his head, staring blankly at the rotten piece of flesh that was called Axel. "No…" he whispered, reaching out and holding the bed cover tight against him.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered.

"Don't… don't get anywhere close, you freak… you… you killed _both _of us!"

"No… No, I didn't…" the puppeteer said desperately, reaching out of his blond.

-xoxo-

_Roxas felt light headed. He was seated at the dining table with a huge feast on it. Axel was standing behind him, holding him close by the neck, kissing the back of his neck. _

_All the attention made her dizzy. _

_Husband?... did Axel just say that he was her husband?_

_She must have heard wrong. She wasn't feeling well after all and it was normal to have a hallucination or two, right?_

"_Go on and eat," the redhead whispered lovingly. _

"_But Ax… I can't eat with you hogging me like this…" she said, blushing, moaning when the redhead bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. _

"_Sure you can," he chuckled. _

_She pouted and took her spoon and began eating her tomato and potato soup. The seasoning was very light. It was as if she was drinking water. She pursed her lips, not enjoying her meal at all. But no complaints, right? She didn't want to throw up again. "Nnn, Axel…" she moaned again as the redhead reached around to play with her nipples and began to pull down the zipper of her dress. _

"_Continue eating, Roxas," the redhead grinned, enjoying every single moans that came out from his blond's mouth. _

"_But…" she protested. "Don't blame me if I choke or spit out some food."_

_He chuckled. "It's going to be entirely my fault, Roxas."_

_She giggled. "Right, all your fault."_

_As Roxas was finished with her soup, she could feel her chair being pulled away from the dining table. And it was spun around so that she faced Axel. "Hey," she smiled. _

"_Hey," the prince knelt down with one knee in front of her and then, he pressed his ear against the bulge of Roxas' stomach. _

"_Can you hear the baby?"_

"_No, not really. It must be sleeping."_

_Roxas smiled, smoothing out the prince's red mane. "I love you, Axel."_

_With a smile, Axel reached up and smoothed Roxas' dress down her shoulders, revealing the delicious flesh underneath. _

_Roxas happily took off the upper part of her dress. _

_The prince then attacked her nipples, licking, biting, and sucking on it. _

_He licked around the flat bosom while massaging the girl's genital through her panties. _

_Roxas arched back, moaning. "Axel…" _

_She was beginning to get wet through her panties. _

_Axel smiled and lifted her dress up, rubbing and massaging harder. _

_She never thought that Axel would be capable at being so loving… _

_She never thought that Axel would even pleasure her so. _

_It felt so good. _

_She hoped time would stop. _

_She hoped it wouldn't go away. _

-xoxo-

_She saw her! That little cheating prostitute! The girl that Axel was hiding! _

_She narrowed her eyes, taking in her figure carefully. _

_How dare her, kissing __**her**__ husband in the veranda of the castle. _

_How dare she __**steal **__from her. _

_Unforgivable. _

_Unforgivable!_

_She would make the both of them pay. _

_She had to find out who she was. _

_It should be easy enough. _

_It should be…_

_That prostitute looked familiar… _

_She wondered where she had seen her before._

_She looked really familiar…_

…_too familiar._

-xoxo-

Roxas looked at the puppeteer and soon he prepared himself to run when he saw anger filled the puppeteer's expression.

But it was too late for him as the puppeteer took him by his wrist and dragged him back.

He struggled, letting out a cry as he was spun around and slapped on the cheek.

"I didn't kill the both of you!"

Roxas didn't say anything. He was about to lash back, but he knew better than to do such things and got himself beaten more badly.

"I said I didn't!" the puppeteer threw him to the bed and crawled up on top of him, straddling him.

His legs were soon spread apart. The rotting puppeteer took one leg and lifted it up his shoulder, sitting on one of Roxas' thighs as he unbuckled and pulled down his pants.

Spreading the blond more, he slammed into the blond's entrance.

Roxas let out a cry as he felt the pain.

He could feel the warmth of blood inside him as the puppeteer kept slamming into him.

He closed his eyes, disgusted and sickened of everything.

He didn't want to see. He just wanted to die.

He had had enough of being used.

Of being used and thrown away…

He took the bed cover and bit down on it, determined not to let out a single moan.

He didn't like it.

He didn't enjoy it.

He hated it.

He didn't want to do anything for Axel anymore.

He had done enough.

Tears streamed out of the corner of his eyes as he let out silent moans, gasping and panting.

-xoxo-

_She loved it. _

_This was the first time for her. _

_To wake up and find herself in the arms of her prince. _

_She nuzzled to the broad chest of the prince, inhaling the smell. _

_She was thankful that she was not stricken with morning sickness this time. _

_She curled up to the prince's warmth under the cover. _

_Not wearing any clothes in the cold sure wasn't a good idea. _

_But being beside Axel made everything better. _

_She smiled as she watched the sleeping figure of the prince, so peaceful… so dashing. _

_Playfully, she pecked the prince on the lips, effectively waking him up. _

_She immediately curled back to herself, embarrassed. "Sorry I woke you up…" she whispered. _

_Axel grinned and closed his eyes again, pulling his love close. "Good morning, Roxas."_

"_Good morning, Axel," Roxas smiled. _

"_Good morning, baby," Axel chuckled, rubbing Roxas' stomach lovingly. _

_She felt blissful…_

_She felt blessed. _

-xoxo-

_What nerve! _

_The prince didn't come home at all all night! _

_She was alone in the bed. _

_How insulting! _

_The prince must have spent his time with that dirty and disgusting prostitute! _

_She narrowed her eyes, a pair of scissors in her hand. She screamed angrily as she cut her bed sheet into little pieces. _

_How dare the prince didn't come back to her. _

_This was unforgivable. _

-xoxo-

_The two were smiling all morning, nuzzling and snuggling into each other like a couple of newlyweds. _

"_I bet Naminé was going crazy because I didn't go back," Axel chuckled. _

_The girl giggled. "I'm glad you didn't go back last night. I love having you by my side in the morning." _

"_Then I shall spend more time with you."_

"_That's great. But if you got into any trouble, it's okay, you know." _

_Axel chuckled. "A prince won't get into any trouble. Don't worry. You just worry about eating nutritious food for the baby, okay? And I'll work on getting you inside the castle and throwing Naminé in here."_

_Roxas smiled and nodded. _

_Finally, she was going to go inside the castle. _

_Her patience was paid off._

_Naminé wouldn't be Axel's wife anymore. _

_Roxas would be the princess and also Axel's wife. _

_Princess Roxas…_

_The Princess…_

_The Lady. _

_The fairest of the land who would bear the heir of the Kingdom. _

-xoxo-

_The Princess was determined. _

_She would crush both the dirty whore…_

_And the prince if necessary. _

-xoxo-

There was something in the room…

He knew it.

He could sense it.

The anger…

The rage…

It was there…

All those emotions…

Ready to devour them…

And send them into the darkest of oblivion.

Something must be done…

Before everything was over.

-xoxo-

8D there are quite a few smart people who knew that Roxas is pregnant in the last chapter. xD lol. I made it as vague as possible. ;D which reminds me... does this count as an mpreg warning? lol.

O: Did you enjoy? ;D Not so sadistic a chapter… a rather fluffy… chapter. Lol. Hope it didn't scare you away. I dunno, if you don't like it, I'll take this one off and maybe replace it with a more sadistic, abusive chapter. xD I just… don't have the heart to have Roxas abused when he—she's pregnant. Tell me what you think/if you'd like a next chapter. Have a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Lol, so **Tsukiee **wanted another reply though this is really for all of you too, in case you're confused. I might not be able to always keep up with my one day update. It might become a one week update… o.o or something like that. Who knows what will happen, right? In the past flashback, as for how Nam sees Roxas… Roxas and Axel were standing on the veranda which could be seen from the forest part. Naminé was in the forest and it was right at that time that she saw Roxas and Axel. Because it was rather far away, she couldn't see for sure that it was Roxas. She knew it was Axel because of the obviously red hair of course. So there you go. Hope you're not so confused anymore. Namine didn't enter the castle. She just saw from afar. Axel did make sure that no one was permitted entry.

Sorry for the long AN. I typically hate long ANs, lol. Please do forgive.

Ah, another zero hit for the last chapter. O.O

Enjoy. X3

**Chapter 12**

**Marionette**

_After bribing the servants, she finally found out… _

_The shameless prostitute was named Roxas. _

_She sat in her room, confused. _

_She tapped her fingers against the table._

_Roxas?_

_Was it really the Roxas that she knew? Her distant relative?_

_But Roxas was clearly a boy, she knew that much. _

_But from all the description of that dirty whore… _

_Cerulean eyes, golden hair… _

_Was it really Roxas?_

_The prince wouldn't be so blind as to be together with a man, right? _

_What kind of trickery was this? _

_What kind of foolery?_

_This was absurd. _

_But that servant couldn't be fooling her. _

_She threatened she would assassinate her whole family if she lied. _

_She had to find out more. _

_What was happening…_

_She needed more answers…_

_Before she could take any actions. _

-xoxo-

_She heaved a heavy sigh, feeling her mood changing at any given time. One time, she was ready to lash out on Axel just because Axel didn't seem to care. But she took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't be angry at Axel—that was, of course, forbidden. She had to control herself. Axel was everything to her. She didn't want Axel to start leaving her alone… if anything, she wanted Axel to be always there. _

_Always. _

_She pursed her lips together, biting the insides of her mouth. Then she blew her bangs softly, lifting them off her forehead. _

_She stared at the luscious food prepared in front of her, served on top of the dining table. _

_But she didn't feel like eating. She pushed the plates and eating utensils away, setting her chin on top of the table. _

"_Where Axel?" she whispered. "…" _

"_Right here!" came a soft chuckle. _

_She gasped, immediately springing up from where she was sitting and turning around to find her beloved redhead. "You're… here!" she said, embarrassed, brushing her long hair behind her ear. She giggled nervously. She always hated whining or complaining in front of Axel. She had heard Axel's comments of how he hated Naminé's complaints and constant bitching. _

_And she was going to do none of that… at least not in front of Axel._

"_How are you today?" Axel smiled, grabbing the girl by the wrist and kissed her on the cheek. _

_Roxas blushed and smiled. "I'm feeling good."_

_The prince peeked over then. "I see you're not eating again today."_

"_Oh, oh, I… I was about to eat!" _

"_The cooks told me they served the food an hour ago, Roxas," Axel chuckled and smiled. "Don't lie, mommy."_

_Roxas blushed some more. "Mommy…?" _

"_Well, you have a little baby in here," the prince rubbed the girl's tummy. _

"_Well… daddy. I don't feel like eating," Roxas said, crossing her arms. _

"_What can I do to make you feel like eating?" Axel grinned, walking closer and closer to the girl as she kept backing away. _

"_N-nothing… okay, okay, don't! Don't!" and the girl screamed as Axel tickled her. She laughed, holding onto Axel, trying to gasp for breath as Axel kept tickling him, running his fingers everywhere. She struggled, still laughing happily. "Okay! I'll eat! I'll eat!" she shouted dismissively, tears oozed out the corner of her eyes. _

_She tried to breath as Axel stopped, giggling softly. _

"_That's not fair, you know." _

_Axel grinned. "I know it's not fair. But you have to eat, Princess."_

_Roxas sighed and sat down at the dining table. "Okay…"_

"_Do you need me to feed you?" Axel laughed, in an especially cheery mood today. _

_Roxas blushed again. "No. No, it's not necessary. I… I can eat by myself."_

_The prince smiled and took a fork and a knife and cut a piece of meat for Roxas. Then, he cut it into smaller pieces as he took it to Roxas' mouth. _

_Roxas blinked. _

_She looked left and right before she attempted to take the fork. _

"_I'll feed you," Axel grinned, taking the fork away. _

_All her life, Roxas had never been fed before… _

_Having no reason to refuse Axel, she then opened her mouth and took the piece of meat in. She chewed. "Axel, you're… being too nice to me…" she whispered as she swallowed the nicely chewed meat. _

"_You don't like it?" Axel stopped, his smile dropped. _

"_No no! Of course not! I love it! Really. I'm just afraid I'd be spoiled…"_

_Axel chuckled. "I'll spoil you for the rest of your life, Roxas. Just make sure that the baby is healthy, okay?" _

_Roxas nodded. "Okay. I promise."_

"_Good girl."_

_Axel smoothed the girl's hair and leaned close to press his lips on Roxas' forehead. _

"_I love you," he said. _

_Roxas blinked. _

…

_It had been a while since Axel said those three words to him. _

_Without a single second of delay, she replied. _

"_I love you too, Axel."_

-xoxo-

_When he told his father that he had impregnated a commoner, there was a bit of a quarrel. Of course his father didn't approve of him impregnating a commoner. It was disgraceful. And impregnating a commoner when he was married to Naminé was unforgivable. _

_However…_

_After much quarrel, the prince managed to get the King to see the point that he was capable of producing an heir. _

_The King was silenced. _

_So, it was not his son who was incapable. _

_It was not his son who was not doing his job. _

_Why was Naminé not considered to be the one incapable of being pregnant? _

_Doctor Vexen said that Naminé was a very fertile young woman, that she would be more than capable to produce a healthy heir for the kingdom. Naminé had no disease and she was a descendant of healthy generations. Furthermore, Doctor Vexen was the kingdom's most trusted doctor._

_But then again, Doctor Vexen was Naminé's distant uncle very few people knew of… _

_The prince's mood was immediately lifted when he knew that his father had a change of heart. The doubt on his father's face was apparent. _

"_Who is this woman you had impregnated?" the king asked, breaking the silence. _

"_Her name is Roxas," he said proudly, knowing that everything would be alright now. _

-xoxo-

_Perhaps it was because Axel was too inexperienced that he had committed such a foolish mistake. _

_He wanted to do something for Roxas because she had done something for him. He wanted to at least repay the person he loved. And what better than to give her love and a life of luxury? Everyone wanted that and he knew that Roxas was of no difference. But he also knew that if he couldn't accomplish such a thing for her, she wouldn't mind. _

_Because Roxas was Roxas. _

_Now, all he needed to do was to make sure that Roxas would be alright, that Roxas and the baby would be healthy. He needed the baby so that everyone would look up to him as the prince again. _

_His father's deal was that he could be king only if he could produce an heir for the kingdom. _

_Not only that, he needed the baby to be a boy too. _

_He had to find another way if the baby Roxas had was a girl… _

_But that was in the future. _

_As of now, he just had to nurture his beloved blonde. _

-xoxo-

"_Roxas… you're going to the castle tomorrow." _

_Roxas tilted her head to the side, shocked and surprised. She was finally going to be princess? She was finally going to be wedded to Axel? _

_But from how it came out of Axel's mouth… it didn't seem like good news. So she kept on her confused face. "The castle?" she echoed Axel's words._

"_Yes. Father summoned you. He wanted to have you thoroughly checked, to see if you are fit to be my wife."_

"_Your wife?" Roxas brightened up."What about Naminé?"_

"_She is already someone in the past. I've just moved her to another room this morning. I'd never see her again. She will remain within the castle, but she is of no importance to me, or the king, or the kingdom anymore. Her presence will be slowly forgotten."_

"_Oh…" Roxas nodded. So that was what would happen if one was of no more use to the kingdom. _

"_She's incapable of bearing my child. But __**you**__, Roxas, are capable. Once the baby is born and if it is a boy, you will rise as the queen beside me, the King."_

"_It has to be a baby boy?" Roxas asked innocently, feeling pressured. _

"_Yes, Roxas. It has to be a baby boy. Or everything would be useless. But nonetheless, I would still love you no matter what, okay?" Axel smiled reassuringly._

"_Okay," Roxas nodded like a little child, submissive. "But what about… they're not going to find that I'm healthy, Axel. The king would be outraged. It's not healthy that I'm both a boy and a girl…" she whispered, ashamed. "The king would be repulsed to know what I have done…"_

"_Then, we would not let him know. Do not worry. The one who would perform a check on you is Doctor Vexen. I've known him for a long while and I know that he would take my side on this one. I'll take care of everything, Roxas. All you have to do is just… be yourself, okay?" _

_Axel had planned everything… _

"_But… would being myself enough?" she asked again, worried, nervous, already thinking of what she should wear tomorrow for her meeting with the King and the rest of the castle. How should she behave? Would she be shunned like how others had shunned her? _

_It made her feel lightheaded the more she thought about it. _

"_Well, it was more than enough to make me fall so hard on you," Axel smiled lovingly. _

_Roxas mirrored the smile even though she was still nervous of what was yet to come._

_She had a bad feeling. _

_The uneasiness clutched at her heart, unwilling to let go._

-xoxo-

_Her eye wouldn't stop twitching. She continued to stab the wooden table with the pair of scissors she held on her hand. _

_They moved her to a smaller, rotten old room. And she was assigned with fewer servants now. How humiliating. _

_And it seemed that her parents knew nothing about this. _

_She had sent countless letters. _

_Did none of them arrive safely to her parents' hands?_

_The whole kingdom was plotting against her. _

_Fine then… _

_If that was how it worked. _

_Then, she would plot against the whole kingdom. _

_Everyone would suffer. _

_She just had to be clever. _

_All those years of education… she was sure she was more than capable to bring a whole kingdom down if she wanted to. _

_She jumped up immediately when she heard the knock on her door. She immediately ran over to open the door and shooed her servants away, letting the man wearing black cloak in. "Welcome, uncle Vexen."_

_The man went inside and took off his cloak when he made sure no servants were looking, revealing the form of an elderly man. Then, he hung the cloak on the chair and took a seat. He smirked, eyeballs bulging out in a disturbing manner. "I see that you have been reduced to this, princess. I told you that it wouldn't work. Your plans are rotten."_

"_Shut up." She lashed out. "I will get what I want. And I will get you what __**you **__want, Vexen. So you had better play along."_

_Vexen laughed. "Why can't I just get help from someone else smarter than you? Say… someone like Roxas? I'm sure you've heard of him… or should I say her."_

_She frowned, sitting down in front of her uncle. "Roxas? You mean my distant relative, Roxas?" _

"_**Our**__ distant relative. We are in some way related to him… her…"_

"_What are you stumbling on your words for, Uncle? Roxas is a he."_

"_Not anymore. He cut off his penis."_

"_Oh ew, that's disgusting. What the he…"_

"_Mind your words, princess. Don't be so vulgar," Vexen laughed eerily. "He did it for Prince Axel. Prince Axel was touched by that act. And they are together now. In fact, Roxas was impregnated by Axel."_

"_What? Roxas… is pregnant with the prince's child? With my husband?" _

_Vexen laughed again. "I doubt he would be your husband anymore after tomorrow. You are so pathetic, Naminé."_

_Naminé hissed. "Don't you say that," she pointed her scissors at Vexen's neck. "What about tomorrow?"_

"_Put down your scissors—or be assured that you would never gain my assistance anymore."_

_Naminé slowly let off and placed the scissors down. _

"_To put it simply, Roxas is invited personally by the King to the castle for a thorough body check. He would pass, of course, because the prince wanted it to be so."_

"_What? Why would you do that! Just tell the king that Roxas is a freak! That she's not a he or she!"_

"_That's where you're wrong. She's both a he and a she. The prince is slowly regaining his name and respect. I think I might just play along with him."_

"_But, Uncle…"_

"_See what state you are in now. It's because you are incapable of being pregnant. You are useless, Naminé. Until you come up with better plans, don't ever contact me again."_

"_You can't do this to me, Vexen. I will reveal you."_

"_No, you won't," Vexen hissed. _

"_Yes I will. I believe it is also a grave crime to be lying to the king about my fertility."_

"_It is also a grave crime that you're the one who…"_

_Naminé laughed and smirked. "Look at what state I am in now, Vexen. Look at all of this. This rotten room, filled with spiderwebs! You think I would care? If I'm going down, I'm bringing someone along, Vexen. And you'll be the first person in my list."_

_Vexen narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Are you sure it's not Roxas?"_

_Naminé snickered. "Yes… Roxas. Remember, Vexen. If you turn your back on me, you will also go through hell with me."_

_**Nasty little witch…**_

"_What do you propose I do then?"_

"_Go on with what Axel tells you to do. I need a complete and full report on everything that's going on. And with that whore freak… Keep an eye on Roxas. I'll have something planned for him."_

_Vexen groaned. "Fine. Do surprise me with your plans."_

"_Oh, trust me, Vexen..." she stopped with a dark smirk on her sweet face. "You'd be more than surprised."_

-xoxo-

_The meeting with the king was thrilling. It made her heart pounded like no tomorrow. She was so nervous that she barely said anything as she was standing there, being questioned by the king and the queen and the rest of the King's and Queen's relatives. Axel stayed beside her. _

_She thought she did okay… for a first-timer. _

_She stumbled a bit on some words which made her looked dumb, but Axel said she was okay. _

_So, she believed Axel. _

_She was very relieved when Doctor Vexen walked in to say that he was ready for her examination. _

_She had to strip in front of the doctor which made her felt even more uneasy. She didn't like being bare around anyone but Axel. _

_But she guessed that it was okay, considering that Vexen was the one who… fixed her genital. At least… Axel never complaint about her genital being odd or…anything… And Axel had sex with Naminé. So, she guessed Vexen did a marvelous job in… "fixing" her. _

_She yelped in surprised when Vexen inserted a gloved finger inside her. The finger started fondling around, prodding her insides, making her wet. _

_She bit down on her lips, not liking it. _

_She breathed out a sigh of relieve when Vexen pulled his finger out and played some with her wetness. _

_Vexen nodded in approval. _

_Roxas felt much intruded. _

_But the examination went on without a single word of exchange. _

_And then, after a little more pushing and prodding here and there along her flesh and her body parts, it was all over. _

_She was glad that at least Axel wasn't there when she was going through the examination. It was embarrassing. She didn't need Axel to see all of that. _

-xoxo-

"_You did a great job, Roxas," Axel smiled, hugging her from behind, burying his face into her hair. _

"_Really? You really think so?"_

"_Of course. Father and Mother seemed to like you quite a bit."_

"_They… say so?" Roxas asked carefully._

"_I know so," Axel grinned. "And they're convinced that you're from a well-bred generation because you are related to Naminé. So I think you'll be able to move into the castle in a short while." He smiled, rubbing the girl's tummy. "Has it started kicking you yet?"_

"_Nope. I don't really feel anything except nausea yet," Roxas smiled, putting her hands on Axel's. _

_Axel hummed, kissing the back of the girl's neck lovingly. "Do you feel like doing it today?" _

_Roxas blinked. That was honestly the first time in…forever that Axel had asked her if she would want to have sex. It was such a pleasant and sweet surprise. "Why do you suddenly ask?"_

_Axel chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's awkward… but… the servants have been telling me about your foul moods recently. So I thought I should ask."_

_Roxas blushed. "I'm sorry… I…"_

"_No, it's not your fault. The doctor said that you're bound to have foul moods due to your pregnancy. So, would you like to do it tonight?"_

_Roxas giggled. "Do you want me to say yes?"_

_Axel chuckled. "Only if you want to."_

"_Ask me again," the girl said, teasingly. _

"_Do you want to make love with me tonight?" Axel asked, more bluntly this time. _

"_Anytime, Axel. Only with you." _

_The two smiled. _

_Axel then lifted the girl up bridal style and took her inside the room, put her down gently on the bed and began devouring his love. _

_She loved it when Axel gave her so much attention._

_But then…_

_She decided that she loved Axel no matter what._

-xoxo-

_What would be the suitable form of punishment for someone who had intruded her life and stolen everything from her?_

_The cruelest of death..._

_What would be the cruelest form of death…?_

_A lot of pain…_

_But of course… _

_Torture… _

_And embarrassment… _

_She thought… and thought…_

_She stayed up all night thinking…_

_And she finally remembered…_

_She remembered what her mother had taken her to see one day in the town square. _

_In the carnival… _

_Those people who were punished in the public… _

_Those people…_

_She would let the world know of a whore named Roxas. _

_She felt repulsed that she was doing the freak a favor. _

_But it didn't matter. _

_Roxas had to suffer._

_And she would make sure that it would happen. _

-xoxo-

He tried to move when he saw that the puppeteer was not there. He was so tired and exhausted. He hadn't drunk and eaten for days and he was continually abused.

But he still lived…

He didn't know why… he didn't feel any hunger.

He felt fine except that he was exhausted.

He slowly made his way to where his sister was. He stood up, groaning at the pain, not even bothering to cover himself up.

The marionettes on the ground followed his footsteps in the pool of blood. They crawled and gathered around his foot.

He stood there, watching the… body of her sister's being eaten by the marionettes.

Trembling, he fell on his knees as he began to reach around, using his hands to sweep away the marionettes from Naminé's body. But the creepy dolls latched on, unwilling to let go.

He grew more and more desperate, trying to get the flesh eating marionettes off his sister's body. He saw some very familiar marionettes…

Was that Sora who went missing two years ago?

Was that Riku who went to search for Sora but never came back and had his body found a year later, brutally murdered and butchered to death?

Wasn't that Kairi, whom he was about to date, but found missing the next day?

Wasn't that Dr. Vexen, his high school biology teacher that was brutally murdered by a serial killer several years ago?

Weren't those… his and Naminé's parents?

Tidus, Tifa, Wakka, Selphie…

And that one was Olette…

Mr. Lorriett…

Every single one of the people close to him…

All the people that went away from his life…

Everyone was there…

Everyone…

However, Naminé's and his marionettes were nowhere to be found.

"Roxas… Roxas… Can you hear me…?"

He gasped when he heard the sweet voice that belonged to her sister's. He scooted closer, his whole bare body already covered in blood and pieces of Naminé's flesh. "Naminé? Naminé, is that you?" he asked softly. And he saw what little lips were left of Naminé moved.

"Roxas… please… please kill me… and save him…"

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Save him, Roxas… Save yourself…"

"Naminé, please! Please… you can't leave me!"

"Kill me… kill me… save yourself…"

"Naminé… please!" he cried out.

And then… it was silent as he watched Naminé's jaw detached from her face and dropped to the floor, joining the pool of blood and flesh.

Eerily calming music began to course through the room and the rest of the house.

Roxas took in a shaky breath, ignoring the dark tunes of lullaby that was luring him to sleep.

He collected Naminé's jaw and tried attaching it back, but it was of no use.

The marionettes snatched it away from his hand and hungrily devoured it.

"Naminé… Naminé…"

They were always together… protecting each other…

They were a family…

They did everything together…

They loved each other…

They cared about one another deeply.

It was always the two of them in the house…

But now…

Now…

It was only him.

All alone…

Trapped in the puppeteer's house…

He was nobody…

But a marionette…

His strings…

In the puppeteer's full control…

-xoxo-

I finished writing this yesterday. If only I'm not so diligent (read: doesn't want to be criticized because of grammatical mistakes) and decided to proofread it, this would have been updated 24 hrs ago. xD I went out all day, so I didn't have time to stay in front of the computer at all. At any rate, proofread and updated. I'm sorry if there are still mistakes. I'm tired. ;D

Tell me what you think! I'd always love to hear from all of you!

And no, this is NOT OVER YET! –screams and dies of exhaustion- At least not if you want more. ;D

Ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Marionette**

He saw the body that was his sister's crumbled to pieces as it was messily consumed by the marionettes. The marionettes never stopped.

They did stop a while later after there was no more flesh left to devour. Blood was all over and Naminé's remaining was no more than her bones. He looked away, eyes closed, shaking his head.

There was nothing he could do. All he could do was mourn and hoped that his sister's death would be a peaceful one. How could a death as such be peaceful? The thought itself was revolting. He took in a deep breath. Having gotten used to the stench, he wasn't bothered anymore. He smeared blood across the wall. Then, he used the bed cover to dry and clean himself up.

The thick red liquid stuck to his skin, but he was not the least bit interested in cleaning himself up at the moment. He stood there, bare, ignoring the cold. The marionettes were all dead, not animated anymore. They all lied on the floor, some on top of each other, some with its arms and legs separated from its body.

Everyone was now gone and he was all alone.

Just like before…

Just like the past, he was all alone once again. With no one there with him… no one there who would be willing to stick for him. But he had Emery then… he had his baby. He had someone to love and someone who loved him back.

Now, he had nothing. Nothing to fall back to. He couldn't even see a future lying ahead of him. But he could feel him.

He could feel his baby…

Somewhere… somewhere inside that house… inside the area he was in. However, he couldn't find anything when he examined the whole room.

But the feeling… he was so sure of it…

Searching through the wardrobe, he took out whatever clothes were inside and wore them—a button up shirt with pants too long that undoubtedly belonged to the puppeteer. He could still hear the piano tunes that continued to course through the air. It acted as if a lullaby to him. He did whatever he could to stay awake. Biting his tongue was one such thing.

Walking out of the room, he found the puppeteer sitting at the piano, playing it professionally. He didn't know what to do. He was about to step up to the puppeteer and maybe fought him to death. However, he had given up and he had no intention to do so. He simply wanted to be let out… maybe… he wanted to die. He wanted to join his sister and maybe his parents in heaven—or hell, or wherever death took him.

As he took a step forward, he stopped. He blinked, frowning when he saw very thin, silky strings were attached to the puppeteer's fingers, toes, body, knees, elbows, shoulders, head, even jaws. He had never noticed those strings before. Then again, the strings were so thin that it would be hard for anyone to have noticed. He looked at where the strings end, wanting to find out who was controlling the puppeteer. Was the puppeteer really controlled? Then… the puppeteer was no more than a marionette himself.

He found nothing. The strings ended in the darkness beyond the ceiling—beyond where his eyes could perceive. "Axel…" he called out.

The melodies stopped and the puppeteer slowly craned his neck to look at him. Axel smirked. "Ah, you're awake."

"Yes… Naminé's dead," he said, looking away. "I bet you're happy now."

"I'm delighted, yes!" the puppeteer replied animatedly.

Roxas watched the strings. "Axel… are you being controlled?" he asked carefully.

"Controlled?" Axel frowned. He laughed hysterically then. "I am the one controlling. I'm not the one being controlled anymore, Roxas. Everything is up to me now. I can cause death and I can even bring back life if I had wanted too. All these marionettes, I control them. I have power over them. And _you_ are my most precious marionette, Roxas."

"I am always your plaything. I am always your toy, your puppet, your marionette. You used me and when you have no use for me anymore, you throw me away like garbage," Roxas said coldly. "You throw everyone away like garbage once you have no use for them anymore."

"You are always of use to me, Roxas." The puppeteer walked over to his blond. Roxas stepped backwards but was soon grabbed by the wrist. "Always. Even now, you still have your worth."

"Yes, as your fucktoy!" he narrowed his eyes, yanking his hand away from the puppeteer's. He was shocked when he found out that he had yanked the puppeteer's hand off with its hand still gripping his wrist.

The puppeteer smirked and took his hand back, reattaching it easily with a few cracks of the bones. "Yes, as my fucktoy."

"What have become of you…" Roxas shook his head disbelievingly. Soon, he ran towards the door, but found it locked. Another door. It wasn't locked! He opened it only to find the abyss far and within. There was nothing beyond.

He paled, stepping backwards, effectively bumping into the puppeteer's rotten body.

"You can't run, Roxas. You can't hide, either."

The blond shut the door, pressing his back against it as the puppeteer neared him and trapped him there.

"Why don't you kill me then?" Roxas narrowed his eyes in hatred.

"I want to see you in pain. I want to hear your screams. I want to see your expression of being pleasured. I want to see everything of you. If you're dead, then it's meaningless."

"You are sick."

"Only because of you..." the puppeteer said lovingly, ghosting his gloved fingers down the blond's cheek. "Only because of you, Roxas."

"Stop telling anymore lies. You're crazy if you think I'm still going to believe in you."

The puppeteer smirked. "Ah, but I am crazy. I have the power now, Roxas. I am no longer controlled. I am the one who controls. There is no more of that delusional, idiot father of mine commanding me. No more of that nasty, dirty whore who does nothing but scheme and plot against me all day and all night long. No more. Because their lives are mine. I decide when they die."

"So then you can decide mine too..."

The puppeteer didn't reply. "You are mine until the end of your life. Even after you're dead, you are still mine. You are mine forever, my marionette."

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling the disgust and hatred as the puppeteer kissed his earlobe down to his neck, nibbling and sucking gently there. He wanted to push the lunatic redhead away, but at the same time... he didn't want to. The emotions... the feelings... they were swimming inside of him, giving him doubts.

And so, he let him be.

Unsure of what to do...

There was no way of escape...

And he knew... that he could only be the puppeteer's play thing...

The puppeteer's toy...

A marionette.

-xoxo-

_She found out soon that both she and Naminé were expecting. _

_As soon as the King found out that Naminé was also pregnant, the original princess was moved back to Axel's room and Roxas' moving back to the main castle was delayed. In fact, except for Axel, no one mentioned anything about Axel's mistress anymore. _

_Roxas merely shook her head when she heard the news. She was never the priority. She always was the second priority. Nothing mattered, not even if Axel was the prince, the King was the one who would decide everything. _

_And thus, the King decided that it would be better for her to remain at the other side of the castle. Her existence would stay as a mystery to the commoners. So, she had no choice. In fact, she had given up completely. Maybe it was simply not her fate to go into the main castle. _

_Old castle or new castle, she was glad that at least Axel spent the most time with her. _

_It wasn't like usual anymore—when Axel would visit in the afternoons and leave soon after he had done what he was supposed to do. _

_Axel would visit at night and spend the whole night with her, even the morning, protecting her, nurturing her. When questioned about his wife, Naminé, he merely shrugged, not giving any comments. He stuck by his beloved's side. _

_He wasn't so happy either when he found out that Naminé was pregnant. He thought that he would finally be able to get rid of Naminé. But no, like the cockroach Naminé was, she sprang back to his life and interrupted his happiness again. _

_He couldn't do anything for Roxas, except for spending more time with her. _

_So, every night, they would enjoy a romantic night together… _

_Just one moment of separation tore their hearts apart. _

_Roxas enjoyed being by the prince's side. _

_Axel loved being able to embrace his blond every night and every morning. _

"_I wonder if it's a baby girl… or a baby boy," Roxas whispered softly, looking out to the orange and gray firmament from where she was standing. She breathed in the fresh air from the veranda of her room while rubbing her obviously bulging tummy. _

_She smiled as she felt the kicking of the baby. _

"_Baby boy or baby girl, I'll always be here," Axel smiled, hugging his blond from the back, teasingly squeezing the girl's bottom. _

_Roxas yelped. "Don't scare me like that!" she blushed and giggled. _

_Axel chuckled. "I've asked father. You're moving into the main castle tomorrow. And you'll be staying in my room," he grinned. _

_Roxas' eyes went wide. "Huh? What did you just say?"she spun around to face the prince._

"_Stop dreaming, Roxas. I said, you'll be moving into my room. Tomorrow."_

"_I'm not dreaming!" the girl pouted and protested. "You just… always say the most surprising things without any proper warning."_

_Axel chuckled. "Well, are you happy?" _

"_If it's true, of course I'm happy!" The girl smiled lovingly. "I'd always love to spend more time with you."_

"_You can move as soon as right now and leave everything behind for the servants to take care of."_

_Roxas blinked again, trying to register in whatever Axel just said to her head. "What?"_

"_You can move in right now," Axel laughed. _

"_Would that be alright?"_

_The prince nodded. "Naminé agreed to it," he shrugged then. "I don't know what's wrong with her. But she said she needed some privacy anyway and she requested to be moved to another room. Then, she said she wouldn't mind if you moved in with me."_

"_Naminé? Really?" Roxas tilted her head to the side, not quite believing what Axel said. _

"_Why would I lie about something like this?" the prince laughed again. _

_Roxas giggled. "Well then. I'd be happy to move in right away."_

"_The carriage is just right down there. C'mon." _

_Roxas smiled, finding Axel's childishness endearing. _

_Axel's mood had been joyous ever since he found out that she was pregnant. _

_In fact, Axel almost never lashed out on her anymore. And he would ask every time he wanted sex with her. And he would even do it very slowly, gently, and patiently, in fear that he would injure her or the baby. Roxas found it really sweet. _

_And now, to finally be able to move in within the castle grounds and be able to spend all her time with Axel…_

_It was such a joyous occasion._

-xoxo-

_It was terribly easy… _

_She didn't mind sacrificing a little, as long as she was able to fool everybody into believing and trusting her. She was finally pregnant after all the horrible pain and magical hocus pocus that she had to go through with the witch. But she was finally pregnant. As soon as she had this bulge in her stomach, everyone respected her like a queen. _

_Yes… a queen… _

_She merely hoped that the baby would be a boy. She didn't want to waste all that money on nothing. If something went wrong with the baby or the pregnancy, she swore on her life that she would come after that wrinkly, disgusting old witch and murder her brutally. _

_She hated being pregnant. The pain every night was unbearable. The unborn baby kept kicking her, no matter if she was merely into two months pregnancy. The kicking was so severe that her stomach bruised from all the abuse. _

_She was at least glad that the prince would spend every night with that little prostitute in the other part of the castle. At least she wouldn't draw any suspicions in her strange pregnancy. She honestly didn't care about the prince not putting a single love into her and her unborn baby. She didn't care about not getting any love. All she cared about was getting rid of that whore and also… the prince… _

_She would do something about it. She swore. She would suffer any pain to achieve her goals._

_And she would make sure… she would make sure to make them suffer more pain… pain so tremendous that they would beg her to kill them. _

-xoxo-

"You must be hungry," came the puppeteer's smooth voice.

Roxas shifted on the bed, eyes closed, sleeping… unconscious. He slowly blinked himself awake, finding himself in the room. Since when did he get back there? When did he fall unconscious? He didn't have any recollection of it. He hated the sight of the room. It was as if a jail for him.

He took in a deep breath, annoyed at the fact that he was wearing a red and white lacy dress. The fluffiness and laciness of the dress made him itchy and he grew more and more irritated the longer he stayed in that condition.

"My Lady, your food has been served," the puppeteer approached with a confident smirk, putting a dish covered by a silver plate on the tablet and walked over to hold up one of his blond's hands and kissed it. He then carefully picked the blond up and put him down at the dining table in the room.

Roxas looked around for traces of her sister but found none. Everything was clean. No blood, no flesh, no marionettes… there wasn't even any stains. It was as if nothing happened there. It was just a normal little room. "Where is…" his stomach growled before he could finish his sentence. He looked away, stubborn, not admitting the fact that he was truly hungry—that he really needed some food.

The puppeteer lifted the cover of the food to reveal a beautiful beef casserole dish. Roxas' stomach growled even more at the delicious aroma of food. He simply couldn't resist. It had been days since he last ate. Even though it didn't seem like he needed food, the desire to have something delicious down his throat was overwhelming.

"Go on," Axel gestured to the spoons, forks, and knifes, telling the blond to eat.

"Why are you so… different than usual?" the blond asked suspiciously.

"Why do I not hit you? Do you want me to do that?"

"I just want you to stay the hell away from my life and give me back Naminé and my parents and Sora, Riku, Kairi… everyone you have taken away from me. Give all of them back."

"Don't talk too much and eat," the puppeteer said darkly.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I said, eat." The puppeteer leaned close to lick his neck and bit down harshly on it, drawing blood.

Roxas hissed and cringed at the pain, trying to push the dirty man away.

The puppeteer smirked, drawing back. "Don't blame me for what I do if you don't listen to me. Your parents are not dead yet. I might take them away if you don't obey like a good girl you were."

"My parents are not dead?" Roxas blinked, finding at least a little hope in the whole situation.

"They are still very well alive."

"Why should I believe you?"

"It's up to you whether to believe me or not," Axel laughed. "Just trust me when I say that I will torture your parents like I did to Naminé if you chose to disobey me."

Roxas bit back his retort and finally took a fork to his right hand, poking the food before taking it into his mouth. The salty and creamy taste of cheese burst into his mouth. He bit down on the beef, savoring its sweet flavor.

"You like it?"

"It's… quite tasty… I didn't know you cook."

Axel smirked. "Why of course. Who knew the witch's flesh would taste so sweet, right? No wonder the marionettes wouldn't stop eating."

Roxas' eyes widened. "What…?"

"I've got the marionettes to save some of your sister's body parts. Then, out of love, I've made that dish for you. You enjoyed it, right?"

The blond gagged, sticking a finger down his throat to make himself throw up. He ate Naminé's flesh. His sister's…

He threw up on the floor.

The puppeteer laughed.

-xoxo-

_She thought she would die during the delivery. The pain was so intense and she kept pushing as the doctor told her to. Axel was right beside her, holding her hand, cooing soft words to her ear. She wanted it to be over soon. Every contraction sent intense pain down her entire body. She was afraid she couldn't make it. However, she must… it was her child and Axel's. If it was a boy, they would name him Emery. A girl, they would name her Raven. They had planned everything. _

_Coincidentally, Naminé was also delivering at the same time. She couldn't stop bleeding and doctor Vexen was trying his best to deliver the baby safely. The doctor frowned. This wasn't a normal delivery at all. There was definitely something wrong… the color of Naminé's blood was slowly turning green. Thick green blood oozed out everywhere… _

_No wonder Naminé wanted him to deliver the baby. If anybody saw that, she would have been thrown out of the castle as an outcast or even worst, her neck would be put under the guillotine. _

_One of the baby's legs came out. _

_The doctor could only shake his head… it was very rare for baby's legs to come out first, usually, it would be the head. "Keep pushing, Naminé." He said, really quite grossed out, but had no other choice than to go through with the whole thing. _

"_Dammit, Vexen… you'd… better make this… pain stop…" Naminé panted, gasping for breath._

"_I would if I could. How on earth did you get this baby?" _

_There was no reply. _

-xoxo-

_The next thing she knew, she could hear the faint cries of the baby. She smiled. Finally… the baby. She reached out, wanting to touch the baby… her child. She saw a glimpse of beautiful pale skin, big blue eyes. It was her child and Axel's. It was a baby girl._

_Raven…_

_But before she could take a good look at her baby, it was taken away from her. No… her baby… _

"_No…"she whispered silently. _

_Where's Axel? Axel was nowhere… where was the prince? Somebody had to stop this…_

-xoxo-

"_What an ugly baby…"_

_There were whispers. _

"_This thing looks nothing like a baby."_

"_What a nightmare…"_

_There were soft screams and yelps of surprise._

"_What on earth is that thing?"_

"_This thing couldn't be the heir who would take over the throne, right?"_

_More whispers…_

"_It would be better for the princess' daughter to take over the throne at this rate."_

_She was drifting in and out of her consciousness. _

_She wanted Axel. _

_She wanted her baby. _

_She wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. _

_It was driving her crazy. _

_Where was her baby?_

_Where was Axel?_

-xoxo-

I hope you enjoyed and I hope you're not losing interests. Thank you. (:


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Marionette**

_After she was fully conscious, the servants finally gave her her baby. _

_The first time she looked at the baby, an expression of surprise and disgust painted her face. _

_It was not her baby…_

_It was not her baby…_

_She gave birth to a baby girl…_

_A baby girl with snow white skin—skin so smooth and flawless with eyes so blue. This one… this one was simply not her child. _

_Shakily, she took the baby in her arms. It was a boy, skin so dark, blotches everywhere, green eyes bulging out like those of a bug, arms and legs of unequal length… one would wonder if the baby was even human. She held the baby tight, watching it closely. It was moving every once in a while, but when it was not moving, it was still—as if dead. She smoothed her fingers through its little hands. _

_And she smiled as the baby seemingly looked back at her with those eerie pair of acid green eyes that resembled Axel's and smiled a crooked smile on its lips. She smoothed the baby's head with her hand, holding the fragile baby very gently. _

_Goosebumps took toll on her skin whenever she looked at the baby… the sight of the baby itself tremendously sickened her to her stomach._

_It was not her baby… that was for sure. Raven was her baby… Raven was taken away from her. And the prince was nowhere in sight. She was all alone with two maids in that big room who were seemingly watching her closely. When she requested for the prince, the maids ignored her. They refused her exit. And so, she was trapped inside, much too weak to actually fight her way out. _

_She closed her eyes and forced a smile on her face as she kissed the baby's cheek lovingly. "Welcome to the world… Emery…" she whispered softly. _

_It didn't matter… she didn't care if the baby was hers or not… it was still a baby and she would treat the baby like a mother would. No matter how ugly the baby looked—all she knew was that she was different once… she was a freak. And the baby was also different. The baby had a horrendous and a very disturbing look. _

_Maybe fate put them together. Maybe she merely dreamt of Raven. _

_Maybe Emery really was her baby. At least Emery was a boy, right? She hoped Axel would be happy. She didn't know what would happen. She could only hope for the best. _

_And she was determined that she would love the baby no matter what._

-xoxo-

"_Isn't she beautiful?" she smiled a winning smile, holding the lovely baby close to her chest. _

_The princess was still pale from her delivery, but knowing that she had such a beautiful and lively baby in her arms meant the word to her. _

"_Yeah, she is. Are you alright now?" the prince tilted his head to the side uncaringly. He rolled his eyes. _

_Though the baby really looked beautiful... Those pair of beautiful cerulean eyes reminded him of Roxas'. He shrugged when he was reminded that Naminé had the exact same eye color. He couldn't care less. He just wanted to go back to his room and find out how his beloved was doing. He wanted to see his and Roxas' baby. _

_He wouldn't even be there with his snotty wife if Vexen hadn't informed him that Naminé almost died in childbirth in the middle of Roxas' pregnancy. Out of care and respect, he decided to leave Roxas and visit the princess instead, eventually having to wait, watching Naminé unconscious, and was not allowed to see the baby because it was being cleaned. He had waited… _

_All was done out of respect. And now he was irritated, acknowledging that he was being a fool for doing all that for the whiny princess rather than to stay by his love's side._

"_Yes, I'm quite well, my prince. Thank you for the concern," Naminé replied with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. She smiled and played with the baby. _

_The prince let out a silent scoff. "Well then. It's good to know that you are well. I shall take my leave."_

"_Where are you going? Back to that whore?" Naminé confronted. "You still haven't named your daughter yet."_

"_I will think about it later. And watch that mouth of yours, Naminé. Don't make me shut it for you," the prince threatened, raising his hand about to slap Naminé but stopped, deciding that it would be inappropriate to do at the current situation. _

_Naminé narrowed her eyes hatefully. Her palms turned into fists. She squeezed the baby's arms hatefully as she watched the prince walked away and disappeared behind the door. The baby began sniffling and eventually screamed as it felt the pain. _

_Naminé glared at the baby. "Shut up!" she screamed, frustrated at the baby's screams and cries. "I said. Shut. Up!" she yelled again as she hit the baby's arm. _

_The baby kept screaming and crying. _

"_You'd better not do that in front of anyone, Naminé." Vexen walked into her room and shut the door. "She might not be your child, but you'll do well if you treat the baby accordingly."_

"_I don't care," the princess hissed hatefully. "This is the baby of that disgusting prostitute. Just having it in my arms disgusts me."_

"_You really can't complain. That monstrous baby of yours is now Roxas'. And you've been bestowed with such beautiful baby. You should be grateful." Vexen said wisely, sick that he was actually playing along with Naminé's cheap tricks. "What are you trying to gain from all of this? There is no win or lose in this, Naminé."_

"_Oh, Vexen. You'll see," Naminé smirked. _

_The baby cried itself to sleep. _

"_The baby you have is still a girl. She won't be the heir and you won't be the queen. Roxas has the baby boy."_

"_Yes of course. A monstrous and ugly one. If you think they'll accept it as an heir, you're wrong, Vexen. Nobody wanted a baby as disgusting as that one."_

"_The very same baby that came out from your stomach."_

"_Look, Vexen. I don't know what that witch had put inside of me. But I didn't expect it to come out like that. So you'd better play along with saying that this girl here is my baby," Naminé glared, obviously not liking the fact that Vexen kept opposing her. _

_Vexen let out a sigh. "You'd also better be smart."_

"_I don't need you to tell me that."_

_Vexen was about to leave, but he was stopped by the princess. _

"_And oh, Vexen. Please dispose of those servants who were directly involved in exchanging the babies for me."_

_Vexen narrowed his eyes. "I'll have them thrown into the dungeon. I'm not going to do the dirty work for you."_

"_I said, Do it. Or I'll report you to the King."_

_Vexen growled and walked away without saying another word._

-xoxo-

_Before he arrived in his own room to see his love, he was stopped by the doctor. _

"_My Prince, please halt. I have something to discuss with you," Vexen spoke politely as he bowed down to the prince, showing his respect. _

_Axel stopped and turned around to face the doctor. "Ah, Vexen. Yes, what is it?"_

"_Well, my prince… I have been informed of the condition of Princess Roxas during the delivery and eventually the child birth. I…"_

"_What is it, Vexen?"_

"_The baby princess Roxas gave birth to wasn't normal. It looks demonic if anything, my prince."_

"_Silence, Vexen."_

"_But I speak of the truth, my prince. Princess Roxas must also be shocked when she saw her baby. The…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You will know when you see the baby boy, my prince."_

"_It's a baby boy?" Axel grinned, happy to know. _

"_Yes," Vexen bowed._

"_Well then, I have to rush to my love now, Vexen. Please bother me no more." The prince walked away without waiting for Vexen to say another word. _

_Vexen merely watched and shook his head, following the prince and standing outside of the room, waiting for the prince to come out._

-xoxo-

_He rushed through the hallway of the castle leading to his room. Without so much as knocking, he opened the door and smiled as soon as he found his blond. He walked over to Roxas. "Hey, how are you doing? I'm sorry I…" he stopped in his speech as soon as he saw the baby his love was holding. _

_A frown graced his flawless face. "What… on earth is that thing?" he asked slowly, watching the dark-skinned, blotching baby. He slowly backed away. _

"_It's a boy, Axel… it's our… baby…" Roxas replied hesitantly, wondering if he did something right by saying __**our**__ instead of __**my**__ baby when it was not even __**hers **__or __**their**__ baby. She doubted Axel would want to have anything to do with her anymore after seeing the horrible looking baby. _

"_It's a monster. That looks nothing like a baby, Roxas."_

_Roxas sighed. She was so tired of hearing the very same words that came from the servants' mouths. Now, the prince was saying the exact same thing. She shook her head dismissively, wondering what door was open for her and the baby's future now. "I'm sorry, Axel…" she finally looked up, cerulean eyes meeting the prince's jade green ones. "When I was unconscious… I… I saw that my baby was taken away from me." She decided to tell Axel. Maybe Axel would do something to help. She wouldn't just let injustice happen to her without saying anything._

_Axel's frown grew deeper. "What are you saying?"_

"_I… I was…" she didn't know how to start. "I saw the servant holding my baby. It was a she. She had flawless snow white skin. She had bright cerulean eyes and she was beautiful. I… I gave birth to a baby girl! Not a baby boy. Axel… I-I think somebody switched the babies… Maybe Naminé…"_

"_Silence!" Axel yelled, glaring at his love, staring with a disgusted look at the piece of lump called a baby that Roxas was holding. _

_Roxas looked away, tears threatening to stream out of her eyes, but she held them in by biting her own tongue. She hugged the monster of a baby protectively, gently, lovingly. _

_Emery woke up, little hands moving a bit. But then, he fell back asleep again, nuzzling to his mother's neck._

_Why? Why was the baby dark skinned? Its skin looked like scales. _

"_Roxas… why did you lie?"_

_Roxas frowned. Turning her neck, she glared at the prince. "I'm not lying!" _

"…_that baby came out of you. You… you know that you are a freak yourself. You are an outcast. It was no wonder that you produced such a baby. I knew that there was something wrong with you. Something different about you. I should have known better than to produce an heir with you. I should have had the baby terminated when I found out that you were pregnant. How could you now say that Naminé switched the baby?"_

"_But she did… t-the servants did!" Roxas took in a deep breath. Axel didn't believe him…_

_Axel shook his head. "It's still your baby, Roxas. Just because Naminé's daughter is beautiful, you can't…"_

"_She had a daughter? So, it's true?" the girl stood up, still holding Emery. _

"_Nothing's true, Roxas. You gave birth to that thing."_

"_No I didn't!" Roxas screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I'll still treat him like my own baby. I want Raven! I want my beautiful baby! G-God knows what Naminé would do to her!" _

"_It's Naminé's baby, Roxas. And Naminé would treat her accordingly, I'll make sure of that. I think you'll need some rest."_

"_I've had enough rest! I just want Raven!" _

_Even though Emery was caught amidst the quarrel, its slumber remained undisturbed. _

_Axel shook his head, giving Roxas a disappointed look. _

"_I-If I am really lying. Then how do I know what Raven looks like? I haven't even taken one step out of this room!"_

"_Maybe you caught a glimpse of her." Axel said easily, dismissively. "Roxas… j-just have a nice rest, okay? I'll come and visit you again later when you've calmed down."_

_Just like that, the prince walked out of the room. _

_Roxas watched the disappearing figure of the prince. She sobbed silently, all alone in that room. _

-xoxo-

"_Speak of what on earth happened, Vexen. Before I put your head under the guillotine…" Axel threatened, outraged by everything. How? How could his son be so horrendous looking?_

"_My apologies, Prince. But… this might be due to the fact that princess Roxas wasn't normal herself to begin with. I think I need not remind you of what she did to… become a she," Vexen spoke humbly, keeping his head down low in front of the prince. _

"_I figured out that much…" the prince narrowed his eyes, looking away. "She even begins to say that Naminé's baby is hers."_

"_She must be so shocked, my prince."_

"…" _Axel shook his head in disbelieve. "This is unbelievable. Father wouldn't be happy if he found out."_

"_The king must know eventually."_

"_I don't need you to tell me that, Vexen."_

_The prince went silent. How could such a thing happen to Roxas? How could such a thing happen to him? He would be the laughing stock of the whole country if the people found out that he was in anyway related to Roxas or that monstrous baby. _

-xoxo-

He found himself trapped inside a dog cage when he woke up. He frowned. "What the…" he hit the iron cage, shook it, struggling to get out. He knew it was of no use, but there was nothing he could do. He was trapped and the iron cage's exit was chained with a heavy lock to prevent him from going out. "Let me out!" he screamed. "What are you trying to do?" he questioned.

The room was illuminated by very dim light. The light sparked once in a while, revealing basically nothing to him. He saw some boxes that surrounded the area, but other than that, there was really nothing of significance.

He kept shaking the cage, hoping that he would open up the door to escape eventually. But the only thing that he did was produced the noises of chains shackling and rattling in the air. He took in a deep breath, shivering from the cold. It was only then that he noticed he was bare.

He scooted over to one side, trembling—out of fear, out of cold. There was nothing he could do. Like the past, he was once again trapped… but now, he was confined into a much smaller space. He hugged himself, trying to stay warm. He bit his lower lip shakily… "Let me out… let me out," he chanted. "Let. Me. Out…" he kept chanting.

There was a small, sadistic chuckle. "I can't let you out, Roxas. You're much too precious to let out. You're mine, Roxas. Mine. And I intend to keep you forever mine."

"Let me out… Let me out…" the blond boy kept chanting, muttering under his breath, as if he wasn't even listening to what the puppeteer said.

Then, he felt gentle prodding at his backside. He yelped and jumped up, hitting himself on the head and immediately scooted over to another corner where he curled up into a ball, whimpering. "Let me out…" he said.

"Is that really all you can say?" the puppeteer scoffed unhappily, kicking the cage.

"Let me out…" was all the boy said.

The puppeteer grew more and more irritated, kicking the cage harder. "Stop repeating that sentence!" he barked. "Are you going crazy? _You_ drive me crazy!"

The boy whimpered some more, expression blank, eyes empty, void of life. "Let me out…"

"Are you hungry, Roxas?"

"…"

The puppeteer walked over and leaned down, caressing the blond's bare arm lovingly. "Because if you keep saying that, I swear I'm going to shove Naminé's flesh down your throat. And I swear I'm going to make you eat it like a dog."

Tears streamed down the boy's eyes… "Stop… stop… let me out…" he sobbed silently.

The puppeteer growled and screamed, kicking the cage again and again. "Tell me you want to stay with me! Tell me you want to be with me!" he yelled.

"…"

"Say it!"

"…"

_Please Axel… just let me out…_

-xoxo-

"_Please Axel, just let me out…" she said desperately, sliding down the iron bars. "I… I just wanted to see Raven. I'm not crazy… I am not…"she whimpered, sobbing. _

_Axel was there, right in front of her. The prince stared at him with cold, hardened eyes and then without a single word, walked up the stairs, out of the darkness._

_She and Emery had been thrown into the dungeon. She was inside the jail with the baby that was Naminé's. And she was called insane, crazy… lunatic and that she and her baby should rot in hell. _

_There were, of course, some servants who said good words to her, who pitied her for the fate that had befallen her. However, there were only so many servants who trusted her stories and the majority called her a liar. _

_Axel never said anything in her defense. The prince just stood there. In fact, the prince had visited her less and less ever since the childbirth. She heard from the servants that Axel had been spending a lot more time in Naminé's room. So that was it… the feeling of being abandoned… being thrown away after she was of no longer use. _

_It was not a new feeling for her. It was not a new experience. She had been thrown away and abandoned before. But every time it struck on her… it impaled her like a thousand swords, jabbing her heart continuously, butchering endlessly. And the wounds were permanent. There was no healing. _

_She had no one… _

_All she had was… herself… and Emery. _

_Emery, her… no… Axel and Naminé's baby… _

_She would treat Emery like her own child… she really would… no matter how painful and how hard it was. She just hoped that Naminé would do the same for her baby. She just hoped that Raven would be given love and care. _

_The baby was up and awake. After several days, it seemed like the baby everybody called a monstrous lump was becoming livelier and more cheerful. Emery giggled and hiccupped softly, moving around as lively as ever, reaching for his own feet. _

_Roxas smiled and wriggled her index finger around, prodding and playing with the monster. _

_A tear rolled down her cheeks. "You're not a monster, Emery… You'll never be one in my heart." She smiled regardless of the heavy feelings she had in her heart._

_Emery giggled some more and used his hand to pat Roxas' cheek, letting the tear rolled to his hand. Then, curiously, he put his hand into his mouth, tasting the salty liquid. _

_Roxas giggled, bouncing the baby slightly. "I love you, Emery. I'll learn to love you…" she whispered, cooing softly to the baby's ear. _

_Roxas didn't know that babies could move around so freely so fast. Then again, she had no prior knowledge of babies. _

_Maybe Emery was simply… special. _

_Different…_

_But…_

_Unique._

_Yes,_

_Special._

-xoxo-

It was silent. He breathed softly, trying to listen in to whatever he could hear. He didn't know if the puppeteer was there or not. There hadn't been a single noise for the past few hours. He swallowed, feeling his throat very dry.

He took in shaky breaths, hating being confined to a small space. He hated being bare and exposed.

He yelled and cried out when he felt something slithering under him then prodding his bottom, exploring underneath him.

Then he heard soft noises which grew louder, munching noises—as if someone was eating… as if someone was devouring something. He could even hear the crunching of bones and the sloppy noises coursing through the air.

He knew what was sliding underneath him… the tentacles…

He crawled on all fours, trying to stop the tentacles by grabbing them. However, the slimy, slippery things immediately slid out of his hands. Then, he could feel the tip of the tentacles poking his entrance and went inside him without a single warning.

"No… not again… Let me out! I don't want this!" he screamed, struggling with every energy he was left with.

In the end, every struggle was in vain.

He was trapped.

He was helpless. He could only stay there and give up as the tentacles caressed him and penetrated him, intruding him, humiliating him.

-xoxo-

In case you're wondering about what Emery and Raven looks like… here's a link that will lead you to them.

http : / terrahotaru. deviantart. com/ # / d2qvub3

Remove spaces because god knows that ffnet loves to censor things.

Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Marionette**

_She wondered… she kept wondering… when would she be let out of the dungeon? _

_Axel never went back to see her ever since then and there was nothing she could do about it. She had been inquiring the servants who brought her food regarding the prince… but no answers were given to her. No one wanted to speak to her. It was as if she was a taboo creature that would bring them doom—as if she was the plague. _

_She was actually surprised when she found out that her breasts had produced milk. At first, she was confused at what to do when Emery was screaming and crying. She didn't know what the baby wanted. But then, she figured out that the baby wanted food. She couldn't give him the same food that she ate since the baby was still much too small. She looked everywhere and even asked the servants and the guards—who remained silent at her questions. Then, out of instincts, she pulled the zipper of her dress down and let it slid down her waist, revealing her nipples. She brought Emery closer and began to breast feed him. It wasn't much, because she thought that her breasts were really small, but it seemed like Emery was very much satisfied by it. _

_She played with Emery in the dark. Emery's little giggles brightened her gloomy, dark day. So much so that she didn't even care if she would be let out again or not. She enjoyed being with Emery. As long as Emery was not taken away from her… then everything would be alright, right? She didn't want to go back to that life again…_

_She didn't want to go back to that happy life with Axel only to have it be crushed a while after. _

_She was happy being with Axel. She experienced love and affection. But if she was going to be neglected and thrown away like rubbish after all of that… she knew that there was no meaning in it. _

_She kissed Emery on the cheek. She would take a look at the baby once in a while when the sunlight seeped in through the small opening in the cell. Somehow, Emery didn't look so disgusting anymore. The baby was… rather beautiful in her eyes. _

_She smiled. _

_Emery giggled, taking her hand and playing with her fingers. He then brought her index finger closer to his mouth and began sucking and chewing on it. Then, he fell asleep. It was one of Emery's habit…_

_The baby would always suck on her fingers before going to sleep. _

_It was a sign of the baby's love. _

-xoxo-

_Naminé smirked. That whore was finally thrown into the dungeon. But it was not enough. Not at all. Something more must be done and she already had a plan, a very brilliant plan that she would put into motion soon enough. _

_Raven was left alone on the bed. _

_The princess didn't care about the baby. She neglected the baby most of the time. If she was angered and if nothing seemed to go her way, she would simply inflict physical abuse to the baby. When asked about the red marks on the baby's arms and legs, she would simply point out some servants who weren't being careful when taking care of Raven. No servants would disobey her because they knew what consequences they would face if they were to go against the princess. _

_Axel knew something was wrong, but he decided to do nothing about it. He was busy because the day he would be crowned as the King was drawing near and he could care less about Roxas, Naminé, or the baby right now. In fact, they were the last persons he would think about in those hectic days. After so long, his father finally acknowledged him and decided to give him the throne. Finally, he was about to be given the power—in a month._

_On the other hand, Raven's liveliness and cheeriness soon died down. She became a baby who would cry most of the day away. She became a baby who would be afraid at the mere contact of people. She was afraid. The baby would sleep most of its day away or just simply cry all day because she was abused. Bruises even began appearing on her delicately flawless skin. _

_The servants noticed, but none would say anything about it. _

-xoxo-

_The servants began to care less and less for the other princess who was kept in the dungeon. They began to bring food less and less frequently until they finally just… forgot that Roxas even existed. The dungeon guards never cared about their prisoners. Their pays were too low and rather than getting punished for saying something about the living conditions of the prisoners, they chose to be quiet. They chose to just spend their day idling away, sleeping while on duty, or playing a little game of gamble amongst themselves. _

_Eventually… in a month, her presence was entirely forgotten. She was nothing more than one more prisoners in the dungeon. She and Emery…_

_She had requested to the guards that he wanted to speak to the prince. But the old guards had been replaced with the new guards because the old King giving up his throne to his son. And those new guards didn't know a thing about her or Emery. So they merely treated her as an insane woman who lied about having such an ugly baby with the prince. They found it strange that a woman was kept in prison with a baby. But soon, ignorance caught up to them and they merely shrugged and watched the day go by. _

_The dungeon stunk. It reeked of human droppings. It was rotting. _

_The prisoners were merely given one meal each day, enough for them to stay alive… tasteless soup and porridge and some potatoes. _

_Roxas had no choice but to give up her food to her baby. _

_Emery was growing fast and he was definitely eating a lot. Within one month, the baby was already able to sit up straight and eventually learned to crawl, and teeth could be seen growing from its gums. It was able to eat normal food in no time. Emery could even begin to say 'ma,' which he would continuously repeat. "Mamamamama," the baby would say cheerily. _

_Roxas smiled, growing thinner and thinner by day. She was nothing more than a bag of bones. There was merely a thin sheet of skin wrapping around her bones. She became very sick and grew tired very fast while Emery kept growing. His dark skin and scales separated from his body and he soon became… what seemed like a normal baby… except with several outward appearances that made him stand out. But even Emery soon caught illness as the two lived and ate in their own droppings—a prison that was never cleaned. They lived in a condition far worse than that of a dog's or a chicken's. _

_Emery's blotches began to grow worse. Pus began coming out of its eyes. Some blisters even began appearing. _

_Roxas was saddened. She tried her best to nurse the baby to health. But there was really nothing she could do accept than feed it with food. _

_There was not a single day that Roxas even thought of leaving the baby in the corner because of the baby's condition. She kept doing her best, but all was in vain. _

_She was helpless. _

_And hopeless. _

_Forgotten…_

_And then, one day… it was as if a miracle. _

_Naminé appeared before her cell, bringing her food and even doctor Vexen along. Roxas hated bowing down to Naminé… she hated having to ask for food, or even beg for it. She would rather die than do all of that. _

_However, everything was done for Emery… She had to throw away her stubbornness and her pride. _

"_Eww… what is that blotch of thing doing there?" Naminé said, cringing, narrowing her eyes in disgust when she saw the baby. "It's still alive?" _

_Roxas was too busy feeding Emery while eating to even care about Naminé's remarks. "Eat up, Emery…"_

_Vexen merely stood there, shaking his head at the inhuman display. _

_Naminé gagged at the smell. "This is so disgusting… Ergh…" she whined. _

_Tears streamed down from Roxas' eyes. She then turned her head towards Naminé. "Where's my baby?" she asked, voice breaking up. _

_Naminé raised her eyebrows. "Your baby? It's right there, in your arms," she shrugged. _

"_Where's Raven? Where's my baby?"_

_Naminé giggled and laughed. "Wouldn't __**you**__ like to know? You're still as delusional as ever, Roxas. Raven is __**my**__ baby. I gave birth to her."_

"_No! This baby is… I… Raven… Emery…" Roxas shook her head continuously, tears kept streaming down as she fed Emery. She stopped saying anything, knowing that no one would believe her words. _

"_Are you done, Naminé?" Vexen asked in a stern voice. _

"_Ah, why yes. Of course. You know what to do, Vexen. I give you two months. Until then, have this place cleaned by the servants. It's disgusting in here," Naminé gagged again and immediately storm away from the dungeon. _

_Doctor Vexen walked into the cell and began checking up on Roxas and Emery, even giving them medication, eventually nursing them back to health within a month. _

"_Thank you… Doctor…" Roxas smiled her sincere smile, still as thin as a skeleton, but much healthier than her previous condition. _

_Vexen shook his head. "Don't thank me. Girl… you'd better run away from the castle as soon as possible. Seek for a way to escape. Go and never come back again. Go before it's too late…" he warned. _

_Roxas blinked. "What?..." she held Emery close. _

"_Escape. Never come back again."_

"_I… I wouldn't do that… Axel… I mean…"_

"_He doesn't care about you. Everyone but one person has forgotten about your existence. And that very one person is seeking to… harm you," Vexen explained. _

"… _I won't run. I believe that Axel would someday see. And I need to… I want to be close to Raven… s-she's my daughter. I… I can't run," she shook her head. "This one person is only seeking to harm me, correct? I've been through hell. I don't care if there will be more pain…"_

"_You fool… You're bringing yourself to your own doom…" Vexen narrowed his eyes and walked away, closing the door leading to the jail. The guards stepped forward to make sure it was locked. _

_Vexen spared a single glance towards Roxas then, as if saying an apology._

_Roxas hugged Emery close and smiled as she saw her baby blinking itself awake. "Hey, Emery. Good morning."_

"_Mamama!" Emery giggled and snuggled close, hugging Roxas' neck protectively, lovingly. _

_The baby still didn't look much human. _

_But Roxas didn't care. As long as Emery was healthy—everything was ok. _

-xoxo-

_Why would his love—why would Roxas lie to him again and again? Did she think he was such an idiot? One who would be so easily fooled? _

_He was enraged to know that Roxas would lie to him time and again as if he was nothing of importance. Why didn't Roxas just tell him the truth? He would accept the truth. It was simply cruel for Roxas to say that Emery wasn't her son just because Emery looked like a demon spawn. _

_It was simply inhuman for her to have denied and rejected Emery. Axel simply couldn't forgive that. And he could understand why Roxas would be so consumed with jealousy as to say that Naminé's daughter was hers. _

_He was… disappointed. _

_Naminé wasn't much better. He knew she was neglecting Raven. He knew that Raven was not doing well. He warned Naminé about her parenting, but Naminé simply walked away. If he saw anything terrible happen to Raven again, he would take it into his own hands to see that Raven would grow into a healthy, beautiful baby. _

_However, he was busy himself, having to prepare for the moment that he would take over the throne for his father. There was no time for him to care about the two women that had disappointed him in his life and caused nothing more but terrible headaches to him. _

-xoxo-

_The people soon got words of the King's demonic child after Axel took over the throne. The previous King was enraged, threatening Axel that he would take the throne back if he didn't clear things up with the people. _

-xoxo-

_A week after Vexen left, Roxas thought that she and Emery were going to be let out of the dungeon soon. But none of that happened. The day after, a brunet came into her cell and began interrogating her with questions. Emery was taken away from her with the excuse that Emery needed treatment and that the baby was obviously not in a good living condition with her. _

_She knew that those were lies. She had been living for months with Emery in the dungeon and their conditions were better now that Naminé cleaned the area and gave them food. No one cared about Emery then, why would they care about Emery now? _

_Emery was increasingly getting better and they decided that the best choice was to take the baby away from her. _

_She didn't know what the interrogations with the brunet were about. The brunet was really friendly, but she was asked strange questions—about her past, about her family, the time when she was a child… very personal problems. _

_The brunet insisted that she answered honestly because it was the prince who sent him there. _

_And so she did… she answered honestly, except that she made up stories that she was a girl all along. _

_A month after Emery was taken away from her. She was finally let out of the dungeon. The guards said that she was summoned by the king and the queen. But then, she wasn't taken to the throne room of the castle. Instead, she was chained by the wrists and the ankles and rustled to a horse carriage and was brought to the town square._

_She was confused when she got out of the horse carriage. She was in the town square. The whole town seemed to have gathered there. The people's eyes were laid on her, staring at her with hatred, with disgust… She didn't know what was wrong. What had she done to be treated and looked at this way?_

_Her eyes went wide when she found out who were sitting on the thrones set in the middle of the town square. She was then pushed and forced to kneel down in front of the new King and Queen by the guards. She lifted her head up to see one of the servants holding her baby—Emery… and another servant holding Raven… Raven and Emery who were both taken away from him. _

_Raven was nothing but bones wrapped around by a bundle of blanket. And Emery was no better. How? Why didn't Axel take care of the babies? Because he was king now? He was too busy to mind about the babies? _

"_Axel…" she whispered, looking at who was now the King pleadingly. _

"_Silence! He is now your King, you should call him by his title, not his name," the Queen barked. _

"_Naminé, I think I am more than capable to speak for myself," the King uttered under his breath. _

_Naminé narrowed her eyes in annoyance, looking away, silenced. _

"_There is a reason that you are summoned here today, Roxas…" Axel said softly, wearing elegant silky golden robe with a golden crown on his head, looking dashing as a King in Roxas' eyes. The girl could see sadness swimming in the king's eyes. _

_She had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen to her. "What is it… my King?" she asked, bowing low, submissive._

"_The people has found out about the demon spawn that you gave birth to…" the King shook his head. _

"_Emery is __**not**__ a demon spawn!" Roxas stared hatefully. "Emery is beautiful! And he is very dear to me! Don't __**you**__ call him a demon spawn, Axel! You're his father!"_

"_Silence! I am in no way connected to __**it**__!" the King raised his voice, enraged. _

_Naminé watched, sitting comfortably on her throne beside the King's, smirking victoriously. _

"_What… are you talking about?" Roxas asked, hurt, shocked of what she heard coming from the King's mouth. _

"_That demon is never in any way connected to me! He is not even my child, Roxas! How dare you fool me during those nine months period?"_

"_What…?" the girl frowned and blinked, confused. _

_Vexen then stepped forward to stand beside the King. He cleared his throat. " I will explain this…" he said under his breath. "This person is in no way a girl… she… he…" the doctor stumbled on his words. He cleared his throat again. "I first know of this person when he was brought to me by the King. He was in severe pain and there seemed to be no chance for him to be alive anymore after what had happened. You see, this boy cut his own man part. He was unconscious because of his horrendous act and I treated him so that he could stay alive, seeing that the he was the King's best friend. The King first thought that he was a she and I didn't have a heart to let the king know of the truth. After the treatments, he looks just a like a normal girl. If I had known that this witch would have taken this chance to sleep with the King, I would have told the king of the fact." _

_The people gasped. _

"_That is absolutely __**not**__ true!" Roxas screamed, about to stand up, but was held back by the chain and the guards. _

_Vexen ignored her and continued on with his explanation. "After she slept with the King, she said that she was pregnant. And so, the King took care of him with the utmost care and love during the nine months of pregnancy. Afterwards, what this witch gave birth to was this demon child," he pointed to Emery and said servant who was holding Emery held the baby up to let the people get a better view of the monster. _

_The people were shocked. They lifted the pitchforks and farm tools they carried and began stomping those weapons on the ground, making noises. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" _

_Roxas looked around, silenced. "That's not true at all… Axel knew… Axel loved me!" _

"_Quiet down." Vexen said in a deep tone. _

_The people stopped to listen to more of Vexen's words. _

_Axel merely shook his head, looking away, silently uttering his apologies. He knew what was going to happen. Terrible fate was going to befall Roxas. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was a king now. Roxas had lied to him. _

_Now that Vexen had explained it, he agreed that there was in no way that Roxas could have been impregnated by him. There must be something going on… something must be wrong with Roxas. _

"_There is in no way that a boy could have gotten pregnant. He or she must be a witch in disguise! He has had the whole kingdom fooled! He must have used his witchcraft to make himself pregnant and hence the demon spawn was born!"_

_Emery screamed and cried. _

_Naminé didn't let out a single word. She was satisfied, laughing in the inside. _

"_Or maybe he made a pact with the demon! He's a threat to the kingdom! He was planning on taking over the kingdom with that monster!" _

"_No!" Roxas screamed. "It's not true!"_

"_Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" the people demanded, voice growing louder and louder as more and more people joined in with the screams and cheers. _

_The King stared at Roxas. _

"_To bring you proof, I still have this thing's man part," Vexen added, holding up a transparent jar that was filled with water. Roxas' cut-off penis could be seen floating inside the jar._

_Tears streamed out of the girl's eyes. She sobbed, and cried 'no' furiously. But no one listened to her side of the story. No one believed her. Everyone saw her as the witch. She looked at Axel, asking for help. But no help was given to her. No one would lend a hand. _

_Tears kept streaming out. _

_Everyone wanted her to be dead—to be burned for something that she didn't do. Why? Why her…? All she did was love… All she did was love Axel too much. And now… Axel was staring coldly back at her. As of saying that she deserved all that. She looked over to Naminé and saw the smile on Naminé's face. _

_So… _

_That was what Naminé was planning all along. Naminé knew… Naminé knew everything. Naminé was with Vexen. Of course… _

_She closed her eyes and looked away… _

_That was it. There was nothing she could do except to face her death now. _

_The cold stares, the hateful remarks, the screams and shouts, the cries… _

_Maybe death wasn't such a bad thing. _

_She just hoped that Emery and Raven would become a healthy baby under Axel's care. _

"_Burn the witch and the monster!"_

_Roxas' eyes went wide. _

_Emery's cries could be heard amidst the chaos and the shouts. _

"_No! Don't take Emery! Just kill me! I… I'm the witch!" she admitted, having no other choice. "__**I**__ am the witch! Emery has nothing to do with this!" she screamed. _

_Naminé stood up and spoke. "Ha! You finally confess that you're a witch!" she smirked and continued, "If we let this monster live, what do we know will happen to our kingdom? This witch and this monster will eventually kill every one of us if we don't take actions on them!" she said, without a single doubt in her words. _

"_Kill the witch! Kill the baby! Kill the monster! Burn them all!" the people cheered. _

"_No… please… no… Emery has nothing to do with this… Emery's…"_

_Roxas fainted, drifting out of her consciousness, unable to take in all the emotional pain and shock she received. Her body dropped limp on the cold ground. As she went out of her consciousness, the things she heard were the cries of Raven's and Emery's and the word 'burn.'_

-xoxo-

_That day, she remembered… _

_Was dated exactly 8. 12. 1529. _

_One day before the very first time she met Axel._

_One day before the very special day when she fell so madly in love._

-xoxo-

He was thoroughly used. Exhausted, he tried his best to not make a sound as he stood up, reaching around in the dark. Somehow, the tentacles opened the cage for him and he crawled out, finding himself all alone in the room. The puppeteer was nowhere in sight, at least from whatever he could see and hear in the dark. He was not caged or chained anymore. He was outside of the cage. He remembered going out of his conscious after the tentacles fucked him again and again.

He was pale…

But he has to at least find a way to escape… right?

The strings that he saw earlier…binding the puppeteer… possibly controlling the puppeteer… If he could only find the end of those strings, maybe he could find the person who was controlling the puppeteer. It stretched up to the ceiling. He had to go up to the ceiling. But how…?

As he reached around, he stumbled across a huge cloth. Frowning, he took off the clothes and gasped, letting out a silent scream as he found out what he had revealed.

The dim light showed him what he needed to see. Those were… what remained of the people trapped inside dog cages. Maggots were everywhere, crawling eerily, eating away what little flesh was left. He gagged, trying not to throw up. He shouldn't make any sounds. There was nothing more he could see because it was so dark.

He rubbed around across the room, walking along the wall, turning on the light when he touched the light switch. He gagged some more as he was finally able to see everything in the room clearly. Narrowing his eyes in disgust, he trudged across the room, trying to ignore the sight of skeletons inside the cages, the maggots crawling and feasting on feasts, the little drops and smears of blood…

Hesitantly, he reached out to take a piece of cloak that was sitting inside the cage—one that obviously belonged to the dead skeleton inside. He muttered a small apologize in advance before taking the clothes and wearing them and then putting the cloak on, obviously already immune to the horrible smell around the area.

He patted and swept the maggots away from the clothes and the cloaks.

Munching sounds could still be heard…

Somehow, he suspected that someone or something was feasting on flesh… on people… but who?... Axel?

He stopped for a bit, wondering what he really should do. Did he really want to find out? Was there really an escape to all of these?

He decided it was worth a try.

He examined the area, finding a way that would get him up to the ceiling of darkness. Afterwards, the climbed up the cages that were stacked everywhere there, making stairs for him. Maybe… somewhere up there, he would find answers.

Somewhere up there where the strings end.

Was Axel really controlled all along? Even after Axel was already the puppeteer?

Was that really even Axel?...

He would find out…

At least, he hoped he would without having to die.

He wanted to die, but at the same time, he didn't…

He was forced into a condition that he felt like he had to die… and maybe everything would be better. He wanted to be freed of the pain.

To be free…

To not be controlled by people…

Or the environment…

He kept climbing, never once stopping for breath.

He stopped a while later, finally reaching the final cage at the very top. There was darkness at the ceiling. He reached up and his hand went straight through the darkness. He wondered what was beyond… what was beyond the darkness?

Was there going to be a small light that would answer his questions?

There was only one way to find out…

And he made his way…

Into the darkness…

-xoxo-

Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Marionette**

He was sucked deep into the darkness.

He got out as his head sprang out. He saw a very dim light further within. Finding somewhere stable, he slowly used his hands and arms to climb up. He blinked, still in the darkness, unable to see anything. He might be on the roof of the house, seeing as how he just entered through the ceiling.

Standing up, making sure that every step he took was on flat floor, he followed where the sounds let him, that sounds of eerie munching—that sound of someone eating sloppily.

He could feel fear dominating him as he ventured further and further, completely disabled from the ability to see. He held his breath, having the desire to gag as the smell of rotten flesh assaulted him.

Then… he finally came upon where the light was. And he could see the puppeteer sitting there… eating. He yelped when the puppeteer turned to him with mouth full of raw flesh, blood dripping down the corner of his lips. He took a step backwards.

"Hungry?" the puppeteer asked, smirking, holding up a torn apart arm of a human for him.

Roxas shook his head. "What are you…" he asked, breath hitching, wanting to throw up.

"What am I eating? Human flesh, of course. You know, Roxas. Human flesh is the most delicate of all food. It contains the most nutrition and energy. Look at me, Roxas. Look at me and see what's different from me."

Roxas continued to shake his head. The puppeteer was still the same. Except…

It didn't take him long to notice the difference. There were no longer maggots crawling out from the puppeteer's eye socket. The puppeteer was no longer a piece of rotten meat. In fact… the puppeteer looked young, skin flawless, jaw line firm, dashing—just like in the past, just like the prince or king he knew in the past.

Axel grinned. "Only by eating human can I return to this state of youthfulness. Do I look dashing, Roxas?"

Roxas frowned. "Where is this?" he asked.

"You know, Roxas. You survived through eating humans too."

"I am not a cannibal, you freak," the boy hissed.

"Of course you are. The marionette version of you is the one doing all the work. If it doesn't eat human flesh, you would eventually begin to rot too. Why did I rot? Humans are getting harder and harder to hunt down these days. They've gotten smart. I gave some of my hunt to you and the rest of the marionettes, you see. You have such a big appetite and those marionettes need to be kept alive."

"You're crazy. You're delusional."

"No, Roxas. I love you. What have I done? I just loved you too much," the puppeteer muttered easily.

"I am the one who should say that. You killed the both of us. Both me and Emery."

The puppeteer started laughing maniacally. "You're wrong. I killed _everyone_. Everyone but you and Emery."

"You're a murderer. You condemned me to my death…" Roxas spoke bitterly. "And now, you're going to do the same to me too. You're going to slowly lead me to my death. And you're going to do this again and again to me, aren't you? Even after I am dead and reborn… But how? How did you become like this?"

"No… you're wrong… You're wrong, Roxas…"

Roxas shook his head, looking at the puppeteer in front of him with hatred swimming in his eyes. "You enjoy all this controlling, don't you?" he took in a shaky breath. "You know what it feels like to be controlled and unable to do anything except than to stand and watch and just… take the easy way out like you did. You took the easy way out and decided to have me and Emery killed so you can keep your position of being a nice king in front of your people. You're a lunatic… why are you doing all of this?"

The puppeteer didn't say anything.

"Why? When all I do is give you love and respect. I listen to you. I am there for you. Yet, you're never there for me!" the blond kept shaking his head, staring firmly into the puppeteer's eyes. "I told you the truth and you believed other people's words. You never put your faith in me. When something's amiss, it's always me. I'm the one who's always at the receiving end whenever something goes wrong."

The puppeteer growled. "Don't you remember the time I give you love? When you were pregnant? I nurtured you with love and care! When we were best friends! I was always there for you, giving you patience and love. All you ever think about was the time when I did something wrong. It was never the time I did something right. Nothing I did was right in your eyes."

"You would have done something right if you had protected me. If you had listened to me and not Naminé or Vexen. What is this? Some kind of sick revenge to you? Are you happy now? Are you satisfied? I want to go back to my life. Give me back my life! I want a life without you!"

The puppeteer shook his head dejectedly.

"Please… Axel…" the boy took steps forward, slowly approaching the puppeteer. "Is someone controlling you?... You have strings… you have strings all around you… binding you…"

"You can never have a life, Roxas…"

"Why?..."

Roxas watched the think fine strings… examining, trying to figure out where it would lead him. All the strings were stretched to one direction… he wondered if he should follow where the strings end. _Axel… even until now, you're still a puppet… being controlled._

"Axel… are you really Axel?"

Why? Why did he suddenly feel at ease? As if all the hatred and desire for vengeance were gone? When he was down there, all he felt was hatred. All he wanted was death… All he wanted was to kill the one who had brought him so much pain.

But now… here in the darkness… he felt like… he felt as if he could simply forgive and forget. But yet, a part of him was unwilling to do so. A part of him was screaming at him to inflict the most horrible doom to the puppeteer. Now that he knew what happened, he simply couldn't forgive Axel. The person who had betrayed him so… the person who was never there for him… the person who had killed him and Emery who was a baby. He felt like some retribution needed to be done.

He wanted justice.

"Roxas… you can't run away… I… don't know what to do. Just stay here with me. Stay here with me and everything will be alright. We'll live together. Just the two of us in here. With no one to play tricks on us… just the two of us, together."

"How can I stay with the person who has betrayed me? You said humans are getting harder to hunt down. What am I? Your supply of food in case you run out?" Roxas narrowed his eyes in sadness.

"I won't do that. Even if I die… I won't eat you."

"That was what you said too. You'll be with me. You'll never leave me by myself. And then, you left me all alone with Emery in the dungeon. You left me to die with Emery. You're going to do it again this time. When you run out of food, you'll consume me," Roxas said, voice cold and bitter. Deep inside, he was appalled that he could actually hold a normal conversation with the puppeteer without being abused or beaten or raped repeatedly.

There was something… Something there that quenched the anger and the hatred—right where the strings ended.

Axel smirked then. "Well, if you think it is so. Then, you are. You are my supply of food in case I run out. I have to do what I have to do in order to stay alive, you know. Just the same theory as how I have to do what I have to do in order to keep my position as a king," he said coldly.

Roxas bit his lower lip. Afterward, without sparing anymore words, he made a run for it, finally decided to find out where the strings would end, to find out who was controlling the strings. The puppeteer ran after him, saying that he couldn't go there.

But he kept running, ignoring the darkness, not caring whether or not he would stumble and fall then die. It was the last thing he would care about considering how bleak his future would be if he didn't at least try to find a way out.

Then, he reached the end… a small path with a double door. He stopped for a second in front of the door before pushing it open. It was dark…

Darkness everywhere, causing him eternal blindness. He stepped forward, following the thin strings that kept producing little glows. And finally, he reached the end of the strings, where they were tied to a cross shaped wood. There was nobody there…

He took a step closer to finally find out what was there. There lied what remained of something—somebody… There were bones scattered all over the ground. There was no flesh, no maggots. There were only bones. He stepped closer, about to touch those bones, only to be stopped by the puppeteer.

"Don't you dare touch it," the puppeteer hissed, suddenly appearing behind him.

There was no reason for him to listen to the puppeteer. So, stubbornly, he reached out and grabbed the bones—as if those bones would give him some clue to his escape, his freedom.

And the next thing he knew… he became increasingly sleepy…

And then, it was complete and utter darkness…

-xoxo-

_She found herself waking up to the bright sun. Her throat was extremely dry, so dry that it was hard to even produce a little voice. She called out, but what came out of her mouth was nothing more than a mere whisper. She tried to adjust to the bright sunlight, immediately closing her eyes as soon as they were opened. _

_She looked away then and blinked herself to the light. It was then that she noticed she had been chained up to some sort of a contraption. Where was she? She could see houses and the townsfolk surrounding her. What happened?_

_Oh, she was trialed by the new King and Queen and she had admitted that she was a witch. So… she was still in the town square. Wait… Emery. _

"_Where's Emery?" she called out, her voice so low that it was inaudible. She struggled in vain. She was chained up to what seemed like a wooden plank held up by irons. She lifted her neck slightly to find out that a wooden casing had been set up around her legs and feet and there was something made of iron attached to her head and neck. She tried to move her legs but stopped soon when she felt sharp spikes prodding gently against her flesh from inside the casing. "Emery…" she called out weakly. _

_The burning sun was draining her energy away. Her whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Furthermore, she was stripped bare. "Let me… out…" she whispered. _

"_Look! She's awake! The witch!"a man holding a pitchfork shouted. _

"_She's awake! She's awake!" _

"_Burn the witch! Kill her!" _

"_Where Emery…?" Roxas inquired but her voice went unrecognized, swallowed by the voices of people's screams and cheers. _

_Then, she saw someone hovering over her, standing beside where she lied. An Inquisitor clad in black cloak looked at her coldly from behind a black and white phantom mask. She frowned. "W...ho are you?"_

"_Justice… to the people," the Inquisitor whispered darkly. _

"_Axel…? Are you Axel…?" she asked, not sure whether it was the king or not. "Please… Ax… please let Emery go…please let me go…" she pleaded, wondering in horror what would happen to her now… wondering what the contraption set up on her was going to do. _

_There was a smirk from behind the mask. _

_Roxas paled. _

"_Justice…" the man turned away from her and raised his arm. "To the people!" _

"_Justice! Justice!" The people cheered, echoing along. _

"_No…" She said desperately, tears streaming out from the corner of her eyes as she felt the pain of betrayal and imagined the horrible fate that was about to fall upon her. _

_As the cheering calmed down, she saw two other Inquisitors walking over to the wooden casing. She watched carefully, lifting her neck up. What were they going to do to her? She was afraid, yet curious at the same time. What were those finely constructed contraptions set up around her?_

_Then, an Inquisitor wrapped his hand around an iron handle and began cranking it. She could hear the creaking noises coursing throughout the silence. _

_The bloodthirsty crowd watched breathlessly, waiting for the screams of pain that would come out from the beautiful princess' mouth. _

_As the creaks grew louder, the sharp spikes began pricking harder against her. The plates that supported the spikes grew closer and closer together, threatening to crush her legs. In addition, she could feel the prodding of what felt like a very long, sharp needle against the center of her feet. _

_She frowned, not knowing what was happening. She looked around desperately, seeking for help, but none came to her. Another Inquisitor came beside her and began ghosting his fingers on her bare body. The Inquisitor then stepped aside. _

_The other Inquisitor started cranking faster and faster. _

_And then, before the pain started seeping in, she could see Naminé standing there, smirking at her. The doctor was also there, standing with the crowd, observing with a straight expression. It was then that somehow, she was sure the man with the mask, clad in a black cloak was Axel… Axel was just standing there, watching her. _

_She screamed as the spikes began piercing into her legs and what she thought as the needle began drilling into the middle of her feet. The drill dug deeper and deeper into her flesh from both sides as the Inquisitor began cranking the handle insanely. _

_She thrashed about from where she was, arching up and down. Screaming and crying, pleading until her voice was coarse. _

_The drills gouged deep into her feet, making a hole. Blood and flesh began to seep out of the casing. The crowd started cheering incessantly; drowning away her screams and cries. The metal plating with the sharp spikes enclosed against her legs and feet got closer and closer. The spikes pierced deep into her flesh. _

_She thrashed until she could thrash no more. She screamed until she could scream no more. Tears streamed out endlessly, eyes clenched shut. Her body was ready to shut down and lose its consciousness. She only wished she could lose her consciousness sooner. _

_It kept piercing and thrusting…_

_Thrusting and jabbing inside… _

_Slowly, painfully…_

_Pain coursed across her whole body—the heat of the sun, the pain on her feet and legs, the feeling of warm blood, tickling against her wounded flesh, seeping into the wood and under her buttocks. _

"_Stop! STOP!" she screamed as the metal plates came closer and closer against her legs, intending to crush her bones. _

_The creaking grew louder and louder. And then, the metal plates came close together, slowly mashing her legs and feet together, crushing them… the sounds of bones breaking was also drowned by the crowds' cheers. The drill drilled a fine hole against the middle of her feet, into her instep. _

_Her legs' bones were crushed into pieces as what the metal plates intended to do. Blood began to drip down the openings of the wooden plank to the sandy ground furiously. Sharp, broken pieces of bones stuck out from her flesh._

_She continued screaming and crying until she passed out, lying limp on the piece of wood, bare body covered in sweat, cheeks covered with salty liquids produced from her eyes, long blond hair framing her face. _

_And the Inquisitor kept cranking, moaning in pleasure as he heard more and more crunching sounds of the bones. The masked Inquisitor kept watching silently, not doing anything. _

_Blood trickled down, making inaudible noises as it was swallowed by the sands. _

_And the crowds cheered further. "Burn, burn, burn!"_

_And she could hear nothing as she went back into the darkness she had grown fond of. _

_At least in the darkness, she felt safe…_

-xoxo-

_The date was 8. 13. 1529. _

_She blinked herself out of unconsciousness yet again and saw that her legs and feet were no more than a broken mess of flesh, distorted with sharp bones sticking out here and there from the soft tissue of her legs. They were still there on her lower body, hanging loosely, swaying here and there as they were blown by the wind. _

_She took in shaky breaths, the pain was still apparent… eating her inside out… She was pale, having lost much blood. She just wanted to die… "Kill me…" she cried, shaking… "Please… kill me…" she whispered as she lifted her head to find the people staring at her bare and distorted lower body with satisfied expressions. _

_The crows were even gathered there in the town square, cawing excitedly as they had discovered luscious food presented before them. They were right underneath where she was hanged. She looked about to find that she was tied to a crucifix. _

_Hungrily, the crows closed in to her and tore her flesh off with their beaks, feasting on her flesh. She screamed as the crows began devouring her breasts and stomach. She tried to move—to shake off those birds, but she couldn't. She was much too weak to do anything. _

_And one of the crows flew up to her shoulder, prodding its beak against her cheek. Violently, it tore a piece of meat apart from her flesh. She screamed silently, voice hoarse. Then another crow flew up to her head, clawing against her beautiful hair. It then peeked down, its beak facing her eyeballs. Tears began to stream out of her eyes yet again. She closed her eyes, shaking her head crazily, somehow finding a renewed energy, hoping to drive the demonic red-eyed bird away. But it was of no use. The bird pecked on her eyelid. It then thrust its beak inside, biting against one of her eyeball and yanking it away. Blood oozed out uncontrollably, veins snapping due to the crow's action. _

"_Death to the witch! Death to the witch!" the people cheered. _

"_Yes… death… death… kill me…" she sobbed, half crying, half laughing. "Kill me… please… I deserve death… kill me… kill me…"she muttered endlessly under her breath, hopelessly letting the crows devour her. _

_The crows kept eating her alive, tearing bits by bits of flesh off her. She never knew that she would feel so relieved when a little boy threw a medium sized stone to her, hitting her on her stomach. The crows panicked and began flying away, one took away a bit of her flesh before deciding to go. _

_And the crowds began following soon afterwards, throwing stones at her. _

_The impact of the stones against her head and skull made her bleed. _

_The pain was unbearable. She didn't even have the energy to cry or scream anymore. She was drained out. It was well approaching noon… She had passed out all day since her legs were crushed. _

"_Silence, people," Naminé suddenly stood in front of the hay stage where she was bounded to the crucifix. "It is now time…" _

"_Emery…" Roxas cried, seeing Naminé holding her baby. _

_Emery screamed and cried, watching Roxas. It kept screaming and crying. _

"_Em…ery…"_

"_It is time to burn the witch!" Naminé exclaimed. _

"_It is time! It is time!" _

_And two Inquisitors in black cloak came, each carrying a bucket full of oil. She didn't see the masked Inquisitor anywhere. _

_The two men began pouring the oil all around her and to her bare body. Then, the masked Inquisitor finally appeared, carrying a torch. The crowds' cheers grew louder. _

_Roxas laughed, happy that she was finally approaching her death. A death-like smile graced her face. "Let me die… let me die…" she muttered, face as pale as a zombie. _

"_Now!" Naminé exclaimed. _

_And the masked Inquisitor dropped the torch on the oil covered hay. Flames erupted around her, fueled by the oil. She could feel the intense heat, burning against her. She screamed and struggled. _

"_Remember… 8. 13. 1529. Remember… Remember… 8. 13. 1529…" she muttered continuously under her breath until her life was taken away by the ferocious fire._

_Emery's cries grew louder, as well as the shouts of the people. _

_The blaze burned into her skin, melting her flesh, eating her alive. She was buried in the orange-red colored fire. _

_She kept screaming until the screams were no more. _

_And then, it was all silent as the blazing fire ate away the girl. _

_The crowd watched in amazement. _

_And there was no more… No more of Roxas… _

_Remember… 8. 13. 1529. _

_Injustice… _

_Betrayal…_

_A girl doomed to death for loving too much…_

_-_xoxo-

_The king was watching from the top of his castle. He could see the burning fire in the town square. He shook his head. "I'm sorry…Roxas…" he whispered, closing his eyes, turning around and walking away, unable to watch anymore of the torture, silently grieving for the death of his love. There was nothing he could do…_

_Nothing but to at least give Emery a little hope of survival…_

_Or take care of Raven... _

_And do something... about __Naminé_. 

-xoxo-

_The fire was extinguished before it burned the girl completely into ashes. The people gathered what remained of the girl and began putting the body into a cage made from straws. After the remains of Roxas were put inside, Emery was also placed inside. _

_The masked Inquisitor observed silently, doing nothing. _

_Together, the people carried the cage to the shore. _

_The waves were crashing roughly, violently. The seagulls were as if screaming and the sky was dark. It was going to rain…_

_Then, the people set the cage down on the sandy beach. The water seeped in every once in a while, taking away blood along with it. _

_There was no mourning. _

_There was only happiness because the witch was finally dead. And now, the monstrous baby would also die along, swallowed by the violent seas._

_Emery cried himself to sleep, resting comfortably on the dead body of his mother. The body was so disfigured that there was no knowing that it belonged to a previously beautiful young girl called Roxas. _

_And as the people pushed the cage in, the water began carrying the cage into the sea, along with the disfigured body and the baby. _

_The sea immediately swallowed them. _

_And it grew strangely calm. The waves died down. _

_It was silent. _

_Eerily, calmingly silent._

_And it started to rain. _

_They were drowning… _

_The baby jolted up from his sleep, struggled, unable to do anything to save himself. _

_And the water gobbled up the flesh and blood that was Roxas…_

_Deep… deep into the sea… _

_Far far away into the blue water… _

-xoxo-

Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Marionette**

He found out that there was only one thing he could do after he regained his consciousness… Stand and watch… like what Axel did when he was on the verge of death—when he was sent to his doom. He was a ghost to all of those people. He was a spectator to all that was happening. It felt like he was reliving his past, except that he wasn't even a materialized being in there.

And so, he watched, as his son sunk into the depths of the water. He was there, he tried to lend a hand, he tried desperately to save Emery, but nothing was of use. Emery kept sinking, deep into the water. He followed the baby into the water… he kept following no matter how much he choked due to his inability to breath underwater. He continuously dove into the sea.

His hand passed right through the baby's body. His whole being passed right through, but he could feel the sea, he could feel the coldness of the water, and he could even feel the wave carrying him here and there. But there was nothing he could do…

What was the use of being able to feel everything?... if he couldn't even save the one person that was dearest to him?

He couldn't even bear to see his own disfigured body being taken away by the sea. The badly burned hands and arms of the dead body were wrapped around the baby protectively, lovingly. It was as if the dead body had come back to live.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness, unable to take in the water anymore—was Emery… somehow floating out of the straw cage, wrapped in a bubble that was about the baby's size. And Emery floated up… as if he was swimming—but very still…

Relieve washed over him as everything turned dark once again.

Was Emery safe?

Was his baby safe?

-xoxo-

He opened his eyes to the warm, glowing, orange-red colored fire. He was scared at the sight of the fire. He remember how fire had burned him alive, eating him away bits my bits at an insane speed. He stayed away from the fire that was set in the middle of the forest.

And he could see the wet figure of a person… the masked inquisitor—he was sure it was the same person that was there during his torture. And in the masked man's arms was his son, curling up nicely and comfortably, alive.

Roxas ran over, still reaching out even if he knew that it was futile. He reached out and his hand passed right through. A single tear of relief, of sadness, and of happiness rolled down his cheek. Relief because Emery was safe, sadness because he had failed to protect his baby, happiness because Emery was in safe arms. But was he really? Was Emery really safe now? Who was this masked man? Was it really Axel?... "Who are you?" he demanded, emotions swimming all over him. He didn't even know why he cared… it was his past life. It had nothing to do with him now. He had to move on. He had a life. A life where his parents were always busy earning money, a life as a college student, a life as Naminé's brother, as Olette's friend, as a lazy young man who loved to sleep in classes and watched as the day passed by, as a relaxed person who didn't have a single thing to care about in the world because he was well provided for…

He had a life and he wanted his life back.

He didn't need to know anything about his past life. It was something that had already happened… why? Why would Axel do this to him? Why would Axel show him this? W-who showed him this?

Countless questions infiltrated his mind—but none was answered.

The masked Inquisitor took off his wet cloak, still holding the baby very protectively. Silver hair was revealed.

Roxas tilted his head to the side, frowning. There was only one silver haired person that he knew in his life… and it was… "Riku?" he muttered under his breath.

And the Inquisitor took off his mask revealing the smooth, pale face underneath.

"Riku…" Roxas breathed. It was Riku… The Riku who had gone to search for Sora and went missing a couple of years ago. The very same Riku, only with a blindfold and longer hair.

Why? Who was Riku?

"It's okay now, I'm here," Riku whispered softly to the sleeping baby. "You're safe."

Riku was the one who stood by and watched the whole time…? Then… where was Axel?

Where was Axel the whole time he was tortured and burned to death?

And Riku walked away with Emery.

He followed…

He continued following…

He had to find out…

Somewhere deep inside… he knew that he was still clinging on to his past, desperately searching for explanations.

-xoxo-

And then… there was Riku and another man… A man who was wrapped with red bandages all over, wearing strange clothing, calling himself DiZ. And they were talking… and he was listening.

"So, that's your baby? How absolutely horrible looking," DiZ laughed, pointing at Emery.

No… Emery was _his_ baby…

"Shut up, DiZ. I was born from the darkness too! You're the one who caused all of this!" the blindfolded man snarled.

DiZ smirked. "So, you're saying that it would grow up to be as good looking as you? And wasn't it Maleficent? The one who planted your seeds of darkness into that girl who had asked us for help? Look, the baby even got your eyes. How sweet." He mocked.

"I have disposed of that witch. You were the one who planted the ideas to accuse Roxas of being a witch into that whore's mind."

"I am simply offering help. Moreover, that thing shouldn't even be alive," DiZ referred to Emery. "You shouldn't have saved it. Can't you feel its energy? It possessed much energy. Who knows what it will do when it has become a fully grown man?"

… So… Emery was the son of Riku and Naminé? Naminé asked a witch called Maleficent for help and was planted with the seed of darkness—which was Riku's?

"It saved itself. All I did was merely took him into shore when I saw him floating on the seas. I don't care what it will do."

DiZ scoffed. "Saved itself? If it could save itself, then surely, it would have been able to save that girl. But it didn't. Look at how heartless that thing is."

Emery began to scream and cry.

"…I owe the girl at least this for having done what I did."

"That girl, Roxas? She was nothing but a fool, tangled in our games. She would have been killed sooner or later. We just helped speed up the process. Soon, the kingdom will be ours… ruled by the witches and wizards."

Riku shook his head. "You keep playing your games, DiZ. Count me out."

DiZ laughed again. "You can't get out of this game, Riku. You have to play it forever. And you already know that fact the time you gave yourself into the darkness…"

"…" Riku didn't say anything. He walked away, still carrying Emery.

And then… Emery became strangely still.

Strangely…

Still…

-xoxo-

He could see what seemed like a four year old baby running around the area. A smile crept up his face. Just one look and he knew it was Emery. Emery was growing up… beautifully. No more blisters… no more scales… skin getting lighter and paler in color… The baby had slightly darker blond hair, which seemed to be taken after Naminé and eyes so green, taking after Riku. The baby ran around happily, giggling, wearing nothing.

"C'mon, you little devil! It's time to wear your diapers!" said a frustrated red haired girl wearing a witch head who ran around holding a piece of cloth.

Emery giggled some more, running away. "No! I not a baby! I not wear diapers!" he said, still running away. He ran to the direction of where Roxas was standing.

Roxas opened his arms, about to embrace Emery in a loving hug. But Emery went right passed him. There was a tinge of sadness in his heart. He withdrew, taking in a deep breath, smiling and watching the Emery that couldn't see him.

"Mommy…?" the baby stopped suddenly, looking around, lost.

"Gotcha!" the girl giggled and then wrapped the piece of clothes around the baby's lower part skillfully. "There you go."

Emery pouted. "I don't want!" he said. "Where's mommy?" he demanded. "Where's mommy, Kairi?"

"Emery… well… your mom's in the castle. She's…"

"No, not that mommy! She not my mommy!"

"Of course she is! Princess Naminé is your mother."

"No! She not!" the baby shook his head firmly. "Mommy smell good! I love mommy! I can smell mommy. Just now!"

Roxas tilted his head to the side. Emery… wasn't talking about him, right? He only spent a couple of months with Emery when Emery was still so small. Emery couldn't possibly remember.

"Mommy… dead?" Emery teared up and began screaming and crying.

"Ah, no no! Of course not! You're talking about Roxas, right?"

Emery kept crying and screaming.

"Listen, Emery."

The baby stopped, listening. "I remember… Mommy dead…"

"Emery…"

"Mommy not here…"

"Emery… it's okay. We are here. Me, Riku, and Sora… We are all here for you… okay?" Kairi smiled lovingly, hugging the baby close. "It's ok, Emery. It's going to be alright…" she cooed softly.

_It's going to be alright…_

Roxas shook his head, looking away. There was nothing he could do to comfort Emery.

Nothing…

He walked over to Emery then, smiling. "Don't cry, Em. You're a big boy now. Big boys don't cry. Don't cry… There's nothing to cry about."

Emery looked ahead then, as if looking at him.

Roxas' eyes grew wide, eyes locked with Emery's ones.

"Okay…" the boy nodded timidly—as if communicating with him.

Roxas smiled. "Good boy."

Then, he wondered about Raven… how was Raven doing? How was his own flesh and blood doing? She should be as old as Emery now, running around happily. Was Axel and Naminé taking good care of her?

-xoxo-

_The King had received words that his son might not be dead… that Emery might still be alive somewhere. After sending out several spies to investigate, he found out that his son might be raised in a place where witches and wizards gathered and built a village, deep inside the forests. There might be a chance that Emery was still alive… Emery… his and Roxas' flesh and blood… Emery was what remained of Roxas. _

_Roxas was no more. _

_For years, the King grieved over the death of his beloved. He had never thought that the loss would be so great. It was true that he had been separated from Roxas to begin with, after he threw his beloved into the dungeon along with his son… but… he was too busy about taking over the throne then that he didn't even feel anything when Roxas was not beside him. _

_Now, several years after Roxas' death, approximately six years after he was crowned King… he couldn't help but feel loss. Now that he was King… there was really nothing greater that he could pursue. He missed Roxas' smile… he missed Roxas' sweet little voice. He missed how Roxas would feel embarrassed every time he touched her. He missed everything about Roxas. He missed how Roxas would hum soft songs whenever she was lonely. He missed Roxas' touches. He missed the kisses… he missed having the small, fragile body in his arms. _

_He missed Roxas._

_Naminé wasn't the same. Having Naminé as his queen was the worst mistake he had ever done. Naminé's laughter and giggles were dull. He hated hearing Naminé's moans whenever he had sex with her. That was why he chose to rape her instead. At least that way, he felt like he got that sense of domination and control back. He hated hearing her asking him for more. He hated how she would complain at anything and everything. He hated how Naminé never took care of Raven. He hated Naminé. He hated everything about her. But there was nothing he could do but resent her. The people loved their kind and gentle Queen and he didn't feel like getting rid of her. He… needed someone… even if it was someone like Naminé… it would suffice._

_Raven was always so sickly. She was so thin and fragile. She couldn't run and roam around freely like other children out there. She was trapped in her own bedroom… poor little thing coughing out blood every single day of her life… malnourished and neglected. _

_Axel couldn't stand to visit her. He couldn't stand seeing his own daughter having such a cruel fate. He didn't have any pity… it was Naminé's daughter… it was his and Naminé's… but it was still Naminé's. And with the hatred he bore for Naminé… he didn't feel like caring for Raven._

_But Raven was understanding… she was always so understanding… she understood why no one would visit her. She understood why she was neglected… she knew… she knew that she looked horrible… she couldn't blame anyone for rejecting her… there was nothing she could do except to wait for her slow and painful death. _

_In a way… Axel found Raven's kindness and understanding the same as Roxas'… but no… Raven was still Naminé's child… it would never be the same. _

_He wanted Roxas back…_

_But what had been done cannot be undone. _

_If there was any way at all for him to revive Roxas, he would do it. No matter what it would take… Now, he had the information of the whereabouts of his son and also the whereabouts of the witches and the wizards of the country. _

_Those witches and wizards might know something…_

_They might know some spells which would revive Roxas…_

_He wanted to bring back Roxas. _

_He wanted his and Roxas' flesh and blood…_

_He had to find a way to bring back the dead…_

-xoxo-

_He would have never guessed that during his visit to the witches' and wizards' village, he would be followed by Naminé and a swarm of soldiers and archers. And by then… _

_Blood and deaths ensued… _

_And there was nothing he could do. _

_Because his people resented the witches and wizards. _

_Because those witches and wizards had no right to live. _

_Because they were different from the rest of the normal people…_

_They were threats…_

_And they should be eliminated. _

_-_xoxo-

There were killings… massacres. Shouts and screams could be heard coursing through the hollow air. There was fire… there was a lot of running and a lot of witches and wizards stumbling all over, getting butchered by the soldiers.

It was the witchhunt.

He was caught amidst all the chaos. He could smell the burning, he could smell the blood… It was devastating. "Emery, where's Emery?" he said, running around, searching for his baby.

"Dad… dad… I'm scared…"

And there he was… Emery, carried in the arms of the silver haired man. "Don't worry, Em. We'll have to find somewhere safe. Be very still…"

"O-okay…" Emery nodded, terrified, face very pale as he watched what he had known as neighbors and families getting massacred right before his very eyes. He hid his face into Riku's neck, blocking everything out.

Riku kept running, blocking the attacks coming from the archers and soldiers with his magic, hiding skillfully.

"Where's Kairi, dad?"

"Kairi's… I… we have to get out of here first, Em."

"We have to find Kairi! Kairi! Dad!" Emery demanded.

"…"

"No no! Find Kairi!"

Riku stopped then and turned around, running back to where he lived. He put little Emery inside a wooden cabinet and sealed the cabinet with magic, hiding it from the enemies' sights. "Stay here, Emery. I'll go and look for Kairi. Stay here and don't make a sound."

"O-ok… Promise you'll come back for me, dad?" Emery asked, scared, shaking.

"Promise. Don't move and don't make a sound, Emery…" And Riku closed the cabinet and ran out.

Roxas watched, face pale. What was happening? Why?

He was standing outside the house, still watching…

And as Riku ran out… he stopped.

And there he was… a face Roxas had grown familiar to. The person he had grown very familiar to, riding on a red steed… Axel…

"You…" Riku hissed.

"No place to run or hide anymore. Your life ends here, Wizard." And there came the voice… the voice that Roxas had grown to hate… Naminé's.

Riku snarled. "What have I done to be graced with the King's and Queen's presence here?"

The King didn't say a single thing.

"Today is a big day. The day that the world will be rid of witchcrafts and wizardry! The King and I must witness this event!" Naminé laughed.

"You'll never get away from this, you whore! You will never…"

Riku's sentence was stopped short by an arrow stabbing his straight at the chest. There was a groan and he fell down on the ground.

Naminé released another arrow, aiming at the same spot. And another… and another… and then… another… until Riku was dead. Until Riku was no longer breathing… eyes opened wide… dead.

"No…" Roxas breathed out shakily. "Why are you doing this, Axel? Why? Where's Raven? Where is she?"

King Axel looked around the area, as if trying to find something… someone…

Then, the soldiers and the archers gathered around. "We have killed every single one of the witches and wizards, milord," one of them reported.

Axel looked away and nodded. "Let's head back."

"Wait, you're not going to make sure if everyone is really dead?" Naminé demanded.

"I said… head back…" the king snarled, narrowing his eyes.

"Go back! Don't search anymore! Don't!" Roxas screamed, fearing Emery's life.

"But what if one of them survived?" she demanded even further. "Those things breed like bugs!"

"Silence, Naminé. Are you going to disobey me?" the King threatened.

"I'm just…"

Axel gave Naminé one last time before heading out with the rest of the troops. Naminé groaned and followed unhappily, looking back to see the burning village.

It was all over…

Everyone was dead…

The witches and the wizards. Now… no one would ever find out what she had done. No one will ever tell.

Perfect…

Roxas snapped out of his shock and devastation as he watched the King disappeared. Emery…

He then ran inside the house, passing through the fire and the burning wooden walls. He peeked inside the cabinet and saw his son, safely there.

"Please come back soon, dad… please…" Emery sobbed, curling up to himself. "Please don't leave me alone…"

"Emery… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you…" Roxas sobbed silently, wrapping his son in a loving and comforting hug, not caring if Emery couldn't see or feel him. "Stay strong… I… I know you're strong… Emery… I'm sorry…" he muttered endlessly.

"Mommy… mommy… I need you… where are you…? Mommy…" Emery muttered under his breath, sobbing continuously.

-xoxo-

And there was silence…

Finally… approaching morning, Emery tried to get out of the cupboard, increasingly growing worried over his father. But, he couldn't get out. The cabinet's doors opened, but he couldn't get out. The spell prevented him from getting out. He began to panic as he saw the dead body of Riku just right outside the house. He banged against the transparent wall created by the spell. "Let me out! Let me out! Dad! Dad! I'm here! Dad!" he screamed.

"Em…" Roxas bit his lower lip, heartbroken.

"Dad… please… let me out… Please!" the six years old cried, screaming.

And then, the invisible barrier made by the spell suddenly broke and he was able to get out. He immediately ran over to the dead body. "Dad… please don't… don't leave me alone…" he cried again. "Don't leave me alone like mom did… don't…"

And then, as the six years old looked around—all he could find were pools of blood and the faces of known ones… all dead…

He was the only one…

He was the only wizard alive.

And the sky began to cry—as if mourning for the deaths.

-xoxo-

Emery dug the soil with his own bare hands. He didn't care if his hands were blistered, wounded, or injured… he didn't even care if they broke. All he knew was that he had to dig the graves for everyone… it was a way of respecting the dead. He had to…

With what little strength left he could gather… he tried to lift all the bodies into the holes he had dug. The holes that were quickly closing up due to the rain. He had no strength left… he sat down, trying hard to breath, feeling all the joints in his body about to disintegrate.

He shook his head, repeatedly saying no…

"Emery… stop…" Roxas whispered.

Emery remembered… he remembered the voice of that man… and also the voice of that woman who had sent his mother to her death. He remembered… he always remembered… he remembered everything… he would never forget…

He would never forget 8. 13. 1529.

He would never forget the day his mother was so cruelly trialed and murdered.

_Don't forget…_

_Don't forget…_

_8. 13. 1529. _

_Don't ever forget. _

-xoxo-

Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Marionette**

Since then on, he grew up all alone. There was no one there for him—no one there to lend him a hand whenever he needed one. No one there to smile at him and reassure him that everything was alright when everything seemed wrong and impossible. He could only depend on himself to survive…

There were times when the thought of giving up tempted him so that he had to cut his own arm in order to remind himself why he had to move on. Seeing his own blood gave him some strange reason to live on. There were times when he wanted to just stop struggling and let the wild animals devour him alive. But he let none of that happened. Because he had so many things to do… he had so many tasks to accomplish. He couldn't die. He had to devise a plan and he had to keep moving on.

Roxas couldn't stand to watch how Emery had grown up.

The six years old boy struggled by himself, crying every once in a while for mommy when things seemed impossible, when he felt like he was all alone by himself, swallowed by the darkness of the night. Every time the sun set, what awaiting him was the cold night. It was hard to find food, it was even harder to find the source of water after he ventured out of the burned and pillaged village.

He had tried to scream for help. He had asked the empty air about what he should do. But he received no answer. All he could do was remain in the woods. And later, he would try to find a way out, find a way back to civilization. Little did he know that the village of wizards and witches was so secluded that it would take days or even weeks for him to walk to the closest nearby village where civilization moved on without him.

He missed human touches, he missed human voices… never before had he felt so alone.

Even so, he had struggled on for years and years to come, learning more and more magic by day. He had seen his father do it, Kairi, his neighbors, his families, relatives, and everyone performing this weird technique that was very convenient. Summoning fire, water, or wind from nothingness. Or even make light come out from the tip of the finger.

He slowly learned everything by himself. The knowledge that Riku and Kairi had taught him, everything that he had heard from people suddenly came alive in his mind and he did exactly what he remembered. How to use magic…

But life was never easy for him. Magic came with a sacrifice. The more he used magic, the more his body deteriorated and the hungrier he got. There was no food to begin with. So, he slowly ceased to use magic, surviving on eating raw meat alone to preserve his energy because he found it too dangerous to put on fire at night which would make it easier for his presence to be detected by wild animals.

He hunted down those animals in the forests, using a sharpened long stick as his weapon. He had to be tricky and sneaky if he wanted to catch those animals because they ran away at even the slightest sounds and movements. Earlier, after he caught a bird or a rabbit or a snake or sometimes if he got lucky, a deer, he would gather woods and dried leafs and summoned fire to cook them.

But as time went on and as it got harder and harder to find food, he stopped cooking meat altogether, resorting to eating them raw instead. It tasted weird and he even vomited at the taste at first, but he slowly got used to it. It was all about survival… all about survival…

Yes, for a whole seven years of his life… it was all about survival.

Roxas sobbed as he watched his son devoured the raw meat of those animals. He couldn't help but look away the first time Emery did that and vomited. He even gagged… somehow able to feel the taste of raw meat in his mouth as he watched Emery eating. There were only two words running in his mind the entire time. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…_

Roxas would stay there with Emery the entire time, even though he knew that his existence was unknown to his baby. At night, Roxas would watch the entire jungle for anything that would harm his son. At morning, he would watch and cheer Emery on. He was a company to Emery.

And somehow…

Emery noticed the presence. He didn't care if he was going crazy…

He loved his mother so much… so, so much that he would never forget how his mother looked. He would never forget how good his mother had smelled. He would never forget his mother's beautiful voice… his mother's soft hums and comforting lullabies. His mother's silky blonde long hair… he would never forget anything about her. He refused to erase every single bit of her from his memory. She meant a lot to him. They've been through a lot together. And his mother had protected him… even though she knew that he was not her flesh and blood…

She protected him.

And he had failed to protect her.

He had failed to protect the one person that had given him so much love.

And also… Riku and Kairi… he had failed to protect them all…

…Somehow, he just knew that his mother was there with him… staying beside him… day and night, unable to rest in peace because she wasn't avenged. He had to do something… he had to at least do something for his mother.

Vengeance… Yes…

And suddenly, all those seven years of survival was not his goal anymore.

At thirteen years old, Emery began plotting his revenge. Perhaps… perhaps he had been thinking of revenge since seven years ago because… because he had practiced magic. And he had gotten so good at it that he could summon the natural elements in a single blink of an eye.

But no… what he needed wasn't magic…

What he needed for vengeance wasn't magic at all…

It was him against the whole kingdom…

Against the whole kingdom that bore strong hatred towards wizards and witches… against those people whose wish was no more than to vanquish every single one of the witches and wizards alive. If they found out that he was a wizard, it was of no doubt that he would be beheaded or even worse… tortured to death. He would face the same death that his mother did.

In order to seek out vengeance… he had to be smart. He had to be sneaky… he had to be tricky… just like how he hunted those animals. He had to lure them into their deaths and let everything took toll. He had to let everything happen naturally so that no one would suspect him. Magic wasn't something that was natural… so, no matter how good of a wizard he became, it was of no use.

So then… how?

First… no matter how much he hated those people that had killed his own kins, he had to find a way back… he had to find a way to the kingdom. In that case, magic would definitely help him.

He kept thinking and thinking…

He kept thinking of a way for revenge…

That man and that woman who had murdered his mother so brutally… they were the king and the queen. He had to find a way to reach them… he had to find a way to get close to them.

And then… there was Raven…

He remembered Raven… Mom was always screaming for Raven. Mom was always worried for Raven. Mom always asked where she was… Mom said that Raven was her real child… If Mom wanted to look after Raven, then it was also his duty to protect Raven.

And Raven was with that man and that woman… so that would mean that Raven wasn't safe…

There was a lot to do… and there was not much time… he had to fulfill his purpose before the King and the Queen died of old age.

First things first… he had to find a way out of the forest…

If only he could fly like those birds up in the sky…

He kept thinking of how as he chewed the thigh of a deer that he was holding. He was lucky enough to hunt down a deer that day and he was having a feast although he still made sure to leave some for later in case he couldn't catch anything the next day. He would always finish his hunt quickly.

Once, he had tried to eat a little and save them for a long while…

But those meats rot really quickly… maggots began accumulating and he couldn't eat the meat anymore.

It took 3-5 days for meats to be rotten.

Fresh blood rolled down the corner of his mouth as he kept eating…

He wiped it away with the back of his palm.

-xoxo-

Everything came back to Roxas now. One by one of those memories were streaming back… and somehow, he felt like he was a completely different person. He felt… different. It was as if he had been turned into that old Roxas who was accused of being a witch.

Every night, sitting beside Emery who was going to sleep, he would hum the same old song that he used to hum to Emery when his baby was still younger. Every morning, he would always say, "good morning," to Emery with a very sweet smile. And also every morning, he would give Emery a comforting, non-existent hug that he knew Emery didn't notice.

Strangely enough for him…

Emery seemed to somehow smile back at him and also replied "good morning" to him with that pubescent voice of his. And somehow… everything in the world was right again… somehow, he didn't feel so lonely because he couldn't be heard or seen.

And then… came the time when Emery learned how to transform himself into animals…

He was impressed.

-xoxo-

He had finally learned it, the art of morphing into animals. It wasn't easy at first because it took away a lot of his energy and the changing of the muscles and the bone structures in order to fully morph into one creature was painful. But in the end, he came through, and he was able to fully transform into a bird… a small yellow canary.

And as soon as he learned how to fly, he flew high, high up to the sky. And there, he saw it… The castle… a ways away from where he was. Without wasting any more energy, he flew to the direction of the castle.

It took him exactly thirteen days to finally arrive at the town near the castle. He had to be careful not to be the prey of the forest animals. He also had to hunt at night and eat so he had enough energy to morph and fly.

Upon arriving in town, he became the attention of the people. Hair so messy and long, body so well built, but with body odor so horrible emanating all over him… he knew immediately that he wouldn't fit in.

After spending a couple of days venturing in town, stealing in order to survive, he was found by a man named DiZ… who took him in. Since then, he lived with this man who provided for him and groomed him into a dashing gentleman.

-xoxo-

Roxas didn't like it. He had a bad feeling attached with that man, DiZ. DiZ must be planning something… if not, why would he take in Emery?

Emery knew DiZ. DiZ was the village's chief. Apparently, DiZ was not killed in the attack. The man had managed to hide himself so well with magic that no one noticed him.

And then, DiZ began helping him, planting ideas into Emery's mind.

And so… four years later…

The whole kingdom knew of Emery, the young traveler who would visit the town every once with a while, having such a kind and gentle personality, with such a dashing look, resembling the King when the King was still young.

No one knew the existence of DiZ, the one who whispered and planted ideas into the Queen's and Emery's mind.

-xoxo-

Emery was ready… he was ready to go into the castle to meet the King and Queen. He couldn't fail. His purpose was to avenge his mother.

So, he walked to the town square where his mother was prosecuted and tortured then burned to death.

"Emery… what are you doing? Go away… go far, far away and start a new life…" Roxas shook his head, kneeling down on one knee beside his son.

Emery stood up, looking down at the ground. "Mom… I will avenge you… I will bring absolute death and suffering to the two people who had treated you unfairly…" he muttered under his breath.

"No, Em… Don't do this… It's already all over… it's not important anymore. What's important is your happiness…" Roxas pleaded, hoping to change Emery's mind.

And then, Emery stared at the blue sky. "Mom, I think I'm the most happy when I'm with you. It doesn't matter if we're rotting in the dungeon… I don't care about the condition we lived in. You always take care of me and give me love… you loved me more than anyone would have… you were abandoned because of me, but you never blamed me for it… Even when I didn't do anything to save you…"

"Emery… you were a baby then! There was nothing you could do. Don't do this… head back. Don't go into the castle."

"I swear to you… this place will be the same place where that woman will suffer and die. I'll inflict so much more pain to her, so much more than you have suffered. I swear on my life. I love you, mother…" he bowed down and walked away without looking back.

Roxas shook his head. "Don't…"

-xoxo-

The King and the Queen had certainly received words regarding a young man who excelled in playing lute. Words had it that the young man travelled to the kingdom several years ago and then left. Afterward, the young man would visit the kingdom every once in a while as the one who played the lute to entertain people. The young man excelled in both art and knowledge.

Such a young man was certainly befitting of becoming the princess' husband.

It was the king's idea, to have Raven be wedded. He knew that Raven had never once experienced happiness… no matter how sweet the smile Raven put on everyday on her face. Raven never went out of her bedroom… not a single day. She didn't want to. She refused to meet people other than her father or her mother.

She was rather comfortable with two of the maids who had taken care of her ever since she was a baby. But other than that, she was… afraid of people. She didn't trust them… she didn't want to be anywhere near them—in fear that they would beat her up like her mother did… but Naminé was okay… because the queen was her mother. And she had no other choice than to face her and be an understanding daughter in front of everyone.

There was only one person that cared for her… her father—but even so, Axel was so busy that he frequently neglected her. She didn't mind. The visit every once in a while was enough for her. She was okay with being all alone by herself in the castle…

And so, Emery was summoned in front of the king and the queen.

"You can stand up, young man. Tell me. What is your name?" the King asked.

Roxas stared at the man before him… that was Axel… Axel was so much different than the last time he saw him. Axel looked old… so old… and he looked so fragile and weak… this Axel was so different than the Axel he knew… There was not a single smile or grin on his face… the confident and arrogant Axel was long gone, turned into this old, stern king…

While the queen was in fact… rather plump and healthy.

"Emery… is my name," the young man, well dressed in a blue robe and traveler's clothes paired with a pair of leather boots said politely, having no intention to conceal his name at all.

"Emery?" the queen frowned slightly. "Well, I think that's a fine name," she said, smiling, watching the young man slightly. She found a slight interest in the young man who was holding a lute. So young and so dashing…

The King looked away. He certainly hadn't forgotten his and Roxas' son with the same name who had died.

"Are you aware of the fact that you are summoned because you might be chosen to be Princess Raven's husband?"

"Yes," Emery nodded.

"We don't care about what family you are from. If you are able to get Raven out of her room and just make her smile and talk to you without fear present. Then, you are befitting to be the prince." The King explained, wishing no more than Raven's happiness now that he had grown old and noticed his mistakes when he was still young.

Emery smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I would be able to charm her with my music and my lute," his smile was a confident one. Intentionally, he looked straight into the Queen's eyes.

Naminé blushed. "Very good then…" she managed to keep her composure. "The princess is in her room."

-xoxo-

Unlike with other people, Raven was able to warm up to and accept Emery. Emery sang and played for her. She particularly loved that one song Emery always played. That one soft song that was Roxas' lullaby…

Emery managed to talk to her and found out that they understood one another. But there was not a single moment that he would let out the truth—not to anyone. He was happy that Raven had been well though the girl didn't seem to be that well at all.

Raven had beautiful long red hair, taken after the King's. She also had a very small but flawless face that was taken after Roxas. But she was unnaturally thin. It was as if she was malnourished, but she still looked beautiful.

At first, he had fallen in love with her. And then, he slowly began to realize that it was not love—that the feelings he had for Raven was all because of her resemblance with his mother. After that, he slowly began to develop resentment over Raven because he remembered that he had to share his mother's love with Raven.

That even in her death, his mother was still worrying about Raven…

He hid his resentment, of course. But it showed in some of his actions. He began to not care as much as he used to. Raven realized the changes, but she said nothing, for she loved Emery. She loved the young man who had given her so much company. The young man who would sing for her to soothe her soul—the very same young man who had, for once, given her some hope that there was a beautiful world out there outside the castle.

Not knowing that the other loathed her ignorance.

He had suffered… he had remembered everything, while Raven lived comfortably in her cocoon in the castle, unknowing of all the things that had happened to him and his mother. He found it unfair.

With the frequent visit to Princess Raven's and his successful endeavor in courting the Princess, he was finally moved in to the castle, given his own personal room. When asked where he hailed from, he simply said that his father and mother were killed and that he had been living all by himself since then.

Strangely… with his increasing visit to Princess Raven's came the increasing interest from Queen Naminé.

He knew that he had successfully lulled the sleeping tigress into his nest.

The attention he got from Queen Naminé certainly proved a good progress in his vengeance. How simple it was… all he had to do was use his good looks and music and a little kindness that his mother had taught him.

Now… all he had to do was let everything unfold… just like how hunting was to him, just like what DiZ had said.

Because as crazy as he thought DiZ was…

He agreed that…

Everyone had darkness residing in their hearts.

And given the right moment and time, that darkness would soon be unleashed…

-xoxo-

And it didn't take long for that to happen.

Approaching evening one day, Queen Naminé, with a smile on her face, walked over to the Princess' chamber with a servant carrying a teapot of tea for her. Her visit was an unexpected one since it was already made frequent for the past thirteen years that she would only visit the four times a year, sometimes even less.

Princess Raven was surprised by the visit. Standing up from the usual spot she would be sitting, she bowed down politely at the presence of her mother. "Good afternoon, mother…" she said respectfully.

A small yellow canary flew silently to the Princess' room, staying out of sight by the ledge of the window.

Naminé smiled. "Stand up, Raven. How have you been since the last time I visit?"

Raven was appalled that her mother asked for her well-being. She smiled. Everything sure had changed ever since Emery was brought into the castle. Suddenly, it felt as if the whole castle was alive again. "I-I've been well. How have you been, mother?"

"I've been well also," Naminé said, sitting down at the table. The servant carrying the teapot set it down on the table and began pouring tea for both the Queen and the Princess. "Sit down."

Raven sat down, watching her mother. "What is the purpose of your visit today, mother?" she asked carefully, praying that she did not offend her mother.

"Oh, I am merely happy that you have gotten so close with that boy, Emery."

Raven blushed a bit. "Him… yeah…" she smiled.

Naminé giggled then. "It seemed like he had opened a way to your heart…" she commented. "C'mon, Raven. Have a cup of tea. I've prepared this tea especially for you."

Raven nodded and sipped the tea.

And the mother and daughter had a nice little afternoon conversation with one another, drinking the tea.

Strangely, Naminé didn't touch her tea at all.

Raven didn't dare inquire for fear that her mother would take offense. She knew better than anyone that her mother had a short temper.

And suddenly… she felt rather… sleepy. She yawned softly.

"Getting tired, Raven?" Naminé smiled.

"Yes… mother…" Raven answered half-mindedly, dozing off.

"Well then, it's getting dark. Go have a rest, Raven. It would be best if I leave too," the queen stood up.

Raven stood up, getting wobbly. "Thank you for the visit, mother."

There was a knowing smile on Naminé face. "You are… welcomed."

And Raven made her way to the bed, sleeping soundly, undisturbed, like a baby.

-xoxo-

She woke up the next morning, feeling pain in her neck. It was as if she just woke up from a very deep slumber. She frowned a bit as she felt itchy all over her face. Eyes still closed, she started scratching all over the flesh of her face. And then, the itchiness turned into pain. She began to scratch slower and slower…

Why was there… thick, warm liquid?

She lazily opened her eyes…

And she jolted up and instantly panicked as she saw blood all over her fingers and fingernails.

She ran over to the mirror, tripping up halfway…

But still, she made her way over to the mirror.

Kneeling down, face to face with her own ghastly reflection.

There was a silent scream…

A cry…

A sob.

"No…" she whispered, shaking. "No no no!" she screamed, grabbing everything she could reach and begin throwing it at the mirror.

The mirror shattered into pieces…

Someone had repeatedly slashed Princess Raven's face with a sharp knife.

She looked nothing like a Princess now…

Her face… her face was destroyed…

The cut had dried up…

But the scar and the dried up blood were still there…

A total of ten cuts on her cheeks.

Three on her forehead.

Two on her chin.

One across her nose…

And the small yellow canary was still there...

Watching…

And Roxas was also there… watching, heart clenching tight. He had watched the entire time with the beautiful yellow canary. He had screamed for someone to do something…

But it was of no use…

No one could hear him.

-xoxo-

Thanks for the support. Thank you for taking some time to leave a comment!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Marionette**

The servants began to talk about what happened to Princess Raven. Doctor Vexen was sent to check on the Princess. He reported back to the King saying that there was no repairing the Princess' disfigured face. Only scars would remain… and they would remain forever.

The King was strangely cold and calm. Different from what anyone had expected, the King didn't react with rage, uproar, sadness, or even anguish. The King didn't comment anything regarding the matter. Though the King did summon the servants and ordered them to behave appropriately in front of the Princess and keep their mouths shut regarding the matter.

And so, the servants stopped talking about the incident even though they wondered about the person who was so heartless to have done such a thing to the kind and understanding Princess.

Some suspected that it was the King himself, but they found no reason why the King would do such a thing. Maybe it was the Queen, envious of the Princess' beauty and youth… or maybe it was the young man who had just moved in to the castle… but the latter seemed a bit strange. Why would the young man do such a thing to his future wife?

There was no guessing who it would be… it could be anybody.

Only one thing was for sure…

Princess Raven was a victim.

-xoxo-

And so, life moved on.

Roxas didn't understand why. He didn't understand why Emery had morphed into a canary and decided to merely stand by the window in that form and watched as Raven's face was hacked repeatedly by Naminé. He didn't understand why everybody decided that it was not too big of a problem, rendering it unnecessary to find the culprit.

He didn't understand why the whole castle was so ignorant and heartless or even how it became so.

He didn't understand why Axel had changed so much that… things were so out of control.

Didn't Axel always crave control? Now that he was a king, he gained all the control he needed… why then, didn't he utilize it to the fullest extend? He achieved what he wanted by sacrificing her… Then why? Why did Axel give up control in the end and merely let that woman do whatever she wanted in the castle?

Roxas didn't understand.

And he doubted that he would ever understand.

His heart broke.

The more he watched, the more his heart broke and the more he wished he didn't have to witness such cruelty. He screamed and shouted, but nothing was of use. To watch the people that he knew and were related by blood endure such suffering and torture… he only wished that someone would help him… he would sacrifice his own life if it meant freeing Axel, Raven, and Emery from the torments.

He thought that Emery would understand. He thought Emery would protect Raven, his daughter. If Emery had loved him, then he would have protected Raven for him. He thought he understood his own child… but now… he wasn't even sure if he understood those people he thought he knew.

Axel and Emery were… completely different people.

Emery still visited Raven even when Raven looked ghastly. He loved and comforted the princess and nurtured to princess to believing that a beauty didn't mean anything. He was understanding and kind towards the princess.

Raven cried each night, knowing that there was no reason for Emery to stay with her, wishing for Emery to leave yet at the same time hoping that he would stay and give her love forever. Maybe… maybe Emery stayed because she was a princess, because her father was the King. Because… after they were married, Emery would surely be the next in line to take over the throne. She somehow knew that everything Emery had given her was simply a pretense. Yet… she knew that she needed that kindness and love. She needed those pretenses. She loved Emery.

There was something about Emery's speech, behavior, and determination that made her feel like he would be a better King than the current one… her father was weak and ignorant. Yet, in Emery, she saw strength and understanding.

-xoxo-

And… Naminé's visit to Emery's room had been growing more and more frequent.

Emery received the queen with a kind smile on his face. "How are you doing, my Queen?" he said politely, standing up and bowing down in front of the queen's presence.

"I am faring well, Emery. Please, call me Naminé," the queen said with a graceful smile, raising her hand, silently telling Emery to stand up.

"But wouldn't that be…"

"No, it wouldn't, Emery. We've talked and known each other for quite some time now. Don't you think it would be more… intimate for us to call ourselves by names, not titles?"

Roxas sat lazily on the chair, chin resting on the table. "_It's just like watching a soap opera_," he convinced himself in his every waking hour.

"Yes, I agree, Naminé. Please sit down." Emery gestured.

The queen sat down and Emery followed, sitting down in front of her.

"How graceful and confident you are in your words. I believe Raven is also charmed by your personalities."

"That, I do not know. But the princess is such a fine and kind young woman. If any, I'm the one who is charmed by her beauty."

"Ah, Raven… yes…" Naminé looked away, hiding her frown and hatred. How? How could Emery still love Raven when Raven looked nothing like a human with that face of hers?

"But of course, the princess' beauty must be taken after yours, Naminé. Your beauty is of no match. Not even the princess comes close to be as beautiful as you."

Naminé's eyes widened. She blushed. "Why… that's flattering, thank you. But shouldn't you refrain from saying such a thing when you are about to be wedded to the princess?"

"But I am speaking of the truth," Emery smiled. "The King is very fortunate to have you as his queen."

"_God, Emery… what the hell are you trying to do?_" Roxas sighed, giving up in figuring out what was happening.

Naminé only gave a smile, refraining from commenting on Emery's statement. "Have you picked a date, Emery? For the wedding?"

Emery shook his head. "No… not yet…"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because… I have someone else who has captured my heart…" he looked away, imagining his mother while finally looking back, staring into the queen's eyes. "Someone so kind and beautiful… with eyes so elegantly blue, hair so golden and smooth…" he smoothed Naminé's hair, "and skin so… flawless… so angel-like."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "_You've gotta be kidding. Are you trying to court Naminé in order to be King? Won't you be the King eventually once you're married to Raven? Why are people so power hungry?...First Axel… now you… why are you forcing me to watch this?"_

Blood crept up to Naminé's cheek. Emery kept his straight face, trying to capture the eyes of the Queen. Naminé looked away shyly, hiding her blush. "W-who are you talking about?" she asked, feeling young again. Axel had never said such a thing to her before. It was really flattering for Emery to have done so.

"You, Naminé. I… I can't help it. I've fallen so hard for you."

"But that's… inappropriate…"

"If you simply say a word, I will immediately stop this feeling for you."

"No… I think I love you too, Emery."

"What about the King?"

"The King would never know."

"I thought you loved him?" Emery inquired further.

"No, not the man who rape me every single night. I don't love a man who sees me as nothing but an object of his sexual gratification."

"That's horrible. You don't deserve to be treated as such, my Queen."

"The King is a horrible man," Naminé sighed, letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

Emery stood up, walked over behind where the queen was sitting, and comfortingly wrapped his arms around the queen's small shoulders. "It will be okay. I'm here now. I won't let anything like that happen to you."

Roxas was repulsed at what he was watching.

Then, Emery took a step forward. Leaning down, he captured the Queen's lips in a deep kiss. Naminé's eyes went wide as she tried to figure out what happened. Closing her eyes, she slowly melted into the kiss and kissed back timidly.

There was a small knock on the door which went unheard by the two lovebirds. Roxas raised his eyebrows, walking out of the room to find a tall brunet with spiky hair wearing a formal suit. Wasn't he the one who had interrogated his past self before she was prosecuted?

Then, without any warning, the brunet pushed open the double door to the room and saw Emery and the Queen kissing. The brunet let out a dramatic gasp. "A witch!" he yelled as he pointed at the Queen.

"_What?_" Roxas blinked, not quite understanding what was going on.

Emery immediately pulled away, staring at the brunet without saying a single word.

"Absurd!" Naminé stood up, staring at the brunet. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

The brunet let out a shriek, drawing more attention. The servants and guards who heard immediately gathered in front of Emery's room. "I saw it! I saw the tentacles coming from your body! You're a witch!"

"The queen is a witch?" the servants started whispering to one another.

"Stop your nonsense! I am no witch! Tell them this is not true, Emery!" Naminé said, starting to panic.

"What?... what are you talking about?" Emery tilted his head to the side innocently. "I… I don't remember what happened," he shook his head, acting as if he was trying to remember what had happened.

Roxas frowned.

"You two were kissing when I came in!"

"Sora, stop your nonsense this instant. I will not stand here and be accused by you," the queen hissed.

"We were kissing?" Emery frowned. "I don't remember anything after the Queen came into my room…" he then turned to look at Naminé.

"You…" Naminé hissed some more, narrowing her eyes hatefully.

"She must have bewitched you, Emery!"

"We must tell the king about this matter." Emery spoke calmly.

"Throw her to the dungeon!" Sora yelled.

"A witch! The queen's a witch! Throw her to the dungeon!" said a servant.

Then, without any further questioning, the guards walked over to capture the queen.

"Stop! I will not tolerate this action!"

But no matter the queen's protest, she was taken away by the guards.

The servants left then, leaving only Sora and Emery. Emery gave Sora a knowing smirk.

"Well… that was easy…" Sora whispered.

"Much easier than I thought it would be…" Emery murmured, rather surprised.

-xoxo-

It wasn't hard to get Sora, the Inquisitor, to cooperate. The Inquisitors had been getting more and more blood hungry ever since. All they wanted was victims, people to torture and drain blood out of.

-xoxo-

The king was looking out the sky, admiring the beautiful cerulean color when the guards knocked on the door leading to his chamber. Taking his eyes away slowly, he turned his attention towards the door and said a firm, "Come in."

Two guards came in and bowed down humbly. "My Lord, the Queen has been accused of performing witchcraft towards the future Prince Emery."

"Witchcraft?"

"Yes, Inquisitor Sora stated that he saw tentacles coming out from the Queen and that the Queen and the future Prince were kissing. But the future Prince didn't have any recollection of kissing the Queen. So, we suspect that the Queen had bewitched him."

"Naminé… a witch…" A spark of life suddenly came back to the King's soulless eyes and expression.

"Yes, my Lord. We are awaiting for your decision on what actions should be taken."

There was suddenly a smirk on Axel's face, a smirk of confidence that hadn't been seen for so many years. "Simple. We just need to test her, right?"

"Yes, milord," the guard nodded.

"Use water… hot, boiling water…" the King spoke calmly and coldly. "Put her in the torture room… I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Sire."

And the guards made their way out of the room, disappearing down the stairs.

That young man… Emery… something was definitely amiss with him.

Emery…

Maybe it was not a simple coincidence.

-xoxo-

"No, mother is not a witch!" was what Raven said when Emery informed her of the occurrence.

"Raven, I know how you feel," Emery rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I believe that she's not a witch either. But there is nothing we could do…"

"There must be something you can do, Emery. Please, please help mother," the princess pleaded. "Once put into the torture room, no matter her title…"

"There is no saving her. She'll die and prove that she is not a witch. Or she'll be tortured until she can't hold it anymore and admits that she's a witch." _Just like how mother was forced to say she's a witch when she was not one._ "There is nothing I could do, Raven. I'm sorry…"

"Emery… But… mother is innocent…"

"It's those servants and guards. They believe that your mother is a witch almost immediately without any further questioning… I'm sorry."

Raven nervously scratched one of the scars on her face.

Emery took her hand away, holding it gently. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, concerned.

"No, just a bit itchy…"

"Don't scratch it. The doctor says that it might get worse if you do that."

"Okay…" Raven nodded, drawing her hand back, looking away from Emery now that she was self conscious about her face.

"Raven, no matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me, okay? You'll always be perfect to me. I'll always love you."

Raven blushed. "Thank you, Emery…" she smiled sweetly. She looked away again then. "We must do something to save mother."

"The King, your father, would surely help the queen in this accusation, correct? Let's wait for the King's decision rather than doing something that we would regret. We might eventually be accused of being the witch's accomplice."

"But mother is not a witch, Emery! She's… she's not the most gracious of all people… but she didn't deserve the tortures and trials that would befall one who is accused!"

_Mother doesn't deserve it, but no one saved her. _"Do you even know what the queen had done…?" Emery narrowed his eyes, voice cold and dark.

"…E-emery?"

"Go find out what _your_ mother has done and decide for yourself whether she deserves it or not…" Emery looked away, hurt and anger swimming inside him.

He left the room then, not even looking back.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the torture and anguish his mother had suffered. His mother did nothing to deserve those tortures… Roxas was kind and caring. She even cared for him… one who looked like a monster, one who was an outcast to everyone else, but not to his mother. "Mom… …if only there's a way to bring you back…"

Roxas shook his head, watching Emery. Emery had grown so big now… Those shoulders, so broad and strong… Those eyes, so full of sadness and determination. Emery was so different from who he remembered. "_Emery… what do you hope to accomplish from all of this? You're breaking them apart…" _he sighed, finally catching up and walking beside Emery.

He knew that it was horrible… but he felt a tinge of happiness somewhere inside him… to know that Naminé was going to suffer the same fate as she did… but at the same time… Naminé was his sister… at least in the life that he knew and had grown familiar to. He felt like Naminé was someone he had to protect. Yet, in this past life… Naminé felt like someone… whose life he had to take away.

-xoxo-

It didn't take Emery a long time to figure out why the Queen was so easily accused of witchery. Not a single soul in the castle liked the queen. Naminé was known as a cruel and uncaring woman who would put the servants and guards to work to their deaths if necessary. The servants put sympathy on the King and the Princess who was a victim of the queen's spoiled behavior, especially those who knew what happened to the former princess Roxas.

The inhabitants of the castle began to suspect that princess Roxas might be accused by the queen. From how Naminé treated them, those servants immediately took side with the deceased princess. Princess Roxas might be condemned to the death by the people, but the servants adored her. She was kind and gentle and just by existing… it felt as if she gave everybody happiness.

To know that there was a way to condemn Naminé, the servants immediately went along with the accusation. The whole castle came back to life to know that finally, after so many years… justice would be served.

-xoxo-

Roxas couldn't stop sighing as he watched Emery. "_Can you please just take me back? I don't need to know any of this, honestly…" _he sighed again as he hid his face into his knee, curling up in a corner. "_I shouldn't have touched those bones. Are those your bones, Emery?"_

"_Emery… why did you let Raven be… I don't see why it is necessary for Raven's face to be slashed by Naminé… why didn't you do anything to save her?" _he pursed his lips.

"_I wonder what's up with Axel, that psycho puppeteer now…"_ Roxas muttered, trying to strike a joke to himself. _"Wonder if he's even really a puppeteer when he's attached by strings… I guess he never really did get to controlling people even after five hundred years, huh?"_

He stood up then, walking up to the sleeping Emery. _"Look, if all you want is sympathy… I can give you sympathy. I really feel for you… for what's going on… for losing your mother… but it's the past… there's nothing that can be done. What's your purpose of wanting me back here?"_ he said dejectedly.

"_Emery… what happened to you? Where are you now? Are you also reborn? Maybe we can meet in the neighborhood someday?"_ he sat down beside the sleeping figure. _"Maybe we can eat some ice cream, get some coffee… maybe we can also invite Axel along… if he promise not to be so psychotic… maybe even Raven… or Naminé… Naminé's really nice and fun once you get to know her, you know. She's my sister, after all."_ He smiled, feeling the sting in his eyes.

"_I wonder what happened to everyone…"_

-xoxo-

The King, dressed in his former attire with a red robe hanging on his shoulder entered the torture room located right underneath the castle. His eyes were cold as he walked up to the queen that was already stripped off of her piece of clothing, lied down, and chained up to a wooden contraption, bare.

Various torture tools were hanging from the ceiling. Various kinds of contraptions were set on the ground. Those contraptions and tools were clean, a bit rustic, but clean, obviously well taken care of by the servants. Scissors, tubes, buckets, swords, axes, clippers, and all sorts of unnamed tools that could inflict so much pain were placed there… in the torture chamber.

"Axel, do something about this! These fools accused me of being a witch! Tell them I'm not!" she demanded, squirming at where she was, trying to hide his bare body while the guards were drinking her figure in. "Take your eyes off me, you dirty perverts!" she yelled.

The guards merely snickered.

What a perfect sight.

Axel gave a cold stare to the guards. "Try snickering once more or get a full look of her and I will make sure you won't come out of here whole."

The guards stopped, bowing down in fear.

Naminé scoffed, happy that Axel was at least protecting her.

"… there is only one way to proof your innocence, Naminé…"

"What…?"

"If you can endure the torture by not admitting to being a witch, then you're not. However, if you are not dead even after all the tortures that are about to be given to you, then you are a witch. If you are dead, then you have proven that you are but a normal person. It's all in your hands, Naminé." There was a gleam of happiness in Axel's eyes.

"What are you saying? But that's! …You…" Naminé narrowed his eyes.

Axel turned his attention towards the Inquisitors clad in dark robes who were standing silently at the corner. "You know what to do. I will pick which tool to use and I will be here to watch. I believe that the queen is not a witch, but it is eventually she herself who could prove her own innocence."

The Inquisitors merely nodded without giving a reply.

And Axel sat down on the throne nearby that had been prepared by the servants…

Watching while Naminé was screaming, demanding to be freed.

A small rat was also watching, hiding in the corner…

And Roxas stood beside the rat, shaking his head.

There was no escape for Naminé…

-xoxo-

Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Marionette**

Unknown to Emery, Sora was one of the three people who survived the village attack. Sora was lucky enough to be working in the castle during that day. And when Emery and Sora crossed paths in the castle, not only did Sora helped Emery because he was hungry for blood, but also because he knew Emery and also because they had the same purpose.

Both of them wanted Naminé dead.

-xoxo-

Two pair of servants came into the torture chamber soon afterward. Each pair was carrying two big iron buckets filled with boiling water. The servants walked up to where the queen was and set down the iron buckets near the wooden contraption which the queen was chained to.

With a respectful bow to the King, the four servants left the torture chamber without so much as leaving a single glance.

"What are you going to do? Let me go this instance!" Naminé shouted, squirming from where she was, trying to break the iron chains apart.

Roxas narrowed his eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine what horror Axel was trying to inflict on Naminé. Was Axel trying to boil Naminé alive? No... those two buckets of water wasn't enough to boil somebody the size of Naminé... what was Axel trying to do with that boiling water?

The grey furred rat crawled around on its feet. Its tail was dragged around as its body moved cautiously on the ground, jumping up the ledges to get a better view of everything. It finally reached the ceiling and watched from up above. Roxas, on the other hand, walked over to where Axel was and stood beside the redhead.

Roxas took in a deep breath, watching the redhead carefully. For some reason, he could feel his heart melting as he watched those pair of cold jade eyes. The emotions were coming back slowly. He remembered the day they first met. A cliché story of how Axel saved him from a bunch of thugs who were about to rob him off his daily earnings.

And soon thereafter, he began dressing like a girl to impress him, never knowing that Axel was actually a prince until later on or… was it? It was all a mix of emotions and memories. He didn't remember very well… did he already know that Axel was actually a prince? Was he really saved by Axel from a bunch of thugs? He wasn't sure.

One thing he was sure of…

He still loved that man. No matter how many centuries had passed. No matter how much tortures and pain he had suffered. No matter what Axel had done. The feelings were still there, lingering, waiting for hope to come one day… waiting patiently for a happy ending that always appear in fairy tales to embrace him.

Taking in a deep breath, he cupped Axel's cheek with his cold hand. His hand went through Axel's cheek, but he didn't care. He pretended as if he existed in that era, as if he was touching the man he once loved and still love. He pretended, because pretenses made some things felt real. He smiled a small smile, huffing a soft sigh.

Then, he leaned forward, putting his forehead on Axel's, the man who was sitting there, watching coldly with anticipation.

All his hatred and disappointment temporarily vanished.

"_Axel…" _the blond boy whispered. _"Axel… stop all of this… what has been done cannot be undone."_ He spoke, not knowing why he said such a thing. It was as if a part of him he never knew existed took control.

The King's eyes went wide for a second, his lips parted, breathe hitching. He looked around as he muttered a small 'Roxas?' under his breath.

Roxas blinked, drawing back almost immediately, putting on a small frown. Did Axel just feel him? Or… something? But that was impossible…

Maybe not as impossible as he thought it would be since Emery did seem like he could see or feel him the first time he was there.

Taking in a deep breath, with a little bit of playfulness and naughtiness at his side, he leaned in closer until his lips were merely millimeters apart from the redhead's. Tilting his head to the side for a comfortable position, he pressed his lips against Axel's, once again pretending that they were actually touching, lingering there for a minute before pulling away.

He could see a rather apparent blush on Axel's cheek and he chuckled. "_Well, that was fun…"_ he smiled.

Axel was puzzled as to why his heart suddenly beat faster.

"My King?" a guard called. "My King?"

Axel snapped back to his surroundings. "Yes?" he spoke calmly, keeping his composure.

"The boiling water is ready. The Inquisitors are awaiting your command."

"Very well…" Axel looked around, searching for the right tool. He caught a rat which suddenly jumped out and ran across the room and it was then that he spotted the tool. "Funnel…" he pointed at a funnel resting on the side of a table, watching the rat disappeared into a dark hole underneath.

An Inquisitor with some brunet hair sticking out nodded silently and walked over to take the funnel.

Naminé screamed and tossed. "Don't you dare!" she threatened.

Axel sat back on his throne and watched.

Roxas wondered what the Inquisitor was going to do with that funnel and… hot water… he cringed as soon as he saw another Inquisitor walked over to Naminé, using his hands to part Namine's lips while the other Inquisitor shoved the funnel down the queen's throat.

Naminé struggled, doing everything she could to get the funnel out of her mouth. But the Inquisitor coldly and calmly kept the thing in there, pushing it down even more, making her gag. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she stared pleadingly at Axel, begging for mercy. No help was given to her. Those tears then rolled down her cheek as she watched the second Inquisitor scooped up a small bucket of boiling water and brought it close to the funnel.

She started squirming, gagging, and gurgling as the water was poured down the funnel. Boiling water started rushing down her throat and she had no choice but to swallow it. She could feel her throat burning and the burning sensation kept travelling down to her chest and then rested in her stomach. More boiling water was poured down, she wanted to scream but couldn't. Tears kept rolling down.

And then, she could feel her body being pressed down by a third inquisitor to stop her squirming and struggling. The chains that bounded her together began clanking crazily, breaking the eerie silence in the torture chamber.

There was small smirk on Axel's face.

Roxas looked away, closing his eyes and putting his palms on his ears to block out the noises. How could anyone stand to watch this?... how could Axel or even Emery do nothing about this...? It was sickening.

Naminé whimpered after she noticed that the small bucket of water was no more, all was inside her. She could still feel the burning, the pain.

Axel lifted his hand and the Inquisitor pulled the funnel out of her mouth.

Naminé whimpered some more, eyes blank, staring into Axel's cold jade eyes. Saliva rolled down the corner of her mouth to her chin. She sobbed, crying. "Stop…" she whispered, begging. "I'd do anything," she mouthed, whispering, unable to find her voice anymore.

The King merely chuckled darkly.

There was an expression of hurt on her face. She shook her head as soon as she noticed that the funnel was about to be shoved down her throat again and that the second Inquisitor was leaning down, about to scoop another bucket of hot water. Her screams were hoarse and ugly because of her burning throat. "W-wait!" she said. "I-I'll tell you everything! D-don't! Please! Tell them to stop, Axel!" she cried.

Roxas took in a deep breath, biting his lower lip. "_Stop, Axel. Don't torture her any further_."

Axel raised a hand. "Let's hear what you've got to say," he spoke, obviously enjoying what was going on.

"I'm _not _a witch!" Naminé hissed. "That little brat framed me!"

Axel scoffed and flicked his hand.

The Inquisitors immediately put the funnel down her throat and poured the boiling water into it.

The pain, the scorching… the burning of her insides. Unbearable…

Her eyes went as wide as they could be. She arched up but was pushed down by the third Inquisitor. Fortunately for her, the moment of pain felt shorter than the first one. She gasped for breath as soon as the funnel was removed, feeling very full.

Axel ordered the Inquisitors to stop.

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Naminé's gasps and heavy breathings.

"Let's make it more interesting, Naminé. What if you tell me what happened years ago?"

"What… are you talking… about?" she wheezed.

"Emery… Roxas… Raven… Tell me everything you did."

"I've… done nothing…" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh? That wasn't what Vexen said when he hurriedly came to see me just before I came into this chamber."

-xoxo-

_The doctor hurriedly ran up to Axel, panting. "My Lord!" _

"_Vexen… what do you want?" Axel said, not turning around, facing the stairs that would lead him down to the torture chamber. _

"_Ask Naminé… ask her about what happened seventeen years ago… what happened to princess Roxas, princess Raven, and Prince Emery…"_

"_What are you trying to say, Vexen?"_

"_Ask her… and you would find your answer… I ask for your forgiveness, my King…"_

_Axel stared at the doctor. _

"_I am slowly consumed by my old age… All I could ask for right now is forgiveness… and for peace… in my rest that is about to come…"_

-xoxo-

"Vexen…" she narrowed her eyes.

"I've let this matter be forgotten far enough. I'm sure Roxas couldn't even rest in peace because of this…"

"Because of your weakness and inadequacy, you foolish King!" Naminé screamed, mustering all the little voice she still had.

Axel remained calm. Then, he pointed at a tool that was crafted beautifully, tied by a thread, hanging from the ceiling. The tool resembled the shape of a pear but with a crank in the middle that could be used to extend the mouth of the pear.

With an understanding nod, the Inquisitor walked over to take the pear-shaped tool.

There was a look of horror on the queen's face when the Inquisitor spread her legs apart and positioned the tool at her private part.

"Are you going to speak?" Axel said with a bored expression.

"This is unacceptable! You can't do this to me!…" She protested, knowing that she couldn't tell… if she told Axel what happened… she was just going to be tortured even further.

And so, the Inquisitor inserted the mouth of the pear into her opening.

She cried.

Roxas looked away.

Naminé swallowed as the mouth of the tool went further inside her and as another Inquisitor used his fingers and hands to spread her apart more.

With the third Inquisitor holding her legs in place, the first Inquisitor began to crank the tool. The mouth of the tool kept opening up, spreading her more and more from inside. She could feel the pain as the tool kept expanding inside of her. She could feel the tearing of her insides. She whimpered, trembling in fear and horror.

"What did you do to Roxas? What happened?" he said in rage finally when he received no answer.

"You already know! Why are you still asking me?" Naminé screamed and cried in horror, arching up as the tool kept expanding and stopped when Axel gave the command. Then, she found a glimmer of hope. "Are you going to let me go if I tell you?" she panted.

She was surprised that she hadn't passed out from the pain.

"If you don't tell me, you're going to suffer more than Roxas did," was Axel's reply.

She screamed as the pear began expanding more and more. "I'll tell! I'll tell!" she cried.

She breathed a sigh of relieve as the Inquisitor crank the tool in the opposite direction and took it out from her.

The blood stained tool was removed. Blood began to drip out slowly from her opening.

Roxas shook his head. "_Don't tell, Nam… he's going to torture you even further if you tell him what happened… Don't tell… Please… please don't tell…"_

"I will tell…so… please…" she said pleadingly.

Axel watched her for a moment before nodding. "Very well… Unchain her."

"Yes, sir!" the guards stood up and began unlocking her chains.

Naminé slowly sat up, still feeling the searing pain jolting through her whole body from her lower region. She tried to cover herself but was then grabbed by the guards and forced to kneel down in front of the King. "I'll let you go if the absolute truth comes out from your mouth. If your statement crosses Vexen's even just a little, you know what will happen," Axel said coldly, dead inside. What happened to Roxas?... Why? Why did Vexen tell him to ask her?

Naminé looked down, feeling faint.

Roxas shook his head. "_No… he won't let you go… Don't give him reasons to torture you even more mercilessly."_

And the rat was nowhere in sight.

-xoxo-

Raven slowly made her way through the castle hallways, following the butterfly that seemed to be leading her somewhere… the beautiful green butterfly that resembled Emery's eye color. "Is that you, Emery?..." she asked carefully, not knowing whether it was safe or not. But deep inside, she knew she should follow this butterfly… she didn't know why…

And so, she ran after the flying little creature, which led her passed where the dungeon was. "Are you trying to get me to mother? Mother's in the dungeon, right?" she asked. "We already went passed it…"

But the butterfly didn't stop. It kept flying towards the direction which would lead them towards the torture chamber.

"Where is this? Where are you taking me? Wait for me…" Raven asked, keeping her pace, lifting her long dress so that she wouldn't trip.

And then, she stopped when she found the hidden entrance which could only be open from a small switch hidden behind the bookshelf in the King's studies. "I don't think I'm allowed in here…" she whispered.

The wall suddenly moved, revealing a long stairs that kept winding down, its destination hidden in darkness. She gasped when she heard the screams coming from the darkness. "Mother?"

The butterfly fluttered, flying towards her ear. "_Keep quiet, Raven. I am leading you towards your answer… Now, you will find out the truth."_

"Emery…? What are you trying to do? That's mother's… voice…" she teared up. "What is happening to mother? What is down there?"

The butterfly kept fluttering near her ear. "_Go into the darkness, Raven."_

"Y-yes…" Raven took in a deep breath and descended the stairs.

Then, in the darkness, the butterfly fluttered all around her and in an instant, she was turned a rat. She tried to speak, but all she could do was squeak.

The butterfly was also no more.

But in the darkness, she could see another rat just like her, squeaking, telling her to follow him.

And she did…

-xoxo-

"I-it all started because of that whore you kept." Naminé spoke, trembling.

Axel flicked his hand and the Inquisitor slapped Naminé. "It's Princess Roxas. Say it properly," he breathed out.

"B-because of Princess Roxas…" Naminé sobbed. "I… you were supposed to be betrothed to me. But all you do is…" she shook his head. "So, when sh—Princess Roxas was pregnant and when Vexen said that I am incapable of bearing a child. I sought out for help… from the witch… and Emery was born…"

"Emery…?"

"Yes," Naminé laughed.

Roxas continued to shake his head, blinking the tears away.

"Emery… is born from the seed of darkness that was planted inside me."

"Emery is…"

"No, you stupid King. Emery is not that whore's child! Emery's my child. Yes, the monster Emery! He's my child!"

The Inquisitor slapped her again.

She went silent.

Axel was strangely calm. "Then…?"

"I switched the child. I purposefully made it so that I and Roxas would give birth at the same time. And we did, as the witch promised. It was so easy… What with your foolishness, King…" she laughed again. "All I need to do is order the servants to do what they must do and then have their mouths shut so not a word would be told. Now, I've told you. Let me go." She demanded.

"You haven't told me everything yet."

Naminé looked away stubbornly, still feeling the pain in her nether region. "Raven, the beautiful baby, was thought to be my child after the switch. And you, thought that Roxas was lying. That she was too traumatized by the sheer ugliness of the baby that she began saying crazy things about Emery not being her child. What she said was true, Emery wasn't her child. How fortunate for me that you didn't trust her and even decided to put her and the ugly monster into the dungeon. You've done everything so well, Axel. It was as if you went along with my plan without me even telling you to do so.

"You were too busy about taking over the throne to even care. It was then that I devised a plan to humiliate Roxas, to accuse her of being a witch. It was so simple… and easy… and the people of this kingdom believed me. The ugly baby. His… unmanning of himself because of you. The oddness that he could even get pregnant at all. It was all too convincing and too convenient.

"You opened up the chances to all of this, Axel," Naminé scoffed, laughing, amused at the King's pain-filled and pale face. "But of course, that whore brought it to herself by meddling and making her way into the castle. She didn't even know what's coming to her, being tortured as such. The poor soul. Do you know how tortured she was to know that you weren't coming to save her? Do you know how much she screamed for mercy? How much she begged for Emery's life and also Raven's to be spared? Do you know how many times she screamed your name? Hoping that you would show up? You never showed up…She was a fool." Naminé giggled. "You. Never. Showed. Up. And how happy I was to know that you were never going to show up.

"Her screams were all in vain. You were too much of a coward and a fool to do anything. You couldn't even protect someone you love… if you even ever loved her. You see everything and everybody as simply tools, Axel. You don't deserve to be sitting there. You're nothing but a coward, cowering in your throne! You think you have everything and everyone under control… but you're never in control. You're always being controlled. Your dream of being a King—of domination and power—were simply your fantasies that never came true, even to this day," Naminé laughed some more, obviously amused at how much pain she had inflicted on Axel. Revenge… revenge was always sweet.

Axel didn't say a single word.

"What? Speechless now that you know that you've killed both your love and your son? You murderer… What did she ever do to deserve any of those tortures?...

"Now, release me…" Naminé hissed. "Release me this instant as you have promised. If you were to punish anyone because of what I've just revealed, punish yourself. You're the catalyst to everything that has happened. _You_ caused it, Axel. Blame no one but yourself."

"Silence!" Axel roared. "Throw her into the dungeon. Have ten guards watch her cell. Don't let her die or escape. I will behead each and every one of you if she does."

"You _promised_, Axel!"

Axel leaned down, staring the Queen eye to eye. "There are a lot of things I have promised. I didn't keep most of them. Why should I keep this one to you?" he narrowed his eyes and ascended the stairs.

Two little rats squeaked and ran down the stairs, disappearing into a tiny hole nearby.

Naminé began laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing because of the irony, crying because she had trusted that foolish King.

Now… only painful and torturous death awaits her.

"Roxas… I… apologize for what I have done," she whispered, giggling crazily. "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" she kept giggling as she was taken away by the guards, looking at the direction where Roxas was standing as if she could see him.

"_Naminé_…" Roxas took in a shaky breath and decided to follow Axel. "_If anything… are you really the one who should be blamed, Axel?"_

-xoxo-

Raven began crying as she was taken back to her room and was turned back to her human form. Emery turned back also, pulling Raven close to him, comforting her.

"Now you know why, Raven…"

Raven shook her head.

"You didn't know… you didn't remember how mother died… but I remembered… I remembered everything… every little detail… You are lucky to have been kept in bliss… to have been kept in your cocoon of unknowing and ignorance. I'm not as lucky as you… So don't cry… There is nothing to cry about…" Emery spoke coldly.

"I'm sorry, Emery…"

"You know nothing of my pain and suffering. Don't ever say you're sorry…because you don't understand."

"Emery…" Raven sobbed. "I wish I could be there for you."

"Only mother… Mother is the only one who was there for me. And father… but both of them were killed… by… her… the woman whom you thought was your mother."

"But… it's all in the past… nobody deserves such tortures, Emery… don't…" Raven shook her head, pushing away from Emery's comforting embrace. "Don't make the same mistake that father did… no one should go through any of this…"

"It's all in the PAST?" Emery roared. "That's all you could say? Just because it's the PAST, she could be forgiven?"

"Everyone bears a fault…Please… Emery… we have to save her…"

In a rage, he slapped her. "Silence! Mother did nothing! She didn't do anything wrong! All she has ever spoken of was the truth! But _your_ father didn't believe her! She was accused and tortured until death! You didn't witness and go through those tortures! You know nothing! I thought you would understand because you were her flesh and blood. But you understand nothing! It was a mistake for me to even think about seeking comfort in you!" he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

She cried. "Emery… please…"

"He! He who you have called a father must suffer too. He was the one who has caused all of this."

"Emery… Naminé's… she's your mother too… she gave birth to you."

"She threw me away! She didn't want me because I look monstrous! She threw me in the dungeon! She let me rot away with mother! She is not my mother! Only Roxas… Roxas is my mother! Roxas is the only one! Don't you dare say that that woman is my mother!" he gave her another slap.

Raven said no more. She shook her head, sobbing.

"You have no rights to say anything, Raven. Who did you think do such a thing to your face?" Emery snickered. "I watched, Raven. I'll let you guess. Who did you think it was?..."

"…" Raven watched in horror.

"It was Naminé. She hacked your face with a sharp knife. She drugged you with that tea she gave you and went into your room in the middle of the night when you were sleeping like a baby. You have no rights to say anything… Do you still want to save her? After what she has done? To you? To Roxas? To Axel? To me?"

Raven closed her eyes and nodded firmly. "Yes… I still want to save her…" she said, voice breaking.

"You're just as stupid as your father…" he hissed, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her across the room.

She stumbled, her stomach hitting the side of a cupboard. She coughed and groaned, feeling the pain. "I…I'm sure Mother… Roxas… would want the same thing too… I'm sure…" she breathed out.

"I'm sure she wants revenge! Don't tell me that you understand Mother better than I do! Because you don't! You don't know anything… You fool…" he scoffed and walked out of the room without looking back.

Raven watched the disappearing figure, passing out then.

-xoxo-

Roxas stood at the corner of the King's chamber. Axel was in an outrage. He threw and rummaged everything that was in his room. Antiques and ceramics were broken, pieces of glasses were lying on the floor. Everything was a mess…

Axel was a mess.

Roxas cried, sobbing. "_Just let it go… it-it's as easy as that… It's not your fault, Axel… don't punish yourself."_

"Roxas… Roxas… Roxas… what have I done…?..." the King shook his head continuously, sitting down on his bed, palms against his forehead. "What have I done to you?" he kept muttering.

"_It's not your fault…"_

"I have killed you… I have murdered you… Naminé is right…"

"_No, Ax…"_ Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck in a non-existent hug.

"I am such a fool… such… a fool…"

_8. 13. 1529. _

_Don't forget…_

_Don't forget…_

_Your…_

_Sin._

-xoxo-

Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Marionette**

Roxas sighed as he watched on; pursing his lips, trying to figure out what Emery was planning. He sighed again when he failed considerably in figuring anything out. There seemed to be no way for him to stay with anyone other than Emery. The next thing he knew after he gave Axel a hug, he was transported back to Emery's side. It was as if there was something binding him and Emery together. He didn't know what and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He wanted to stay with Axel…

But yet, at the same time, he wanted to stay away from Axel. Then there was another part of him which wanted nothing more than for Axel's cruelest and torturous death. He didn't know why he had very conflicting emotions residing inside him. His feelings for Axel were odd mixtures of hatred, love, desires for vengeance, affection, anger, disappointment…

Those negative and positive emotions were each so strong that he didn't know how he exactly felt towards Axel. There were times when he felt like Axel deserved to feel guilty and bear self-loathe for what had happened and there were times when he felt that Axel was not to blame. His feelings towards Naminé were also the same. He wanted the same thing that Emery wanted for Naminé but at the same time, he didn't think that anyone deserved to be tortured as such. It was humiliating and sickening.

Taking in a deep breath, he dully pokes Emery's arm. His fingers went right inside. He rolled his eyes, wishing for someone to be able to hear him, wishing to be able to touch someone. Now, instead of touching someone, he just poofed and went right through them like wind. He liked poking people just to annoy them, but when the people he poked couldn't feel him… it was just plain boring. "_Why do I feel the same as you, but at the same time, I don't_?" he questioned, muttering under his breath. "_You seem like a cool guy and all, maybe we could be friends in the college or something… considering that I'm not your mother then."_

And then, he felt odd that he was Raven's mother. He just felt odd overall that he possessed the knowledge of what had happened. It didn't make him feel any better to know events that had occurred in the past. He hated history. He always did. He didn't like knowing what had happened. What was important for him was the present. But, he was there, even though he was non-existent to those people… he was there, reliving everything that had happened. So, it was as if he was living the past as a present, which completely made him confuse on how he should feel. Was that Roxas from five hundred years ago really him? But… why did they have the same name after five hundred years? People would have changed names, right?

And the only thing he could do was keep wondering, gaining more and more questions.

While at the same time… try to make himself not care too much about this… past… or present.

Since really, he shouldn't care, right?

Maybe when all of these were over, he would be returned to his home… where he would wake up every single morning to the smell of brewing coffee that his mother would always prepare, to the orange juice that Naminé would always pour for him, to the toast that he would always make for himself and Naminé, and to the omelet that his mother would always make for herself and his father.

Wake up to the bright sun that was shining beautifully outside, enjoying the lazy morning while listening to the radio or watering the small garden that he and Naminé made at the back of their house or watching the white curtains flow so freely to the wind, as if dancing…

And maybe then, he would take some classes… some crafting classes, maybe… Since after all… crafting dolls were…

Crafting dolls…

Marionettes…

Crafting and controlling marionettes… becoming a puppeteer was…

Axel's dream…

-xoxo-

She woke up to the feeling of slimy little things around her. She blinked herself awake and gasped as she noticed that she had been held up from four directions by what seemed like slimy and smooth tentacles. "W-what?" she stuttered, frightened. What were those?

She struggled, trying to free herself, but it was of no use. The tentacles were holding her securely in place, crawling and leeching around here and there. She began tearing up, about to scream for help but was silenced by a tentacle that suddenly made its way inside her mouth, gagging her.

She was in her room…

But there was nobody there, except for her and the tentacles.

-xoxo-

There was a smirk on his face as he was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wooden floor.

Roxas frowned at Emery's look. "_Is everything okay, Emery?" _he asked even though he knew that no one could hear him.

Emery chuckled darkly then. "Soon… soon… everyone will be… you'll be avenged soon, mother. I promise you."

"_What_?..."

He got up and walked out of his room, heading towards the princess' chamber. He opened the door to reveal the princess being gagged and held in place by the tentacles. "The things he taught me are actually quite useful…" he muttered as he flicked his hand, dismissing those tentacles.

Raven was thrown on the floor. She gasped and panted. "What are you doing?" she frowned. "What are those? Why are you…" she let out a silent scream as Emery hit her.

"Be quiet. Somebody as horrible looking as you is not worthy of speaking in such manners to me."

"What?..." Raven blinked, sitting up from the floor, watching Emery with horror in her expression. "Have you gone insane?"

"I have just figured out what I'm going to do with the people who don't agree with me… with somebody like you," Emery walked towards where Raven was lying and with his boots, he kicked Raven's stomach and put his leg there, staring down at her cruelly and coldly.

Raven choked and coughed. "W-wh…"

"What am I trying to do?" Emery began laughing maniacally then. "Dispose of you…" he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You're the only one who's not suffering. You've been happy all your life. It is time for you to experience suffering and anguish, Raven."

"Emery… please… don't… what have I ever done to you?"

"You look too much like mother. You look a lot like mother, yet you don't even have the same purpose as what mother would have had if she were still alive. It sickens me to know that. You're her daughter, but you're not even angered at the fact that your mother has been accused, suffering a torturous and inhuman death… All you can do is cry and beg me to save that fake mother of yours who is the cause of everybody's suffering. You deserve to die just because of that, Raven."

"_No, Emery. Don't do this. Raven has nothing to do with this! If you still see me as your mother, then Raven is your sister… You're supposed to protect her!"_

"You don't know what mother wants!"

"I know her better than you do! Anyone would want revenge!" Emery took out a small knife.

"But mother isn't just _anyone, _right?" Raven countered.

"I **know **she wants revenge!"

"How do you know?" Raven said, increasingly becoming panic as she saw the knife. She kept struggling but Emery kept pushing her down with the sole of his feet. "Have you talked to mother?"

"No. But neither have you."

"I have! I talked to mother! I see her! And she said she doesn't want revenge!"

Roxas blinked, wondering if Raven was telling the truth.

"Lies. If mother 's spirit were to be seen, I would have been able to see her! Not you! I feel her presence with me. She must have not been able to rest in peace because she's not yet avenged. My vengeance will start with you, Raven... because you have been too foolish..." he hissed hatefully. "You have been too kind and too foolish..."

"Was that what happened? Did that mother of yours also deserved what happened to her because she was too foolish and too kind?" Raven said desperately, examining the area without being noticed by the madman above her, trying to find a way to save herself.

Emery's calm face was instantly turned into a mad scowl. He grabbed a hold of Raven's long and beautiful red hair and slammed her to the nearest wall. She let out a deafening scream. Blood began rolling down from her forehead because of the impact. She reached around, trying to grab something that she could use as a weapon to defend herself.

Then, Emery pulled her back by her hair, whispering dangerously to her. "Don't you dare... compare yourself to mother... You might be her daughter, but you're nothing like her."

Roxas frowned. "_Emery, what the hell is __**wrong**__ with you?"_

"What do you know about her? Whatever you remember of her was when you were a baby!" Raven growled, struggling.

Raven finally grabbed a pair of scissors which was sitting inside her small music box. With a swift hand movement, she managed to use the pair of scissors to stab Emery's side.

Emery let go of Raven's hair soon after, but immediately recovered when Raven was about to make her way out of the room. He grabbed her by the wrist, turned her around, and swiftly slit Raven's neck with the small knife he was holding. Blood began bursting out of her neck.

Roxas let out a scream, using his hands to cover his mouth.

Raven murmured some gibberish before her body finally fell limp on the floor, blood accumulating on her neck and her forehead.

Emery stared at the dead body without any sense of remorse.

Out of anger, he began repeatedly stabbing the dead body.

Stabbing and stabbing...

Until the body became so ghastly deformed...

-xoxo-

Roxas couldn't look anymore.

Emery ripped apart the flesh of the body using his small, but sharp knife. He brought the piece of flesh to his mouth and began devouring it raw, remembering how he had survived the forest after the village attack, renewing his desire for revenge… remembering how Roxas and Riku and Kairi and everyone in the village had been murdered… remembering how he dug the soil and bury those bodies of loved ones. Everything was still so clear to him… So clear, as if it all happened just the day before. He cursed himself for having such excellent memory.

Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth as he kept chewing on the flesh that was Raven's. He kept consuming her, finishing her insides and leaving her outsides be because he was already too full. He swallowed, watching the disfigured body… nothing but blood and pieces of red meats. He stared at the body with some sort of sad expression on his face. Then, he shook his head, wondering what he had done.

But it was not the time for him to stop and doubt himself. He still had a lot to do. He still had to avenge his mother. He still had to bring her back to life…

Yes… after she was avenged…

He would seek to bring her back to life…

No matter what…

Afterward, he cleverly disposed of the body and cleaned up the room…

Making a scenario as if Raven ran away from the castle…

Missing…

-xoxo-

She couldn't stop chuckling and giggling crazily in that jail cell where she would rot. She tilted her head to the side once in a while, just staring into the nothingness. She would crawl around and eat the hay that was laid about on the floor. She would continuously mutter and chant "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

The doors to the dungeon opened and in came the young man with expression so cold.

He stopped when he arrived at the cell where the queen was kept. There was an expression of happiness in his face. "And how are you doing today, my Queen?" he asked with a scoff.

Naminé giggled some more before finally craning her neck up to stare at the figure in front of her. It was then that there was a look of horror in her face. "R-R..." she stuttered, falling down on her bottom, crawling backwards until her back was up against the wall.

She wasn't staring at Emery. She was strangely staring at the blank wall beside Emery where Roxas was standing. Emery tilted his head to the side, wondering what kind of game Naminé was playing now.

"Roxas…" Naminé whimpered, curling up to himself.

Roxas blinked. "_What…? You can see me?"_

"A-a-a-are you here for revenge? No, please… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"_No, no. Naminé, I'm not here for revenge. I… I'm… I'm trying to stop Emery!" _Roxas said as he walked through the iron jail bars.

"S-stay away from me!"

"What nonsense are you trying to play, Naminé?" Emery narrowed his eyes unhappily.

"R-Roxas, please… please… I had to do it! I was angry because you stole the prince away!" Naminé tried explaining, staring into Roxas' eyes.

"_You… really can see me?"_

"Roxas… please let me out of here! Don't let that monster get to me!" Naminé said, kneeling down, pleading.

"Roxas…? Mother…?"

"Please, Roxas! Tell him to let me out!" Naminé cried.

"_Emery can't hear me…" _

"Don't beg mother for forgiveness because she won't ever forgive you, you witch!" Emery roared.

Naminé turned to look at Emery, eyes dead. "It's your fault… it's your fault…" she giggled again, sitting back down, hugging her knees close. "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault? You're the one who…"

"It's your fault for being born ugly. It's your fault that I had to switch you with her baby. It's your fault that Roxas died. Y-you see…" she laughed. "If you hadn't looked so monstrous, Roxas wouldn't have said that you're not her baby. And Axel wouldn't have prosecuted her. It's all your fault. You're bad luck. You bring everybody misfortune."

"Silence. If it weren't for you, everybody would have been…"

"It's all your fault in the end…" Naminé chuckled again. "Your fault… your fault…" she kept chanting and muttering.

"_It's nobody's fault… stop it…"_ Roxas shook his head.

"If you hadn't been born, nothing would have happened to Roxas, right?" she continued laughing, looking at Roxas' feet the whole time.

Emery narrowed his eyes. "I will make sure that you receive your painful and slow death soon, Naminé." Then, he turned around and walked away without looking back.

-xoxo-

When he walked out of the dungeon, he met the King. He pressed his palm against the wound that he had gotten from Raven, feeling the sting. He had bandaged the wound and stopped the bleeding, however, he could still feel the pain.

Politely, he bowed down respectfully at the King's presence. They looked at one another without exchanging a single word. There was a tint of guilt in Emery's eyes, while there was sadness and anguish in the King's.

"Is everything alright? You're injured." Axel stared at Emery's wound.

"It's nothing…" Emery said, about to walk away.

"Who are you?..." the King finally muttered, examining the young man.

Emery stopped and looked into Axel's eyes. "My King… I am just someone from far away travelling to this country in hope of finding luck and fortune. I found happiness and fortune in Princess Raven…"

"Who are you…? Speak of the truth. Is it a mere coincidence that you bear the same name as my son? Emery…?"

Emery's eyes widened for a second. Why… why did the King call him as his son? The King clearly knew that he was an infidel son between that woman and his father. He quickly returned to his calm, normal expression. "The famous Prince Emery who was thrown into the sea along with his mother's dead body when he was still a baby? If it is so… then I am not him. I am but a mere traveler."

Axel's eyes widened. "How do you know of such details? No one from sixteen years ago lived to tell this story."

Emery looked away, it seemed that he had miscalculated his speech. "I…" he stuttered, trying to find some reasoning to get out of the situation.

"I've sent troops and single-handedly killed all commoners that were related with Roxas' death. So, speak… Or you will rot in the dungeon with that woman."

"_You killed every one of those innocent people…?"_ Roxas whispered.

"I heard from someone in the castle. As much as you would like it, I am not your son, My Lord. No ordinary babies would have been able to survive such ordeal." Emery walked passed Axel, about to return to his room.

"You said no ordinary babies…"

Emery stopped for a while before finally walking away, without leaving a reply.

Axel turned to watch the figure disappearing down the hall. "No ordinary babies..." he muttered.

-xoxo-

Naminé had no choice but to relieve herself in the corner of her jail room when no guards were going to let her out no matter how much screaming and arguing she had caused.

This time, when she was relieving herself… she noticed some changes in her womanly part… it hurt when she urinated. There were some lumps, big ones and small ones at the corner and inside her vagina. She whimpered in fear. What were those…?

What were those?

The big lumps even contained some liquids inside.

And around her private area were red bumps…

It hurt…

It hurt…

That pear-shaped tool that was shoved inside her…

That tool…

-xoxo-

Axel made his way down to the dungeon and stopped in front of where Naminé was kept. There was no pity in his eyes as he stared down at the woman whom he had called a wife for sixteen years.

Naminé stopped giggling to herself when she saw Axel. "Are you here to let me out?" she asked, feeling hopeful. "Please... I need a doctor... s-something's wrong, Axel... something's wrong with my woman part..." she sobbed then.

Axel showed no emotion. "And why should I care?"

"Axel... y-you don't understand! Some white things appeared all over it... and there's water in them... i-it's... it smells too... I... you have to get me a doctor... please..." she cried.

"No doctor will be sent to you, Naminé."

"But I might die!" she cried hoarsely. "You don't want me to die, right?"

"I won't give a single care if you die because of whatever happened to you. In fact, it would be a fitting death for you."

She continued to cry, curling up to herself then. "Let me out... Let me out..."

"You'd better enjoy the rest of your stay here. The people will prosecute you next week... I will make sure that you're still alive until then. Farewell, Naminé," The King turned and walked away. The guards closed the door behind him.

There was no need for him to visit Naminé personally. However, he thought that he should pay her a visit and see her suffering. After all... after everything was over... it would be just him, Emery, and Raven in the castle.

However, when he decided to go pay a visit to Raven, Raven was nowhere to be found. A search within the castle yielded no result. The princess was missing.

And she never came back...

-xoxo-

There was uproar when a commoner found a sack filled with bones and rotting flesh of a human inside. The clothes were later identified as the princess. Rumors began spreading around that Naminé's witchery was to be blamed for the Princess' death. It was not a surprise when the people started demanding for the date of the queen's trial to be moved forward.

-xoxo-

Emery morphed to a canary and made his way to where Diz lived in the woods.

Roxas always felt odd to be flying with Emery during the morph. It made him feel nausea. The idea itself was odd to him—it was as if his consciousness merged with Emery's. It was, of course, amazing for him that he was flying in the form of a small bird. It was later on that he found out that he was prone to airsickness. He made a note to himself to never travel by plane unless necessary. He felt especially sick when Emery started flying downwards.

Emery instantly morphed back to his form after he landed on the ground. Roxas gagged a bit after his consciousness return. Afterward, he began walking along with Emery.

Emery pushed the door to the small shack in the forest open. The door creaked. And inside, was the man, whose face was covered with red bandages, sitting by the window.

"Diz..." Emery greeted.

"Emery, I've been waiting for you." the man turned to look at Emery, a smirk on his face.

-xoxo-

Oh, I forgot about this. "**harlequin ichthyosis**" is your word of the day. Go copy and paste it and google it **at your own discretion**. Here's what **LMAObackspacebutton** said, "I just found a baby that... sort of reminds me of what I pictured Emery to be. Emery had reminded me of a baby with harlequin ichthyosis.** Don't look this up unless you like to see mutated babies. Because that's exactly what it is**."I do feel sorry for those babies. And you can thank **LMAObackspacebutton** for that piece of information.

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long end note.

Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Marionette**

"I want to bring Mother back," was the first thing that Emery said when his eyes landed on Diz's.

Diz smirked, meeting the young man's jade eyes with his golden ones. "I see that you have disposed of Raven. A clever action, indeed. If she had remained alive, she would have exposed you and you would have been the one to pay the hefty price of death."

"Stop your nonsense, Diz. I want to revive Mother. Tell me how," Emery demanded, straight to the point.

Diz scoffed. "You didn't do a good work in disposing her body. It was found by the villagers. You got lucky that no one suspected you, boy."

"I don't care about those foolish, shallow people. All I want is Mother…."

"Mother, Mother, Mother… look at yourself…" Diz shook his head. "You're like a baby, crying for his mother. Your mother died, Emery. Your mother died because of you, wasn't it?"

"NO!" Emery yelled. "She didn't die because of me. It was because of that man and woman… they…"

Diz smiled. "Of course not, Emery. Do you really believe the fantasy that you have planted inside your own mind? Roxas died because of you. If you hadn't been born, then Naminé would not have switched you and none of that would have happened."

Emery went silent. "…I don't need to listen to your nonsense, Diz. Now, tell me…tell me a spell to revive Mother."

"There is no spell to revive Roxas…"

"… I will do anything to bring her back. There will be sacrifices, correct? Just like how I can't use magic against non-magic users or I will lose my ability."

"Yes."

"… What is the use of magic if we can't kill those who have wronged us?" Emery said, shaking his head, always having a problem with that tenet. He always thought that the tenet was designed so that the witches and wizards would be killed easily and only DiZ would reign in the end, being the only wizard alive who could use magic without any penalty.

"There are, of course, those who have been able to break away from these rules. Most of them are dead, though; only one remains."

"You…"

"But of course, Emery. If you had been able to do that, you would have done it already, right? You're too weak."

"What will be the sacrifice to bring Mother back…?" Emery asked, never once looking into Diz's eyes. He hated that man. But he had to pay his respects… because DiZ had the power he didn't have.

"People… not just one or one hundred… or one thousand… but the whole kingdom… if necessary, the whole world has to be sacrificed just to bring your mother back."

Roxas shook his head. "_That's just absurd…"_

"I will do anything it takes. I don't care about the whole world. I just want Mother."

"And of course, since her body and whatever remained of her has been swallowed by the rage of the sea… there would be further sacrifices. Someone strongly related to her. Someone who has strong emotional connections with her… This sacrifice will become her vassal in this world."

"Who would that… be?" Emery mouthed.

Diz didn't answer. He only smiled knowingly.

"That would be me, right? Mother is most definitely strongly related to me. And I have very strong feelings for her… I will be the sacrifice…"

"Good boy… look at the bright side, Emery. You will live forever with her, as one with her…," Diz answered, chuckling deeply. "I will, of course, perform the ritual for you."

Emery didn't say anything. He stared at the floor, as if zoning out. "I will tell you when I am ready, Diz. Don't do anything until then."

"But of course."

"Am I allowed to know more about what I should do?"

"There is no need to, Emery. I will take care of everything. All you need to do is come tell me when you're ready…"

-xoxo-

Roxas was honestly confused. So… was that what had happened…? Emery brought him back? No… that couldn't be possible. Even if Emery did… that would have been some time ago. He should be the reincarnation of this past Roxas, right? There was no other way of explaining it. But… if Emery did become his vassal… then… that would explain his contradictory feelings towards everything… Emery's hatred, but Roxas' love for Axel.

But… if it was true… then who was the owner of those bones he touched in the first place? This body of his… should be Emery's, right? But then… his eyes were still cerulean and he wasn't as tall as Emery… He took in a shaky breath and released a deep sigh. It was all so confusing to him now that he had found out more.

How did Axel turn into that monstrous puppeteer in the first place? He didn't understand.

Well… at least the knowledge and the thought kept him from hurling when he was soaring through the skies with Emery.

-xoxo-

Axel watched from the top of the wooden tower by the town square where his throne was set at the back of a stage, with a bored expression on his face. He was on his throne, legs crossed, chin resting on his hand. Naminé's fate had been handed to the Inquisitors and the people of his kingdom.

Bound by iron chains and tied to a wooden crucifix, Naminé, wearing nothing, shuddered as she slowly made her way to the stage that had already been set up by the townsfolk.

The people were carrying pitchforks and torches, ready to inflict any kind of pain imaginable and unimaginable to the so-called queen of the kingdom. The people were angry, furious that they had let a witch rule them for years, repulsed to know that they hadn't found out years ago. "Kill her, kill her!" the people chanted in a harmonic choir.

Judging from whatever Roxas could catch with his eyes, the wind was blowing smoothly that day. Emery's shoulder length hair danced softly to the motion of the wind, some hair catching in his eyes. He sighed, unable to feel the wind. How he missed the feeling of the wind softly blowing against his skin, the heat of the sun against his body. He wanted to go back.

Then, he looked up, watching the crowds and the center of attention that was standing on the stage.

…So, Naminé was going to be prosecuted and tortured.

Blood would spill and horrifying screams would ensue.

He took it that Axel and Emery would watch through the whole thing without a single twitch on their faces. How could anyone ever be so cruel? He didn't understand. However, for some reason, he couldn't tear his own eyes away. It was as if he was anticipating the time when Naminé would be tortured and ridiculed cruelly. He wanted to watch her slow and painful death. He wanted to know how badly she would be tormented. He was also curious if Naminé's torture would be as painful as the past Roxas' or would it be more gruesome?

Roxas had never been a fan of gore and horror, but now, he felt a bit different about it.

Naminé, tied to the heavy wooden crucifix with her face covered by her dirty blond hair, didn't make a single move as she stood on the stage. A boy threw a rotten egg at her, it breaking when it hit her head. The blob of yellow and transparent white stained her already dirty hair. "It's because of you my papa died!" cried the boy.

"I hate witches! They kill everyone!" yelled a little girl, hurling rotten vegetables at her.

"Die, witch! Die!" cheered the crowds, following what the little girl did.

Roxas merely shook his head, wondering what ideas the adults had rooted into the innocent minds of the little children. Why was there so much hatred for the witches and wizards? Was it because they were unnatural? Because they could do something that other normal people couldn't? Was there any reason at all? Was it because of Christianity? Or was it just people's sick little amusement? To watch the accused being tormented?

Naminé lifted her head finally, looking straight into Emery's eyes. She was pale, looking like nothing but a living dead. The expression on her face showed that she had given up. "Please… just let me die…" she whispered. She used to love being the center of attention… but now… she would gladly crawl into her own grave if they wanted her to. She just wanted an easy death… was that too much to ask? It was then that she felt guilt overwhelming her entire being… this was also where Roxas stood sixteen years ago… condemned, wishing for nothing but death…

She felt disgusted with the condition of her private part, trying to hide it the best she could with her thighs which only drew everyone's attention.

An Inquisitor smirked and raised his hand, as if signaling the guard. The guard nodded. With a kick on her stomach, Naminé fell, back touching the sandy, wooden stage, her legs spreading apart. She let out a groan and quickly drew her legs close, the chains shackling as she trembled in fear, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

Roxas narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of what Naminé was trying to hide… It looked ghastly… red blisters and little blobs of bumps which seemed to be filled with water… he took in a deep breath and looked away soon after, disgusted at what he had seen.

The blowing wind suddenly made small creaking noises. Roxas blinked, looking around. It was then that he caught sight of what was hanging up there by the Cathedral nearby, the thing that was casting shadows to the ground… an iron cage. He wondered if they were going to put Naminé in there. He breathed a sigh of relief. If it was so… then it was good for Naminé. At the very least, Naminé wouldn't be bleeding or screaming painfully… or have her eyes torn out by the crows or even have her legs crushed down to the bones…

"Long live the King…" whispered a man standing beside Emery suddenly. "Long live the King for having prosecuted two of his wives. I'm glad to know that he's protecting us from witchcraft."

"I agree…," another man said.

"Princess Roxas was not a witch… didn't you hear?" Emery said sharply, trying not to show any emotions.

"Oh, I heard something of sort… well, it was a mistake in the past. It didn't matter. What matters is this witch. We must quickly kill her before any more of her spawns up. After all, they breed like insects."

Emery decided to stay quiet.

"_I wonder what they're going to do…" _Roxas murmured.

The crowd held their breath, waiting anxiously.

The Inquisitors started preparing, getting some hammers and nails and awkwardly… golden strings… And they each stood around the queen. The three of them then knelt down and positioned the nails, two on her elbows and another one on her stomach. The guards came around soon after, holding her down.

"No… get away from me. Just kill me…" Naminé cried out hoarsely.

When Axel gave them the signal, the Inquisitors lift up their hammers and began hammering down the nails. Naminé screamed in pain.

Roxas cringed, looking over to Emery only to find that Emery was watching with a sickeningly satisfied expression. He tried to block out the screams by putting his hands on his ears. When he finally looked back, he found that Naminé had already passed out and that there were holes the size of a nail going through her elbows and stomach. And two Inquisitors began making two more holes on her knee.

They kept hammering and hammering, not caring if they were hammering through Naminé's bone. Little clanking sounds could be heard… Roxas wondered if they nailed through the bones or went around her flesh.

Then, he turned to look at Axel. He had to narrow his eyes to get a good view of Axel's expression. Axel kept a forlorn expression. Roxas tilted his head to the side, wondering if he had seen wrong. Axel seemed… hopeless and lifeless somehow.

After the Inquisitors were done, the Inquisitors stood up, each holding a nail dripping with blood. They put the nails aside.

Roxas was curious about whether or not Naminé was still alive. He hoped that she was dead… yet at the same time, he didn't want Naminé to have such an easy death.

"Give her proper treatment. Don't let her die," said Axel coldly. "Throw her into the cage afterwards." The king stood up then and descended the stairs, making his way down.

The Inquisitors clad in dark cloak nodded silently.

After Axel made his way out of the tower, he turned to stare at Emery.

From afar, Roxas could see Axel summoning a guard, ordering the guard to do something. After Axel walked away to the horse carriage that would take him back to his castle, the guard ran over to where Emery was standing.

"Prince Emery," the guard knelt on his right knee respectfully, bowing down.

"Yes?"

"The King summons you to his room this afternoon. His Highness has matters that he wishes to discuss with you."

Emery nodded then. "Very well. You are dismissed. Thank you."

The guard stood up, bowed down once more, and ran away.

Roxas wondered what was going on. It was then that he looked back at Naminé to find that the Inquisitors were threading the strings of golden colors through the little holes that they had carved into Naminé's body. What were they trying to do? Making Naminé into a living marionette? Had that been Axel's order?

-xoxo-

Taking in a deep breath, Emery knocked on the door leading to the King's chamber. There was a small response from the room telling him to go inside. He pushed open the door and turned around to close the door. He bowed down then. "What is the purpose of your summon, My Lord?" Emery asked.

"You are the only one left in my life."

"… M-my apologies?" Emery tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly. He watched the King's back, puzzled.

"Roxas has long passed… Raven was murdered. Naminé was no more… You are the only one, Emery… my son…"

"I… I am not your son."

"_Yes, you are."_ Roxas argued at the side. _"Well, technically, you're not since you're Naminé and Riku's son… but still…"_

"You are Emery, are you not? Then, that is all that matters to me. If you are Emery… then… tell me… is there any way to bring Roxas back?" the King finally turned around, staring into Emery's bright green eyes.

"W-what?" Emery blinked. He took in a deep breath to keep his composure. "I… I don't know what you are talking about, My Lord. Please take a rest. All the ordeals that you had to face must have been exhausting," he said, pretending to stutter a bit.

"Tell me… is there any magic that would bring Roxas back?" Axel asked again, as if he didn't hear what Emery said.

"It's not too late to save the queen. She is still alive, my lord. If the…"

"Tell me! Please… I need Roxas…" the King suddenly knelt down on both of his knees in front of Emery. "I want Roxas back… It was my fault… All guilt and blame should be placed upon me. I have been blinded by power. I have been so blinded that I didn't even protect what is most precious to me… As the King of this country, I beg of you… please inform me of the way to revive Roxas. I would do anything, even if it costs me my life."

Roxas' eyes went wide. Never in a million years would he imagine Axel bowing down to someone except for the past King and Queen.

Emery looked away. "Why?" he murmured. "What's the purpose of bringing Mother back if you're not going to be able to see her again?"

"I have been selfish. I don't care if I'm not going to see her again. She deserves to live. I have done horrible things to her…" the King shook his head, looking at the floor as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Roxas' heart clenched at the sight. "_No…, Axel…. Please, stand up. That's not like you. I… I'm not worth it. I'm not worth the entire world."_

"What kind of horrible things?" Emery narrowed his eyes, unwilling to be satisfied until he heard everything from that "father" of his.

"I've… I've raped her, said horrible things to her… I hit her… I knowingly sent her to her death… I didn't put my faith in her."

"You sent me to death along with her. And now you're begging for me to help you? Why should I help you?" Emery cried out, wanting to kick the man kneeling down in front of him. And yet, he felt pity for the man.

"I apologize…"

"You deserve every last bit of guilt running in your blood right now."

"Yes… I do… please… let me atone for my sins."

"_I_ can revive Mother. I don't need your help."

Axel looked up then. "How are you going to do that?"

"Do not concern yourself. You will take your part in reviving Mother, too. Sacrifices are necessary to revive mother."

"Sacrifices?" Axel stood up then, staring face to face with Emery.

Emery closed his eyes. "Not one… not one hundred… not even one thousand…but the whole kingdom…the whole world, if necessary."

"For Roxas?"

"For Mother, anything is worth the sacrifice. Those selfish people don't deserve to live."

"What… who would Roxas be with then? If there is no one left in the world?"

"_If there's… no one left in the world…"_ Roxas muttered under his breath. No one… left… in… the world…He took in a shaky breath, suddenly feeling his heart clench. Why? Why did it suddenly hurt so much?

Axel shook his head, going silent.

"I have nothing more to discuss with you."

"Let me at least watch it through… I love Roxas. I love her with all my heart."

"… out of all people, you're the only one who didn't suffer. The whole witches and wizards' clan suffered because of your selfish desire. Roxas suffered because of your ignorance and your greed. Raven suffered because you were too busy thinking about yourself. And even the queen has to suffer and rot to her death because of you. You have no idea what I would do just to let you go through the same torment… Don't call me your son. I am _not_ your son. I don't need a father like you. My father is Riku and it will be always Riku," Emery said with hatred swimming in his eyes.

"Emery… were you the one who murdered Raven?"

"Indeed, it was me. What are you going to do about it? Tell everyone that I'm a wizard and have them torture me?" Emery glared. "Condemn me to my death like how you condemned Mother?"

"No… I… I'm not going to do the same mistake. It was a mistake. I truly loved her," Axel said, trying to remain calm.

"What use is it for you to say that you love her now? You had a chance to love her, but you let go of that chance, instead choosing to pursue your path to being a king! How many people have you killed and abuse along the process? …There is nothing you can do to me. You can't even order your guard to seize me because I know of a way to revive Mother. If you kill me, that's the same as closing up Mother's second chance to live. You're pathetic."

Emery walked out of the room without waiting for a response from the King. The door closed behind him and he disappeared down the walkway.

Axel heaved a sigh, falling down to a chair nearby, suffering a headache. He pressed his palm to his head and massaged his temple gently with his fingers. Old age and guilt were catching up to him. It was pathetic of him to have begged Emery to give him salvation. It was degrading in itself that he had to be ridiculed as such.

Where was the once strong Axel? The King who was bestowed with unlimited power and control over the people of his kingdom? Where did all that go?

And there he was, the very same Axel, sitting at the table, grieving, regretting his mistakes in the past, cursing it all that he had no ability to change the past even when he was already a king.

-xoxo-

Roxas had been feeling unwell. It hurt him more than he could ever imagine at the realization of being alone, but he didn't know why. It was as if there were some beasts deep down inside of him ready to burst out. He didn't understand what it was. He absolutely had no idea. All he wanted to do was just to hide in the corner and curl in on his self. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling of loneliness overwhelming him, biting him at every part of his body.

He could remember himself being all alone... with nobody left in the world but him...

-xoxo-

Emery went to visit Diz again. "I am ready," he said, facing the man.

"Say, Emery. Do you remember when Roxas died?"

"... eight..." Emery tried to remember the exact date. "Fourteen...?" he frowned slightly, looking uncertain. "No... it was the thirteenth. Eight, thirteen, fifteen twenty-nine."

"That's a week from now," Diz looked out the window, watching the leaves and grasses dancing outside on the yard.

"Diz... you're planning something, aren't you?"

Diz turned to face the young man then, a smirk on his face. "What makes you think that?"

"It is too easy that you would simply agree to my plan. If the whole world is to be sacrificed, then that means you're going to go down along with it, too."

There was a knowing smile on Diz's face. "You think I would recklessly lead myself to my death?" he chuckled deeply.

"No, I don't think so. What are you planning to do?"

"I won't let the whole world cease to exist. I am merely going to cause enough destruction… I will create a new world with my own hands. If something as simple as reviving that mother of yours would achieve that purpose, then I shall do it."

Emery went silent. If Roxas was revived and there was only her and Diz alive in the world… then… what would Diz do to Roxas?

Emery narrowed his eyes.

Diz would surely want humans to populate this new world he was creating… was he going to use his mother for that?

The thought made his stomach churn in disgust…

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the man, watching him intently.

He had to find out a way to revive Mother by himself… without relying on DiZ.

Or at least… make sure that DiZ was dead after the revival ceremony.

-xoxo-

This chapter is beta-ed by my amazing Amy! **Lifes. Lover**! (: The amazing **Lifes. Lover** has helped me out with figuring out for the plotholes of the ending! So kudos and much credit for her! She's awesome. And yes, I do like to believe that we might be coming to an end here. So, please do go check out **Lifes. Lover**. She's an author here in ffnet too and her writing is brilliant! Do read her How to Love a Somebody if you're a Zemyx lover. She writes the most amazing AkuRoku and Zemyx fics!

Oh ew… so **Sara Crewe** has kindly reminded me that it's herpes. So yes, it is herpes. I'd mistaken it with yeast infection. Did some research and eww… ok, ew aside, see something spectacular and beautiful here! 8D

http:/ juicup. deviantart. com / # / d2xb7zc Remove spaces please. It's an awesome art for Marionette! First fanart for Marionette! –tears of joys- Yep, so MAKE SURE to copy and paste that to your web browser, remove spaces and go comment on **Juicup**'s awesome art. Seriously, she's a spectacular artist. (: thank you.

**LMAObackspacebutton** wrote a beautiful poem that's inspired by Marionette. It's really beautiful! Go check it out here! http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6285113 /1/ Blood_and_Gore_and_more_and_more (Remove spaces as always)

Sorry for the long A/N.

Hope you enjoyed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Marionette**

Sometimes, Roxas really wished that he could have a chance to enjoy civilization again; to interact with others, to smile and laugh with the people he loved, or just to be his lazy little self, lying on the green grass on a sunny day and watching the clouds go by. He'd always loved to do that and no matter how many centuries had passed, he still loved to do that.

He still had memories of spending his lazy times with Axel, watching the people bickering in the plaza, the merchants selling their products enthusiastically while the two of them were sitting under the shade of a tree, up the hill where they could easily observe and enjoy the view. He enjoyed having little talks with Axel, too. It was simply comforting and it was the highlight of his day.

Everything seemed to change when he stepped into the castle as what he liked to call a…'New Being.' Axel started to get easily infuriated and even began to take out his anger on him… or her…. Now that he thought back about it… Axel did say that everything he did to her was out of love, right? Everything was out of love….

Of course…; Axel loved him very much. Axel was even willing to sacrifice himself to bring her back. Axel, the most stubborn and arrogant person he had ever known, knelt in front of Emery, seeking a way to bring her back. Of course… everything was out of love.

Roxas smiled softly.

-xoxo-

That night, under the starry sky, Emery was sitting on the branch of a tree, watching the moon that was so perfectly crescent-shaped. The moonlight touched his cheeks gently, outlining the smooth skin of his face. He took in a deep breath, having doubt painfully eating his heart away. His selfishness caused him such doubt and he felt horrible for it.

He was afraid of dying… he was afraid of ceasing to exist from the world… there was fear swimming in every last bit of his body. He wanted to see his mother, he wanted to be able to hold her, and gain endless love and affection from her. He wanted to tell her about a lot of things. He wanted her to know about what had happened. He wanted her to know what he had done for her…

Yet at the same time, he was afraid. What if… what if Raven was right? What if Raven was right about Roxas not wanting to seek revenge? His heart clenched and his breath hitched. He wouldn't mind if everybody in the world hated him… but if Roxas, his mother, hated him… then… he wouldn't know what to do.

And if Roxas was indeed, revived and the whole population of the world was sacrificed… would Roxas be angry? ...Would she be angry that he had revived her and let her live in an empty world… with nobody around? Would she be furious at him…?

But… he must revive Mother… it was the last goal of his life. If Roxas had died because of him… then it was only right for him to sacrifice himself to bring Roxas back… and DiZ was right… at least he would be one with her. Roxas would use his body as a vessel to live in the world.

Thinking of DiZ… No wonder DiZ would revive Roxas in a heartbeat… it would help him achieve his purpose. From the time he was introduced to DiZ, he knew that DiZ had never liked humanity. That was why the wizard decided to live in solitary confinement. DiZ could have saved the entire village back then, but he didn't… and Emery somehow knew that it was because DiZ didn't care for the witches and wizards' lives. It was better for him if they were dead. Then, he would be the only wizard alive and even one who could use magic without any restrictions. He would be the nightmare of anybody who decided to dispose of him.

But then again… why would DiZ tell him his purpose so easily? Was DiZ planning something else...? Or maybe DiZ didn't see him as a real threat that he had to be worried about. Either way it went… he didn't like DiZ and he didn't want his mother to be used after her revival.

Witches and wizards were the weakest when they were chanting and about to cast their spells. He had to seek out help from somebody. He knew for a fact that he would be trapped inside a Spell Circle during the ceremony, so he wouldn't be able to do anything to DiZ.

And the one person that would indefinitely help him… would be….

He pursed his lips in annoyance, hating it all.

Why, in the end, must he turn to the one person who had brought such torment and sorrow to the person he loved most?

-xoxo-

The night was a nice change of pace for both Roxas and Emery. Roxas stood up and craned his neck to watch Emery. His expression softened considerably. He took in a deep breath, wondering what would happen next, yet at the same time, having a foreboding prediction of the future looming inside of him. He couldn't stop anything from happening, he could merely watch as he was being shown by Emery… being shown the past… the dark past that should have been forgotten long ago.

The starry sky meant nothing to him now; even the shooting stars seemed dull.

No one could grant him his wishes.

No one.

Not even the shooting stars or the gods.

Because there were no such things…

Gods didn't exist in the first place.

-xoxo-

Trudging his way through the town hall, Emery stopped for a bit to see the kingdom's center of attention. Naminé was kept in a giant iron birdcage that had been specially prepared for her. Strings could be seen attached to the holes that the Inquisitors had nailed through. The strings stretched up to the ceiling of the cage, also stretching her in a way.

Crows were flying all around, cawing. Some of them even made their way inside the cage, being the queen's companions. The crow then slowly, but cruelly pecked Naminé's wounded, delectable flesh. Naminé had screamed until her voice was hoarse, until she had no more energy left within her. The golden strings bounded her together inside the cage, preventing her escape.

As fresh blood rolled out of her wounds, more crows began to gather, making their way inside the cage, enjoying their luscious lunch. They pecked at her arms, her biceps, her thighs, knees, breasts, waist, abdomen, and finally, her face. Those demonic birds kept devouring her and it would take them some time before they were completely satisfied.

Naminé was conscious the whole time. The last thing she remembered before succumbing into her eternal sleep was her eyeballs being taken away by the crows.

Emery shook his head and walked away.

Roxas closed his eyes, mumbling a small prayer for the deceased queen.

-xoxo-

As Emery made his way into the castle, he was greeted by the castle guard and the maids who bowed down deeply in respect. Sora, dressed in his casual, peasant outfit, came over to him and began whispering words to him. "The King has refused to eat for two days now. He ordered for nothing to go down his throat. If this keeps on, he will slowly rot to his death…"

"Oh…?"

Sora chuckled then. "I am most definitely looking forward to this. With his death, I shall become King and the tortures and Inquisitions shall be commenced publicly. There would be no need for a torture room… everyone would be a witch, guilty until they are proven innocent," he smirked.

"You can take the throne as promised, Sora. But I'm taking the King with me. There is something I need him for."

Sora smiled sweetly. "Please, go ahead. And you have my permission to use any kinds of torture instruments you need, Emery. Just give me the order and I shall have the guards fetch them for you."

"There is no need for such a thing, Sora. And besides… weren't you also one of those people who condemned Mother…? Torturing Mother and never once listened to her pleas for help…?" Emery said deeply, grabbing Sora by the neck, slamming the little man to the wall, strangling him with only one hand.

Sora coughed and choked, struggling.

"I remember that you had always been the kind and cheerful one, Sora. So, pray tell, what on earth happened to you?" Emery let Sora go when he realized that if he went any further, Sora would be dead.

Sora continued to cough, catching his breath before finally looking up, eyes meeting Emery's. He laughed then, amused. "It's fascinating… to find out how long people can live through the torment… how long it will be before they completely surrender and admit to something that they had never done. Don't you think it's fascinating? Their screams, their pleas for help, for salvation…"

Emery shook his head. "Do as you wish…." He turned away then.

"The King is at the other side of the castle, the old castle."

Without saying another word, Emery headed off.

The old castle…

Wasn't that where Mother was caged in?

-xoxo-

The old castle was surprisingly clean and well kept. The bushes and grass were cut artfully, vines and mold were kept away from growing on the castle's stone walls, and flowers were even growing in the front yard. It was a beautiful view; so much different from what Roxas remembered when he was there.

The servants standing by immediately opened the door when they recognized the presence of Prince Emery. Emery stepped inside and ascended the stairs, making his way to the room that was guarded by two guards. "I would like to pay my respect to the King," he said humbly.

"My apologies, the King has ordered that he does not wish to speak to anyone," one of the guards replied.

"Let him in…," came a firm voice from inside.

"A-alright…." The guards then opened the door for Emery.

When they stepped inside, the first thing Roxas noticed was that Axel had grown so thin and frail. The second thing he noticed was that the room was still kept the same… the same bed, the same furniture… he swallowed, remembering how Axel had pampered her when she was pregnant, remembering how Axel had abused her when she had loved him.

"My King," Emery bowed down.

"You two are dismissed. Wait for me outside of the castle," the King ordered the guards calmly.

"But, sire…"

"You are dismissed."

The guards then closed the door and made their way out.

Axel coughed softly, voice hoarse. "What is your purpose of being here?"

Emery stood up, looking into Axel's eyes. There was a tint of sadness gripping at his heart when he saw the pitiful old man standing in front of him. "You… there is no need for you to have tortured yourself…" he looked away then, closing his eyes.

Axel walked to the window then. "Look… you can see Naminé being kept in the cage located in front of the cathedral clearly from here," he stared out.

Roxas walked over to Axel, watching the man silently.

Axel seemingly tensed.

The King turned around to face Emery again then. "Every time you come to see me, I can feel… a very familiar presence that you bring with you…" he muttered. "Are you here to ridicule me and remind me of how much I should be suffering?" he spoke calmly, maintaining his composure.

"Please, do not make such immediate assumptions of me…" Emery took in a deep breath, trying not to lose his patience. He still hated the man and the fact that Axel was the only one who would help him didn't make him feel any better. "I am here… seeking your assistance."

"What is there that I could… assist with?" Axel inquired carefully.

"Mother's revival… I know that DiZ is planning something after her revival, I need you to get rid of him before any… misfortunes befall Mother," Emery spoke slowly, picking his words carefully so as not to offend the man he needed assistance from.

"What sort of misfortunes do you speak of?"

Emery took in a deep breath before trying to explain. "DiZ is the wizard who will help me with performing the spell to revive Mother. But he is a wizard who does not have any restrictions to his magic usage. He confessed that he was trying to create a world where he is the ruler. I suspect that he is going to… use Mother in any kind of way possible in order to achieve his goal. I… I am not certain if my suspicion is correct, but DiZ is a threat and I do not wish any kind of harm to befall Mother."

There was a moment of silence before Axel finally nodded. "Very well, I will help you, if it means Roxas' happiness and a better future, then… yes. I will do anything for Roxas."

Emery choked, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. "T-thank you…"

Axel stared coldly. "I am merely doing this for Roxas. Inform me of what to do and I shall try my best to complete the task."

-xoxo-

Outside of DiZ's small house, hidden in the forest, was an enormous empty land made of mud and dry land. There, DiZ had drawn a Spell Circle with several pentagrams and little scribbles of languages that no one could ever make sense of.

Emery watched DiZ's entire preparation, on standby, ready for anything that was about to come. The plan had been set. He prayed to the Gods above that everything would go right—if Gods existed at all. He leaned against the wooden wall of the house, taking in a deep breath, arms crossed, feeling the particularly slow wind that was blowing that day.

It was exactly 8. 13. 1546.

Again…

…the day that he would have never forgotten for his entire life. Everything began that day and would end that day… and it would also mark a new beginning for his mother.

Roxas yawned, sitting on the ground beside Emery, covering himself with the cloak he was wearing. "_This is so boring… I don't like watching that dude draw something… not fun on the ground…"_ he sighed, pouting, wondering when the preparation would finally finish. He didn't like how his heart was pounding so badly. It was not because of excitement, but somehow, he knew it was because of fear. He was terrified at what was awaiting him.

He wondered where Axel was. Well, at least Axel survived in the end, right? Even though he was mutated into some kind of horrible looking puppeteer covered in maggots and had to survive by consuming human flesh. At the very least, Axel survived, right?

DiZ finally stopped a while later after having finally scribbled some more ancient languages inside the Spell Circle. He walked over to where Emery was to admire his own work. "It is finally finished."

Emery rolled his eyes. "Finally…," he said, sighing. "I'm glad you're not taking another day or two more to complete it," he said with sarcasm, trying to be a little humorous to calm his nerves down, even though he knew that it was out of place.

"Foolish boy," DiZ spoke calmly. "The art of revival is not simple and very little people know about this. If the preparation is not perfect, any mistake could mean failure and doom."

"Well, the whole world is going to be sacrificed no matter what," Emery commented.

"Not necessarily. The whole world might not be sacrificed depending on how successful the ceremony is."

Emery hummed in response.

"Now… it is time. Step inside the circle and stand in the middle of it, Emery. The Ceremony shall begin."

"Don't pull any tricks, DiZ…," Emery muttered before walking slowly and gracefully into the circle, his robe flowing behind him as the wind blew stronger.

Standing in the middle of the circle, he could see the stirring of the previous calm grasses and trees. Leaves began blowing westward. His hair followed soon afterwards, beautiful strands of orange blond caught by the angry wind.

Roxas watched the whole thing, not missing a single detail, and noticed the change of atmosphere, standing beside Emery the whole time. Even though he couldn't feel the wind, he could feel that something bad was going to happen. Narrowing his eyes a bit at one spot, he could see Axel hiding just behind the house, waiting for the right time to ambush DiZ.

Emery turned around to face DiZ and nodded his head as he took out a sharp knife from his pocket and let three drops of blood stain the Spell Circle.

Upon seeing that, DiZ took a step forward and raised both of his hands, as if embracing the sky. Dark and white clouds began gathering to one spot, making the just beautiful blue sky a gray color.

Roxas felt the unease growing more and more inside him.

Then, the man began chanting, muttering the spells. His chants grew louder and stronger as the wind blew more and more furiously. Emery had to hold his ground so that the wind wouldn't move him away from the spot he was supposed to be standing on.

Stones began to be lifted off the ground, floating here and there. And with a strange force, those stones began to seemingly fly to Emery's direction. Emery's eyes went wide as he saw several stones aimed at him, realizing that it was too late for him to dodge. However, the stones broke before getting inside the circle, as if a barrier was placed at the corner of the circles to prevent any interruptions from reaching inside.

Wind began gathering, growing stronger and stronger, finally forming a torpedo, gathering dust and everything nearby.

DiZ kept muttering his chants.

"_Bring her back… bring her back…"_ Emery also chanted in an ancient tongue.

As time went by, he could feel something odd happening to his body. He shuddered as an eerie feeling suddenly assaulted him.

"_Let me go…"_ he could hear. It was his mother's voice!

Roxas frowned, seeing the spirit of his past self looming above Emery, in pain, being dragged in by some kind of horrible force that was Emery's body. Then, he could see souls began to gather up in the sky… he could also hear the moans and shrieks of those souls, begging for freedom.

"_Let me go…"_

His mother's voice kept echoing in his head, but he didn't find anything as he looked around. "Mom…? Mother… is that you?" he whispered. "Mother…."

More and more souls began to gather, forming an enormous pile of souls in the sky, painting the firmament black with only a little tint of white. The tornado made his way to the circle, encircling the Spell Circle with both Emery and Roxas inside of it. And inside there, Roxas could see all those souls being sucked into the tornado. He could hear more horrifying screams.

They began to enter the past Roxas' spirit… and somehow he could see all those souls merging with that one spirit. Every last one of those souls was merged inside the past Roxas' spirit. The torpedo began to grow weaker as those souls merged together.

-xoxo-

Axel ordered the two archers and the two troops that he had brought along with him to rush in and attack the chanting wizard. Two arrows were aimed directly at him, but were soon absorbed by a barrier field formed around DiZ. DiZ stopped chanting to turn and look at his attackers.

He scoffed then. "So, this is what the foolish boy is planning? Assassinating me in the middle of the ceremony?" he muttered. With a swipe of his hand, the wind formed into a sharp shape of blade: as it rushed towards his attacker, the head of the two foot soldiers were cut off cleanly, their heads and headless bodies soon plummeting to the ground. Another swipe of hand and the two archers were cut to halves.

Axel shook his head, standing calmly from where he was, in front of DiZ.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before DiZ narrowed his eyes. "You fool… so, you have become that boy's dog?"

"I am no one's dog. I will not let you use Roxas when he's revived."

"He, you say?" DiZ laughed maniacally.

"He has always been a boy. I was the one who caused him to…"

"I do not wish to listen to your sad little romance story, _King_," DiZ mocked. "Now, you shall die before me…" DiZ raised his hand, summoning magic from the tip of his finger.

-xoxo-

The past Roxas' spirit suddenly looked up, as if gazing outside, seeing through the tornado and the dusts that were blocking his and Emery's visions. There was a sudden small light forming in the spirit's mouth as it parted its lips.

-xoxo-

"_If I shall lose my life… then I will take the whole world with me…_,_"_ was what DiZ said before his body burst into piece.

Axel watched as the body disintegrated into little pieces, its flesh flying to every direction, some even taken in by the torpedo. He rubbed his cheek that was stained with a piece of flesh with the back of his palm, stepping back a little in surprise and disgust.

"What just… what just happened?" he muttered, eyes wide.

DiZ was just lifting his hand and the next thing he knew, DiZ was obliterated to pieces.

DiZ was going to take down the whole world? No… this is a mistake…

He then turned to look at the tornado that was growing stronger and stronger, feeling a part of him leaving himself slowly.

-xoxo-

It was then that he heard a loud echo of DiZ's groan and grunt amidst the temporary silence.

Roxas watched with confusion written all over his face. He finally walked over, attempting to step off the Spell Circle, but was prevented from doing so by the barrier. Faintly, he could see Axel there, covered in splatters of scarlet blood. There were four bodies and a pool of blood on the ground. On the pool of blood was a horribly disfigured looking thing… that Roxas made out to be another body.

Afterward, the torpedo somehow grew stronger and stronger, as if determined to drain the soul of the one who was inside the Spell Circle.

But the barrier was strong, never letting off, only absorbing the spirits and sending them inside. The spirits were getting larger and larger in number as time passed by. And the merges with the past Roxas' soul continued incessantly. Emery merely stared at the spot where Roxas' soul was, as if entranced, eyeballs quickly becoming a pale color of white, lifeless.

Roxas banged on the barrier as it kept repelling him. He wanted to get out. He felt like he had the urgency to do so. His heart was racing, adrenaline pumping in every last bit of his nerves. He had to get out… he had to get out… It was his fault everything happened. _"Let me go… Let me go…!"_ he screamed, but his voice was muted by the ruckus that was happening.

And then, as he turned around to see Emery, he could see the last soul that was merging to his past spirit. Then, he could see Emery's soul, transparent just like the other souls, but was wrapped in a gold aura. Afterward, the two souls merged, Emery's soul nowhere in sight, and he could see the soul of his past self being absorbed into Emery's body.

And then… everything went dark for him…

-xoxo-

The next thing he registered in his mind when he gained consciousness was the blue sky and the fog and dust enveloping him, blurring his vision… and the silence. There were no happy chirps of birds, no crickets cricketing… nothing...

There was only the sound… of nothingness.

He stood up from where he was lying, feeling the pain shooting up to his spine as he tried to straighten himself. He took in a sharp breath, groaning in pain. It was then that he noticed that his voice didn't belong to him, that this body… wasn't his, that he was not a separate being that was non-existent to the world five hundred years ago anymore. His hands weren't as big and strong and his hair certainly wasn't groomed to such length. He certainly wasn't as tall as this… this wasn't his body….

He… he was in Emery's body….

Panic and fear began to overwhelm him as the dust cleared up.

There, he saw the lifeless body of the troops, Axel, and DiZ. He walked over to the person he loved the most, knelt down, and lifted the body up. "Axel… Axel…," he said with the firmer and deeper voice that was Emery's.

He shook the body desperately, hoping that the redhead was merely taking a little nap, hoping that the redhead would wake up soon if he kept shaking him.

But no… the body was lifeless, cold to the touch…

Still holding the lifeless body, he looked around only to see everything dead… the trees were nothing more than branches and old, chipped wood. The previously beautiful forest was nothing but a desert, as if it had been desolated for thousands of years.

It was then that he had the foreboding sense of…

Loneliness….

He was all alone in this world now…?

Was he really?

He was the only one alive…?

Alive… with Emery as his vessel.

He had been revived.

It was a new beginning for him.

But it was the end for the world.

-xoxo-

Are any of you sad that there is no Demyx or Zexion in this story? Dexion day is… today! :D if you absolutely LOVE Zemyx, don't miss out on **LifesLover's **"_How to Love a Somebody_." And of course, her new fic for Dexion day which is very very awesome "_The Devil can Wait."_ They're such beautifully woven stories! :D

This chapter has been beta-ed by **LifesLover**.

What's up people? Have been busy? Hope life's been treating all of you cool-ish. (:

I sometimes wonder if this story will ever reach 1000 reviews. xD Maybe I'm just dreaming.

That aside, hope you enjoyed~

I love you all so very much.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Marionette**

It was then that he began to scream, gripping the lifeless body of the king that he was holding. No, Axel was still alive, right? Axel couldn't be dead. He was distracted as he saw a bird flew by, suddenly letting out a loud chirp as it stopped flying and fell on the ground with a thud. Roxas swallowed, watching the unconscious bird, but not making a single motion to check whether it was truly dead or not.

When he put Axel's body down and walked over to gently prod the bird with the tip of his finger, the bird disintegrated into tiny little pieces and disappeared into the air.

Why…?

Afterward, he could feel the horrible pain assaulting him. He slapped and pressed his hands hard against his temples, shaking his head and shrieking maniacally.

His head throbbed incessantly as if ready to burst, as if his brain was simultaneously stabbed by a thousand knives. Memories began rushing in, all of them together, and he saw visions…. He took in a sharp and shaky breath, eyeballs void of their enticing cerulean color, turning white, face pale as a ghost.

"_Burn the witches! Burn the witches!" _he could hear and see the people's anger, screaming and shouting at the enormous number of people that were tied to the stake and were displayed in the town square in front of the cathedral. Hay was placed around the stake, wet with oil. The scent of oil and smoke coursed through the air. And a flaming torch was thrown upon it, flames began to burst and thousands of colorful screams and shrieks painted the air.

He saw people's memories… Unknown people, children… Out of all those unknown and insignificant memories to him, he saw Naminé's memories, his own, and also Emery's, Axel's, and Raven's… He also saw memories of the past… recollections of how and why the term witchcraft and witches came to be. Why even the mention of witchcraft and witchery were forbidden by the entire Kingdom.

He saw people infected by the strange diseases, uttering nonsense, behaving very oddly, as if possessed.

He saw the slaughters… the slaughters of innocent people, ordered by the previous ruling Kings. He saw how people were butchered and how their lifeless bodies were thrown into the sea, tainting the sea red with blood, making the once beautiful ocean stink of rotten flesh.

He heard screams and shrieks inside his head. He saw endless flashes of memories. He saw how his uncle, Naminé's father, turned him down when he asked for help when his parents were dying.

He saw how Naminé was pampered and was given everything she could ever wish for. He saw how other children were treated well while he was treated differently… he grew up through suffering and struggles, yet those children were given everything they wanted but were still complaining of not having enough. There were also those poor children who had to beg and steal and even have their limbs broken in order to earn their money and food, just like him.

He saw it all… He saw those memories… the memories of those people living in this world… he saw the memories of those unknown too… those who spoke in different languages, those who lived in a very different area.

Most importantly, he also saw DiZ. He had DiZ's memory in his head.

And then, he fainted.

Everything was too overwhelming…

His body hit the ground, landing on top of Axel's.

-xoxo-

"_You have to provide for us, Roxas. Give us food… You're not going to let your mother and father die of hunger… right?"_ breathed her mother, a sadistic smirk formed on her face. "_Go out and find us food!"_ she yelled, grabbing little Roxas by the wrist so tight that the little boy started tearing up. The little boy was then thrown outside the house, hitting the cold ground. _"Don't come home until you've found some food!"_

Little Roxas had to dig the ground for earthworms as his own food while steal in order to provide for his parents. The earthworms tasted particularly juicy and tasty in his mouth… possibly because he hadn't eaten in two days. He kept digging and digging, finding more and more earthworms as he dug deeper. And then, he was full… he thought of bringing the earthworms back for his parents, but he knew that his mother would not be happy about such disgusting dinner.

He tried begging, but it was of no use. People didn't care enough to give him money and there were already so many younger children begging on the streets.

So, he went to steal. He was always the lucky one. Even if he was caught, he managed to slip away from the hands of the shop-owner and ran as fast as he could before they cut off his hand or break his arm for stealing.

-xoxo-

Little Roxas watched the bodies of his parents, lifeless on the ground.

His mother was stabbed numerous times by his father while his father died of a heart attack.

"_Mom and Dad died… They died… Now I am all alone… All alone…But it's ok… it's okay… because… …I… I am all alone…,"_ little Roxas cried, sniffling and sobbing, letting the tears run down his smooth cheeks.

He went to seek for help. Suddenly, he recollected from his memories that his father had once told him about having a very wealthy uncle. He ran desperately up the hill to that one giant and luxurious house located on top of the hill. He was giddy, thinking that his uncle would surely take him in, thinking that he would finally live in luxury and wouldn't need to suffer anymore.

When he reached the entrance, he was greeted by the maids who summoned the mansion owner. A tall man came out with a little beautiful girl that was his cousin, Naminé.

Naminé spat at him, calling him dirty and smelly, while his uncle told the maids to take him out of the yard and reprimand him to never come back anymore or the dogs would be set out to chase after him.

-xoxo-

He was lucky… he was lucky to have found an orphanage located inside of a church, founded by the fathers who took him in. Even though the living condition was horrible, at least he had his daily spare of food. Several years later, after the past King had passed, the current King decided to help the orphanage by donating a huge amount of money, hoping that poor children without parents wouldn't roam the streets anymore and make the people feel unsafe. Living conditions increasingly became better and Roxas was given a room of his own, the same room where he had cut himself for Axel.

And one day, blood began streaming out of his private part. There was a moment of panic for him and he thought he was dying. But he told no one of such things and he began peeking and asking around. When he asked one of his friends, Xion, who was two years older than him, she told him jokingly that they bleed every month.

It was then that Roxas knew it was actually normal to bleed from down there and he used clothes, carefully wrapped and arranged around his private part so that no one knew.

And even though he was called a freak for being abnormal… he moved on, ignoring those stares and glances. After all, he was different from everybody else… he knew… he peeked, he found out, he sought out his own answers. And besides, even though he wasn't wondering, his breasts were beginning to develop… even though he knew for sure that he wasn't a girl.

Amidst his everyday life of running errands and helping the nurses and the fathers and also cleaning up the orphanage and the churches, he always seemed to come across this very rude, yet at the same time very confident and cocky redhead roaming around the streets. He didn't like the redhead at first, but after accidentally hearing from the mobs that the redhead was actually a prince in disguise who would roam around town every day or so, he grew to like the redhead.

He didn't know the redhead's name or even anything about him. He only knew that the redhead was a prince. And a prince meant wealth… wealth meant money and well being… and money meant happiness.

He needed money… he needed it. After all, if it wasn't for lack of money, he wouldn't have been out in the forest finding earthworms or in the streets stealing what was others… his parents wouldn't have died so early too and he wouldn't have been spat on.

Money would bring him happiness… eternal happiness.

-xoxo-

It seemed that God had decided to aid him in his course of pursuing wealth and fortune.

One day, the mobs ganged up around Axel and were planning to rob the prince blind, even possibly murdering him. Roxas ran and screamed for help. The guards patrolling around the area heard and immediately found Axel in the middle of struggling and fighting against the mobs in a small alleyway.

Ah… so that was it… It was the other way around. Roxas wasn't saved by Axel. _He_ saved Axel.

He knew that from the instant he was miraculously given the chance to talk to Axel, he fell in love with the redhead. There was always a slight throb of excitement coming from his heart every time he conversed with the prince.

-xoxo-

And so, the two crossed paths again in town and the two eventually became really close friends, conversing and talking to one another.

And it was also then that a real relationship started… and it was then… that everything began to go wrong…

It was eventually all his fault, wasn't it?

His mother and father died because of him.

Emery was drowned because of him.

Raven was murdered because of him.

Naminé was condemned to her death because of him.

His own death was because of him.

Emery became a lunatic desperately seeking revenge because of him. Emery was sacrificed because of him.

Axel's death… was also because of him…

He was a freak who should have never been born.

-xoxo-

He had no one to talk to. He had no one to listen to. He was all alone… there was nobody passing by him. He had stepped away from Axel's dead body, deciding that it was best for him to leave Axel. Maybe Axel would come alive if he stayed away from him… maybe… he didn't know what he should do. He only knew that he couldn't face the fact that Axel was truly dead.

The animals that he found roaming around the streets shrieked every time he came near. The horses ran away from him, no animal would go near him. When he tried to touch a cow that was grazing in the farm, the cow burst into a disgusting mass of flesh and died.

Everywhere he walked… there were no people… only bodies… dead people. He made his way to town and there were lifeless bodies scattered everywhere. Inside houses, on the streets… The same didn't happen to those bodies. They were alright with his touch.

He was the only one alive with all those memories and all those souls—all those people inside of him. As time passed, he began to grow tired of the silence. He hummed soft songs, remembering that it was the same song that the puppeteer Axel had played on his piano. He talked to himself to relieve the silence and he replied himself… but everything soon grew tiring.

He slowly grew insane, blaming himself for what had happened.

He tried killing himself, insanity catching up to him…

But he couldn't die… he could never die.

He passed out from cutting himself… but that was it. His wounds would soon heal afterward… he could feel the pain, but he couldn't die.

However, one thing he noticed before he passed out from the pain; he could see a spirit leaving his body and floating away. He didn't know if he was dreaming, but he was sure that he saw the spirit.

He had to find a way out of this nightmare… he wanted to go back to his time, the time when everything was alright, the time when there was only him, Naminé, Olette, and his parents. He didn't wish to live in a nightmare.

-xoxo-

Walking through the deserted kingdom, trying to not step on any dead bodies, he heaved a deep sigh. What should he do now? What could he do? How far could he walk before he grew hungry again? Hungry? When was the last time he ate? It was three days ago and he didn't feel hungry at all, he didn't even feel thirsty when no single drop of water went down his throat. He didn't understand why. If he was truly alive, then he should feel hungry and thirsty, right?

Now, anything that went inside his mouth was tasteless.

Before he took over Emery's body, he remembered trying to save Axel from DiZ's wrath by destroying DiZ's body inside out. But in the end, he took away Axel's life instead of saving him… he also took away the lives of those people in the world. From the conclusion that he came to, all their souls were inside him.

He wondered if he was correct in thinking that every time he tried to kill himself, he sacrificed a soul. Maybe that was the reason why he saw a soul leaving his body before he went unconscious. Maybe that was also the reason why he couldn't die, because it was other souls that were sacrificed whenever he attempted suicide, not his. If so… then it would take him a million tries in order to experience death… because only God knew how many spirits were residing in the body that he was using.

He wondered how such absurdity crossed his mind. Maybe it was because he had DiZ's knowledge now.

-xoxo-

As he kept walking under the bright sun, unknowingly, he went back to where the ceremony had been held. Axel's body was still there and it started to smell… in fact, everywhere he went, he could smell the putrid scent of rotting flesh. And there, right before him, he saw Axel's body slowly being decomposed by maggots. Those maggots were gathered all over the dead body and the rest of the body that was there was also surrounded by those nasty, fat, flesh-eating bugs.

His face contorted into a look of disgust. Panicked, he ran over to Axel's body and began frantically sweeping off the maggots that was happily devouring Axel's rotten flesh with his hand, getting a swarm of them off Axel's body. He kept doing so… Axel's face, body, arms, legs… he tried to clean them up while the maggots slowly crawled closer, unrelenting. He sobbed, jumping up soon and began to squash those swarms of maggots with his boot. He kept stomping on them, goosebumps appearing all over his body. The stench and just the sight of those maggots… it was sickening…

Finally, when the dead body of the King was cleaned, Roxas immediately leaned down to lift the body up, placing its head on his thigh. There was a desperate look on his face. "I shouldn't have left… I'm sorry…" he sobbed silently, saying shakily with the voice that belonged to Emery. "I… I… I thought that you wouldn't want me around you… B-but… I…" he tried coming up with reasons, his whole being overwhelmed by fear that Axel would hate him.

But he couldn't find any excuse. The reason it took him four days to go back there was because he was… afraid… he didn't want to see Axel there… he didn't want to find out that Axel was truly dead. Somehow, he thought that Axel was pretending to be dead, that maybe if he stayed away from the redhead, the redhead would come back alive… He was the cause of everything after all…

A single tear rolled down his cheek, biting his lower lip, he lifted Axel's head up and kissed the rotting cheek and forehead gently and lovingly. He held the body close, giving it warmth and affection. He shuddered as he felt a maggot crawling up his bare neck. With a hand, he squashed the bug and cleaned the mushy thing off his neck with the simple shirt he wore.

He shook his head. Axel couldn't be dead… he… he just couldn't. Axel wasn't really dead. Axel just… _seemed_ dead, right? What could he do? ... What should he do? He wanted Axel. He loved Axel. He couldn't live without him. He couldn't die, either… he _needed_ Axel. Maybe… Maybe if Axel was alive, Axel could kill him again and he would be able to rest in peace then… right? Yes… Axel was the one who had sent him to his death, Axel would be able to murder him again… he wanted to go back to that world that was filled with soft light and gently blowing breezes, where the only thing he could feel was happiness.

He wanted Axel back even if Axel didn't want him back. He wanted happiness again… and without Axel… without anyone in the world… he would never be able to gain happiness. He was all alone…

All alone…

He shook the dead body, attempting to shake it to life.

-xoxo-

That night, he dreamt…

He dreamt of seeing everything through Axel's eyes.

-xoxo-

The redhead was preparing… preparing to sneak out of the castle again, sick of everybody around. He looked out the window, wearing very casual attire that would easily blend him in with the commoners, carrying a sword by his side. He looked around the hallway carefully, hoping that no one would pass by. Two guards were conversing with one another outside the King's chamber which was directly to the right wing of the Prince's chamber.

Unfortunately, Axel had to walk through that hallway in order to get to the castle's exit. He groaned softly, back plastered against the brick wall. When he looked to his left, he rolled his eyes when he saw the one person he didn't want to see. His father's mistress, the almighty Larxene… Just great.

Axel stood straight and looked away, pretending that he didn't see the well-dressed woman whose hair was tied to a bun, who was possibly headed to the King's chamber. He let out a sneeze as soon as he smelled the fragrance that the woman wore, possibly the one that one of those French people presented to his father as a gift.

"Having a little cold, Prince?" Larxene greeted with her sleek and somewhat dangerous voice.

Axel had no choice but to shift his attention to that woman, looking behind her instead of looking at her. "Uh, I'm alright. Thank you for the concern, Larxene," Axel said humbly, but in an arrogant tone.

Larxene scoffed. "You are very welcomed."

There was an obvious tension between the two.

"And where might you be headed today? Out of the castle?" Larxene asked smoothly.

Axel's eyes went wide for a big before gaining his composure again. "I am not attempting such things. I am merely… standing here to admire the view."

Larxene chuckled. "Everyone knows about the Prince who is too arrogant and too bratty to enjoy the view."

Axel glared at his father's mistress.

"Go along as I distract the guards long enough for you to plan your escape," Larxene said.

"What?" Axel choked a bit.

"I said exactly what I said and I will not repeat myself. All I ask is simply for you to stop bad-mouthing me in front of your mother."

Axel stuck his tongue out childishly. "I will do what I want to do. I owe you nothing and you can't order me around. I am the prince and you are merely my father's mistress," he commented arrogantly.

Larxene scoffed and walked away to talk with the guards.

It was then that Axel took the chance to run across the hallway and jumped out the window, smoothly balancing himself on a thick wire hanging from the window leading to the tower across it. He was a trained acrobatic. All the training that he had to go through when he was small proved useful for his efforts of sneaking out of that boring and somehow repulsive castle.

He just wanted escape from the inhabitants of the castle who did nothing but judge him every single second of their lives.

-xoxo-

His dream suddenly shifted to something completely different.

"_Look, Roxas. A puppeteer… Don't you think it would be absolutely marvelous if someone were able to control people like so? Make them dance and obey at will?"_ Axel asked, looking at the small stall that was sitting at the corner of the bazaar, seemingly ignored and forgotten by the people.

Roxas laughed. "_Why are you so obsessed with controlling people, Axel?_"

"_It's… I think it's fascinating to be able to control everyone's thoughts… especially about us and to know that we are not fooled and used by others… don't you think so, Roxas?"_

"_No…"_ Roxas smiled. _"I think it would be better to know nothing. To be happy by being blissful…"_

-xoxo-

Axel was right… controlling people…

Puppeteer…

Marionettes…

All those souls inside of him…

If DiZ and Emery had revived him by calling his soul back… then, he would surely be able to revive people by giving them back their souls, right? He needed vassals… vassals to contain those souls… he knew… he knew how to do it… he knew the spell that DiZ had used. He had every last bit of DiZ's knowledge... everything was there, in his memory.

He could bring everybody back…

Right?

-xoxo-

He remembered receiving a marionette from Axel. A toy, wooden doll that was made to look like him, a girl dressed in a beautiful blue gown with beautiful long blond hair that was let down and was not tied in a bun. It was very surprising for him back then because all the girls and woman he knew tied their hair into buns. He remembered being extremely confused, yet at the same time extremely happy.

It was the first gift that he received from Axel. The very first gift…

He didn't know if Axel had hand crafted the doll himself and he didn't exactly care.

He kept the doll close to him, though it was soon forgotten as he was too engrossed in pursuing Axel and his wealth.

-xoxo-

It didn't take him long to figure out that he could morph into animals just like Emery could. It only took him three days to figure out how to use magic and it took him a full month to learn every last bit of what DiZ knew about magic and witchcrafts. He was able to animate dead things. He was able to make the Marionette that Axel gave him dance.

He was actually quite amused seeing a mini-version of himself dance so beautifully to his finger flicks and movements.

He spent that one month and three days without any sleep. He was too excited about quickly absorbing every little knowledge he was given and putting it into use.

Day by day, with the small amount of wood that he cut out from trees, hammers, clothes, nails, strings, and needles, he crafted marionettes while watching the redhead and the other dead bodies slowly decaying into mere bones. He used magic, trying to make his marionette look like a normal human, just much tinier in size. Its skin was soft to the touch; its eyes looked so real.

He was all alone… but he could change that… he could make everyone come back to life again…

The marionettes had to be perfect…

And there would only be sleepless days and nights for the puppeteer.

-xoxo-

The puppeteer didn't take his time in figuring things out. He just went ahead and did everything that he thought he was supposed to do. He had all the knowledge he needed… he had whatever he needed to know. He knew what everyone knew. He knew how to do this. There was no need for any delays to occur. There was no need to think things through.

His ideas were brilliant. Those marionettes would act as vassals and they would contain the souls of those that were inside him. And somehow, he had to find a way for those marionettes to manifest themselves into real human beings…but… those bodies had rotten off sooner than he expected. By the time he completed a marionette and tried to attach a soul into it, those bodies were nothing more than bones.

Well, that was just a small miscalculation in his effort. He was sure that he would be able to correct it in time. For now, he just had to try out whether or not he was able to attach a soul to a marionette and use the marionette as a vassal for the soul.

Once one marionette was completed, he began drawing a small Spell Circle the size of the marionette. It was the same Spell Circle that DiZ had to draw to revive him. He began to chant in a language that he had never known or learned before. But the chants came easily out of his mouth as if he had learned the language all his life.

As he tried to attach a soul to the marionette he had just completed and as he chanted, he could see four spirits coming out of his body and in a deafening shriek, soon disintegrating into small fragments of lights. He didn't understand what happened. He decided to ignore it. Looking back to the marionette, he could see a soul entering that doll and soon afterward, the marionette's hand started to move.

His chants grew stronger. It seemed he was successful.

When he thought that the ceremony was completed, he stopped chanting.

He tilted his head to the side. Was he successful? With his hand he lifted the wooden cross that was attached with the strings curiously and started playing around with it.

And the marionette looked up, eyes opening, blinking slowly at him.

Roxas' eyes were met with a pair of blue eyes that resembled his own.

His eyes went wide. "Y… who are you?" he breathed.

The marionette seemed to be struggling to speak. It was then that Roxas noticed that he had forgotten to stitch a pair of lips for the marionette. He had forgotten such minor details because he was too curious about applying his knowledge and using magic. With a small carving knife, he used it to carefully slice the face of the marionette, where the lips should be. Blood started coming out of the marionette's mouth.

Roxas leaned back. "W…" he gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…!"

"Just… let me… die…" the marionette muttered, sobbing, crying while blood kept streaming out of its mouth.

Roxas was happy that he had finally found someone he could talk to, but his face contorted to a frown as soon as he heard the first sentence that came out of the marionette's mouth.

It was such a familiar voice too…

"What? ... but…" Roxas leaned forward then, holding the marionette with one of his hand, bringing it to his face. "No…. you can't die now. Not after I've brought you back…" he frowned, staring at the marionette, not caring about the blood that was dripping down and fell on his wrist.

"Please… Mother…?"

"Mother…?" Roxas muttered. "Oh… oh God… you're… Raven?" he took in a shaky breath.

"Mother… please… let everybody out… they're… they want to be free… Let everybody out…" the marionette kept crying. And slowly, the doll began growing hair and began to shape itself into what seemed like Raven when she was still alive.

Roxas shook his head. "I can't… I don't know how to do that…"

"Mother…" Raven whispered. "How… how can I die?" she inquired, whimpering, bleeding continuously from her mouth.

Roxas cringed. "I… I don't know…," he stuttered. "I honestly do not know… All I want is to bring you all back to life… and… and then… everyone would be happy again, right?"

"Mom… you can't do that. Please don't do that… Please…"

"Then, what can I do? That's the only thing that I can do right now… Tell me… tell me what I could do, Raven…"

Raven smiled softly, tilting her marionette head to the side, the strings following her movement. "I'm sure you'll know, Mother…"

"Where's Emery? Where's Axel?"

"Axel's… Father's inside you… But Emery… Emery is nowhere… I don't know…"

"How did you get out then?" he asked, trying to extract as much information as he could, too engrossed in his own selfishness to care about Raven's pain.

"I… I don't know… there were four other spirits that were forced out with me and I was somehow thrown inside here… and it hurts to even move my body…" Raven whispered shakily, trying to move her arm but resulted in her arm being separated from her marionette body. She started to bleed profusely from both her mouth and where her arm was. "Mother… what is happening?" she asked, shaking, scared.

"I… I don't know…" Roxas gently put the marionette down.

The little marionette stood on the ground, but then, her legs started to crumble and everything, every last part of her marionette body began to bleed. Roxas visibly panicked, trying to use magic to repair everything but that only seemed to make everything worse. He tried to reattach the legs and the arms, but it was all futile.

Raven began screaming and shouting because of the pain. And it was then that the marionette became lifeless again, its body parts drowning in a pool of blood. Then, he saw… he saw Raven's soul floating to the air… and disintegrated, disappearing out of sight, never to be seen again.

He bit his lower lip, eyes still wide. And he sobbed…

He knelt, leaning down against the ground, banging the dry ground desperately with his bloody fists.

What had he done? Did he just kill Raven? Did he take her away from existence?

Everything was a failure… everything was a failure…

After countless days, he finally had a chance to talk to someone, but it was short-lived…

Raven died in a matter of minutes…

And he was all alone again…

He was all alone…

And he had killed his own flesh and blood…

He killed his own daughter…

If he continued with this...

How many more would he kill? How much blood must be shed? How many failures would he have to suffer through before everything went as planned?

There was no way he could do this…

Raven was right… he had to free and release all those souls.

But… he didn't want to experience the pain of killing himself again…

-xoxo-

The puppeteer had nothing to keep him up that night.

Consumed by anguish and sadness in his failure, he slept his days away.

And in his dreams, he saw things through the eyes of the one who was dearest to him…

-xoxo-

This chapter is beta-ed by the lovely **LifesLover**. Thank you, Amy!

I'm beginning to become very hopeful of the achievement of 1000 reviews. 8D –grins- but well, if it doesn't happen, I still love you all who supported this story throughout. This story wouldn't have reached its 24th chapter without all of you.

Slightly longer chapter because tomorrow marks the 5th month since the chapter 1 was posted. :D

Hope you enjoyed. (:


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Marionette**

There were noises, screams, and shrieks in the distant. The distant voices stirred him from his sleep. Shifting a bit, he tried to ignore the noises, wanting to go back to sleep. He didn't wish to wake up so early in the morning. He was still exhausted from whatever he did the day before. Furthermore, he reserved every right to stay in bed all day.

When the distant screams of the woman grew louder, he sat up from where he was, pressing his palm against his temple with half his body still covered up comfortably under the blanket. He yawned softly, eyes still close, slowly lifting up his eyelids to look around. "Larxene again… what is she doing screaming like that so early in the morning?" he groaned, trying to listen in to those noises, trying to make out what the ruckus was about.

He took in a deep breath when he could make nothing out of the noise. Larxene was… being Larxene again. He bet it was about making her the Queen. Larxene always had problems with being a mistress… but then again, who didn't have a problem. Everybody wanted his/her existence to be known. Being mistresses meant that their voices and existence didn't matter. Their whole purpose was to please their benefactors and they should ask for nothing more. Therefore, it was not surprising that they wanted to be recognized and respected amongst the people. Heck, he would love it if everyone in the castle respected him like they respected his father. It didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

He scratched the back of his neck, looking at the enormous mirror placed just right across his bed. Even though his head was messy, he seemed pretty well-rested. He smirked to himself, a ritual he would always do early in the morning to start a good day and got out of bed, ignoring the mess he had caused on the bed. The maids would clean up after him anyway. He stretched; hearing the cracks of his sore limbs then looked back down at the empty bed.

He wouldn't mind having a mistress himself… waking up to a warm body would sure be nice, right? Well, as long as this mistress of his wasn't a bitch like Larxene… He wanted someone calm and collected and cold like his mother. He didn't need someone who would only cause drama in his already theatrical life.

Absent-mindedly, he wondered why his father didn't banish Larxene from the castle. They didn't seem to have feelings for one another.

-xoxo-

He didn't know what he was doing there. He could see everything through Axel's body, but he was trapped inside. He was not at all in control. It felt weird to be inside somebody and not have any kind of control. It made him wonder if he really existed.

Was that how Emery felt inside his own body with someone else in full control?

-xoxo-

"_Roxas…"_

"_Yes?" the girl turned and smiled at the Prince. She then looked back to the bazaar that was being held downhill. _

"_Have you ever felt like… like somebody's in control of your own body sometimes?" _

"_Huh?" Roxas tilted her head to the side at the redhead. "That sounds really odd. What do you mean?" _

"_I don't know… Sometimes, when I'm furious and have the desire to do something horrible… it feels as if something inside of me took over, preventing me from doing anything. It was as if… I'm not really myself…"_

"_But well…" the girl smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? At least you won't do something that you'd regret when you're angry, right?" _

_Axel chuckled. "I guess you're right. It just feels strange and amazing at the same time. Wouldn't it be great to be able to do that? Being able to control and give over control at your own will?" _

_Roxas merely smiled. Axel always had the weirdest ideas. The Prince seemed to be obsessed with the idea of being able to control people. _

_The redhead lied back down on the grass, lifting his hand up, watching his palm, and curling it into a fist. He sighed. _

_Roxas wondered why Axel was so obsessed with this idea. She didn't really know much about Axel's life in the castle. She didn't ask because she didn't want Axel to think that she was with him only because of his wealth—which was true, but she didn't want it to seem so obvious in anybody's eyes. _

_-_xoxo-

He could hear the ticking of a clock ringing inside his head. There was nothing he could do to stop the ticking. Time kept passing by even when he was asleep. Deep inside his slumber, he wished that he would never wake up. He didn't want to wake up to the nightmares of reality. He would rather be trapped in his sleep. He felt most peaceful when he was sleeping. At least, he was within the realm of darkness and as such, there was no need for him to be afraid that the darkness would get to him.

When he was conscious, he always felt threatened that he would be taken out by the darkness.

But his sleep never lasted long no matter how much he wished for otherwise. His deep slumber seemed to only last a millisecond in his long, everlasting life. He tried going back to sleep, but the only thing waiting for him at the other side was an eternity of sleepless days.

He stopped crafting marionettes. Not having any wish to take away another life, his previous creations and experiments were abandoned. It was all a failure.

He was a failure.

"Maybe this is my punishment…" he muttered under his breath, sitting on a rock by the beach, listening to the calm waves, feeling the gentle breeze touching his skin.

The sky was still blue and the clouds were still white. He knew that everything had changed, but it felt as if nothing had changed. He closed his eyes to the silent whispers of the trees and creatures of the seas. His touch itself brought death… he couldn't even come close to living creatures without effectively murdering them and taking them apart into infinitesimal pieces.

What should he do now?

He was all alone and he would be alone for all eternity.

How long would eternity last? Forever? Next year? Next month? Tomorrow…?

-xoxo-

Axel…

Axel knew that he was a boy all along. Ever since Axel met him, Axel knew that he was a boy. But Axel chose to be with him anyway…

Ever since the fateful encounter of the prince and the boy, the prince became more and more eager to sneak out of the castle. He looked forward to meeting and chatting with the boy, feeling some sort of strange affinity towards the blond. He wondered why the boy chose to dress and address himself as a girl. He wanted to ask but chose not to intrude. He didn't mind.

After all, Roxas was the only person in the world who seemed to understand him. Roxas was the only person he knew who wasn't filled with pretenses.

Every single day, he would meet the blond by the hill located at the far east of the town square. There, he would open up to him with no particular reasons at all. Roxas was someone that he could talk to and Roxas could connect to him. Roxas didn't dictate or judge him. Roxas always listened and asked him questions…good questions that would make him think until he found answers.

He loved that about Roxas.

Sometimes, he wished for Roxas to be a real girl. If so, at least, he could have Roxas as his mistress or maybe his princess and queen later on.

But the latter wouldn't be possible because his father had arranged a marriage for him with this girl of noble blood whose name escaped his mind—who looked a lot like Roxas, but at the same time looked nothing like him.

-xoxo-

"_That prince does not deserve the throne. It should be handed down to someone else when the King passes away."_

"_I agree. That prince knows nothing about the kingdom. If not for the fact that he is the son of the King, he would have been banished long ago for his ignorance and foolishness."_

"_As of now, he is merely the castle's deadweight. Nobody needs him."_

"_I heard he's been hanging around a common girl. That foolish prince… he knows only of how to play like an ignorant child…"_

"_I am sure that I and many more wouldn't want to serve under him if he were to take over the throne."_

"_I am with you, general."_

Words had been going on around the castle.

None of the castle's inhabitants showed hostility, but they acted and spoke differently behind his back...

The prince was not deaf to those words. He took those words into his heart, escaping instead of confronting them… his daily activities of sneaking out of the castle was a way of escape for him. At least he was happy outside the castle. The little bit of life he had with Roxas kept him from going insane.

He was not fit to be King…

No one wanted him to take over the throne. He was useless.

He was nothing more but one of the many insignificant little pawns standing on a black and white chessboard.

-xoxo-

Axel was nervous the night before he was about to claim Roxas' virginity. He knew that it came a little bit too abruptly since they had never even kissed. Besides, Roxas was a boy… what would happen tomorrow? He couldn't even begin to imagine. The temptation of backing away from his words was really strong. Closing his eyes in the darkness, he waited for the morning to come.

Later that evening, he seriously thought of backing away. He had been so confident of going over to Roxas' place—Roxas even gave him the key—but now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. Roxas was a boy**;** he knew that even if he had pretended that Roxas was a girl.

But he went… he didn't have anything inside the castle. The least he could do for himself was to pursue his own happiness, right? And so he did.

But what he saw when he was finally there was nothing he would have expected.

Roxas was lying on his bed, his manhood detached from the lower region of his body. Blood stained the white sheet of the bed. The blond was unconscious.

There was a moment when panic and disgust overwhelmed him before he sought help for Roxas.

-xoxo-

Things spiraled downwards when he decided to bring Roxas into the castle for medical attention.

He had to beg his father to summon a doctor from Western Europe called Doctor Vexen who later became the main doctor in the castle, traded over by the Western Europe's leader as an agreement in the peace treaty between the two kingdoms.

His father would only agree to Axel's plea if and only if Axel swore to keep Roxas' existence hidden from everybody within the castle, marry Naminé without a single word of protest, and produce an heir for the kingdom. Axel instantly agreed. He really wished for Roxas' well-being. He would keep Roxas in the abandoned old castle and none shall tell a soul what happened. He didn't need the people to know anything about him having any sort of relationship with somebody... something like Roxas. It was for the best of all that Roxas' existence was erased from the world's memories.

Roxas was treated by Doctor Vexen.

And Axel was, of course, upset yet at the same time relieved and worried. He thought that Roxas would never survive such an ordeal. He was angry that Roxas would do such a thing. He was there the whole time Doctor Vexen was treating his so-called best friend. Roxas' nether region looked pretty normal to him after the treatment. He thought it was normal because that was the first time he actually ever saw anybody's lower region except for his own. It certainly looked a bit different from his though. He didn't remember having anything like that... there... There were certainly some parts that looked really different.

The whole thing bewildered him.

Axel was so astonished and disgusted by the whole occurrence that he swore to himself to never have sex with Roxas.

-xoxo-

Axel was glad that Roxas was at least recovering.

But things didn't go well for him. Words got out somehow sometime after he met Naminé. The servants began talking about a new inhabitant in the old castle, whispering about how the prince had started visiting the old castle. They felt that it was a bit odd for Axel to be visiting the old castle when he had a fiancée that treated him with care and love in the new part of the castle.

The King was not deaf of those words. He summoned Axel to the throne room, deciding that it was better for him to discuss the matter with his son. They got into a quarrel. The prince felt that it was not his fault that the servants started talking about it. It was not his fault that Roxas was his best friend; that he cared for Roxas more than anyone else in the world.

The King slapped him for being so childish and foolish, accusing him of having fallen head over heels with this dirty commoner.

The prince narrowed his eyes and left the room, promising that the rumors would be silenced soon enough and he would take things into his own hands.

That night, Axel went into Roxas' room, filled with anger, rage, and disappointment. He threw the girl violently on the bed and began having his way with her. His rage blinded him so much that he didn't even care about what Roxas had done to herself. He didn't love her and he would show it through his actions. He never loved her. All he wanted from Roxas was the same thing that his father wanted from Larxene. Sex and control… that was all. There was no such thing as love. Because love had led him astray, love had made him unfit to be King. He used words to hurt Roxas. Even though he knew that he was doing horrible things to the person he loved, somehow… somehow he felt like he had finally gained control… From Roxas, he felt like he had control… he could do whatever he wanted to Roxas and Roxas would still love him.

But… he loved Roxas…

And that was all he could do to Roxas so that both parties would be happy. Roxas enjoyed it… Roxas enjoyed it when he was rough.

All that he did to Roxas was out of love.

Two nights later, exactly seventy-three servants who were suspected to have shared these rumors about the prince were executed inside the castle walls. Their bodies were soon disposed under the river deep inside the forest. Axel made sure that every last one of the servants serving in the castle knew about what had happened and he made sure that those seventy-three servants were examples for those who had dared to talk behind the prince.

-xoxo-

Axel began 'having sex' more and more with Roxas, having his way with the poor girl. He needed that feeling… that feeling of being in control… and Roxas was the only one who could make him feel so…

He tried having his way with Naminé too. But the little whore would scream and struggle, trying to get out of his control. He would treat Naminé rougher because of the struggles and the screams. Naminé gave him endless headaches. So much so that he didn't even feel like having sex with Naminé. But he had to because his father wanted him to produce an heir for the kingdom. Naminé would help him achieve that goal.

Roxas couldn't… because Roxas wasn't a girl, he… she couldn't get pregnant.

Eventually, the prince was the one who had to succumb to Naminé because Naminé refused to have sex with him and threatened to leave if she was still treated like garbage in the castle. So, Axel tried his best to be gentle towards the little whore, so that she could produce an heir for him.

He felt more urge to have sex with Roxas. Roxas never struggled. Roxas succumbed to his power and she would always smile sweetly to him every time he was done even when there were still tears flowing down her cheeks. Roxas would still smile and say that she loved him.

Axel tried to reassure Roxas that all he did was out of love… because a part of him was scared that Roxas would eventually leave him because of how he treated her. He didn't want to lose Roxas… the puppet he could freely control and dominate over. For once… he felt power and pride… he felt that… if he could make Roxas succumb, then it would be possible for him to be king and make everybody else obey his every whims.

Everything was right with Roxas…

Just right.

-xoxo-

The endless pressure that his father gave him made him feel inadequate and useless. He did all he could do. He tried making Naminé pregnant… but it didn't seem to work. Nothing worked. Nothing went his way. No one respected him. He was a failure.

Filled with never-ending rage, he took it all out on his puppet… his marionette that he kept hidden in the other side of the castle. He was the puppeteer who was in control of Roxas' strings. This was the only thing that made him feel that at least he still had his worth.

On the other hand, Naminé was getting more and more unruly, so much so that he had to get the guards and servants to make sure that Naminé would never leave her room.

At night, he would always visit his little marionette. The little marionette who would always smile an angelic smile at him and moan so beautifully no matter how roughly he treated her.

Somehow, the old castle became like a home to him… it was the place where he would retreat to every afternoon to relax and release all his stress and anger towards the kingdom… towards the whole world.

Roxas liked it rough.

So that was it… Axel had to treat her as such… so that Roxas wouldn't leave.

It was then that Roxas started complaining about feeling nausea and unwell.

-xoxo-

Roughly two months later, after doctor Vexen performed the regular medical check-up on Roxas, the doctor told him that Roxas was pregnant.

The prince was shocked at first upon hearing the news. But it didn't take him long to feel overwhelmed with joy. Roxas was pregnant! He wasn't useless! Naminé was the one who was useless and incapable. His usually tense face which was always graced with frowns changed into one that was filled with smiles and laughter.

"_But you have to eat. Or you'll starve him," Axel smiled so sweetly that Roxas thought everything was a dream. The redhead then pulled her away and put a hand on her stomach._

_Roxas tilted her head to the side, confused. She had been noticing the bulge of her stomach. That was one of the reasons why she didn't want to eat. She was getting fat from no exercise and from staying in bed all day. She pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry… I'll… I'll go on a diet, Axel. I promise," she looked away, cheeks red._

_Axel chuckled. "You silly girl," he ruffled the girl's hair and pulled the girl close again, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "You're pregnant."_

Axel couldn't help but feel immense love towards his princess. It was all set now. Roxas would be his princess and finally, his queen. Roxas had been with him all these years. It was only right. And his father could say nothing about it since Roxas was the one who bore the heir of the kingdom. Finally… everything was alright again.

Axel was so overjoyed that he didn't even care about how Roxas could get pregnant when she was originally a boy. Out of curiosity, he did ask the doctor about it and he was given some really confusing explanation, but he just laughed the explanations away, not thinking too much about it. All he knew was that Roxas was his way to finally be able to be seen worthy of claiming the throne.

-xoxo-

Axel was confused about how he should treat Roxas soon afterwards. He knew that Roxas loved it when he was rough… but at the same time, he didn't want to do anything that he might regret… such as harming his baby when they were having sex. So, Axel started going soft, caring for Roxas with tremendous love. He felt awkward at first with the sudden change. Being violent was the only way he knew of how to love. But he got used to it soon after.

It was all so sweet for him. And it seemed that Roxas loved him no matter what. Rough or soft… Roxas seemed to love all of those.

Roxas loved _him._

-xoxo-

After much arguing, the King finally agreed to Axel's demand of having Roxas inside the castle because he had impregnated her. The King and Roxas had never met personally, but it did come out as a shock to him when Axel told him that Roxas was pregnant.

During the summons, the King found out that Roxas was actually an adequate candidate as a queen. There was nothing that would put her apart from the rest of the females in the world. Furthermore, Roxas was related to Naminé which meant that she was also from royal blood.

Everything was well...

-xoxo-

Everything was well until the doctor announced that princess Naminé was also expecting. But the prince was too engrossed in his love and devotion for Roxas that he didn't even care for the original princess' pregnancy. Besides, it didn't seem like Naminé cared. Naminé seemed to be more cooperative of the whole thing. She even allowed Roxas to move into the castle.

Naminé seemed to have been growing more understanding ever since she was pregnant.

The two princesses delivered at the same time.

But, the prince worried more for Roxas' well being. He was worried the whole time he was forced to pay a visit to Naminé's room because the doctor had informed him that Naminé was dying of childbirth.

Heading back to Roxas' room, the doctor stopped him again, informing him of something he had never expected.

Axel was shocked to find out that Roxas had given birth to a monstrous baby boy. The baby boy looked horrendous. Words couldn't even begin to describe the horrible thing that had been in Roxas' tummy for nine months.

It shouldn't be a surprise, right? That Roxas gave him such a disgusting looking baby. After all, Roxas wasn't normal herself. But it was all too disappointing. If only Roxas had given birth to a normal baby boy… but… it didn't matter, right? As long as Roxas was healthy… after all, it was a baby boy.

He was really disappointed when Roxas started denying that the monstrous baby was hers. She started accusing Naminé of having instructed the servants to exchange the babies. It was so absurd that anger began welling up inside Axel once again. Why? Why couldn't Roxas just accept the truth that he had given birth to such monstrosity? He could have at least forgiven her if she didn't make a big fuss and drama about it.

He decided to ignore her for the first time.

But as Roxas' cries kept getting more and more intense, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Having grown cold and dead inside, he decided to put the monstrous baby and Roxas into the dungeon.

Roxas' existence slowly made its way out of his life as he busied himself with taking over the throne.

After Roxas was gone and after he finally became King… everything felt empty…

-xoxo-

Axel misunderstood… he knew that Axel loved him… but Axel had failed to put his faith in him…

But… all Axel did for him was out of love…

He loved Axel… no matter what… he didn't care about all the suffering and torment that he had to go through because of Axel. He didn't care… Axel was his only love…

He couldn't give up…

Emery didn't care about sacrificing the whole world to revive him…

And so… if he really did love Axel….

He shouldn't care about sacrificing all those souls he had inside him, right?

Three years had passed since he was all alone…

He didn't want to be all by himself anymore…

He had to continue his experiments from three years ago… he had to succeed before this vessel… this body that he was using started deteriorating even further…

-xoxo-

This is beta-ed by the awesome **Lifeslover.**

How are you doing? I am super sorry for the three week update. Orz. This is my fourth time of writing this chapter. It is of tremendous difficulty that I can finally get it right. Lol. I even have to read back several earlier chapters to match everything. I hope this chapter doesn't suck… D: I dunno…

Hope you enjoyed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Marionette**

All that was left were skeletal remains lying on the ground. The people who died had decayed, returning to earth, leaving nothing behind. As he trudged through the small town where he grew up, the same place where he met Axel, the very same place where he had experienced so much pain and suffering, he drew in a deep breath, having gotten used to the rotten smell emanating all around him. Something must change. It couldn't remain as such forever. Three long years had passed. How much longer should it be before he could be part of humanity again?

Ever since then, he tried his very best to animate and attach souls into the marionettes, hoping that something would work out soon enough. Even though he failed all his experiments, he was thoroughly entertained. He felt like he had some sort of company when he gave those marionettes souls. Those animated dolls made him feel like he was not alone. So, he kept making more and more animated dolls. Those dolls only lasted for minutes. The longest lasting marionette he had lived for about an hour and that was made with grounded bones that he picked up from the streets.

The rest would die in around thirty minutes or so if they were lucky.

Roxas had gotten used to the marionettes' and the souls' pleas of letting them die. He felt terrible at first for having those souls suffer because of his selfish desires, but as time passed, it didn't feel like such a big issue to him anymore. Those souls were merely souls. He did them a favor by releasing them from his body and giving them a short period of lifetime back through the dolls. They should all thank him instead of condemn him. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't suffer from having to reanimate them. Emery's body, the vessel he was occupying, was slowly decaying. It would seem as if his body was ready to fall apart at times and he would suffer tremendous pain at night without any reason at all. But... nothing really significant happened. In one moment, he would feel that the body he was occupying was ready to fall apart, but moments after, he was alright again.

He didn't understand what was happening.

He didn't mind if he died since he had no desire to live in an empty world in the first place, but since he was forced to continue on living, he would make use of his time trying to find a way to bring back all that had died through the marionettes. He didn't seek another way to bring back the dead, somehow having the idea of bringing them back through those dolls stuck in his head. It was something he had to do. Wasn't it Axel's dream? To be able to control the marionettes? Having the power to control their wills and take over their decisions relentlessly?

It was Axel's dream...

And it had become his dream.

He smiled when the black haired marionette danced in front of him, entertaining him as he flicked his fingers to the strings. When he stopped, the marionette stopped moving. It knelt down, blood red tears streaming down from the corner of its eyes. "Let me die… it hurts too much…," it pleaded.

Roxas tilted his head to the side, watching with an expression so cold and eyes so dull. He yawned. "You will die soon. Don't worry," he gave a soft smile, tears of boredom welling up in the corner of his eyes.

He then reanimated a couple more marionettes, hissing in pain as he gave those marionettes the souls residing inside him. Those marionettes came to life, walking around, their wooden pieces clattering with each other. "I'm…"

"Alive?"

They whispered softly.

"What…?"

Roxas scoffed, having grown tired of watching those marionettes' astonishment and awe. He began fiddling with their strings, making them do whatever he wanted them to do.

It soon grew dull.

The marionettes soon began screaming and shrieking in pain, asking for death. He wondered why… he wondered where he had done wrong. He had tried grounding those bones and using them as a component to bring those marionettes back to life. Sure, they lived longer… but… Roxas wanted them to appreciate life. He didn't want them asking him to get rid of them after all the effort and pain he had to go through in order to revive them.

Once all the marionettes that he had brought back died away, he closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, took all of those marionettes into his arms, stood up, and slammed them to the ground. He screamed to the cold night.

"_Why?"_

-xoxo-

He tried and tried… and tried…

For years and years and years…

There were improvements along the way. But none of those were enough to make those marionettes last long enough for him.

He didn't give up…

He didn't give up…

Because he had yet to revive his beloved.

He wanted to embrace love once again. He wanted to be able to experience Axel's warmth, to experience happiness…

He wanted Axel to love him again… to show him love.

He was selfish…

He was selfish and he didn't care if he was.

All those years of loneliness…

He deserved to be selfish.

-xoxo-

"_Axel… if someday… somehow… something horrible happened between us… do you think we could still be friends again then?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Axel raised his eyebrows, looking at his blond. _

"_I don't know… maybe some obstacle that hindered our friendship, something unforgivable occurs… well, I'm merely making a hypothesis; what do you think?" Roxas smiled, merely trying to strike a conversation in their silence. _

"_Well… it would really depend, right? On what really happened…?"_

"_I suppose so…" Roxas muttered. "I suppose… there are moments when you can't turn back… something that can't be undone…"_

"_Well… yeah… but we'll try anyway, right?" Axel offered a smile. "Best friend?" he offered his hand to Roxas. _

_Roxas giggled. "Of course… Best friend," she nodded her head and shook Axel's hand firmly. _

_Axel chuckled. "You sure have a manly grip for a girl and for someone your size!" he teased. _

_Roxas drew her hand back and blushed. "Well, of course! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."_

_The both laughed into the air then, chuckling and having other conversations. _

_If something were to happen…_

_Best Friend… _

_Their friendship would never falter…_

_Right?_

-xoxo-

When he woke up from his deep slumber, he took in a sharp gasp. He could feel adrenaline pumping rapidly through his veins as he looked around. There was no one there. He sighed.

Wait… where was he…?

In a… classroom…?

There was no one in the classroom and the sun was setting, its brilliant orange color seeping into the classroom through the windows.

He looked around frantically and gasped when he heard a voice.

"You sleepyhead," Olette's giggle could be heard.

"O… lette?" he whispered, frowning when he found out that his voice was… his again… he was not talking using Emery's voice. He was himself…

"Uh, hello. Did you hit your head?" Olette giggled softly, waving her hand absent-mindedly in front of the blond's face. "Wow… you sure are sweating a lot. Had a nightmare?"

Roxas shook his head slowly, hearing the creepy creaking of his neck, as if two pieces of wood were grinding together. He lifted his hand to see that he was a wooden marionette, his fingers clanking together as he moved them. What… the…

And as he shifted his attention back to his best friend, Olette, too, had turned into a wooden marionette.

Olette giggled again, her voice slightly distorted. "Zoning out again? That's so you, Rox."

Roxas shook his head faster, clearly hearing his neck creaking eerily. He didn't like Olette's giggles. He didn't like it! He wanted Olette to stop.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Olette's voice became more and more distorted and her smile started to warp to an eerie grin. Then, her eyeballs started popping out of their sockets.

Roxas choked before pushing Olette away, running out of the classroom.

Olette raised her eyebrows, watching the disappearing figure. "What's up with Roxas?" she tilted her head to the side.

-xoxo-

Roxas kept running and running down the hallway of the school building, his wooden legs clacking against the polished ceramic floor of the building. No… this couldn't be happening. It must be a dream! That would explain it… it was a dream. It must be!

He kept shaking his head, trying to wake his sleeping self up. He hated nightmares, he always did. He didn't want to experience anymore nightmares… not even sleep could protect him now.

But he was still trapped in that very familiar nightmare… it almost felt like déjà vu. What was happening?

"Roxas? Where are you going?" came a very familiar voice.

He came to a halt, turning around to see Naminé. "Naminé?" he whispered.

Naminé smiled softly. "Why are you calling my name like it's the first time you've heard of it? Where are you running off to? Your classes are over, right?"

"Uh… yeah…" Roxas blinked, frowning.

The girl giggled. "There's a very dangerous frown on your face. Did you have a bad dessert?"

"No… no… I… Naminé…" he didn't know what to say.

"Would you wait for me, Rox? I just need to clean up my art supplies and we can go home."

Roxas nodded then.

"Thanks, Rox," Naminé gave a soft smile before running into the art room and started cleaning up.

Roxas merely watched, dumbfounded. He stared at his palm… he was no longer a wooden marionette. He was a normal human being… but with strings attached at the tips of his fingers, neck, shoulder joints, knees, elbows…

-xoxo-

The sister and brother walked under the setting sun, heading back to their home. "You're acting really strange, Roxas."

"Yeah… I know…" Roxas sighed.

Was this a dream? Or… So… everything about him being accused and tortured then burned… everything was a dream?

That was… that was absurd…

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever, Roxas?"

"I-I'm fine…" he whispered, forcing a smile. "Don't worry about me. I just had a very weird dream."

"Well, if you say so. I wonder what Mom is cooking tonight."

"I bet it's something delicious," Roxas grinned.

"It's cheesecake night tonight!"

"Really?"

Naminé nodded. "Yep! Mom told me!"

"Aww, why didn't she tell me then?"

Naminé giggled. "Because then, you'd be eating dessert first before dinner. You know Mom doesn't like that and you're such a child, too."

Roxas laughed. "Okay then. That's something to look forward to."

"Don't tell Mom I told you!"

Roxas smirked evilly.

"HEY! Don't give me a smirk!" his sister protested.

Roxas grinned then and ruffled his sister's hair. "Don't worry. I won't tell, promise."

"Good."

-xoxo-

So… it was all a dream… none of that happened, huh? He was back… back to his own house, to his family… Naminé, his parents… they were all alive. He stared at the ceiling of his room, heaving a sigh. Well… that was a long dream… too long…

Who was the redhead then…? Somebody he created in his dream? He closed his eyes. A single drop of tears suddenly rolled out of the corner of his eyes. He blinked and wiped the tears away with his fingers.

Was he crying?

No…he must have been too tired.

Yeah… that must be it…

No nightmares now… everything was okay.

-xoxo-

The puppeteer stayed in the dark, one hand holding a sharp knife, watching his puppet. He closed his eyes, his condition worse than before. Swarms of maggots lingered on his flesh, devouring him slowly to mere bones. He lied back on his throne, relieved that he had fixed everything. Everything was alright again. He had served his purpose. That was the least he could do… at least for now, everything would be alright. He had to be careful not to let such a foolish mistake happen again.

He swept the maggots away from his face, but the maggots started accumulating again soon afterwards. They were starting to block his vision. He watched his marionette closely, making sure that it was alright and well taken care of. He made sure that his marionette would never suspect a thing. And he made sure that the other marionettes were there with him.

He made sure that everything was okay for him.

Because… that was the least he could do. And that was what he was assigned to do.

That was his purpose for living…

He sat back, putting his chin on his hand, letting out a small smile as he watched his marionette.

The bones that were previously set on his lap went tumbling down, making little clanking noises as they hit the floor.

-xoxo-

Roxas groaned, taking in a sharp breath as he felt the sensations coursing through his entire body. He breathed out shakily as he tried to ignore the delicious pleasure overwhelming him. He thrashed on his bed. No… this couldn't be happening again… no… that was all a dream… a dream… a dream…

Just ignore it… and everything would be okay.

Don't give in.

Don't give in.

He let out a soft moan as he felt the desperate rubbing against his groin. He pressed his thighs together, hoping that it would help him in ignoring the sensations. But it didn't help. Clenching his eyes shut, unable to hold it anymore, he began rubbing his legs together.

But then, when his logical mind began screaming at him, he stopped, realizing what he was doing. His eyes opened up, but he could see no one in the room except him. It was happening again… again… alone, in the dark… no one but himself… but he could feel it… he could feel that something…

"Axel…?" he whispered. "Please… please stop this…" he pleaded, arching back and bucking up to the touches.

He groaned and moaned softly, biting his lower lip until it bled. His toes curled at the pleasure. "Mmnnah…"

He could feel the rubbing against the tip of his length from outside his pants. Then, his pants started sliding down. "No… stop it…" he begged, trying to do something, but having no power to do so. Something was holding him… something he couldn't see was holding him together.

He gritted his teeth together as he was pumped faster and harder.

And then…

He let out a silent scream, tears rolling down his cheek at the immense pain of something penetrating him without a single warning. He could feel his skin tearing. He could feel the disgusting warmth inside him.

And he was pounded…

And there was nothing he could do.

"No… stop… I don't want this…"

_But Axel is doing this out of love. He loves you. This is the way he shows his love. You must enjoy it. You must…_

"No… stop… it hurts…"

_Don't tell him to stop. Smile for him. Tell him that you like it. Moan for him. Scream for him. Cry for him. Do it… do everything for him. Because… you love him. And he loves you. _

_And… _

_This is love._

-xoxo-

The puppeteer couldn't contain himself. It felt as if he had to do that… He didn't want to hurt his blond anymore. He didn't want to see him suffering. But… there was nothing he could do. He did it without knowing it… It was as if there was another person who was controlling him. But that was impossible. He couldn't be controlled. He was the puppeteer. A puppeteer was the one to control…

The other marionettes that were holding the blond in place started putting the blond marionette down.

And he merely watched as he drew up the zipper of his pants, closing his eyes in disgust and shaking his head. Had he lost himself? Who was he? He merely embodied this vessel that kept rotting… having to support every marionette that he brought to life. How did… how did he bring these marionettes to life? He didn't remember ever doing anything of sorts. He only knew that he had to maintain them, making sure that they stayed alive. Every time he took a marionette's life away, he would regain his health and stop his physical decay.

That was not important…

The important thing was that… he didn't want to hurt Roxas anymore.

He had had enough… the past was enough…

And the next thing he knew, he was smirking again. Watching the blond marionette with eyes filled with lust and satisfaction.

He didn't even know what more horrible things he, himself, would bring to that blond…

-xoxo-

Roxas didn't understand why… if it was Axel… why? Why would Axel still treat him like that? That was wrong… that was just wrong…

Even though he knew it was wrong, there was another part of him screaming at him, saying that it was right… that it was simply right for Axel to do anything he wanted to him. Because he deserved it, because he loved Axel no matter what.

Was this Axel person real…? Wasn't it all a dream? A long, long dream?

What happened?

Did he eventually find a way to bring everyone back?

But… how? All around him… everybody was real. Naminé, his parents… they were real. He was sure of that. There was no way that they could be marionettes. The idea itself was simply absurd. But if it was so, who was the one who sexually abused him every night? He didn't know anymore.

He kept heaving sighs as he walked back home from school alone. Naminé had gone home first because her classes ended early and he had a late class that day. The sun was bright orange, preparing its descent to the earth.

He suddenly stopped in his track as he lifted his head up. He looked around the streets of the town. Everything was the same…

His eyes opened wide.

He shook in fear as he let out shaky breath, his eyes stinging from the intense horror that was assaulting him. This town… this town that he grew up in…

The church was located over there… That was where the cathedral was over five hundred years ago, the very same place that Naminé was kept inside an enormous iron cage until her death.

There… the town square with a fountain in the middle where people would gather for small festivities… it was the place where witches would be burned and tortured and ridiculed five hundred years ago. It was the same place where he was disposed of brutally.

His house was located in the civilians' area.

And it was there… wasn't it there? The castle… He pointed to the east from where he was standing where his college was.

And there… to the far right was the old castle… wasn't that the house where the old pianist lived? He was about to buy a piano from the pianist several years ago, but somehow everything was forgotten because his father wouldn't give him enough allowance to afford one.

It was all the same… it looked modernized… but eventually, it was all the same.

He was still in the same town five hundred years ago.

He paled.

Without taking time to think it through, he instantly knew that his answers lied within his own school… or really… within the house of the old pianist. He ran back to his school, stopping when he was already inside the school building, panting in exhaustion, out of breath because of all the running. He looked around. It was so familiar… He was within the castle grounds. That was the place where the garden was. That was the King's chamber. That used to be where princess Naminé slumbered. There were the servants' quarters and the guards' quarters. That was the training ground and the kitchen.

And there… the chemistry and physics laboratory at the bottom level of the school… was the torture chamber where the Inquisitors would force confessions out of innocent people.

He shook his head slowly. Why didn't he notice this before?

Backing out, he ran out of the school building and made his way to that small house, hidden from view because of the grandiose school…

He headed towards the old castle, where he was once trapped.

-xoxo-

Betaed by **LifesLover**.

I thought I should update on my birthday. Sorry I haven't replied to the reviews for the last chapter yet. I have been busy and will be busy over the weekend. I'll try my best to reply them ASAP.

Thank you.

Hope you enjoyed.


	27. Epilogue

**Chapter 27**

**Marionette**

He was about to make his way into the old abandoned house, eyes glued on the glass display that was showing a grandiose black piano. He reached out for the doorknob. However, before his fingers touched the cold metal of the door knob, he could feel someone grabbing his shoulder from behind. He gasped and quickly turned around to find out who was behind him.

"Oh... Sora...?" He frowned. "Sora?" he asked again as he finally registered in the person standing right in front of him. The brunette was grinning at him, having a very cheerful face.

"Hey, Roxas. What are you doing here?" the brunette grinned giddily.

"Sora? Why are you here...? I-I thought you've... I thought you went missing a couple of years ago."

"Went missing? What are you talking about?" Sora chuckled. "Nothing like that happened to me. I just went to study abroad for a couple of years."

"But… the news... everyone... they thought you were missing...," Roxas stated, dumb-founded.

Sora smiled. "I know we had an argument before I left, but really, Roxas... I wasn't missing. I went to a college in Egypt."

"W-why are you here, then?"

"I just came back to visit the school and then I saw you here. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just about to..." Roxas tilted his head to the side. What was he about to do again...? Strange, he didn't remember... "I don't know what I'm doing here. It was something important ... but I can't remember."

"Well, if you've forgotten, then it must be nothing important, Roxas," Sora grinned. "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat for dinner? I'm starving."

"Oh, I can't... Sorry, Sora. Mom's cooking tonight. You can come over for dinner if you want, though," Roxas smiled. "I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind."

Sora shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't want to intrude. I'll be meeting up with friends anyway. I'll see you around, Roxas."

Roxas grinned. "See you around. It's nice seeing you again after all these years, Sora."

"It's nice seeing you again, too."

Roxas nodded and watched as the brunette walked away. Pausing for a bit, he slowly craned his neck and looked over his shoulder at the abandoned house standing behind him. He was silent, thinking why he wanted to go inside in the first place. Why was he there in the first place? He shook his head then. He must be too stressed out by his coursework. Who would want to go inside the creepy house anyway?

However, he knew that it was something important… something very important.

Shrugging it away, he headed home.

-xoxo-

He sighed as he plopped himself down on the comfort of his bed. It had been a _long_ day. Too long. He was tired and all he wanted was some much needed rest. After all, he had to help Naminé make breakfast tomorrow. It sure was hard living with no parents….

-xoxo-

The next day, he woke up to the bright sunshine that seeped in through the opening of his window curtains. He yawned softly, calling good morning to himself, knowing that there was nobody else in the house. He had no family. No sister… nobody. He was always all alone.

-xoxo-

As he made his way inside the college he had always attended, he tilted his head to the side, confused. What was he doing there? School? There was no school. There was nobody there. The building was deserted. He knew nobody.

What was happening…?

Was he all alone?

He sighed as he trudged through the empty streets. Everything was deserted. The only thing he could hear was the noise of the cold wind blowing and the noises of his boots against the ground. He shuddered a bit, feeling the coldness and loneliness, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. Where was he headed to? Home? Did he even have a home to call his own?

Then… there it was… he saw it again… the abandoned house.

He seemed to be always drawn there. Heaving a sigh, he made his way inside.

It wouldn't hurt to check. Nobody was going to be there anyway. There was nobody but him left in this world.

-xoxo-

He walked into the old, abandoned house. The door creaked close behind him, startling him. He looked back and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. He tried banging on it, but nothing happened. "No going back…?" he muttered under his breath, looking around in the dim darkness.

"Is anybody here?" He called out. He shouldn't have gone inside. But… that meant that… there might be another living being beside him left in that deserted town.

Creaks of the wooden floor followed his every step. Somehow, it all became clear to him as he blinked his eyes to get used to the darkness. He was walking on the pathway that would lead him to the top of the old castle… to the room he was trapped in. That small room just in front of him was the storage room where old, useless weapons and provisions would be stored. And to the left of him was the small gathering room for the resting guards. He walked up the stairs but stopped suddenly when he stepped on the third step.

A swarm of marionettes with faces so familiar were standing in front of him, blocking his way. Roxas shook his head and merely stepped over them, attempting to continue his path upward. He turned around when he heard the sound of wood clanking together.

"Axel…," he whispered.

"It's nice to meet you again, Roxas. You're finally here…." The puppeteer bowed down with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? We've met before… you… you were… you kept me in this house, in a cage, and you…"

"It was all out of love…," the puppeteer replied.

"Stop with that bullshit! What love? This is not love! You raping me is not love! Stop making up excuses! I never loved you and you never loved me!" Roxas explained desperately, having had enough. All the memories suddenly coming back again… What was happening to him?

Axel shook his head. "You believed it was love, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas whispered, frowning. The puppeteer was behaving oddly.

"This urge… this desire welling up inside of me whenever I see you..."

"You're pathetic, Axel. Five hundred years… and you're still pathetic," the blond narrowed his eyes hatefully. "You never change… even after all these years… we were all reborn and you're still going to have your way with me. You condemned me to my death… you never regretted it, do you? You just wanted control all along… Don't you have control now? What more do you want?"

"Reborn…? Nobody was reborn, Roxas. Stop this, stop it all…," the redhead muttered under his breath and then, his expression changed into a psychotic one, a smirk on his face. "I want you, Roxas… I just want you…." Then, his expression changed again into one of desperation. "I want this to stop…." The puppeteer closed his eyes and shook his head. "I want this to stop…," he repeated again and again, going mad.

"You're the puppeteer, Axel! You're the one in control! Stop everything… stop and move on… move on with life and forget about everything that has passed."

"But, I am not the puppeteer… I am not the one who can't let go."

Roxas descended the stairs and stopped right in front of the redhead.

The puppeteer backed away. "I am not… no matter how much I wanted to be one. I am never one…" he shook his head, using his rotten hand to hold the strings binding him together. "You can see it right? The strings around me… I can only feel them. I can't see them… but I know you can."

"What are you…"

Yes, he could see them clearly. Those silver coated strings that stretched out from Axel's limbs to the ceiling, so beautiful and so silky. Using his fingers, he smoothed the strings and put his hand on the puppeteer's. The puppeteer's hand was cold, as if dead, emanating no warmth that he had grown familiar with. "Who's controlling you?" he whispered breathily.

Axel merely laughed ironically.

"I…." Confusion was apparent in Roxas' face.

Axel smirked then and pushed Roxas to the wall. He trapped the blond there, staring down at him. Strangely, Roxas wasn't suffocating from the puppeteer's rotten stench. He stared up at the puppeteer, not at all afraid. He knew Axel… he knew him. Axel wasn't dangerous. Axel was far from that. "What are you trying to…? No, Axel. No. I want you to stop this…."

"But I can't stop… not unless you stop it," the redhead traced his maggot covered fingers down the boy's chest and began to rip apart the boy's shirt.

Roxas let out a soft gasp. "How can I…?"

Then, he tugged on Axel's strings.

Axel pulled away, hissing in pain.

The blond shook his head and made his way up the stairs, not caring if he stepped on those marionettes that were blocking his way. He kept running and running until he finally arrived in that room… that one room that he had grown too familiar with. And there it was… those bones… he took them and held them securely in his arms, as if cradling a baby….

And when he looked over, there was Emery….

Emery's disfigured body was lying on the bed. Several parts of its bones were missing.

Must be… the bones he was holding. Emery's arms and legs…

Roxas sat on the bed, setting the bones that he was holding aside. As he touched that body, memories began swarming into him. Memories of the past… memories of what had happened… memories that were forgotten and buried away. He could see a bright light which was taken away by the darkness too soon.

And the next thing he knew… he was not himself anymore….

-xoxo-

He opened his eyes to the darkness. Standing up, he knew that he was back into Emery's body. He could see his own body lying on the floor, limp, and dead. "Axel," he whispered, looking over his shoulder, sensing the puppeteer standing behind him.

"So, are you going to end everything now?" the rotting puppeteer asked, standing behind him.

"After all that I've gone through to finally achieve this? No," he answered, voice cold.

"Why…? This has no meaning… you'll continue to hate me and then… it will all be the same again. You'll sacrifice your memories, store them in that vessel of yours, and you'll continue to live your innocent, ignorant live with your so-called family. They're not your family. They're your creations. They're the people who made you suffer through everything in your past life—your mother who told you to find them food so that they can continue to live, your father who did nothing but drink and spend his entire day rotting away, gambling, and abusing your mother and you, Naminé who had condemned you and tricked you to your death…."

"Silence… you're nothing but one of my puppets. You know nothing. You know nothing about the pain I've been through, the loneliness I must face every day. They're the only people I know!" Roxas swallowed. "You don't know anything," he looked away.

"Stop this… just let me die."

"In the end, you're just as selfish as all of those marionettes I have created. I will never let you die, Axel. You'll never leave me. The other marionettes will continue to live, too. Don't worry. I won't let you be alone, Axel," he smiled sweetly. "I won't… because I know what it's like to live alone," he grinned, taking a step forward to _his_ marionette and cupping the redhead's cheek.

The redhead merely stared into those acid green eyes that resembled his own. Emery… the baby that he had condemned… and the person he loved was inside that body. No… this person was no longer Roxas…

"You're right, Axel. I should have agreed with you back then," Roxas chuckled. "You're right. It is… entertaining to be able to control everyone. It is entertaining to have power. Look at all the power I have. I can control everyone and have them do everything I want. Like..." he smiled then. "If I want you to lick the blood on the floor like the dog you are…."

Strings started accumulating in the blond puppeteer's hand and he flicked one of those strings and smirked as he watched the so-called 'puppeteer' kneel down and crawl on all fours, licking off the pool of blood gathering in the middle of the room.

Axel tried to struggle, disobeying his master's will, but he was powerless. His only option was to obey.

Roxas chuckled, obviously entertained. "How does it taste, Axel? Delicious? I see that you're not rotting anymore. Did you kill off all the marionettes? You killed them all to draw me here, didn't you?" he stopped controlling Axel then.

The redhead stood up, not saying a single word.

"Oh well… you think that would rouse me enough to finally erase you from existence?" the puppeteer laughed, amused. "We can always revive them again, Axel."

"There is no we…, Roxas. It's just you." The redhead took in a deep breath, no longer licking the blood on the ground, still on all fours, looking at the figure standing in front of him. "You're insane. What happened to you?"

Roxas smirked. "What happened to me! What happened to _you?_ Why did you do all those things back then? After all that I've gone through; I can't believe I am stupid enough to believe that all you did was out of love. I revived you… and let you be the puppeteer because that was your dream all along. I gave you the power to control, I even let you control me and let you do whatever you wanted to do to me."

"That's not what I want! I never wanted to do all those…!"

"Oh, of course that's what you want," he grinned. "You obeyed them. You did as you were told."

"Because I have no other choice than to…"

"I let you rape me and have your way with me. That's how you show me your love, right? The more violent you are, the more love you have for me, right?" the puppeteer giggled maniacally.

The red haired marionette shook his head. He knew he had erred… but he would have never imagined that his errors would bring him such fate.

"So, abuse me, Axel. Rape me, be violent to me, hit me! The more you abuse and rape me, the more you love me!"

"Stop it… can you hear what you are saying? That's… that's not…"

"I hate you… I hate you… I hate you! Why should I suffer when you… you, of all people, should be the one to suffer?"

"You killed me and Mother! You deserve every single bit of what's happening to you right now."

"Emery…?" Axel frowned, confused. Was that really Emery? Emery was still lying dormant inside that vessel?

Roxas chuckled. "Even Emery is awake now. See, Axel… see what you did?" he sat down on the bed then, crossing one of his legs to the other.

The marionette was silent, watching his puppeteer carefully.

"Did you think that Emery's dead? It took me a long time to find him back, Axel. He did everything for me. He even brought me back. You didn't want me to be revived at first, right?"

"That's only because I know that you'd be all alone in the world. And see what happened now…." Axel took in a deep breath, trying to stay sane.

"Why? You don't want me to come back because you knew I would do this to you? In the end… you're nothing but a puppet, right? You're a puppeteer because I gave you control. You're so weak, Axel. You can't do anything right."

"I'm not weak. You're…"

With a growl, the redhead tackled the puppeteer on the bed; he sat on the boy's stomach and put both of his hands around the blond's neck. Then, he began strangling the boy, eyes filled with hatred.

Roxas was unaffected. The same eerie cold smirk was still present on his expression. "So desperate…," he said, voice hoarse. "So pathetic…."

"Let me die… just let me die…," the redhead muttered incessantly.

"No…." Roxas took in a shaky breath. "No…."

The redhead kept strangling and choking the blond, but it was all in vain. Roxas didn't feel a single tinge of pain. He pulled back then, still straddling the blond. "Why?"

"Because… Axel… you're my only experiment that's successful. You live far longer than the others. You lived for how long now… three hundred years? And during those two hundred years… you controlled and maintained the world I lived in…" a tear rolled down the puppeteer's cheek. "I can't… I can't just let you go, knowing that I'd be all alone again."

"You can just create another marionette…"

Roxas shook his head. "No. You're the only one I have feelings for. It's not the same. It will be a failure again. Those marionettes… they have the faces that I'm familiar with… but they're occupied by souls of strangers that I never knew, the souls of strangers that I gave identity and name to. But you… you are you."

"Then… die with me, Roxas. Let's just… die together."

Roxas laughed ironically. "Easy for you to say. I can't die. I can let you die in mere seconds. But I can't die."

"Why can't you…?"

"Do you know how many people I have inside of me?"

Axel frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Me neither," Roxas chuckled. "Me neither, Axel. Those souls are protecting me, making sure that I will stay immortal for all eternity. You're the one with all the answers… Tell me how long an eternity will last."

"What about Emery…? You can bring him back and…"

"See… look at how selfish you are? Even until now, you are still selfish. You will never die, Axel. You will rot away with me and spend all eternity with me," the puppeteer narrowed his eyes. With a sweet smile, the puppeteer leaned up and gave a soft, innocent kiss on the redhead's lips. "You have done well. You even used Sora to prevent me from finding out the truth inside here. You have done your best. I love you, Axel." He smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around the redhead's neck.

The redhead didn't utter a single word, merely staring down at his lover who subsided inside the body of his son.

"Take me, Axel. Rape me long and hard…."

_Love me._

_Love me more… _

_Love me again…_

-xoxo-

_If you behave, I just might grant you your wish._

-xoxo-

The Puppeteer sat on his throne in the dark. The room was only illuminated with very dim moonlight that seeped in from the window by the corner. The Puppeteer smirked, resting his chin on the back of his palm. His eyes narrowed some and the chuckle that followed was a dark and eerie one.

A marionette made his way inside the room, stopping as he stood in front of the puppeteer.

The blond puppeteer smirked down at his marionette, watching coldly at him with frozen blue eyes. Axel knelt down on one of his knees and lifted the puppeteer's hand up, kissing his knuckles gently. "Good morning, Master."

"Why, good morning… puppet," the puppeteer smirked, satisfied.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Today will brim with opportunities for you to please and pleasure me, puppet."

"I look forward to it…" The redhead marionette looked up at his master with a smirk, green eyes brimming with anticipation and lust.

The blond puppeteer leaned down and captured his marionette's lips in a kiss.

"I like you better this way, Axel."

"I like it better when you're not using Emery's body."

The two smiled at each other then.

Standing up, the marionette embraced the puppeteer in a warm, loving hug.

As the puppeteer tugged the marionette's strings, the marionette pulled out a small knife hidden underneath his sleeves and with a single slick motion, he impaled the sword to the back of the puppeteer's lean abdomen, drew it out, pulled the blond away and impaled it again at where the puppeteer's heart resided.

He plunged the knife continuously through the flesh.

…Until the puppeteer fell to the floor, lying motionless, eyes wide opened.

There was an eerie smile gracing the puppeteer's face, a smile of peacefulness that didn't seem to belong.

The marionette laughed a fake laugh, stepping back, gripping the knife dripping with blood, watching his puppeteer closely.

Then, as the puppeteer pulled the strings once again, the marionette began using the same knife to pierce and carve through the area where his heart belonged. A large piece of flesh fell down the floor. Horrific screams echoed throughout the room. Grabbing his heart, with a single pull, he took his beating heart out. With his heart still in his hand, he dropped to the floor, lying motionless. The knife fell gracefully on the floor, making beautiful noises in the silence.

Then, the puppeteer crawled over to where the knife was and used it to carve his own heart out. He did the same jerking motion and twisted his own heart out, with the little bit of his consciousness left, he put his beating heart beside the dead heart resting in the marionette's hand. His heart died out soon after, following the other heart.

_You and me… as one, Axel. _

"I… I love you…" the puppeteer whispered, lying beside his marionette. "Axel…" he cupped the marionette's cheek.

The marionette didn't give any response. His eyes were closed.

"_Let's just… die together."_

Afterward, the puppeteer closed his eyes, losing himself to a deep slumber, a small smile on his face.

_We're still friends, right? Best friends…? Do you still love me?_

_Even after what I've done…? Are you still there? Where are you now? _

_In the end… I will be all alone again…._

_With nothing but my marionettes to control…. _

_In a world without you. _

_But at least…. _

_Your wish is fulfilled. _

_And my wish is fulfilled. _

_Our hearts… are one._

-xoxo-

_Fin._

-xoxo-

Betaed by **LifesLover.**

Well, this ending certainly gave me a hard time. But at least I didn't give the story up to a complete hiatus. O: I tried my best. I hope it's a decent ending.

(: I **might** come up with some chapters of explanations some time in the future. So, if you're interested, don't take off the alert for the story.

Well, anyway, looks like 1000 reviews won't happen… -sighs- I've kinda lost interest in writing for some reason. Life's catching up. I'm sorry for the late update, really.

I hope you all have been doing well. This ending's open to all interpretations. I have some reasons as to why I decided to put this ending down. I'll go through replying the reviews for the last chapter slowly. Since really… -sighs- college is super busy these days, what with the finals coming about.

Thank you for all the supports, you guys. It's been half a year since this story is first posted. It's been amazing. You are all amazing. Have a fantastic day.

Questions? Spam away.

Much love,

terrahotaru.


	28. After Epilogue: Puppeteer's Dream

Since I have received reviews of confusion, this chapter will be dedicated to explanations. (: If you think that chapter 27 was already satisfying enough for you, go right ahead and ignore this chapter. If you want more, go ahead and read this chapter.

Enjoy.

**Marionette **

**After-Epilogue**

**The Puppeteer's Dream**

The gaping hole located where his heart previously belonged kept dripping blood. The dark shade of red stained his clothes. He panted, feeling the pain, knowing the pain, having gotten used to the pain. As he stood up, he stared down at the body of the marionette lying motionless on the floor, bathed in a pool of blood. The two lifeless hearts were as one, laying side by side, a sweet company to one another.

He walked over to where the throne was. He sat back, closing his eyes, both hands rested on the throne's arms. Swallowing, he reveled in the silence, the sweet silence. Ah yes… the silence that will last forever, a friend of his for eternity.

He had given Axel everything. Everything Axel wanted… he fulfilled. There was no reason for him to live on anymore. Axel wanted to gain control and be a puppeteer; he gave up his power, sealed his memories inside Emery's bones, and let Axel do whatever he wanted. However, he had been selfish. He didn't trust Axel enough to have power over everything. That was the reason why he didn't give Axel all of his power. He had retained some of the powers for himself. Maybe that was why Axel wanted death… which he gave…

He continued to supply souls to Axel's body so that Axel could live on…

No… this wasn't the end of everything… Axel was still alive.

At the very least, the marionette would still be temporarily alive until he did something about it.

He was too selfish to let Axel die. Axel was too precious for him. Those strings… as long as those strings were still attached to the marionette's body, the marionette would live on forever. That was the source of Axel's life and the puppeteer was the only one who could see, feel, and cut them off.

Axel… Axel was the first successful marionette that he created, the marionette that had lived with him for hundreds of years, the very same marionette that had let him experience life again, by helping him keep his past memories sealed away in that castle so that he would be able to start a new, innocent life without being burdened and haunted by the past…

He created a world of illusions.

A future world which would be developed by humanity if Emery hadn't revived him…

It was a mistake for Emery to revive him. Axel was right… it was a mistake. He shouldn't have been revived.

Afterward, the puppeteer fell asleep, exhausted.

-xoxo-

In his dream, he could see Raven, Emery, and Axel. Emery was a small child, playing in a field of greens, full of flowers, dandelions, daisies of different colors… It was so beautiful and peaceful… Raven was holding Emery's hand, watching Emery like a big sister. The both of them were laughing happily. Axel was watching over the two, wearing a beautiful golden robe that only the king could wear, showing his wealth and power. There was a wonderful smile on Axel's face as he watched Emery and Raven running around the field, trying to catch a violet butterfly that was flying away.

He walked in, staring from the distance, unsure if he should walk into the picture… would the peacefulness be disrupted? He was the whole reason why happiness was completely erased from the world. If he hadn't existed, everything would have been perfect…

Emery suddenly stopped and looked over to where he was standing.

"What's wrong, Emery?" asked the King in golden robe. The redhead then turned around to look at where Emery's eyes landed.

"Whas wong?" asked Raven, looking at Emery's face. Finally, she also turned to look at him.

The four of them stared at one another.

Roxas wanted to run…

Run, run, run! Run away! You are going to take away their happiness again! Don't be selfish. Think about Emery, think about Raven, think about Axel! Think about the people you love. You don't want to take away their happiness again. More than you… they deserve so much more… you don't belong there. You don't belong in that perfect picture. You are only going to ruin everything…

Raven's previously peaceful expression contorted into one of hate, one of disgust and loathe. Bending down, she took a small pebble and threw as hard as she could to where Roxas was standing. However, her throw was not strong enough. The pebble ended up landing right in front of Roxas, in front of his feet. "Go away!" Raven shouted with her sweet little voice.

Emery started doing the same thing, taking up a pebble and throwing it at Roxas' direction. "Go away!"

The children started crying. "Dada!" they cried, running away, hiding behind Axel, each holding onto each of Axel's legs.

Axel stared at Roxas with a look of hurt and sadness. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, shaking his head. Then, he opened his eyes and looked straight into those beautiful, ghostly cerulean. "I'm sorry, Roxas… but it's better for you to go."

Why? Why was he not accepted? He thought… he thought Emery, Raven, and Axel loved him… he thought that they would love him no matter what… no, no. Of course not… how could they love him? He was the person who caused everything. He was the very person who injected all the sadness into the people he loved. Everything was because of him. If he disappeared… if he weren't even born…

Yes… if he weren't even born…

Emery and Raven looked at him with hatred. Hatred because of what he had done. His first experiment was Raven, which caused Raven to be erased from existence forever. Emery died in order to revive him. Axel… Axel had to suffer because of his selfishness…but Axel deserved it… right?

He walked away from the beautiful field of flowers. He walked away from his families. He didn't belong there. His family made the right decision to let him go.

As he stepped further and further from his family, a door suddenly appeared in front of him. A white door, graced with beautiful blue colored ribbons. He turned the golden doorknob and went inside without hesitating, as if knowing that such a thing would happen. As he stepped inside, he could see all the beautiful things that he had wanted for so long.

Axel was sitting on the bed in his chamber, holding someone in his arm, a girl with beautiful blond hair, wearing a white, plain dress. As he walked closer, he was able to find out that the girl wasn't him. It was Naminé. Naminé was holding sweet little baby Emery in her arms, leaning against Axel's warmth. The two had happy smiles on their faces, comfortable in one another's arms, love emanating in the air, and a sense of security was present.

Emery was a beautiful baby. Very different from the monster that Naminé gave birth to. The baby had pale, flawless skin, and beautiful, thin, small strands of blond hair covering his head. Roxas smiled. It was such a perfect picture. But again… he didn't belong in that picture. This… this must be what would happen if he had never existed.

If he had never existed, Naminé wouldn't have had to seek out the witch's help to help her get pregnant using the seed of darkness. Her pregnancy would come naturally and Emery would turn out to be a beautiful baby. If he had never existed, Axel would never have mistreated Naminé… Axel wouldn't cheat on her and Axel would be a loyal husband and a marvelous king who ruled his kingdom fairly and wisely.

If he had never existed, everything would be perfect.

And as he blinked, the next thing he knew was that he was watching small Emery running around the throne room and then jumping up on the throne, sitting there. There was an innocent grin on his face. "_Daddy, I'll be king someday_," he said. "_I'll be a cool king like you someday, Daddy_," he said excitedly.

Axel was there, watching with an amused smile on his face and Naminé was standing beside him, giggling softly. "_I'm sure you'll be wonderful, Emery_," she said lovingly.

"I'm sure you'll be a great king… Emery… my baby…" Roxas whispered softly, completely non-existent to all the people around him.

What about Raven then…?

Raven would never be born because he never existed.

But… no… Raven would still be born. She would probably be born into a happy family—a family that would love and care for her instead of mistreat her.

If only he never existed… everything would be alright.

-xoxo-

The puppeteer was still sleeping, eyes closed, with a look peacefulness that didn't belong. He still lived even without a heart… and Axel, too… they still lived even if it was just for that moment…

-xoxo-

He was ready to give up. He was ready to live completely alone in that sad, forlorn world. Sleep, wake up, go to the beach, traverse through the deserted world, watching, watching, watching… waiting, waiting, waiting… until the day he would die. Waiting for the time he would finally die after killing himself enough times.

But of course, he was lying to himself. He was not ready for all of those. He soon figured out that if he kept experimenting on creating marionettes, he would soon exhaust the number of souls he had inside of him.

And one day, he just suddenly thought that if he wouldn't die anyway… maybe… just maybe… if he used one of his body parts to create a marionette… then, something different might happen. Just… maybe… He remembered reading such a thing in a book that he found in the castle's library one time.

Then, he did… with a small knife, he cut through his side, making a ten centimeters slit. He hissed in pain, biting his lower lip until it bled. He kept his eyes closed as he reached inside his own body, reaching around, and finally pulling out one of his ribs. He let out a loud scream. The pain, the pain was unbearable as the bones crackled and detached itself from its joints. But it was nothing compared to the pain he had to suffer when he was prosecuted to his death.

As he pulled it out, his hand was bloody, and his rib was dripping with thick red liquid. Drip drip… the blood dripped to the floor. He was still alive. However, even if he was dead, he didn't care. He wanted to die and even if he didn't… then that meant he just had to experiment further on the marionettes—his creations.

Hopefully… hopefully it would be Axel this time. He missed Axel. He wanted Axel… It didn't matter if Axel hated him or wanted his death again. All those didn't matter as long as Axel would be revived.

With his rib, he breathed life into the marionette and used whatever souls were inside him to create another marionette. Maybe it was because God was on his side… or it was because of his strong feelings for Axel.

Axel was created that day…

And Axel would be company to him for hundreds of years, feeding off his souls.

He attached a string through his heart that would be connected to Axel's strings.

And that would be the source of Axel's life.

-xoxo-

It was the same dream over and over again… It was the same dream about how he didn't belong in the perfect picture, about how he shouldn't have existed.

The puppeteer's eyes opened. Sitting comfortably on his throne with one of his legs crossed over to the other, he watched as his marionette's life was slowly drained. His heart that was sitting on the floor had stopped beating a long time ago. It wouldn't take long for Axel to finally die and move on and go back to the Stream of Life.

He wanted to move on, too… but he couldn't. All he could do was lament and condemn himself for the rest of eternity. He could feel Emery, lying dormant inside him, being the source of his hatred and regret. He could feel Emery, his baby, inside him… being the source of his very life.

_Are you able to let go and move on?_

He stared at his already dead heart. He could still do something… Axel's soul was still lying dormant inside that vassal. He could still prevent this… prevent Axel's death.

He stepped off of his throne and knelt down in front of the two lifeless hearts. He took one of the hearts up… his. And he gave it life.

And soon after, Axel was alive again.

The pair of lifeless acid eyes looked up and stared into the ghostly cerulean. "I thought… you were finally willing to let me go, Roxas…," he reached up to cup the puppeteer's cheek with his blood-smeared hand.

"I can't… I can't…" Roxas shook his head. "I can't, Axel… I was determined… but in the end, I can't."

"Did you have the dream again, Roxas?"

"Yes… It's the very same dream… I can't get it out of my head."

"Why?" Axel questioned.

"Why…? I-it's just a dream."

"It's not just a dream, Roxas. There must be a reason… a reason as to why you keep having the same dream. The same dream that's continued to haunt you for hundreds of years."

"What are you… talking about? There is no reason… it's just a meaningless dream."

_There must be a reason…_

-xoxo-

The puppeteer jolted up in his seat as he woke up abruptly from his dream. He looked around in panic. He was all alone. Of course he was all alone… He swallowed and looked down to the body resting on the pool of blood on the floor. Axel was no more. The two beating hearts were dead. In his dream, he was able to revive Axel…

But… that was in his dream. He wouldn't do the same thing that he did in his dream. Since… as so… he would be able to distinguish his dream and reality. He would be able to know that it was in his dream that he wouldn't let Axel go and it was in his reality that he would give Axel everything he wanted, that no matter his selfishness, he would always fulfill Axel's wishes.

Axel's soul was no longer there. He couldn't feel him anymore. He could still feel Emery… but Emery was sleeping, has been and will always be. He thought that Emery would wake up for certain that time his baby finally spoke out… but he was wrong. Emery had no control. Even though Emery fueled his emotions, Emery had no control over his body.

Sometimes… he wondered… he wondered if something different would happen if Emery was forced out of his body. Maybe… if so, he would finally be able to experience death… A rest in peace.

But that was such a horrible thing to even think about. Emery was his baby. Emery had to suffer because of him once and Emery almost died in the process. He couldn't be as selfish as to kill Emery so that he would be able to finally move on and let go.

There was nothing more to live for. Even if he had forgotten… he would still finally remember and regain his memory. It was the curse of having memories and having a haunting past. It was a curse and he was shackled in chains. The world of illusions that he created was a false one and it would never solve anything. He would forget momentarily… but that was it. He couldn't erase anything that had happened.

And he could never die, no matter what. How could one live without a heart…? One _could_ live without a heart. He was living without a heart.

In the end… there wasn't much meaning to a heart after all, was there? The heart contained nothing… it was merely a vassal for pumping blood.

So, what should he do now…?

What would he do now?

The puppeteer sat on his throne, closing his eyes, a peacefulness that didn't belong gracing his face.

The puppeteer didn't move.

He was resting in his eternal peace.

At least… in his own made-up eternal peace.

He would forever wait, until the spiders' webs covered his entire being, until everything around him stopped revolving.

He would still be waiting.

Because that was all he could do and _should_ do.

_Wait._

-xoxo-

In his dream, he dreamt of bazaars, beautiful field of flowers…

He dreamt of smiles and he dreamt of the beautiful faces of known ones.

He dreamt of the beautiful sky, the marvelous white clouds blanketing the firmament.

He dreamt of a sunny day.

He dreamt of Emery… and of Raven.

He dreamt of Naminé.

He dreamt of everyone.

And most importantly, he dreamt of _him_… of Axel…

And he dreamt of how his dreams would shatter if he were to step into those pictures that depicted flawlessness.

In the puppeteer's dreams, he dreamt about ceasing off existence.

In the puppeteer's dreams, he didn't dream about himself… he dreamt of others.

He dreamt of others' happiness…

-xoxo-

Betaed by **LifesLover**.

Sorry for the late update. This was finished some time ago, but my beta was busy. X3 And I was busy too! Lol. Well, sorry, really. I don't know if any of you still remember anything about this story. But I hope this chapter is good. Until then, I might write more chapters. See you. And thanks a lot!

And do check my profile for the wonderful arts for Marionette. They are amazing. (: Thank you!


	29. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Before you read on, this is not a Marionette update chapter. This will only contain author's note, which is not related to the story at all. So, feel free to move on with life and ignore this… rambling of mine. (: If you are interested in reading my schpill and find out what's been going on with me, feel free to read on.

So, I heard about the fact that ff net is going to start wiping out stories that contain sexual and violent contents and are more suited for MA rating rather than M rating. So that means that sooner or later, Marionette, Chocolate, Dark Underworld, and tons of my gory fanfictions will be deleted indefinitely. That is really sad to think about—even sadder to know that I'll lose all of the reviews that I've received. I guess this will be kinda the end. (I know that some people will be happy about this, because I know people who hate my sexual and violent filled fics.)

The reason why I decided to write this author's note and submit it to Marionette is because I love Marionette a lot. And I still love that I receive reviews for it even until today. And of course, a lot of people are still reading it as can be seen from the statistics in my account. So, I thought it would be appropriate for me to update Marionette with this… author's note chapter.

First ff net deleted all the links I have in my profile that linked to all the art and fanfictions that have been so graciously gifted to me. And now, they're going to eradicate my stories, which contain basically a lot of the stuff that belongs in the MA rating category.

I guess you can argue either way.

I wasn't aware that ffnet doesn't allow sexual and violent content in the website. I assume that since ffnet is basically filled with M rated stories with smut and everything in it, all I have to do is rate it M. Now, they're saying that it's actually MA-rated and it doesn't belong in the website.

Oh well, right? You can argue either way. I should have been aware of this and I shouldn't have made assumptions.

But it has been a great experience being here. I met some really interesting and amazing people. Not only that, I've had stinking flamers and trolls. But of course, I've also talked to very endearing reviewers and readers who are just so sweet and lovely. It has been really really amazing.

I know that ffnet doesn't allow a chapter update that contain only author's note, but honestly, I guess I've broken ffnet M-rated rule too much anyway and they're going to delete this story in time. So I don't think this matter anymore.

Just wanted to write something to let you guys know (all of you who still cared and have been so amazing) that I'm not at all dead and I'm still very much alive on both deviantart and I also read all reviews, even though I might not reply to all of them. But I do reply to all of my private messages.

Anyway, I would love to hear from all of you. I won't be writing a lot anymore and even if I write, I'd think twice about submitting it to ffnet. (Well, I will actually most likely be submitting stuff to ffnet if I write something, but I'd still think twice about it. If/When I submit a new story again, I'd love to hear from you guys again).

My life has been great, except that it's been super hot, but hey, it' s summer. Things are going great for me and everything has been working well except for the part where ffnet is going to screw a lot of great stories in ffnet over.

Yep, that is all I have to say. Thanks for reading until the end.

Feel free to PM or write a review to this update if you'd like and I'll definitely try my best to reply to them—as best as the crappy internet in this hell hole I live in right now can manage.

It has been an amazing experience.

Thank you all for spending the time to read my story/stories and of course, thank you all of taking the time to write a review and leave a message to me. It's always very welcomed. They brighten my day and of course, they help make me feel that what I've done was not a waste of time.

Even though Marionette was written and finished in the span of less than a year, writing the story was like my full time job. I got into arguments with my family members for it because I spend more time writing stories than hanging out with them.

But I didn't regret it one bit. I'm proud of Marionette even with all the grammatical mistakes it has. I'm proud that I wrote it. I'm proud that it's up on the internet. I am… not yet proud enough to reveal to everybody I know in real world that I wrote such a… dark story—so to speak. But I AM proud. (:

I am most delighted to read from every single one of you.

Thank you, guys.

It has been a long and special journey.

I can't find it in me to write anymore and I have no reason for it—I just can't anymore. It's funny.

I apologize that I disappointed you with the news that this is not an update for Marionette.

With that last note,

I will once again send out all my gratitude.

I can always be reached through PMs.

Thanks,

terra hotaru signing out.


End file.
